When The Last Teardrop Falls: Epilogue
by a n g e l12
Summary: Well here's the end of it folks. It's what you've all been waiting for, and then again dreading. I hope you all like it!! The title of the sequel is finally revealed!!! And an extra surprise for those who took the time to review. Hope to hear from all of
1. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter On...

CardCaptors  
When The Last Teardrop Falls   
  
Setting: After all the Clow Cards are captured.  
Part: One  
Chapter: One  
  
WARNING: I know they probably caught all the cards at a younger age but in MY story they are all in grade 6. So if you don't like it...TOUGH!   
  
Sakura sighed as she looked out the window of her class. She was glad all this "card capturing" business was over. This school year would be the first full year without the cards. Everyone was glad it was over, but then again, it was the cards that made them all such good friends in the first place. Even Meilin and Sakura got to know eachother better. But as stubborn as Meilin is, she was still on Sakura's case. Then Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Listen up class," Mr. Terada began as the class started to settle down. "Before the class ends," he continued. "I wanted to remind you that there will be a "Back to school" dance tomorrow," Mr. Terada concluded. The class cheered on excitement.  
"Wow Sakura," Madison said in excitement. "Our first dance of the year!" She concluded happily.  
"Yeah I know," Sakura replied equally excited. "Sounds like fun,"  
"Our dances are always fun Sakura," Madison pointed out.  
"True, but I feel like something new is going to happen this year," Sakura scratched her head in thought.  
"Yeah, maybe Li is going to show up this year," Madison teased. There was a moment of silence.  
"No, it isn't that," Sakura concluded still in thought.  
"Okay, you totally missed that," Madison rolled her eyes.   
"Alright kids," Mr. Terada began. "Take the excitement outside," he laughed as he dismissed them for recess.  
"Do you think you can go?" Madison asked a little worried.  
"I hope so," Sakura began also worried. "But I don't think Tori will like it," she concluded with a sigh. Then they heard a very disturbing voice coming towards them.  
"Aww c'mon Li," They heard Meilin say. "C'mon, take me to the dance," Meilin begged in an annoying tone.  
"I told you," Li complained. "I don't like dances," he continued. "Or any type of social gatherings!" he concluded in annoyance.  
"Li, you're not going?" Sakura asked in shock.  
"No," Li replied as he tried to get Meilin to let go of his arm.   
"But what else is new," Madison shrugged. Li just gave her the eyebrow.  
"Please! Please! Please!" Meilin begged.  
"Fine!" Li yelled. "Only if you'll let go of my arm!" Li concluded. Meilin let go of his arm immediately. As soon as she let go Li began to shake his arm, trying to let the blood circulate again.  
  
Driing!!  
  
"Finally!" Li complained putting his arms up in the air. "I felt like it has been forever!" he concluded in annoyance as he ran into the building. Madison and Sakura began to laugh as Meilin ran after him.  
"Poor Li," Sakura said between laughs. Next class was Math, with Ms.Mckenzie. Sakura leaned back on her chair so she could talk to Li without having to turn around.  
"Hey, Li," Sakura whispered.  
"Yeah?" Li replied as he leaned forward.  
"Tell me the truth, are you really going to the dance?" Sakura asked in curiosity.  
"Um, I don't really know," Li replied thinking about what he told Meilin.  
"Really? But I thought you told Meilin you were going?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Li teased. Then out of nowhere a ball of paper hit Sakura in the head.  
"Oww!" Sakura yelped as she tried to stay quiet. Sakura looked around to see who it was. But Li knew who did it from the start. There they saw Meilin with that big angry face she always does when she talking to Li. Sakura gulped then went back to work. Li leaned forward even more and whispered again.  
"Don't worry, I'll probably go," Li concluded.  
Sakura leaned back again. "Who said I was worried?" Sakura teased.  
"Then why did you ask?" Li backfired with a grin then leaned back in his seat. Sakura leaned forward again; she couldn't help but sigh. Madison who heard the whole thing just smiled and went back to work. The rest of the period was quiet because Sakura didn't want to do anything that would make Meilin upset enough to throw another paper ball at her.  
  
Driing!!  
  
"Have a nice day class, and don't forget to do pages 91 and 92!" Ms.Mckenzie concluded. The class left for lunch. Sakura and the girls went outside to their usual spot.   
"I heard you talking to Li in class," Madison teased as they made their way to lunch.  
"I always talk to Li in class," Sakura pointed out.  
"I think he likes you," Madison whispered.  
"Li?" Sakura stopped walking. "Li is like a robot," she continued. "For him there is no like, just neutral," Sakura replied trying to make a point. Then began walking again.  
"And for you there is no like," Madison began as she caught up to Sakura. "Just denial," she concluded with a grin.  
"Haha, very funny!" Sakura replied sticking out her tongue. "Okay shh...here comes Li," Sakura whispered pointing in Li's direction.  
"And Meilin..." Madison sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, I want you to pick me up at 6:30pm" They heard Meilin say as she gave intructions to Li. They all sighed. Li just groaned, as he made his way to Madison and Sakura. Li made his way to them for refuge.  
"Help...me..." Li complained in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. The two girls just laughed.   
"I don't see what's so funny," Li mumbled in embarrassment as he circled them.   
"Ha! You're not scared of cards," Sakura began as she watched Li run laps around them. "But you'll always be scared of Meilin," Sakura teased.  
"Stay out of this hun!" Meilin yelled at Sakura. "Or I'll give you something to be scared of!" Meilin warned. Sakura was silent as a chill went up her spine. It's been four years since she met Meilin, and she still can't stand up to her attitude.  
"Don't you give her any attitude!" Madison yelled at Meilin.  
"Oh! And what are you gonna do about it huh?!" Meilin yelled back as she walked towards Madison.  
"Do you really wanna make something out of this!?" Madison yelled even louder. As the two girls were arguing, Li slowly slipped out of site. Sakura saw him and decided to follow. Sakura was never the type of girl who liked to argue. It just wasn't really her scene.  
"Hey Li! Wait up!" Sakura yelled after him.  
"Huh?" Li asked in shock. He didn't notice anyone following him. "What are you doing here?" he continued in confusion.  
"I gotta ask you something," Sakura began.  
"Alright shoot," Li replied looking at her straight in the eye.  
"What's going on between you and Meilin?" Sakura asked casually as she sat down under a tree.  
"Nothing," Li was proud to say as he sat beside her. "Isn't it obvious?" Li questioned in shock.  
"I guess..." Sakura thought outloud.  
"Huh? It isn't!?" Li asked in shock.  
"But why not?" Sakura began. "I mean, she really likes you," Sakura pointed out.  
"She's just...not what I'm looking for," Li concluded looking up at the sky.  
"Oh," Sakura tried to understand. "Is she too pushy?" Sakura laughed a bit.  
"Pushy, could be one way of looking at it," Li began to laugh too. When Li realized that he was laughing he stopped.  
"It's not a sin to laugh you know," Sakura sighed feeling a little bad.  
"I was just trained that way, you know what I mean," Li sighed as he thought of the cards.  
"Yeah I know," Sakura began. "But it's over, and we all can start from the beginning," Sakura pointed out trying to be positive.  
"I guess," Li replied trying to smile, but he just couldn't get himself to smile.  
  
Driing!!  
  
"Alright, cya later," Li sighed as he stood back up.  
"Help me up?" Sakura giggled as she extended her hand. Li shook his head and helped her up. He was too strong so she came up too fast, and now they were face to face. Li began to blush but shook his head in the other direction hoping she didn't see.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned as she brushed the dirt off her kilt.  
"Nothing," Li replied. "Uh, some of my hair got in my face," Li quickly made up an excuse.  
"Oh," Sakura smiled. "C'mon we're gonna be late," Sakura replied as she grabbed his hand.  
  
They ran all the way to class. The rest of the day seemed to go by like a flash. Nothing much happened, just a lot of talking about tomorrow's dance. Every single time they did talk, Meilin threw another ball of paper at her. Finally the day ended.  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Madison yelled as she turned to walk home.  
"Yeah, cya!" Sakura replied. "Don't forget the dance at 7:00pm!" Sakura reminded.  
"I won't!" Madison replied with a smile. Then at that she left.  
"Hey Sakura!" Li yelled.  
"Yeah?" Sakura replied as she turned around.  
"I-" Li began. The out of nowhere Meilin came and grabbed his arm.  
"There you are!," Meilin began. "I was looking everywhere for you!" Meilin sighed.  
'Maybe I didn't want to be found!' Li thought as he rolled his eyes. Sakura saw Li and Meilin, so she just headed for home.  
  
When she got home she just did her usual. She went up to her room, and changed her clothes.   
"How was school Sakura?" Kero asked trying to make conversation.  
"It was okay," Sakura sighed.  
"Hmm...how about Meilin?" Kero asked as he gave her the eyebrow.  
"She kept on throwing paper balls at me everytime I talked to Li," Sakura laughed.  
"After three years, she hasn't changed a bit," Kero sighed as he rocked his index finger left to right. "I bet she's just jealous," Kero concluded as he crossed his arms.  
"Of what?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"Nothing," Kero quickly replied. Then he began to smile. 'Sakura is still as clueless as she was four years ago,' Kero thought to himself.  
"Sakura! Dinner!" Her father yelled.  
"Coming!" Sakura replied. "Dessert?" Sakura teased.  
"Always!" Kero yelled in shock. Then at that Sakura went downstairs for dinner.  
"Wow, this looks really good Dad!" Sakura complimented with wide eyes.  
"Thank you Sakura," Her father replied with a smile.  
"Ha! Why all the sucking up squirt?" Tori teased.  
"Huh?" Sakura questioned in confusion.  
"If you wanted something from Dad, why don't you just come out with it?" Tori began. "Instead of wasting all of your energy," Tori concluded.  
"I'm not!" Sakura yelled impatiently.  
"It's alright Sakura," Mr. Kinomoto began. "Your brother was never good at compliments," he continued. "That's why he's taking it all on you," he concluded. Tori just shrugged. There was a few minutes of silence.  
"Umm Dad," Sakura began.   
"Yes?" Mr. Kinomoto replied after wiping his mouth.  
"Can I go to the dance tomorrow?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"Ha! I told you she needed something!" Tori began. "But no...nobody listens to Tori!" he concluded then he began to laugh.  
"Ugh!" Sakura groaned in annoyance.  
"Quiet Tori," Mr. Kinomoto teased.  
"Yeah Tori, you just might choke on your food," Sakura began. "Then you just might end up getting..." Then Sakura kicks him in the ankle. "...hurt," Sakura conluded smiling.   
"What time is the dance?" Mr. Kinomoto asked ignoring Tori's cries of pain.  
"7:00pm" Sakura replied casually. "But Meilin is going to be there by...6:45pm," Sakura pointed out.  
"I thought you don't like Meilin," Tori asked in confusion. Then Tori began to grin. "Or do you just want to get to the Chinese brat before she does?" he teased.  
"Very funny," Sakura mumbled.   
"Hmm...7:00pm huh?" Mr. Kinomoto thought outloud. "Well I guess you can go," he concluded.  
"Really?!" Sakura and Tori exclaimed at the same time for two totally different reasons.  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura cheered then kissed her father on the cheek. After she settled down she cleared her plate, and brought dessert up for Kero. When she got upstairs she just threw herself on the bed and sighed.  
"Well, what are you so happy about?" Kero questioned as he gave her the eyebrow.  
"Dad just let me go to the dance," Sakura replied with a big smile on her face.  
"You must of done MAJOR sucking up!" Kero laughed.  
"No, not really," Sakura thought about what Kero said.  
"Oh well," Kero sighed. "You better get some rest," he continued. Then he began to rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day,"   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Okay I admit this first chapter was pretty boring and nothing much happened. But I have  
six more chapters to post up, so be patient. I promise, the really kawaii stuff is coming up  
later so read on!!!  
Yes, you guessed it, the next chater is the dance. Make sure you read it, because a lot  
can happen at a grade six dance.  
  
  



	2. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 2

CardCaptors  
When The Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Two  
  
RING!! RING!!  
  
"The dance is today!" Sakura cheered as she got out of her bed.  
"I still don't understand why you're so excited," Kero yawned. "Unless I'm missing something," Kero attempted to grin, but his lips were still asleep.  
"No, that's not it," Sakura corrected. "I'm excited because it is the first dance of the school year," Sakura concluded with pride as she got dressed.  
"Alright, if you say so," Kero yawned again as he lay back down to go to sleep.  
"Plus..." Sakura began to mumble. "I bet Madison is way more excited than I am," she concluded as she put the finishing touches on her uniform. When she was done she made her way downstairs to eat some breakfast. Tori was already eating some pancakes while reading a newspaper.  
"Somebody is up early," Tori teased without taking his eyes off the newspaper.  
"Tori!" Sakura yelled in annoyance. "Always first thing in the morning," she continued to mumbled to herself.  
"Nah, you aren't really up early," Tori began. "You just got up on time for once," Tori concluded.  
"What do you mean for once?" Sakura asked a little offended. "I get up on time," Sakura pointed out in confusion.  
"Whatever," Tori sighed. Finally they finished breakfast and left the house. Sakura went on her rollerblades, and Tori went on his bike.  
"So...will I have to pick you up tonight?" Tori asked complaining a little.  
"If it gets to dark I guess," Sakura replied thinking about the question.  
"Alright," Tori sighed. "But make sure you stay away from that Chinese brat!" Tori reminded.  
"Tori, it's been two years!" Sakura complained.   
"So? You're still my little sister," Tori pointed out.  
"I'm eleven..." Sakura mumbled.  
"I don't care," Tori concluded.  
"Ugh!!" Sakura grumbled in annoyance. They were silent the rest of the way. Finally Sakura got to school, and there she met up with Madison.  
"Morning Madison," Sakura greeted as she took her seat.  
"Morning Sakura," Madison greeted back. "So, are you coming tonight?" she asked anxiously.  
"Yeah," Sakura replied proudly.  
"Great!" Madison cheered. Then Li walked in.  
"Hey," Li greeted them as he took his seat. "You girls are here real early," Li began. "But then again," he continued. "There's a dance tonight, so I bet you girls couldn't sleep," he concluded.  
"You coming?" Sakura asked again.  
"Yeah, I'm coming for sure," Li sighed thinking about how horrible it will be. Especially with Meilin around. "How about you?"   
"Yeah, Tori doesn't like the idea though," Sakura sighed.  
"He doesn't like a lot of things," Li rolled his eyes.  
"He doesn't like you," Madison pointed out with a giggle.  
"Well I don't like him either!" Li backfired.  
"Tell me something I don't know," Madison shrugged.  
"I try to be nice to him, but no!" Li whined.  
"You try to be nice to him?!" Madison said in shock. "That is something I don't know," she said in confusion.  
"Yeah, actually he does try to be nice," Sakura said agreeing with Li.  
"See!" Li said in annoyance. Then a chill went down Li's spine, something was coming.  
"Good morning my Li-kun!" Meilin greeted as she put her arms around his neck. Li just groaned.   
'You'd think that Meilin was a Clow card,' Li thought to himself.  
"So, you still picking me up?" Meilin giggled. Li just moaned at the thought.  
"It's settled then," Meilin smiled then went to her seat. Sakura and Madison sighed and rolled their eyes.  
"Good Morning class," Mr. Terada greeted.  
"Good Morning," The class greeted back.  
"Well I know you're all excited about the dance tonight, but we still have work to do," he continued. "Turn to page 89," he concluded. The class whined for awhile, but eventually settled down.  
  
The day went by fast, but to Li, it didn't go by fast enough. Meilin kept on bothering him about the dance. Sakura and Madison were getting rather sick of hearing it. Soon Madison couldn't take it anymore and picked a fight with Meilin after school.  
"I can't wait until tonight Li," Meilin sighed as she hugged his arm tighter. Li just moaned in defeat.  
"Can't you get a clue Meilin!?" Madison yelled in annoyance. She couldn't take it anymore. That was the 52nd time she asked that question today. "Li is getting annoyed with your stupid questions!" she concluded.  
"What are you babbling about missy?!" Meilin faught back. "You're just jealous!" she concluded enraged.  
"Of what?!" Madison replied even more annoyed.  
"That I have someone to go with and you don't" Meilin pouted.  
"If I did," Madsion began, "He'd take me because he actually liked me," she continued. "And not out of pitty!" she concluded in the loudest voice. Meilin was offended and cried home for the first time in her life. Everyone but Madison was shocked.  
"Aww, now why'd you have to say that?" Sakura asked feeling sorry for Meilin. "I mean, Meilin has the tendancy to be a spoiled brat but, that was harsh," she concluded.  
"Yeah, I mean she's never cried home before," Li pointed out feeling a little bad.  
"I did it because you couldn't do it Li," Madison replied still a little angry.  
"I wouldn't," Li quickly replied. "Oh well," Li sighed. "I'll just see how she's doing when I pick her up," Li concluded as he walked home.  
"See ya tonight," Sakura yelled after him. There was no response.  
"I gotta go get ready for tonight," Madison said with a little excitement in her voice.  
"Don't you feel the least bit sorry?" Sakura asked reluctantly.  
"Uh, let me think...NO!" Madison laughed as she headed home. Sakura put on her rollerblades and went home.   
  
"Hi Kero," Sakura greeted her flying toy. "Did you miss me?" Sakura teased.  
"Very much," Kero smiled.  
"Really?" Sakura asked in shock.  
"Actually it's because you forgot to plug in my game console," Kero corrected himself.  
"You sure know how to make me feel special," Sakura replied sarcastically as she plugged in the console.  
"Thanks," Kero smiled. Then he began to continue his game.  
"Now, what should I wear," Sakura sighed while she looked at her closet of clothes.  
"I don't know," Kero began not taking his eyes off the screen. "What does Li like?"   
"Why does it matter?" Sakura asked in confusion. Kero just gave her the eyebrow as if she knew what he was talking about.  
"No really!" Sakura said reinforcing her last remark. Kero just continued to stare at her as if she really was stupid. "Forget it," Kero sighed at his poor master. Then continued to play his game.  
"Alright," Sakura replied as she focused her attention back to her closet. After a few minutes of mix and matching she finally came up with something to wear.  
"I got it!" Sakura yelled.  
"It's about time," Kero began in boredom. "It you a longer time to choose your clothes than it did to catch the cards," Kero said sarcastically.  
"Well sorry," Sakura replied in a childish tone.  
"No I'm sorry," Kero sighed. "I just forgot how it was like being your age," He teased.  
"Yeah I can tell," Sakura grinned. "You're so old, you don't wear clothes anymore!" Sakura laughed.   
Kero just pouted. "Not funny Sakura,"  
Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh! I'm going to be late!" she yelled a little worried as she ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later she ran out of the bathroom with her new outfit on. Kero took one look at it and smiled.  
"Hmm...Li's going to like that!" Kero teased after he whistled.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked cluelessly.  
"Nothing!" Kero quickly replied. "I said," Kero thought for a moment. "Ha boss take that!," Kero lied as he turned his attention back to the screen.  
Sakura just gave Kero a really weird look and eventually thought of something else.  
"Well better get going," Kero said pushing her out the door. "Have fun," Kero smiled then slammed the door.  
  
When Sakura got to her school, all her friends were already there and she was a little late. She saw Madison but she just waved because she was dancing with someone. Sakura decided to dance too, after all it was a fast song.   
"How late am I?" Sakura asked a little worried.  
"Don't worry, only a few minutes passed," Madison assured her.  
"Good," Sakura sighed in relief.   
"Hold on Li, I'm going to go to the washroom." Meilin smiled.  
"Take your time," Li sighed as he looked around the dance floor. He saw Sakura from the other side of the room. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a pink blouse with a white skirt that went up the bottom of her knee-caps. The trimmings of her skirt were pink too. Her hair was tied like it normally was, except it was tied with cherry blossom hair clips.  
"Hi Li," Sakura greeted as she made her way to him.  
"Oh hi Sakura," Li greeted as he leaned against a wall.  
"Where's Meilin?" Sakura asked as she looked around.  
"Washroom," Li mumbled.  
"Wow, she's fixing herself up for you," Sakura teased. Li just groaned at the remark. Then a slow song came on. Everyone made their way to the dance floor, one pair at a time. Soon eveyone was on the floor but Li and Sakura.  
"Wanna dance?" Sakura asked casually.  
"No thanks..." Li mumbled.  
"C'mon, while Meilin isn't here," Sakura began. "When Meilin comes back, you won't be able to dance with anyone," Sakura laughed.  
"I can't dance..." Li mumbled so quietly that Sakura couldn't even hear him, and the music was pretty loud.  
"What?" Sakura asked trying to understand him.  
"I can't dance..." Li mumbled.  
"Huh?" Sakura leaned closer.  
"I can't dance!" Li yelled. Then blushed in embarrassment.   
"Oh!" Sakura laughed. "Don't worry I'll teach you," Sakura concluded as she dragged him to the floor. Madison saw Sakura drag Li onto the dance floor and grew curious. She watched them closely, as she pulled out her camera.  
"I don't really want to do this Sakura," Li moaned.  
"Well, it'll benifit Meilin," Sakura pointed out. "Now, put your hands on my waist," Sakura instructed Li.  
"What?!" Li asked surprised.  
"Hands on my waist!" Sakura repeated. "Look at all the other guys if you doubt me," Sakura said confidently.  
"Fine," Li mumbled as he slowly wrapped his hands around her whole waist. Then Sakura put her arms around his neck.  
"There," Sakura smiled. "Now we sway left to right slowly," Sakura continued. Li looked at her in confusion.   
"Here like this," Sakura then started to count as she swayed them from left to right.  
"1...2...1...2..." Sakura counted slowly. Li continued to follow the beats Sakura gave him. He didn't look at her though, he just started at his feet, trying to memorize the steps. Madison continued to smile. In fact she almost laughed, but only because she thought they were cute.  
"There, you're getting it," Sakura smiled proudly. "Now stop looking at your feet, let them guide you," Sakura corrected. Li then looked up at Sakura. He has never seen her this close before. She was so beautiful. Now there was this odd feeling that over came Li's mind. He started to feel a little tingly. It started from his chest and began to spread. He didn't know what it was though. The only feelings he knew of were: chills, anger, and pain. But this feeling was different, it was like chills, but not as scary. He quickly looked away, feeling a little unconfortable.  
"What's wrong Li?" Sakura asked with a little concern in her voice.  
"Nothing," Li mumbled still looking away. He still felt a little unconfortable so he walked away. Madison gasped when she saw this.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura begged as she went after him.  
"I will never be able to dance well..." Li mumbled making up an excuse for leaving.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked a little surprised at the remark. "You were doing just fine over there," Sakura pointed out trying to make him feel better.  
"You're just saying that," Li sighed. Then Meilin ran out of the hallway looking for Li.  
"Li!!!" Meilin yelled over the crowd of people and music. "Where are you?" She continued to yelled. Everyone just looked at her as if she was crazy. But to Li and Sakura, it was nothing unusual.  
"You better get going," Li groaned.  
"Why?" Sakura questioned.  
"There you are my Li-kun!" Meilin giggled as she held on to his arm once again.  
"That's why..." Li finished.  
"What are you looking at?" Meilin teased Sakura. "Don't you have a boy to catch?"   
"No, I'm here alone," Sakura replied casually.  
"Humph," Meilin pouted as she dragged Li away.  
"Bye Li," Sakura waved.  
"Cya Sakura," Li waved. His wave didn't look much like a wave though. He looked like he was reaching out for her, for help, and for comfort. Sakura eyes gazed at him until he was lost in the crowd of dancers. Sakura just danced when fast songs came, but as soon as a slow song came on, she faded into the hallways. Then another slow song came on. Sakura was about to make her way back into the hallway until a voice called after her.  
"Hey Sakura! Wanna dance?" Zachary asked as he approached her.  
"Sure," Sakura replied taking his hand. Zachary lead them to the dance floor, then they began to dance. Li was on the opposite side of the room watching everyone dance. Then he saw Sakura and Zachary.  
"She really knows what she's doing," Li sighed. "I wish I knew how," he concluded sadly.  
"Let's dance Li," Meilin said grabbing Li's arm. She lead them right beside Sakura and Zachary. A few moments later Sakura looked up and saw Li and Meilin dancing right beside them. She waved at Li, and Li just smiled back.  
"See, you can do it Li," Sakura mouthed. Meilin saw Sakura talking to Li and grew angry.  
"Hey Sakura," Meilin burst out. "Keep your eyes on your own man!" she concluded. Sakura immediately looked away. Li sighed and shook his head sadly. Before they all knew it, the dance was over.  
"Bye Sakura!" Madison yelled as she walked home with Zachary.  
"Bye Madison," Sakura replied. "Make sure you take her home safely Zachary," Sakura reminded.  
"I will," Zachary smiled. Then they were out of sight. Then she saw Li exit from the school building. He took one look at her, then he faded into the shadows as he walked away.  
"This is a great way to start off the year," Sakura sighed and headed home.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hmmm...this chapter was the first one with something kawaii. but believe me, there is   
much more to come. dun don dun don!   
Well the next chapter is about a monthly unit test that their class gets, and Sakura and  
Li need to study. so yeah, Ooo time alone. but will they actually study?! well they're in grade   
six, you tell me. or will someone stop them? dun don dun don!!! 


	3. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 3

CardCaptors  
When The Last Treadrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Three  
  
The next three weeks of school passed quickly. Nothing really exciting really happened though. All the students were quite busy with school assignments, and projects. Right now it was the end of September, and the main event that was coming up was the monthly unit tests. At the end of each month, the class would have a unit test for each subject. The point of this was to make sure each student understood what they learned in that unit.  
"I going to fail Math Madison," Sakura sighed as she sat on the bench outside.  
"Don't ask me for help Sakura," Madison warned. "You know I'm just as bad as math as you are,"  
"Thanks..." Sakura grumbled. "But I have to pass," Sakura whined.  
"I know someone who's good at math," Meilin spoke as she approached the two girls.  
"Really? Who?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.  
"Who else but Li Syaoran!" Meilin replied confidently. "Not like I'm going to let you study with him anyway," Meilin concluded crossing her arms.  
"Did I hear my name?" Li grinned as he approached the group of girls. "And the word math?"  
"Yeah," Madison spoke as she covered Meilin's mouth. "Sakura and I need help with Math,"   
"For the test right?" Li thought outloud as he scratched his chin.  
"Yeah, that's right," Madison nodded as she grinned at Sakura. Sakura knew what her friend was thinking, and just shook her head sadly.   
"Well, I don't know," Li began. "I gladly help you but," he continued. "I have to concentrate on Language," Li sighed.  
"I can't help you there," Madison mumbled.   
"I can!" Sakura pointed at herself ever so proudly. Meilin and Madison gave her the eyebrow.  
"Really?" Li replied anxiously.  
"Really," Sakura smiled.  
"So you'll help me with Language?" Li asked anxiously.  
"Sure, if you help me with math," Sakura bargained.  
"Deal," Li crossed his arms.  
  
Driing!!  
  
"Alright, we'll start after school," Sakura smiled then headed to class.  
"Are you going to study with us?" Li asked Madison.  
"No, I'll study with Zachary," Madison grinned.  
"Suit yourself," Li shrugged.  
"I'll study with you guys!" Meilin spoke loudly. Li just moaned and headed towards class.  
  
The day passed by faster than the three weeks. Everyone was thinking of the same thing, the study session. Li couldn't get it off his mind. He didn't know why though, I mean, it was just a study session. Sakura couldn't get it off her mind either, she was casual and excited about it at the same time. Madison was a little upset that she'd miss it. She just wanted to get some good pictures. As for Meilin, she was looking forward to it too, but for a different reason. Finally the day ended.  
"You ready?" Sakura challenged Li.  
"More than you know," Li grinned as he walked ahead.   
"I'm ready when you are Sakura," Meilin teased and walked after Li. Sakura just sighed as she rolled her eyes. Then she followed them.  
"I'm home!" Sakura yelled aimlessly as she closed the door behind her.  
"I hear voices, who's with you?" Tori asked putting the newspaper down. He looked behind Sakura and saw Li and Meilin.  
"Oh," Tori rolled his eyes. "Take them upstairs," he complained.  
"Ugh!" Sakura stomped upstairs. Meilin followed with pride, as Li followed feeling a little nervous. Tori was watching Li until he was out of sight.  
"Hi Kero," Sakura smiled as she turned her light on.  
"Oh hey Sakura," Kero yawned. "Hey what are the Chinese brats doing here!?" Kero pouted.  
"We're having a study session," Sakura said casually. Kero just gave them all the eyebrow.  
"But you wouldn't know what that is," Meilin teased as she stuck out her tongue. Li just sighed and sat on the bed.  
"Your asking for it little girl!" Kero warned.  
"Enough you two!" Sakura ordered. "Now, do you guys wanna start with Math or Language?" Sakura asked changing the subject.  
"I'm good at both!" Meilin pouted.  
"Then what are you doing here Meilin?" Li asked in annoyance.   
"I just don't want tinker-bell here to make a move on you," Meilin stared evily at Sakura.  
"I have a mother Meilin!" Li started to get irritated.  
"She's back home Li," Meilin reminded. Li was silent.  
"Stop it," Sakura said trying to stay calm. "You have two choices Meilin," Sakura continued. "You either stay, or you leave," she concluded as she crossed her arms.  
"I'll leave," Meilin pouted. "Don't worry, I know my way out," she finished confidently then left the room. They heard a voice downstairs.  
"Good!" Tori yelled. "One less Chinese brat to take care of!" he concluded. Then the door slammed shut. Kero was so relieved he fell asleep. Li and Sakura laughed at what Tori was yelling about. A few minutes of silence passed by.  
"I'll tutor you first," Li said taking out his books.  
"Alright," Sakura sighed nervously.  
"Let's start with integers," Li said in excitement.  
"Oh boy," Sakura gritted her teeth.   
"...now there's negative and positve integers okay?" Li reviewed after a few minutes of study.  
"Alright," Sakura nodded in agreement.  
"Now which one is greater?" Li asked pointing to a question.  
"Uh..." Sakura thought for a moment. "+2," she concluded.  
"Correct!" Li said a little surprised. "You're really getting the hang of this Sakura!" Li congratulated her with a nudge. When their shoulders touched eachother they felt something inside of their stomach, like butterflies. They just looked at eachother and blushed.  
"Uh...my turn," Sakura quickly changed the subject.  
"Uh...right," Li nodded as he put his books away.   
"Uh...we're doing poetry right?" Sakura asked flipping through her notes.  
"Yeah, haiku," Li pouted in disgust.  
"Easy," Sakura smiled. She read him her notes and tried to show an example for each. They did a few questions together.  
"...what is a haiku?" Sakura reviewed.  
"A haiku is a three line poetry, that has seventeen syllables," Li began. "five syllables in the first line, then seven in the second, and five in the last one," Li concluded hopefully.  
"Correct," Sakura smiled. "And what is usually the theme of a haiku?" Sakura asked in a teacher like tone.  
"A haiku is normally about nature," Li replied confidently.  
"Correct," Sakura said a little surprised. "You aren't as bad as you say you are," Sakura complimented him as she nudged shoulders.  
"Nah, you're just a good tutor," Li nudged back. Li looked at his watch. "Uh, I better get going," Li sighed as he stood up.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow," Sakura hugged him, then showed him to the door. When he left she let in a big sigh, and went to eat dinner.  
"Yes!" Tori cheered. "No more Chinese brats!"  
"Why so happy Sakura?" Mr. Kinomoto asked in curiosity.  
"She was having a study session with the Chinese brat," Tori answered for his sister. Sakura looked like she didn't even hear Tori's rude remark. She was in her own little world, that not even Tori could ruin.  
"Good night," Sakura smiled as she put her plate away. Then she went upstairs.  
"Don't have nightmares now," Tori yelled after her.  
"Not with what she's smiling about," Mr. Kinomoto chuckled as he put his plate away.  
"Exactly," Tori began as he put his plate down. "Nightmares," he concluded. Then he went to his room.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Sakura woke up a few minutes early that morning to review her notes on Math before she left for school. She eat a heavy breakfast, for brain food. Then she left, without Tori.  
"Morning Sakura," Madison greeted her smiling friend.  
"Morning Madison," Sakura greeted back as she took her seat.  
"You seem very happy this morning," Madison smiled as she observed her friends smile.  
"I just feel very confident about our tests today," Sakura smiled.  
"Right..." Madison rolled her eyes. Then Li walked into the room.   
"Morning ladies," Li greeted his friends as he took his seat behind Sakura.  
"Morning Li," The two girls said at the same time.  
"Feeling confident about the tests today?" Madison asked while looking at Sakura.  
"Yep," Li nodded then turned his attention to Sakura.  
"Thanks to Sakura," Li smiled.  
"Wow, she even taught you how to smile!" Madison pointed out a little surprised.  
"Yeah," Li sighed. "She taught me that smiling wasn't a sin," he concluded with a grin. Sakura just smiled. Madison was a little clueless and just gave them both the eyebrow.  
"It seems like Sakura taught you something Li," Madison began. "But did you teach her anything," she continued. "Or were you too busy with something else?" she concluded grinning.  
"No, he taught me a lot," Sakura quickly replied not getting the point of what Madison said.  
"Sure," Madison teased. All of a sudden Meilin stormed into the classroom.  
"Listen very carefully hunnie!" Meilin said coldly as she pointed her finger at her. "If Li doesn't pass the tests, he's mine!" Meilin concluded and walked to her seat. Sakura just gulped.  
"Good-morning class," Mr. Terada greeted the class as he entered the room.  
"Good morning Mr. Terada," The class greeted back.  
"As you all know, we're starting our monthly unit test today," Mr. Terada continued. The class cracked and groaned at the thought.  
"By the sounds you guys are making, I hope you studied," Mr. Terada laughed.  
"Alright clear your desks," Mr. Terada ordered as he took out the tests from his bag. "The test will begin, when everyone has received their test," he concluded as he handed out the tests.  
"Good luck Li," Sakura said as she looked at him one last time.  
"Good luck Sakura," Li sighed softly. The test began and the only sounds that could be heard was the scribbling of pencils to a paper.  
'How many syllables are in the first line of a haiku?' Li thought to himself. 'Oh yeah, five!' he concluded happily. 'Thanks Sakura,' Li smiled. The test lasted for an hour and a half. Li found it easier than he thought. Sakura thought it was child's play. Before they knew it, the test was over. The whole class let out a sigh of relief.  
"Congratulations class, you've finished the first Language Unit Test of the year," Mr. Terada clapped. The class cheered in joy. "Now go to your next class for the next test," Mr. Terada said dismissing them. The class packed up their stuff and went to Math.  
"Let's waste no time class, get to your seats," Ms. Mckenzie ordered. "As soon as you receive your test, you may begin," she concluded. The class again had an hour and a half to complete the test.   
'Hmm...what does the word integer mean again?' Sakura thought to herself. 'Oh, any number, right!' she concluded confidently. 'Thank you Li,' she smiled. The rest of the test was a breeze for Sakura. The test was a breeze for Li right from the start.   
"Alright class, time is up," Ms. Mckenzie began. "Put your pencils down and pass your tests up to the front," she continued. "Then you may leave for home," she concluded. The class cheered for the last time for the day. After school Li and Sakura approached eachother.  
"Thanks," Li and Sakura said at the same time. Then they began to smile.  
"Anytime," They said at the same time again. Then they began to laugh a little.  
"So how do you think you did?" Li asked Sakura casually.  
"Pretty good actually," Sakura replied with confidence. "You?"   
"I think I passed," Li sighed happily. "I'm just glad it's over,"   
"Me too," Sakura smiled. "I'm going home," Sakura sighed as she turned around.  
"I'm home!" Sakura greeted as she closed the door.  
"Lucky squirt, got to go home early," Tori whined as Sakura entered the house.  
"Well I had my monthly unit test Tori," Sakura pointed out as she headed for her room.  
"Whatever," Tori mumbled.  
"Good Afternoon Kero," Sakura greeted as she put down her bag.  
"What are you doing here so early?" Kero asked in curiosity.  
"I had my monthly unit test," Sakura repeated as she lay down on the bed.  
"Oh, how do you think you did?" Kero asked trying to make conversation.  
"Pretty good," Sakura sighed in relief. "But we'll see tomorrow when my teachers post up the results," Sakura concluded.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Kero yawned.  
"Hmm...I don't know, it is quite early isn't it?" Sakura thought outloud. "Maybe I'll go to Li's house," Sakura concluded happily.  
"Why his house?!" Kero complained.  
"Good question Kero," Sakura sighed.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"I'll get it!" Tori yelled.  
"Chinese brat!" Tori greeted as he opened the door.  
"Oh, hi Tori," Li said nervously.  
"I'm sure you're not here to see me," Tori grinned.   
"Is Sakura home?" Li mumbled.  
"Yes she is," Sakura interrupted as she approached the two boys.  
"Fine, he's all yours," Tori grumbled. Then he glanced at Li. "But if you make any move at all, you're mine!" Tori warned. Then left for work. Li gulped.  
"Don't worry about him Li," Sakura rolled her eyes as she took his hand and guided him upstairs.  
"Hey what's the Brat doing here?!" Kero flew over when they entered the room.  
"It's been three years Kero," Sakura said in annoyance. "Can't anyone get along?!" She complained.  
"It's okay we're even," Li began. "I'm his Chinese brat," Li continued as he crossed his arms. "And he's my stuffed animal, I understand," Li concluded proudly.  
"I swear, one day!" Kero gritted his teeth. Sakura got fed up and grabbed Kero and put him in the drawer.  
"There," Sakura concluded.  
"Hey, why'd you punish me!?" Kero muffled through the drawer.  
"Because Li won't fit in the drawer," Sakura pointed out. Li got scared and took a few steps towards the door.  
"No, I wouldn't" Sakura laughed. Li slowly stepped towards Sakura, still a little scared from her last remark.  
"So, what brings you here?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation.  
"Well...I...wanted to-" Li began but was interrupted by a banging sound coming from downstairs.  
"What the?" Sakura said in confusion as she ran down to see what it was.  
"Sakura!" Li yelled after her. It was too late, Sakura was already downstairs and couldn't hear him calling. Li followed Sakura and ran downstairs.  
"I know you're here Li," Meilin yelled through the door.  
"Oh no!" Li yelped and ran back upstairs.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Meilin," Sakura lied.  
"Yes you do, now let me in!" Meilin ordered.  
"Like I said, he's not here," Sakura insisted.  
"Then prove it and let me in!" Meilin reinforced.  
"No!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.  
"Go home Meilin!" Kero ordered as he flew out a window.  
"Nobody was talking to you Simba!" Meilin pouted.  
"But nobody likes you, and you're not welcome here," Kero insisted as he pointed the way home.  
"Fine," Meilin pouted. "But remember Sakura," Meilin continued. "If Li fails the test, he's mine!" Meilin reminded and headed home.  
"Whew," Sakura sighed in relief. "How did you get out?" Sakura questioned.  
"Li, was so scared he let me go, and told me Meilin was outside," Kero concluded proudly. Kero and Sakura headed back upstiars where Li was hiding. When they got there Li was hiding under Sakura's blanket.  
"Don't worry she's gone," Sakura smiled at the terrified Li.  
"Are you sure?" Li asked still worried. Only his eyes could be seen.  
"Yes," Sakura laughed.  
"Thanks to me," Kero sighed proudly.  
"I think I better go home," Li concluded.  
"What was it you wanted to tell me before Meilin came banging?" Sakura remembered.  
"Uh...nothing...nothing at all," Li turned his head away and headed for the door.  
"Bye," Sakura hugged him.  
"Yeah, bye," Li hugged her back. He could smell her hair, it smelled so sweet. Sweet as cherry blossoms. He sighed and let go. When Sakura closed the door she could hear people arguing.  
"I knew you were here Li!!" Meilin yelled. Sakura bit her lip because she was worried about Li and headed upstairs.  
"Poor Li," Sakura sighed. "I hope you pass the tests," she continued. "But fate will tell us tomorrow," she concluded and headed back to her room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hmmm...this chapter was also quite *ahem* but hey, i hope you liked it! Yes I know that  
I know that there wasn't that many kawaii stuff going on but, at least people were fighting over  
Li!  
In the next chapter, they get the results...dun don dun don!!! Ha! will Meilin win Li?  
well you're just going to have to read on now won't you?! Plus, after school the whole "CardCaptor"  
gang, has a little rumble at Sakura's house. So make sure you stay tuned. Later!  



	4. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 4

CardCaptors  
When The Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Four  
  
"Good morning Sakura," Madison greeted with a smile as always.  
"Hi Madison," Sakura smiled back.  
"So, the results of the test will be posted after each class right?" Madison asked to clarify.  
"Uh, yeah," Sakura thought about the question.  
"I really hope I get a good mark," Madison said as she crossed her fingers.  
"Me too," Sakura sighed.  
"Hey Sakura," Li greeted as he entered the room.  
"Oh, hi Li," Sakura greeted back.  
"No, hello for me?" Madison teased.  
"Hi Madison," Li rolled his eyes. Sakura and Madison just smiled.  
"We were just talking about the tests," Sakura informed Li.  
"Oh," Li sighed.  
"Liar Liar Liar!" Meilin yelled as she ran into the room.  
"Uh-Oh" Madison, Sakura and Li said at the same time.  
"You said Li wasn't at your house!" Meilin contiued. "You too Li!" Meilin yelled pointing at Li.  
"What was Li doing at your house?" Madison whispered to Sakura in confusion.  
"I don't know," Sakura began. "But Li was going to tell me until Meilin came banging on my door," Sakura recapped.  
"Don't lie, I'm not stupid," Meilin said glaring at Sakura.   
"Just crazy," Madison added.  
"I'm not crazy!" Meilin blurted.  
"Could've fooled me!" Madison argued.  
"Now take your seats class," Mr. Terada ordered as he entered the room. Meilin didn't move.  
"That includes you Meilin Rae," Mr. Terada sighed pointing to her seat.  
"Remember, If Li fails Sakura!" Meilin reminded and took her seat. Sakura sighed nervously. Li just sweat-dropped.   
"Now I know you're all excited about getting your results today," Mr. Terada began. "But remember, we still have work to do," he continued. "The results will be posted after class," he concluded.  
Sakura didn't talk much during class, she was too scared of Meilin. She still couldn't believe that she was scared of Meilin, after three years. Then she thought about Tori and Li, and then Kero and Li. Well they haven't changed their opinions about eachother either. Li was still the Chinese brat to Tori, and Kero was still the stuffed animal to Li. Meilin and Madison haven't changed much either. Meilin was still on her case, and still after Li. Madison was still obsessed about camera's. The only thing that has changed about Madison was that she rebelled a whole lot more towards Meilin than she used to. Besides opinions, Li actually was trying to change. She noticed he smiled, and laughed more than he used to. Which was good, because before it was like, if you weren't serious too you'd never be able to figure him out.   
  
Driing!  
  
"Let's go look at out test results Sakura!" Madison suggested as she packed her stuff up. Sakura nodded and followed Madison to the hallway where the results were posted. The chart was crowded by other classmates, nobody could see what they got. Madison, Meilin, Sakura and Li just waited for the crowd to clear, then they'd take a look at what they got.  
"Yeah! I passed," Madison jumped for joy.   
"What did you get Sakura?" Madison asked after she settled down.  
"Uh, 100%" Sakura replied happily.  
"That's great Sakura," Madison smiled. "Let's hope Li's fate is the same," she teased.  
"Speaking of Li, what did you get Li?" Sakura asked in curiosty.  
"Um, 88%" Li mumbled.  
"Wow! Pretty good," Sakura and Madison congratulated at the same time.  
"Thanks," Li blushed. He was still trying to get used to receiving compliments.  
"This doesn't count Sakura," Meilin began. "I was just testing you!" she concluded and stomped all the way the next class. Everyone just sighed, and followed.  
"Wow, she really is crazy," Sakura mumbled.  
"If you just noticed that now, I feel very sorry for you," Madison replied sadly.  
"Meilin, really has a thing for you Li," Sakura pointed out.  
"Yeah, she also has a thing for you Sakura," Li began sarcastically. "Just in another way..." he corrected.  
"I wish she'd just leave me alone," Sakura whined. "I pose as no threat," she concluded.  
"Are you sure about that Sakura?" Madison teased as she grinned at Li.  
"I wish you and Meilin would just leave me alone!" Li complained to Madison.  
"Fine...fine..." Madison calmed down in her seat.  
"Okay kids, I assume you all know the drill about the results for the test?" Ms. Mckenzie asked hopefully.  
"Yes," The class replied.  
"Good, then open your textbooks to pages 93 and 94," Ms. Mckenzie instructed.  
'Wow, 88%!' Li thought. 'I thought I'd fail for sure Sakura,' he smiled. 'I hope you pass too,' he concluded. Then shook the thought out of his mind, and the smile off of his face. He knew that it was okay to smile, but it was still something knew for him. 'One step at a time Li,' he thought to himself. He didn't concentrate on Ms. Mckenzie's math lesson for the day. He didn't care, he was good at math anyway. Something was on his mind, but he couldn't understand what.   
Sakura tried her hardest to concentrate on math class today. She really needed to understand the next unit, because she didn't want to cram as much as she did for the first unit test. Throught the whole test she hoped and prayed that she'd pass and get a good mark.   
"...we are still going to work on integers this month," Ms. Mckenzie began. "We're just going to look and work with them in a different way," she continued. "Now, open your textbooks to page to the second unit on integers." she concluded. Everyone went to work right after she finished explaining the intructions. Finally the class ended.  
"Alright class, your results are posted beside the door," Ms. Mckenzie smiled as the students ran out the door. Madison, Meilin, Sakura and Li once again waited for the crowd to part before they attempted to check their results.  
When Li saw his mark he just grinned, and waited for the others to finish.  
"I passed again!" Madison cheered.   
"I got an 85!" Meilin showed off proudly. "How about you, Sakura," she asked giving her that "Beat that look"  
"I got 88%" Sakura mumbled. Madison began to laugh. Li just smiled. 'You tell her Sakura' Li thought.  
"You're just lucky Sakura," Meilin pointed out. "Next time you won't be," she concluded. Sakura moaned in annoyance, but backed off a little because she was scared.  
"I don't think we even have to guess what your mark was Li," Madison grinned with her arms crossed.  
"What do you think it is then?" Li replied with his arms crossed as well.  
"Perfect score," Madison predicted. Li just smiled. "Well?" Madison insisted.  
"You guessed right," Li grinned happily.  
"Of course my Li-kun got a perfect score," Meilin interrupted as she grabbed his arm. "Because he's perfect," she smiled and held his arm tighter. Li moaned in annoyance, and tried to shake her off. Madison rolled her eyes, and Sakura just sweat-dropped.  
"Will you stop that!" Madison yelled in irritation. "You go gaga over your imaginary boyfriend everyday!" she continued. "And I for one have had enough!" she concluded.  
"He's not my imaginary boyfriend," Meilin pouted.  
"Well he certainly isn't your boyfriend," Madison pointed out.  
"Not yet," Meilin smiled at Li. Li just looked away in disgust.  
"C'mon kids," Ms. Mckenzie said as she approached the group. "Don't you have places to be?" she concluded.  
"Uh...yeah," Sakura smiled as she scratched her head.  
"Yeah, let's go Sakura," Madison suggested as she tugged her.  
"Umm...bye Ms. Mckenzie," Sakura waved then followed Madison.  
"How about you two?" Ms. Mckenzie asked as she eyed Meilin who was holding on to Li's arm.  
"Yeah, we're leaving now," Meilin smiled happily. Li was able to break loose of Meilin's hold of him and ran home. Of course Meilin chased him.  
"Madison," Sakura sighed as they headed towards her house.  
"Yeah Sakura?" Madison asked casually.  
"Well, I still can't believe that Meilin is on my case," Sakura began. "I mean, it's been two years!!" Sakura concluded a little irritated.  
"True, but Meilin is just, well, Meilin," Madison pointed out.  
"And that's suppose to help me how?" Sakura asked a little impatient.  
"Just don't let her get to you," Madison shrugged.  
"But I see her, EVERYDAY!" Sakura reminded.  
"I'm trying to be positive here Sakura, you're not helping me by being so stubborn," Madison sighed.  
"I'm sorry," Sakura replied sadly as she opened her door. "It's just that," she began. "I try to be nice by keeping myself as far away as possible from her," she continued as she closed the door behind them. "but Li comes in my way, and wherever Li is, Meilin is," Sakura concluded.  
"Li huh?" Madison grinned.  
"Yeah," Sakura nodded, not realizing what she just said.  
"I wonder why Li is always getting in your way," Madison added.  
"Madison, I'm serious," Sakura rolled her eyes as she headed upatairs.   
"So am I," Madison insisted as she followed Sakura. "Why are you being so defensive?" Madison teased.  
"I'm not being defensive," Sakura informed her as she closed the door.  
"But like I said before," Madison began with her arms crossed. "I still think Li likes you," Madison smiled.  
"Who likes who?" Kero yawned.  
"Li likes Sakura," Madison teased.  
"CHINESE BRAT?!" Kero yelled in amazement.   
"He does not!" Sakura yelled at Madison.  
"CHINESE BRAT?!" Kero asked again.  
"It's so obvious Sakura," Madison insisted.  
"Chinese brat?" Kero asked a little more seriously, but still in shock.  
"Quiet Kero!" The two girls yelled at the same time then went back to their conversation.  
"Honestly Sakura," Madison sighed. "I would've thought you'd know better," Madison teased as she rocked her index finger left to right. Then there was a sudden knock on the door downstairs.  
"Speaking of the devil," Kero mumbled.  
"I'll get it," Sakura ran down. She just had to get out of there. She slowly opened the door, in case it was Meilin or some othere scary creature.  
"Hi Sakura," Li greeted.  
"Oh hi Li," Sakura replied as she opened the door to let him in. "Come on in," she smiled.  
"Is Tori home?" Li asked nervously.  
"No, he's working," Sakura said comforting him. "Come on upstairs," Sakura smiled as she grabbed his hand and lead him to his "doom."  
"And here comes Romeo himself," Madison teased with her hands on her waist.  
"Oh, I didn't know Madison was here," Li mumbled nervously as he looked at Madison.  
"Why? What's wrong Li?" Madison grinned. "What are you doing here?" she teased.  
"I think we better go back down," Sakura said heading for the door. But then Madison ran to the door and slammed it shut.  
"You're not going anywhere," Madison smiled evily. Both Li and Sakura gulped in fear.  
"Ha! You're both in for it now," Kero laughed.  
"Quiet Kero!" All three yelled at the same time.  
"What are you up to Madison?" Li asked in confusion.  
"I think we're all aware of what I'm up to," Madison smiled.  
"Yeah, don't play dumb," Kero rolled his eyes.  
"Quiet Kero!" Sakura and Li yelled at the same time.  
"Sure, I help you guys capture a couple of cards, and that's all I'm useful for," Kero mumbled. Everyone eyed him, and Kero just shut up.  
"I think you need some sleep Madison," Li patted her on the back.  
"I think you two need a wiff of reality!" Madison backfired.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Li asked in annoyance.  
"Like Kero said earlier, don't play dumb," Madison said rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah like what I said!" Kero yelled pointing to himself.  
"That's enough Kero!" Madison yelled. "Don't wait until it's too late Li," Madison warned, but she was serious. Li was silent and just stared and thought about what Madison said.   
'How could she possibly know?' Li thought.  
BANG!! BANG!!  
"Great, more company," Sakura said sarcastically as she headed towards the door. The rest of them followed. Sakura slowly opened the door.  
"You can't hide from me Li!" Meilin yelled as she pushed open the door. Sakura went flying to the floor. The rest of the gang ran down to see who it was, but when they heard Meilin's voice they quickly turned around and ran back up.  
"Go back up!" Madison yelled to Li.  
"Chinese brat!" Kero yelled terrified.  
"Ahh!!" Li yelled as he turned around in the other direction.  
"Li-kun!" Meilin yelled as she ran up to Sakura's room. Sakura ran after Meilin after she picked herself back up. Everyone else ran to Sakura's room and slammed the door. Unfortunately Sakura's door didn't have a lock, so they used their body weight to block the door. Meilin kept on banging on the door, trying to get in.  
"You're going to break my door Meilin!" Sakura yelled tugging at her shirt.  
"Let go of me Sakura!" Meilin screamed pushing Sakura out of the way.  
"Don't let her in!" Madison moaned trying to close the door.  
"The door might break!" Li warned.  
"What's your point?" Kero shrugged his shoulders.  
"It may fall on all of us!" Li yelled in disgust.  
"I'm too young to die!" Kero yelped as he flew out of the way.  
"Fine!" Madison moaned for the last time as she quickly moved out of the way. Then Meilin fell in, because she was still pushing the door open.   
"Great, we're all here," Kero moaned.  
"What are you doing here Meilin?" Li groaned as he slowly pushed himself up.  
"That's what I wanna know!" Kero and Madison yelled.  
"What are you doing here?!" Meilin backfired.  
"That's another one I wanna know!" Kero and Madison added.  
"Quiet!" Li and Meilin yelled in annoyance. Sakura entered her room where world war three was taking place.  
"It's all her fault isn't it?!" Meilin asked as she pushed Sakura onto the floor.  
"Stop it Meilin!" Li yelled as he pushed her out of the way.  
"We were all just talking and having fun until you came along," Madison complained.  
"You call that fun!?" Kero rebelled.  
"Nobody asked you Kero!" Madison yelled so loud Kero flew back a little. Kero was once again silent. Sakura was getting a major headache.  
"Sakura was right," Madison began. "Everywhere Li goes, you go," she contiuned. "There isn't once where Li is alone!" she concluded.  
"Sakura said that?" Li asked sadly.  
"What does she care?!" Meilin yelled back.  
"That isn't the point Chinese Brat!" Kero bursted out.  
"Quiet Kero!" Meilin warned.  
"Guys calm down please," Sakura said softly as she shook her head back and forth.  
"Everytime Li comes here, you come along!" Madison yelled in irritation.  
"What?!" Meilin asked in shock. "Yes, that's right," Meilin continued. "I do notice that he comes here often," she thought as she slowly made her way to Li.  
"What are you getting at Meilin?" Li asked as he backed off.  
"You have to choose my Li-kun," Meilin began. "Sakura, or me," she pouted as she tapped her foot on the floor.  
"The answer is obvious," Madison crossed her arms as she waited.  
"I really don't know what you girls are talking about!" Li began. "I don't like anybody!" he concluded.  
"What?!" Madison and Meilin asked surprised. Madison began to yell at him. Meilin started to hit him over and over again.  
"Enough!!" Sakura yelled as she lost her temper. Everyone was shocked and immeddiately went silent. Kero on the other hand was so scared he flew to his drawer and locked himself in there.  
"I've had enough!" Sakura continued. "If anyone has anything to say, say it now or forever hold your piece!" she concluded angrily with her hands on her waist. Li was about to say something, but lowered his head sadly. Meilin pouted angrily, and Madison shook her head in disbelief.  
"Good," Sakura sighed. "Now can you people please leave," she concluded as she opened her door. Meilin rushed out with her head up high, Madison followed, Li took one last look at Sakura and left. When everyone was gone Sakura sat on her bed and thought about what just happened. Then she went downstairs to eat, and went to bed.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
WARNING: i haven't been getting that many reviews so im not sure whether to continue or  
not. the ratio from readers to reviewers is 12:1. and for those people that know there math, it  
aint a lot. so please tell me if you want me to continue or not, coz i dont want to waste my time  
on people who hate my stories.  
  
As for those people who actually reveiw my stories,I hope you liked this chapter, again  
I'm sorry that there wasn't that much kawaii stuff going on but, i promise I'm working on it. Oh,  
for sure, the most kawaii stuff will happen around chapters 8, 9 and 10. That would be near the  
end of part one. YES part one, because there will be a part TWO. Part two is when the story lives  
up to the title. aww...okay the next chapter the class finds out about a certain special event  
that everyone looks forward to.  
Oh WARNING: there is something that Li says in the end that may get or confuse some  
readers, so BEWARE! 


	5. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 5

CardCaptors  
When The Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Five  
  
Sakura woke up with a huge headache that morning. She could still hear the yelling and screaming of Madison and Meilin's voices. Eventually she got herself out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Kero stayed in the drawer until she left the room.  
"Morning," Sakura moaned.  
"What happened to you?" Tori asked as he sipped his orange juice. "Nightmares?" he laughed.  
"You could say that," Sakura replied as she dragged herself to the table.  
"Is it about the Chinese brat?" Tori shuddered.  
"Which one?" Sakura mumbled.  
"Ew! There were two of them in your dream!?" Tori asked as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Now that's just gross," he concluded still disgusted at the thought.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion as she began to wake up.  
"Nevermind," Tori shook his head. "Well I gotta run, early meeting," he sighed as he put his plate away.  
"Alright," Sakura said attempting to smile.  
"Take it easy squrit," Tori laughed as he shut the door.  
Sakura took her time eating breakfast. She really didn't feel like going to school.  
  
Finally she headed out the door. When she got to school she was late. Everyone was surprised because Sakura was never late for school. As soon as she entered the class, Li looked at her and sighed sadly, but he looked relieved at the same time. Madison stared at her, she felt bad about last night. As for Meilin, she was still pouting about what happened last night.  
"Are you okay?" Madison asked a little concerned.  
"Yeah, just a little tired," Sakura shook her head.  
"I'm sorry," Li whispered. Sakura was shocked and slowly turned around to look at him. His eyes were lost and sad, almost cold. Then he looked back down at his paper. Sakura smiled and turned back around. Madison smiled and stared at the two.  
The rest of the period was silent, Li didn't look up at anything or anyone once after that. Sakura couldn't concentrate, she just kept on thinking about his eyes. For the first time in three years, she realized just how lost and sad Li really was. He was so serious about card capturing that he practically sacrificed his life for it. He wasn't any ordinary boy, he was a slave of the clow, who carried his family curse, and now it is in his blood. She suddenly felt sad and sorry for Li. She knew that Li was really trying to change though. He smiles and laughs every now and then. He's learning how to say sorry and really mean it too. She smiled at the thought of his effort.  
  
Driing!!  
  
"Class dismissed," Ms. Mckenzie waved. Everyone ran out yelling and screaming, Sakura followed Madison, Meilin went ahead until she noticed that Li was the last person to leave the classroom so she dragged his outside.  
"Why so quiet Sakura?" Madison stopped walking.  
"Nothing," Sakura smiled.  
"I know when there's something wrong," Madison looked at her. Sakura was silent.   
"Is it Li?" Madison teased.   
"Something like that," Sakura thought. "But not in the way YOU'RE thinking," she added. Madison began to laugh. "Really? That's a surprise. Explain it to me."  
"Well... you see..." Sakura dragged her words out of her mouth.  
Just then, Li was walking down the hall in their direction. Sakura caught sight of him and stopped talking. She wanted to wait until he left and was out of sight. When Li was right behind Sakura, Madison still wanted to know.  
"What, is it Li?" Madison repeated her question when Li was behind Sakura.  
"Madison!" Sakura overpowered her.  
Li stopped walking but didn't look at them. He just stood there for a while silently. Madison and Sakura was both silent. Li took a deep breath then continued walking a few seconds later. Soon, Li was out of sight.  
"Whew... that was close..." Sakura started to breathe heavily.  
"So... what about Li?" Madison asked her question once again.  
  
Driiing!  
  
"Well, there's the bell, I'm heading to lunch!" Sakura ran up the stairs leaving a confused Madison.  
"Hmmm... something's happening here," Madison thought for a second then when to the cafeteria. Li and Meilin didn't eat with Sakura and Madison this time. The day was going by really slowly, everyone just wanted the day to end. Li and Sakura kept on glancing at their watches all day long. When the day finally ended Li grabbed his bag and quickly left the school trying to avoid his friends as much as possible. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough, because a few minutes later Madison caught up to him.  
"Hi Li," Madison greeted as she ran up to him.  
"Oh, hi Madison," Li sighed still walking. "Why aren't you walking with Sakura?" he asked in curiosity.  
"Why? Are you worried about her walking all alone?" Madison teased. Li just rolled his as and walked faster. Madison caught up to him. "If you are, why don't you walk with her?" Madison continued to tease.  
"Why must you insist that I like Sakura?!" Li stopped walking.  
"Because you do!" Madison pointed out.  
"I do not!" Li replied in frustration.  
"Yes you do!" Madison insisted.  
"How would you know?" Li crossed his arms.  
"I don't need a camera to catch things," Madison said putting her hands on her waist.  
"What do you care?" Li asked as he began to walk again.  
"Because, I know Sakura likes you!" Madison yelled. Li stopped walking. He stared at the ground for a few moments and slowly turned around.  
"No...she doesn't," Li replied softly and headed home. Madison watched him until he was out of sight before she left for home.  
When Li got home, he threw his bag on the floor and dragged himself to the bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile, thinking about what Madison said. He was extremely confused, he had no clue what anyone was talking about. Why did Madison insist that he liked Sakura? They were just friends who so happen to have powers. They've known eachother too long, to go beyond brother and sister type relationship. But if Madison insisted that he did like Sakura, was there something she knew that he didn't? Did Sakura like him? Did he like Sakura? But he'd know if he liked her right? If they did ever go beyond friends, would it only be because Madison said that they liked eachother? Would Madison's opinion on things make a difference in what will or won't happen? If Madison didn't say anything, would he like Sakura? Or wouldn't he? Li didn't know what to think.  
"Maybe some food will help get all this off my mind," Li sighed and headed to the kitchen. "Life is way too weird and confusing for my liking," Li concluded sadly.  
  
The next three weeks of school went by quickly. Everything went back to normal. Li wasn't very silent anymore, Sakura went back to her happy-go-lucky charm again, Madison still continued to bother Li and Sakura, but not as much as she used to. As for Meilin, well she still hated Sakura's guts but calmed down a bit.  
"Okay class," Mr. Terada began. "I have some good news, and bad news," he continued. "Which one do you want to hear first?" he asked.  
"Good news!" The class replied.  
'Well, the good news is that the annual Halloween Festival is tomorrow," Mr. Terada informed the class. The class cheered loudly. The annual Halloween Festival was always something the people of Tomoeda looked forward to. The festival was full of activities that people of all ages could do.  
"The bad news is, that our monthly unit test is on Monday," Mr. Terada sighed. The class moaned, in frustration.   
"I love the Holloween Festival!" Sakura turned around to tell Li.  
"I bet it won't be a cool as the Winter Festival," Li grinned. Sakura blinked in confusion.   
"Remember, the Firey card?" Li reminded.  
"Oh yeah, that was pretty cool," Sakura smiled remembering that day. "But two days is too far," she whined.  
"Not really," Li began. "It's almost the end of October, so that means the first two months of school are almost gone," he concluded trying to make her feel better.  
"I suppose you're right," Sakura sighed.  
"You two always leave me out of the conversations," Madison joined in. Li and Sakura laughed at Madison.  
"I'm sorry," Sakura began. "Are you going to the festival Madison?" she continued.  
"You bet I am," Madison smiled in excitement.  
"I bet you're going to bring your camera too," Li sighed.  
"Uh-huh," Madison nodded.  
"All of a sudden the festival doesn't seem all that exciting anymore," Li said sarcastically.  
"Oh don't worry Li," Madison smiled. "I'm sure it will be," she concluded as she winked at Sakura. Sakura just sweat-dropped.  
"Now open your textbooks to the review for the unit test," Mr. Terada instructed.  
"Which page is it?" Meilin asked flipping through the book.  
"The page after the second unit," Mr. Terada replied.  
"Duh!" Madison mumbled. Li chuckled a little and Sakura rolled her eyes. After reviewing the class was dismissed.  
"This unit seems so much easier than the first one," Li thought outloud as they walked to the next class.  
"That's because you had help for the first one, so now it's easier to learn the next," Madison concluded.  
"I guess that's it," Li shrugged.  
"I don't know," Sakura sighed. "I still think the second unit test will be just as hard as the first,"   
"You need help again?" Li offered.  
"No, I'm fine thanks," Sakura smiled.  
"Alright," Li shrugged and entered the class.  
"Smart," Madison said sarcastically, then she followed Li.  
"What?!" Sakura asked cluelessly as she ran after Madison.  
  
"Alright class, take your seats and get organized," Ms. Mckenzie ordered as she put her books on her desk. "Today, we too are going to review for our second unit test," she continued. "Now open your pages to the review," she concluded. Everyone turned their pages to the review right away. She really did want to ask Li for help again, so she was determined to understand everything there was to know for the test.  
'Why does she refuse my help?' Li thought in confusion. 'Did I not do a good job last time?' he continued. 'Does she not like me?' he thought sadly. 'Wait, what do I mean, not like me?' he asked himself in shock. 'I'm crazy,' he concluded and shoved the whole thought out of his mind.  
"Is there any questions before we move on?" Ms. Mckenzie asked the class. The class was silent. "Good," Ms. Mckenzie concluded happily.  
"This is so boring," Madison whispered to Sakura.  
"Shh...I'm trying to concentrate," Sakura whispered without taking her eyes off the teacher.  
"Sorry," Madison replied a little offended. Li heard the whole thing was was really starting to worry about Sakura.  
"Now we'll review measurement," Ms. Mckenzie informed. "Turn your books to the perimeter and area review," she concluded. Sakura did exactly what she said, she hung over every word. Soon the class was over.  
"Are you okay Sakura?" Li asked after class.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just really listening in math class lately," she concluded.  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Li asked a little worried. "Because you know I'd gladly help you," he reminded. Sakura just gave him the weird look.  
"Uh...'cause I know you'd do the same," Li quickly corrected.  
"I know, but no thanks," Sakura smiled and went to lunch.   
"Hmm..." Li sighed and followed.  
  
The cafeteria was crowded as usual. But this time of the year was always the worst. It was too cold for anyone to eat outside, so now the cafeteria was raided with starving students. You would be lucky if you could get food and have a seat. Li took his usual seat beside Meilin and across from Sakura.  
"There you are my Li-kun!" Meilin smiled as he hugged him.  
"Yep, there he is," Madison mocked. Meilin glared at her.  
"Did you hear about the fesival?" Meilin asked.  
"Yeah," Li replied as he sat down.  
"He should've heard about it," Madison began. "I mean, he's in the same class as you are," she concluded sarcastically.  
"Oh, be quiet Madison!" Meilin yelled in annoyance. Li just moaned and plugged his ears.  
"Make me!" Madison stood up.  
"Both of you be quiet!" Sakura ordered. They all went silent. "Honestly girls," Sakura continued. "We aren't in grade four anymore!" she concluded and moved to another part of the room.  
"Now look what you've done!" Madison complained and went after Sakura.  
"Me?!" Meilin argued.  
"Sit down," Li ordered.  
"Humph," Meilin grumbled.  
"Hey Sakura wait up!" Madison called after her.  
"Why must you always pick a fight with Meilin!" Sakura yelled as she turned around.  
"I thought you hated her?" Madison asked in confusion.  
"I hate it when people fight," Sakura corrected.  
"I hate it when you and Li deny your feelings about eachother," Madion added.  
"Where did that come from?" Sakura began in confusion. "That's doesn't have anything to do with what we're talking about," she added.  
"Really?" Madison asked giving her the eye.  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Sakura rolled her eyes and left.  
"One day, it'll all come out," Madison told herself and went back to her locker.  
"Is she okay?" Li asked a little worried, but tried not to make it obvious.  
"Yeah, she'll be fine by the time class starts," Madison replied trying to comfort him. She could see right through Li, but Sakura was a little harder.  
  
The rest of the day was fine, a little quieter, but fine. Sakura talked to everyone again. Finally the day ended.  
"What time are you going to the festival?" Madison asked.  
"I don't know, maybe after lunch," Sakura replied scratching her chin.  
"Can I go with you?" Madison asked.  
"Sure," Sakura smiled.  
"How about you Li?" Madison asked turning her attention to Li.  
"He's going with me, at uh, well, yeah after lunch," Meilin smiled tugging Li's arm.  
"Last time I checked your name was Meilin," Madison glared at Meilin.  
"Humph, what difference would it make if he is going with me anyway?" Meilin pouted.  
"Whatever," Madison rolled her eyes."See you guys at the festival tomorrow," she concluded as she walked home.  
"Bye!" Everyone except Meilin replied.  
"Another day gone by," Sakura sighed as she looked at the sky.  
"Yep," Li sighed. "But don't worry, another day gone, brings us another day closer to the festival," he concluded trying to be positive.  
"And another day closer to the end of the year," Sakura added happily.  
"Right, the end of the year," Li said trying to smile, but it seems like the thought of the year ending was a bad thing.   
"Well cya tomorrow Li," Sakura smiled and left.  
"Right, tomorrow," Li continued to think and headed home. "Another day closer to loosing you," Li said sadly as he took one last look at Sakura and headed home.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Oooo what an ending huh? When will madison leave Sakura and Li alone?! ahem well......all  
i can say is wait and read! I'm sorry there isn't that much kawaii stuff but in the next chapter,  
there is a lot!  
  
Thank you Before I tell you what happens in the next chapter, I would just like to send special thanks  
to certain authors/reviewers for reading and reviewing EACH and EVERY chapter of mine, it means   
a lot to me. Your support is a great motivator and I really appreciate it. Thank you!  
-BCzeon27   
-Empress Sarah   
-Syaoran   
-may  
-Misty's Angel   
  
  
In the next chapter, the Halloween festival finally takes place. so if you like lots of  
kawaii stuff, make sure you read it!   



	6. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 6

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Six  
  
Sakura woke up pretty early that morning, considering the fact that it was a Saturday morning.   
"Are you coming with me Kero?" Sakura asked recalling the winter carnival.  
"Depends," Kero scratched his chin. "What do you have for lunch?" he concluded as he rubbed his stomach.  
"Kero," Sakura rolled her eyes as he packed her bag.  
"What?!" Kero flew over. "You asked me didn't you?"   
"Are you coming or not?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her waist.  
"Alright I'm coming," Kero laughed. "Plus, I think you'd miss me too much," he sighed. Sakura took one look at Kero, then he stopped smiling.  
"C'mon get in my bag, I'm going to eat first," Sakura instructed as she opened her bag for him.  
"Great, I get to be stuffed in a bag, while you eat some yummy breakfast," Kero pouted as he made his way to the bag.  
"It's just the way it is Kero," Sakura laughed, then closed the bag. When she was finished upstairs, she headed downstairs for a bite to eat before meeting up with Madison.  
"Morning," Sakura greeted her family.  
"Morning sweety," Mr. Kinomoto greeted back.  
"Hey squirt," Tori greeted as he messed up her hair.  
"Don't do that," Sakura muffled through her hair.  
"So, are you going to the festival today?" Mr. Kinomoto asked as he packed her lunch.  
"Yep," Sakura replied as she grabbed a pancake from the table. "After I eat, I'm going to meet up with Madison," she informed her father.  
"Is the brat going to be there?" Tori asked casually.  
"His name is Li," Sakura corrected.  
"Yeah...is he going?" Tori ignored her correction.  
"Yeah, he's going," Sakura thought nothing of it.  
"Who else is going?" Mr. Kinomoto asked in curiosity.  
"Um..." Sakura thought. "Well...Meilin's coming too," Sakura concluded.  
"Oh so, it's Madison, the squirt, and the two Chinese brats," Tori concluded.  
"Ugh!! Tori!!" Sakura yelled in annoyance. "Why do you like to bother me so much!?" she whined.  
"Because it's fun," Tori laughed. "I mean, look at you," he continued still laughing. "You're acting like a baby," he concluded chuckling a bit.  
"Oh Tori," Mr. Kinomoto sighed. "Now c'mon you guys," he patted them on the back trying to calm them down.  
"That's it," Sakura sighed. "I'm going to meet up with Madison," she concluded and grabbed her bag.  
"Don't forget your lunch!" Mr. Kinomoto reminded. "And have fun," he concluded.  
"I will," Sakura waved. "Bye," she closed the door.  
"Finally!" Kero popped out of the bag, grasping for air. "What took you so long?" he asked as he flew beside her.  
"Traffic," Sakura concluded still walking to Madison's house.  
"Oh, Tori, right," Kero thought.  
"He's so annoying," Sakura grumbled at the thought. "But deep down inside, I know he cares about my well-being," she sighed.  
"Even though I'd hate to see it happen," Kero began. "I know somene else who fits that description," Kero teased.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked cluelssly.  
"Nothing, nothing," Kero shook his head. "So...what do you have for lunch?" he asked as he licked his lips.  
"I don't know, but you can have it," Sakura shrugged.  
"Really?!" Kero asked surprised.  
"Yeah, I'm just going to buy lunch," Sakura smiled.  
"Alright!" Kero cheered happily.  
"Shh...get in the bag," Sakura opened her bag. "We're at Madison's house now," she said closing the bag.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"I'll get it!" Madison yelled as she ran to the door.  
"Hi Madison," Sakura greeted as Madison opened the door.  
"Hey there Sakura," Madison smiled.  
"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked looking behind Madison.  
"Just about," Madison replied as she ran to her table to grab her camera, coat and bag. "Now I'm ready," Madison smiled as she locked her door.  
"Alright then let's get a move on," Kero said sarcastically as he again popped out of the bag. Then he began to fly beside the two walking girls.  
"Oh, hello to you to Kero," Madison greeted sarcastically.  
"Oh, that was my stomach speaking," Kero rubbed his tummy.  
"Oh Kero, you're so adorable," Madison smiled as she stretched his cheeks.  
"Are we talking about the same Kero?" Sakura asked in shock.  
"Yep, this cute and adorable Kero right here!" Kero yelled proudly as he pointed to himself.  
"I only see a stuffed animal," Li said sarcastically as he turned the corner.  
"Oh hi Li," Sakura greeted as she walked beside him.  
"Hi Sakura," Li smiled.  
"Hey kid," Kero yelled. "You ruined my fun you know,"   
"Oh sorry," Li put his hands up. "Please, do continue,"   
"Where's Meilin?" Madison asked as she looked around.  
"Uh, well, she's sick," Li said looking at the ground.  
"Oh well," Madison shrugged.  
"Poor Meilin," Sakura shook her head sadly.  
"Ah, good ridence," Kero waved his hands. "One Chinese brat down, one left to go," he concluded.  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled.  
"What?!" Kero asked surprised. "We can speak our minds," he reminded.  
"What's wrong with her?" Madison asked trying to ignore Kero.  
"A few things," Li sighed.  
"You can say that again," Kero rolled his eyes.  
"That's it," Sakura said as she stuffed Kero into the bag.  
"She has a cold, cough and a fever," Li concluded.  
"She developed this over night?" Sakura asked in confusion still trying to stuff Kero in the bag.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Li shrugged.  
"Oh c'mon you guys, it's the Halloween festival!" Madison cheered as she ran towards the crowd of people.  
"Don't worry she'll be fine," Sakura smiled as she ran after Madison. Li sighed and followed Sakura.  
  
Madison was right, the Halloween festival was full of activities. The place was crowded with people. Every stand had a different activity to do. There were also shows going on, adults, teens, and children were performing to entertain the people of Tomoeda.  
"What should we do first?" Madison asked in excitement as she clapped her hands together.  
"I don't know," Sakura replied as she looked around. "How about you Li?"  
"I doesn't matter to me," Li shrugged.  
"Well, I think we should eat first!" Kero interrupted.  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled.  
"Well I didn't eat this morning," Kero crossed his arms.  
"What time is it anyway?" Sakura asked looking at everyone's wrists.  
"Uh...almost 2:30pm," Li replied as he read his watch.  
"I guess we could eat," Madison agreed.  
"I don't mind," Li nodded.  
"See Sakura," Kero stuck his tongue out.  
"Alright, alright, I give up," Sakura put her hands in the air in defeat.  
"Let's eat over there," Madison pointed.  
"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kero nodded with drool coming out of his mouth.   
"Hey!" Li yelled after him. "Don't you think people will get kind of umpy if they see a flying and eating stuffed animal?" he grinned with his arms crossed.  
"Listen kid," Kero began as he put his index finger in the air.  
"I'm serious," Li interrupted.  
"He's got a point," Madison joined in.  
"So get back in the bag," Li smiled and headed to one of the tables.  
"One day, I swear you brat," Kero mumbled as he flew inside the bag. After they ordered and received their food, they went to find a private place to eat. Soon, they found a picnic bench near a tree far away from the crowd to eat.  
"This is a nice spot," Sakura smiled as she looked around.  
"Yeah, kinda romantic don't you think?" Madison grinned at Li. Li just blushed for a moment and sat on the bench.  
"Yeah, very romantic," Sakura agreed cluelessly.  
"Romantic or dead I'm starving," Kero flew out of the bag and began to eat. Everyone else just shrugged at Kero and began to eat.  
"Careful Kero," Sakura began. "Don't chew too fast," she reminded.  
"Yeah, you might choke and die," Li smiled at the thought.  
"I'll show you choke and die," Kero warned as he held up a big spoonful of rice in the air.  
"Rice..." Li laughed observing the spoon.  
"Careful you two," Sakura warned. "You both might choke and die," she mocked Li. Kero and Li just glared at her.  
"Hurry up you guys," Madison rushed her words out of her mouth. "I want to make some scare-crows," she concluded anxiously.  
"We have one right here," Li began.   
"Huh?" Madison asked in confusion.  
"Just stick that stuffed animal over there on a poll and you have the scariest scare-crow ever," he concluded seriously.  
"That's it you brat!" Kero attcked Li with a spoonful of rice.  
"No, anything but the rice!" Li laughed as he ran around.  
"Shut up!" Kero flew faster.  
"Please somebody help me!" Li screamed. "I'm being chased by a stuffed animal," he continued. "And it's armed with a spoonful of rice!" he concluded still laughing and running.  
"And believe me, I will use it!" Kero continued to chase him.  
"Honestly you two," Sakura rolled her eyes as she separated them. "You're both acting like a bunch of babies," she complained.  
"Or...more like...a...bunch of...stuffed animals," Li spoke between laughs.  
"Since you two are running and arguing, I suppose you're done eating," Madison smiled. "So let's go and make those scare-crows," she nodded and headed for the stand where the scare-crows were being made.  
"C'mon you two," Sakura sighed as she dragged them both. When they caught up with Madison, she was already working on a part of her scare-crow.  
"Take a seat you guys," Madison smiled as she patted a few seats next to her.  
"Sorry, no stuffed animals allowed," Li said as he flicked Kero off the seat.  
"So what do we do first?" Sakura asked as she rolled up her sleeves.  
"Well take the head, and put the different expression on it's face," Madison instructed as she pointed to all the expressions.  
"Oh okay," Sakura nodded and began to work.   
"Huh?" Li asked in confusion as he picked up a mouth and dangled it in the air.  
"Like this," Sakura smiled. She put down the head of her scare-crow and began to show him how to do his. Li just smiled and listened to her instructions. As she moved around gluing the different pieces together, Li could smell the cherry blossom scent in her hair. He just smiled, but didn't know why. Everytime she moved it looked like she was in slow motion. 'She's so beautiful,' Li thought. 'Wait, what am I saying? Sakura? Beautiful?' he continuted.  
"Hey Li, you listening?" Sakura waved her hand infront of him.  
"Oh, yeah," Li replied snapping out of his thoughts.  
"Alright, go ahead then," Sakura smiled and left Li to work on it himself.  
'Oh great,' Li thought. 'What do I do?' he sighed. Li began to work on his "scare-crow."  
"Yeah! I'm done!" Madison cheered as she held up her creation proudly.  
"Wow, that looks great Madison," Sakura complimented.  
"Thanks," Madison smiled happily. "How are you doing Li?" she asked as she tried to look over to what he was doing.  
"Fine," Li mumbled as he turned away so Nobody could see what he was doing.  
"Whoa, he's working pretty heard over there," Madison whispered to Sakura.   
"Yeah, I know," Sakura scratched her head. After that, Sakura began to work on her scare-crow again, while Madison kept on swaying hers beck and forth with pride.  
"Finally I'm finished," Sakura sighed.  
"Really? Let me see," Madison leaned over. "Wow that's cool too,"   
"You really think so?" Sakura asked as she eyed her scare-crow.  
"Yeah," Madison smiled. "How about you Li? You almost done?" she tried to take a peek at what he was doing.  
"No not yet," Li mumbled as he turned away.  
"Alright," The two girls sighed.  
"Don't worry, I'm almost done," Li said quietly.  
"Uh-huh, take your time," Sakura quickly replied.  
"No way, you're taking too long, hurry up," Kero complained through the bag.  
"Shh..." They all whispered.  
"Sorry, it's just a tad bit hot in here," Kero grumbled.  
"Okay, quit whining, I'm done," Li sighed in relief.  
"Really? Let's see," Sakura asked anxiously. Li turned around slowly, trying his best not to wreck it. When he finally turned around everyone was trying their best not to laugh.  
"What?" Li asked in confusion.  
"It's..." Sakura mumbled trying not to laugh.  
"It's..." Madison began trying not to laugh.  
"It's what?" Li asked still confused.  
"Kero!" Sakura and Madison blurted out at the same time, then they broke down in laughter.  
"What?!" Kero flew out in shock.  
"It's not Kero!" Li argued.  
"Yeah it is!" Madison said pointing to the wings.  
"Huh? Those?" Li asked looking at the "wings." "Those aren't wings, those are it's arms!" Li corrected a little offended.  
"But then why does it have feathers on it?" Madison asked still confused.  
"What!?" Li asked in shock. "Those aren't feathers, those are fingers," Li once again corrected.  
"Well there are five of them," Sakura shrugged.  
"Ugh!" Li pouted in embarrassment.  
"You suck!" Kero laughed. "It's so ugly!"  
"I wouldn't laugh," Li grinned. "They said it look like you, UGLY!" Li laughed feeling a little better. Kero grumbled at the remark, but didn't say anything.  
"You know what?" Li began as he admired his creation. "I think I'm going to like this thing," he concluded happily as he stared at Kero.  
"Now don't go all cookoo on us Li," Madison laughed. "Let's get a move on," she concluded.  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked as she looked at everyone wrist again.  
"Uh...3:30pm," Li replied trying to control his laughter.  
"Well what do we do next?" Sakura asked looking at Madison.  
"Hmm..." Madison thought as she looked at the brochure. "How about pumpkin carving?" she shuggested.  
"That sounds like it'll take awhile," Li sighed.  
"Like how long do you think?" Sakura asked turning her attention to him.  
"Maybe, an hour or two," Li shrugged.  
"Well are we up to it?" Sakura asked everyone.  
"No," Kero pouted.  
"Stuffed animals don't count!" Li repeated.  
"Who asked you!" Kero asked putting up his fist.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Sakura quickly said as she dragged the two to the next stand.   
"Great, this looks like fun," Li said sarcastically as he stared at the various pumpkins around him.  
"I know, doesn't it?" Madison smiled.  
"I was being sarcastic," Li mumbled.  
"C'mon, let's waste no time," Sakura said as she picked up a pumpkin from the batch.  
"What do we do with these?" Li asked as he poked his pumpkin.  
"Carve them," Madison answered rolling her eyes.  
"No, I mean, afterwards," Li rephrased.  
"Oh," Madsion sighed.  
"Well I hear that we take them out into the fields with the rest of the carved pumpkins," Sakura jumped in.  
"What for?" Li asked in confusion.  
"Because they say the pumkins guide the dead to peace," Sakura concluded.  
"Aw cute," Madison giggled.  
"Cute? There's one I'd never think of," Li thought outloud.  
"So let's get to it," Madison said with excitement. She began to carve her pumkin.  
"Uh...how do you carve a pumpkin?" Li asked in embarrassment.   
"Take the insides out," Sakura instructed as she opened her pumkin.  
"Uh, how?" Li added still poking his pumpkin.  
"Here," Sakura smiled as she took his pumpkin. She cut off the top first.  
"Here, now look inside," Sakura said as she tipped the pumpkin towards Li. As Li leaned forward to look inside, she caught a wiff of his hair. 'Wow, he smells so nice,' Sakura thought. 'What an adorable guy,'  
"That looks cool," Li smiled as he took a closer look at the insides.  
"Well too bad," Sakura grinned. "Now you have to take all that out," Sakura laughed.  
"Eww!" Li stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Do I have to?" Li whined.  
"Yes you do," Sakura replied putting down the pumpkin. "You have to put the candle in there,"  
"Darn..." Li moaned as he took out a spoonful of pumpkin seeds out. Sakura just laughed then went back to her pumpkin.  
"Hey are those things edible?" Kero asked as he peeked out of the bag.  
"You really want to eat this?" Li asked as he stuck a spoonful of pumpkin seeds infront of his face.  
"Yuck!" Kero screeched and went back inside the bag.  
"I thought so," Li concluded proudly.  
"I'm done taking out the seeds," Madison sighed in relief.  
"What are you going to do now?" Li asked as he scraped some seeds out.  
"Well, I have to think of what face I want now," Madison replied staring at the pumpkin in different angles.  
"I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to do Kero," Li grinned as he admired the plain pumpkin.  
"Not funny," Kero muffled through the bag.   
"Honestly Li," Sakura sighed. "Sometimes I think you're asking for it,"   
"Yeah brat, I didn't do anything," Kero pouted in the bag.  
"Sure, just keep it down," Li ordered. "People think we have a talking bag," he warned as he went back to work.   
"Li's right," Madison agreed. "Keep it down," she whispered.  
"But which is more odd," Li began as he put down his spoon. "A talking stuffed animal, or a talking bag?"  
"If you don't be quiet I'll become a walking talking bag!" Kero warned as the bag moved.  
"That looks so weird!" Li laughed at the sight of the moving bag.  
"The pumpkin Li, just concentrate on the pumpkin," Sakura grumbled as she shoved the bag under the table.  
"Alright," Li sighed.  
"I'm almost done taking out the seeds," Sakura eyed Li.  
"Hmph..." Li pouted. "If you wanted to make a point, just come out with it," he continued still pouting.  
"Yeah, that's what Tori says," Kero muffled again.  
"Tori..." Li shuddered, and went back to scraping the last few seeds out of his pumpkin.  
"I'm done!" Sakura cheered.  
"Cheerleaders..." Li shuddered.  
"That looks so professional Sakura," Madison complimented. "Can I take a picture?" she asked taking out her camera.  
"But it's not even carved," Sakura pointed out.  
"Still, it looks so perfect," Madison shrugged as she held her camera infront of her face.  
"Photographers..." Li shuddered.  
"If you're going to take a picture, do it now and fast," Kero complained. "The faster, the sooner you finish, the sooner you finish the sooner we can eat," he continued to whine.  
"Talking stuffed animals..." Li shuddered.  
"Oh calm down Li," Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"Well I'm done with the seeds anyway," Li mumbled as he took out the last few seeds.  
"Good, now we can carve out pumpkins together," Madison smiled jumping for joy.  
"Oh! Fun!" Li jumped for joy mocking Madison, but then rolled his eyes.  
"But now what do we carve?" Sakura asked bursting Madison's bubble.  
"Oh...right..." Madison thought.  
"Why do you guys just carve your names, it's so much faster!!!" Kero yelled impatiently.  
"Well it is 5:30pm" Li agreed with Kero as he looked at his watch.  
"Wow, you're agreeing with Kero for once," Sakura said surprised.  
"Ah, he just wants to get out of here," Kero corrected.  
"Exactly," Li crossed his arms.  
"Ah, you see!" Kero pointed out.  
"Well, I think it'll take about half an hour if we're just carving our names," Madison shrugged.  
"Good, just in time for dinner," Kero said rubbing his stomach.  
"Alright, let's get to it," Li said picking up and knife.  
"You sure you know how to do this part?" Sakura asked worried.  
"Me? Knife?" Li asked surprised. "It's easier than a sword," he grinned.  
"Oh, right," Sakura blushed.  
'Did I just see Sakura blush?' Madison asked herself.  
"Do you want me to carve yours Madison?" Li asked holding up his knife. "I mean, your name has seven letters,"   
"Uh, sure" Madison replied still thinking of Sakura.  
"Alright!" Li cheered in excitement.  
"Him and his swords," Sakura smiled.  
"Do you want me to do yours too Sakura?" Li asked holding two punpkins and a knife in the same hand.  
"I you can handle it," Sakura smiled.  
"Easy as pumpkin pie," Li grinned.  
"Mmm...pumpkin pie..." Kero drooled. Li immediately went to work.   
"I'll finish this before you can say stuffed animal," Li laughed.  
"Stuffed-" Kero began, but then realized that Li used that as an example just so Kero can't say it.  
"I thought so," Li smiled as he chopped all three pumpkins at the same time. He carved them so easily. He carved all three of them at the same time, as if they were carrots or something. He looked like a true fighter.  
'Wow, he looks so cute,' Sakura smiled as she admired Li's skills.  
"I spy with my little eye, something that begins with a L," Madison teased as she nudged Sakura. Sakura blushed for a moment, then pushed Madison.  
"Alright, I'm finished," Li sighed as he put away the knives.  
"Already?" Sakura and Madison asked in shock.  
"Yeah, and before anyone said stuffed animal," Li grinned at the bag.  
"Ugh!!" Kero complained in annoyance.  
"Wow, these actually look good Li," Sakura complimented as she picked up her pumpkin.  
"Of course they look good," Li sighed proudly.  
"They look so professional," Madsion added as she held hers in the air. "How about a picture?" Madison asked as she took out her camera.  
"No!!" Kero yelled. "Eat, eat, eat, now!!" he chanted.  
"Fine," Madsion groaned and put her camera away.  
"What time is it Li?" Sakura asked looking at his watch.  
"Uh...5:45pm," Li replied.  
"Good, we have an hour to eat!" Kero cheered.  
"Then it'll take us fifteen minutes to get to the field right Sakura?" Madison asked turning towards her.  
"Yeah, the town is suppose to gather in the field at 7:00pm," Sakura concluded.  
"Sure, let's waste no time," Kero insisted. "Move, move!"   
"Alright," Sakura said picking up her bag. The trio left all holding up their pumpkins proudly in the crowd. They searched around for a place to eat. Most of the places were already full of people, so they had to find a small place to buy food, and bring it over to another picnic bench.  
"Man, that food took long enough to buy," Li groaned along with his stomach.  
"You're telling me!" Kero yelled flying out of the bag.  
"Wow, look at the different color leaves on the tree," Sakura smiled pointed to the leaves above them.  
"Yeah," Madison agreed.  
"Well, I'm starving, let's dig in!" Kero cheered as the food began to fly around him.  
"Oh, Kero," Sakura sighed.  
"What?" Kero asked looking up with full cheeks.  
"Ha! Now he really looks like a "stuffed" animal!" Li joked as he pointed at Kero's cheeks.  
"Just eat your food brat!" Kero muttered as he waved his spoon in the air.  
"Whatever," Li shrugged as he began to eat his food.  
"Today was pretty fun huh?" Madison asked everyone as she ate her food.  
"Was?" Sakura's eyes widened. "We still have one more event to go," she continued. "Plus, it's the main event," she continued proudly.  
"Oh yeah, right," Madison nodded in argeement.  
"Well, in my schedule, dessert comes first," Kero rubbed his stomach.  
"You know what comes first in my schedule?" Li grinned at Kero.  
"You be quiet," Kero pouted.  
"I have an idea what comes first Li," Madison smiled at Li then at Sakura then back at Li again. Li just blushed, then turned red because he wanted to pound Madison for saying that in the first place.  
"What?" Sakura asked cluelessly. "What comes first?"   
"Uh..." Li stuttered. "Making a fool out of this stuffed animal of course!" Li quickly made up an excuse. Madison just pouted.  
"I'll show you a fool!" Kero threatened with a spoon.  
"Uh-oh, it's the spoon again!" Li bit his nails.  
"Not just any spoon," Kero warned as he pick up some rice.  
"No, not the spoonful of rice!" Li cried as he began to run for cover behind Sakura.  
"Oh, so you think your princess will save you," Kero grinned. Li dropped his jaw in shock.   
'How could Kero possibly know?' Li thought in confusion.  
"Kero, only I do the winkie wink thing!" Madison complained.  
"Well it seems to be the only thing that gets through this Chinese moron!" Kero rolled his eyes.  
"That's Chinese Brat to you!" Li backfired. Kero and Madison gave Li the eyebrow.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked looking back and forth. "Winkie wink?"   
"Uh..." Madison said looking at Li.  
"Nothing..." Kero shook his head looking at Madison.  
"Nothing..." Madison continued still looking at Li.  
"Nothing..." Kero continued agreeing with Madison. Then everyone looked at Li.  
"Uh..." Li studdered. "Yeah what they said," he quickly answered looking at everyone back and forth.  
"Smooth..." Madison tried not to laugh.  
"Very..." Kero added.  
"Hey!" Li began. "I didn't hear any of you say anything!" he pouted with his arms crossed.  
"Would you like us to?" Madison asked intrigued.  
"Uh, no thanks," Li said covering her mouth.  
"Well well well," Kero began rubbing his chin. "So the brave warrior does have a weak spot," he concluded looking at Sakura.  
"Huh?" Sakura blinked in confusion.  
"Slow!" Kero coughed the words out.  
"Hmm...look at the time, why don't we make our way to the fields before we get late?" Li asked as he picked up his pumpkin.  
"And so the warrior retreats," Kero shook his head sadly.  
"Now that was smooth," Madison complimented.  
"Oh yeah, the gathering of the pumpkins!" Sakura remembered as she picked up her pumpkin beside Li. "What time is it anymway?"   
"Uh..." Li began as he covered his watch with his sleeves. "Time to go..." he concluded as he headed towards the fields.  
"Li the fields is that way!" Sakura called after him pointing in the opposite direction he was heading in.  
"Oh right," Li blushed in embarrassment and began to run. Sakura and Madison began to laugh.  
"Run Romeo run!" Kero laughed.  
"I heard that!" Li yelled without looking back.  
"Poor guy," Sakura shook her head. "I wonder what's eating him?"  
"I don't know Sakura," Madison smiled.  
"I just don't know," Kero smiled.  
  
The three followed Li to the fields. Li was already there waiting for the rest of the group to show up. He lay down in a plain area where there were no trees, just grass.   
'Why is everyone ganging up on me?' Li complained to himself. 'Why does it bother me so much?' he continued. 'I mean, I don't like Sakura,' Li concluded shaking the "evil" thoughts out of his mind.  
"Hey Li," Sakura waved as she approached him.  
"What took you guys so long?" Li asked as he sat up.  
"Actually I think the real question is," Madison began. "How did you get here so fast?" she teased.  
"I ran," Li gave her the "duh" look.  
"Why?" Madison backfired.  
"What is wrong with you guys today?" Sakura asked the whole gang.  
"Yeah I know," Li began as he stood beside Sakura. "What's wrong with you guys?" he asked pretending he didn't know what it was.  
"It's like you want us to say it," Madison said putting her hands on her waist.  
"Say what?" Sakura asked getting a little embarrassed.  
"Yeah what?" Kero added also pretending he didn't know.  
"Quiet you!" Li yelled trying to smack Kero to the ground.  
"Forget it," Madison grumbled.  
"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen to the Tomoeda Annual Halloween Festival!" The Mayor began as the crowd cheered. "This event is the last but main event of the festival," he continued. "The Gathering of the Pumpkins!" he concluded as he clapped his hands. The crowd cheered again. "You may begin!"  
"Where are we going to place them?" Li asked as he lit his pumpkin.  
"Let's put them here," Sakura suggested as she pointed to a path leading to the moonlight.  
"Yeah that looks perfect," Madison cheered as she gently placed her pumpkin down.  
"Wow it's beautiful," Sakura smiled. "You see how the moon-rays reflect on the pumpkin to the grass?" she asked as she looked at the grass.  
"Hey you're right," Madison agreed as she took out her camera. Li wasn't paying attention though. He was amazed on how the rays shone against Sakura's hair. It looked like there was a white ora around her. Her face was in a shadow, her hair was surrounded by a white ora, and her emerald eyes were glowing in the middle of it all.  
"Yeah, it's very beautiful," Li said agreeing with the two girls.  
"Which one?" Kero asked noticing her was looking a both the pumpkin and Sakura.  
"The pumpkin," Li quickly replied as he placed his pumpkin next to Sakura's.  
"It looks so wonderful," Sakura said looking at the two pumkins. "Li and Sakura," she concluded as she read the two pumpkins.  
"Hey where's yours Madison?" Li asked noticing what Sakura just read.  
"Oh, it's over there," Madison smiled and pointed to a pumpkin far away from the two.  
"I wish you were that far," Li mumbled as he glared at Madison.  
"Wish on a star my freind, wish on a star," Madison suggested as she smiled at the sky.  
"I just may do that," Li warned as he looked up.  
"Don't wish about that Li," Madison teased as she thought about Sakura. Li groaned in annoyance, but continued to stare at the pitch black sky.  
"Let's go home," Sakura sighed as she looked at the pumpkins they made.  
"Alright," Li agreed as he stood beside her. Sakura took one last look at the glowing field fill of pumpkins. The whole land was lit up with names and faces. The moon shone wonderfully on the pumpkin field, reflecting each and every pumpkin. The stars lit up the sky, while the pumpkins lit up the dark green field. The a soft wind blew across the field, blowing the grass a bit, but not enough to blow out the light.  
"They look like lanterns," Sakura sighed and headed towards the exit. They all walked in silence until they reached the entrance of the festival.  
"Do you want me to walk with you?" Li asked Sakura casually.  
"Why would she when she's got me?" Kero budded in.  
"Oh right," Li scratched his head.   
"You just walk Madison home," Kero ordered.  
"Well, bye Li," Sakura sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.  
"Bye Sakura," Li sighed then slid one hand around her waist to hug her. Then Sakura got a tingle where his hand was and just smiled. She didn't really know what that feeling was, but she didn't mind or think anything of it because it was just Li. Then they parted. Li and Madison watched and waited until Sakura and Kero were out of sight.  
"I know you like Sakura," Madison smiled as she walked home.  
"Give it up Madison," Li begged in annoyance as he walked along beside her.  
"Oh well, Monday is another day," Madison sighed.  
"Oh boy," Li rolled his eyes.  
"Or maybe tomorrow," Madison grinned in the shadows.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I had a feeling that you people were getting bored again because I didn't have this   
little reviews since my FIRST chapter! So I just had to post this chapter up because its kawaii.  
Anyway, how did you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty cute so ha! Oh well still not  
enough kawaii stuff if you ask me. but promise, much more kawaii stuff to come in just a few  
chapters. Most of you guys requested kawaii stuff, so I tried my best to put some in here.  
  
Please review and leave a long one if possible. Sorry if I'm being too demanding her but  
I just want to know what you liked, or didn't like. You can also give me an idea of what you'd  
like to happen. People told me to write more kawaii scenes, so I tried. Your wish is my command.  
  
In the next chapter Sakura makes a mistake in calling the wrong person, hmmm who did she  
call? And what will happen? Besides that, the next day is the test, what will become of that? and  
at the end, Li finally makes a move, but does he know what he's doing? stay tuned! 


	7. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 7

CardCaptors  
When The Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Seven  
  
"Hey squirt, wake up!" Tori said shaking her.  
"Uh...what?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
"You must've had so much fun yesterday," Tori shrugged as he sat on her bed.  
"Yeah I did, why?" Sakura yawned as she began to sit up.  
"Well, you missed breakfast, and lunch this morning," Tori laughed as he left the room.  
"Tori!!" Sakura yelled as she threw a pillow at him, but he already shut the door so the pillow slammed right into the door.  
"What happened?" Kero asked as he slowly opened the drawer.  
"We missed breakfast and lunch," Sakura sighed as she lay back down on the bed.  
"What?!" Kero flew over to Sakura. "I didn't eat!?" he whined as he grabbed her shirt.  
"Hey! Neither did I!" Sakura yelled pushing him down. "Plus, you didn't seem to notice until I said so," she crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, well, now I know," Kero pouted and flew to the window.  
"Fine, I'll go down and get some food," Sakura sighed as she put on her slippers.  
"Yeah!" Kero cheered putting his hands in the air.  
  
"Morning," Sakura smiled as she entered the dining room.  
"You mean good afternoon," Tori teased.  
"Really?" Sakura asked in shock as she looked at the clock.  
"Yeah, it's 1:30pm," Tori smiled.  
"Ugh!" Sakura grumbled. "You should've woke me up Tori!" she continued to complain.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Tori sulked. "But you looked like such an angel in your sleep," he continued sarcastically. "I just couldn't get myself to wake you," he concluded still being sarcastic.  
"Ugh!!" Sakura yelled. "Always first thing in the morning!!" she lost her cool.  
"Really you two," Mr. Kinomoto shook his head sadly. "Do you both have to bother eachother so?"  
"He started it," Sakura pouted as she looked in the opposite direction.  
"Whatever," Tori sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
"I'll just take my food up to my room," Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her plate.  
"Have fun," Tori smiled.  
"Believe me, I will," Sakura smiled back and headed to her room.  
  
"What do ya got there Sakura?" Kero licked his lips as he flew over.   
"Umm...eggs, pancakes, and small sausages," Sakura said observing her plate.  
"Mmm...sounds good," Kero sniffed the air. Sakura just put the plate on her desk beside Kero and lay back down on her bed.  
"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero asked as he picked up a small sausage.  
"Hmm...nothing," Sakura sighed as she stared blankly at the ceiling.  
"You really look like your confused, what's wrong?" Kero asked again as he chewed on his food.  
"I guess confused is one way of putting it," Sakura sighed still staring at the ceiling.  
"Is it the chinese brat?" Kero asked as he ripped off a peice of the pancake.  
"Well, why...when...i mean..." Sakura stuttered as she tried to choose her words.  
"Huh?" Kero asked in confusion.  
"Well, why is it that when Madison says or asks Li certain things, he gets all nervous?" Sakura asked as she sat up. "And the things that Madison says or asks, I don't seem to get what she means," she continued still confused.  
"Look girlfriend," Kero began with an odd look on his face. "Now you got us both confused," he concluded as he ate the last sausage.  
"I'll never understand why Madison teases Li so much," Sakura sighed cluelessly.  
"Are you going to eat at all?" Kero asked as he chewed on some pancake.  
"Umm...I'll just eat the egg since you can't," Sakura smiled at the cute animal.  
"Okay," Kero smiled happily.   
"Oh my gosh!" Sakura quickly sat up.  
"What!?" Kero asked as he hugged the pancake.  
"The unit test is tomorrow!" Sakura flipped through her notebooks.  
"Oh, right, study session," Kero sighed in relief. Then he looked at the smushed pancake he was hugging and frowned.  
"I better call Madison, maybe she can help me study," Sakura began as headed to her phone. "Then I'll call Li, and ask him if he wants help from us," she concluded as she dialed the number. While she dialed the number she was thinking of Li, and what happened last night.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice answered. Sakura was silent.  
"Hello?" the voice repeated.  
"Uh...hello?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"Hello?" the voice asked again.  
"Who is this?" Sakura asked still confused and worried at the same time.  
"It's Li," he replied just as confused as Sakura.  
"Oh Li!!" Sakura yelled in shock as she fell off her bed. "I meant to call Madison," she continued as she crawled back onto her bed.  
"How'd you end up calling me?" Li asked still confused.  
"Well I was going to call you afterwards," Sakura began to explain herself.  
"But how'd you end up calling me?" Li repeated.  
"I guess it was because I was thinking of you and," Sakura continued. Li just blushed at the comment. "I was also thinking about what happened yesterday and stuff," Sakura concluded casually.  
"Oh I see," Li replied trying to understand what happened.  
"Yeah well I guess when you're thinking of something, you mind just takes over," Sakura smiled.  
"I guess so," Li shrugged. "Well since you have me on the line, what did you want to ask me?" he asked changing the subject.  
"Oh it's about the unit test tomorrow," Sakura began.  
"Oh yeah the test!!" Li remembered.  
"Yeah, and I was wondering if you needed help or something," Sakura concluded.  
"Oh, no, I'm okay," Li smiled.  
"Are you sure, I'm going to ask Madison if she wanted to study with me anyway," Sakura pointed out trying to make him feel better about it.  
'Huh, but you refused my help before,' Li thought. "Uh...no I'm fine, really," Li sighed sadly.  
"Are you sure, it won't be any trouble," Sakura insisted.  
"No thanks," Li tried to sound cheery.  
"Alright," Sakura sighed. "Suit yourself," she continued a little disappointed.  
"But thanks anyway," Li said trying to comfort her.  
"See you tomorrow," Sakura said trying to cheer herself up.  
"Yep," Li replied.  
"Bye," They said at the same time and hung up.  
  
"Hmm...that conversation didn't seem too happy," Kero teased.  
"Uh, it was nothing," Sakura lied and began to dial Madison's number.  
"Sure," Kero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Madison asked answering the phone.  
"Hey Madison," Sakura greeted.  
"Hey there Sakura," Madison greeted back. "So, what's up?"   
"Uh, nothing, just the test tomorrow," Sakura sighed.  
"Is something wrong Sakura?" Madison asked a little concerned.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked in shock. "What makes you think that?"   
"I've known you forever, and I know when something is wrong with you," Madison pointed out.  
"Oh," Sakura laughed. "No, no nothing is wrong," Sakura smiled.  
"You see, I also know when you're lying," Madison pointed out.  
"Madison," Sakura tried not to laugh.  
"Don't you Madison me, I know when you're lying Sakura," Madison reinforced.   
"No really it's nothing," Sakura said almost yelling.  
"Fine, it's not like you're going to tell me what is REALLY wrong anyway," Madison replied in defeat.  
"Huh?" Sakura stared at the phone in confusion.  
"Don't worry about it," Madison sighed. "One day, you'll see," she took in a deep breath. "I promise," and with that she hung up. Sakura stared at the phone in confusion.  
"Uh...that conversation didn't seem too happy either," Kero said also staring blankly at the phone.  
Sakura sat on the bed silently and thought about Madison's last words. 'One day you'll see, I promise...'   
"Sakura, are you okay?" Kero flew over and patted her back.  
"I'm fine, really," Sakura smiled weakly.  
"Hmm..." Kero closed his eyes worriedly.  
"I think I'm going to study, then take a nap, okay Kero?" Sakura concluded looking at Kero for approval. Kero nodded and sat by the window.  
Sakura studied for hours, but nothing she reviewed seemed to sink into her head. She was too distracted by other problems in her life. She was too tired and frustrated to study, and shoving the problems out of her mind didn't seem to work anymore. Soon Sakura became too annoyed by her thoughts, so she decided to go to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura couldn't concentrate on her test. Nothing she saw made any sense to her. Language was one of the easiest subjects for her, and yet nothing on the test seemed to be in a language she understood. She stared blankly at most of the qustions and scratched her pencil to her head more often than the pencil scratched the test paper. 'What is this?' Sakura looked at one of the questions. 'I don't even remember learning any of this in class!' she yelled in her mind.  
Li saw the frustration from his seat behind her. He felt a little sorry for her. 'I wish I knew what was wrong with her yesterday,' Li thought sadly. 'May be if I did, I could've helped and perhaps she wouldn't be a as frustrated as she is now,' he was mad at himself. 'It's all my fault!'  
Madison could see Sakura biting her pencil in irritation. At first she was confused, I mean Language was one of Sakura's best subjects. Then she realized that whatever was bothering her yesterday was still on her mind. When she was annoying Sakura with questions about Li it probably made it worse. 'Poor Sakura,' Madison looked worriedly at her best friend. 'What have I done?' she sighed as she continued her test. 'I just have to be so stubborn don't I,'   
"Come on Sakura, you know the answer to this question," Sakura tried to convince herself. The took another look at the test. "Don't you?" she slopped down in her seat.  
"Fifteen more minuted class," Mr. Terada warned as he looked at his watch.  
"Darn it!" Sakura groaned. "I'm still on the first page!" she complained as she scanned the whole test. "I'll never finish in time,"  
Li glanced over at Sakura test paper. "What?!" Li gasped in shock as he leaned back in his seat. "Sakura's still on the first page!?" he thought to himself. "Impossible!" he concluded. Then he leaned forward to take another look. He gulped as he sat back in his seat.  
Madison glanced over at Sakura to see if she was doing any better. Then she noticed that she was still on the first page. 'Huh?' Madison shook her head in disbelief. 'But then she still has two more pages to go!' she gulped. "Uh-oh,"  
Meilin was scribbling away at the paper. She was determined to beat Sakura at the second unit test. She wanted to prove to her that whatever Sakura could do, she could do better. 'Hmm...ten more minutes,' Meilin thought as she leaned back in her seat taking a break. 'I wonder how Sakura's doing,' she thought as she peeked over at the other side of the room. When she looked she saw Sakura scratching her head in confusion. 'Ha! She looks frustrated,' Meilin cheered. 'I'll beat you for sure Sakura,' Meilin smiled as she went back to work. 'Li is mine!'  
'Great, I only have a few more minutes left, and I'm still on my first page,' Sakura tapped her pencil on the desk impatiently. Sakura continued to stare a the various questions. 'I'll just rush through the questions on the other page, and guess the rest,' she concluded reluctantly.  
"Class you have a little less than ten minutes left," Mr. Terada warned without taking his eyes off the newpaper he was reading.  
'Oh, so the teacher reads happily,' Li hissed at the thought. Li was almost done his test, it was easy, but still harder than the first one. He thought it was because he had help for the first test, but this time he didn't want help. He knew that Sakura refused his help when he offered to help her study. But this was Language, she didn't need his help for this subject, so why does she look so frustrated?  
'Boy does that sorry girl have a lot on her mind,' Madison rolled her eyes. Madison was about done her test as well. This test was a sinch for her, every subject was a sinch for her! She was confused, she knew that something was bothering her friend, but she didn't think it was bad enough to distract her from doing the WHOLE test. She thought she would just bother her for awhile, but even until now Sakura was struggling to answer the questions. She peeked over to see what question Sakura was stuck on. 'What?!' Madison thought in shock. 'That question is so easy for a person like Sakura!'   
Meilin leaned back comfortably in her seat, because she had finished the test early. She took in a deep breath and looked around the room to see who else was finished. 'Hmph...nobody is as smart as I am I guess,' Meilin thought happily. She was thrilled that nobody else had finished before her, she wanted to be able to show that off to Sakura later. She took a closer look at Sakura's side of the room. 'Hmm, I guess there is no need to show off to that girl,' she smiled. 'She isn't even close to finished,'  
"Alright class finish up the question you're working on, you have five minutes left," Mr. Terada yawned in his seat.  
'Wow, you're getting a little too comfortable up there Sir,' Li rolled his eyes. Li finished his test shortly after Mr. Terada's announcement. He sat in his seat quietly waiting for the next few minutes to pass by. He could hear the frustrating scribbles of Sakura's pencil. She was breathing heavily. Li grew worried with each breath she took. 'It's going to be my fault if she fails this test,' Li concluded. 'I'm sorry Sakura,'  
Madison flipped over her test and slowly slid it to the top right hand corner of her desk, and placed her pencil parallel to the sheet of paper. She took in a deep sigh of relief. Soon her sigh of relief turned into a sigh of frustration when she heard Sakura hard scribbles. She gazed at Sakura's efforts to finish and pass the test a the same time. Although she was quite sure the only thing on Sakura's mind right now was passing the test. 'You can do it Sakura,' Madison prayed. Then she looked at the clock and gulped. 'But can you do it in thirty seconds?'   
'Yes! Soon you shall feel the wrath of Meilin!' Meilin snickered in her empty mind. She was incredibly happy there was only a few seconds left and Sakura didn't look that close to finishing the test yet.   
"Alright class," Mr. Terada spoke as he stood up. "Put down your pencils and flip over your test papers," he continued as he stretched his arms. "The last person in each row will collect the tests," he concluded and stood infront of the class.  
Li stood up and began to collect the tests. Sakura was rushing to finish the last question. Li saw her and took his time to pick up his own test. He yawned and stratched his arms in the air to buy her time to finish the question that she tried so hard to answer correctly. Soon he realized that Mr. Terada was staring at him, so he took a step forward and looked at Sakura.   
"Sorry Sakura, but I need your test paper," Li said reluctantly.  
"Oh, alright," Sakura replied in defeat and handed the paper to him. Li weakly smiled and moved on to the next person. Sakura collapsed on her desk and moaned.  
"Don't worry Sakura," Madison said trying to comfort her. "I'm sure you didn't do too bad,"  
Sakura slowly turned her head to look at her. The she gave her this "Nice try" look. Then Madison backed off.  
When all the test papers were collected the class was dismissed. Everyone rushed to get to the next period class, but Sakura slowly made her way through. She was trying to review along the way. She hoped that if she went slow, it would buy her more study time. Li wasn't too far ahead of her. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was waiting for her, so he just walked slowly infront of her. He could hear the shuffling of study notes behind him, obviously Sakura's. He closed his eyes sadly, and made his way to class.  
Sakura was the last one to enter the room. As soon as she did Ms. Mckenzie began to hand out the sheets of paper and give instructions at the same time. Nothing that she was saying went into Sakura's mind. She was still reviewing in her head. Repeating the same old lines, over and over again. She tapped her fingers on her desk nervously as she awaited the paper of doom. When she received the test she smiled weakly at the teacher and reluctantly scribbled her name on the top left hand corner. She rolled her hands up into a fist as she stared at the multiple questions in frustration. Again, nothing made any sense to her. Sakura was incredibly annoyed. She had just reviewed her notes in the hallway. It was insane that she couldn't remember anything she had reviewed! It was like she studied the wrong material. Or perhaps she was studying with her eyes closed. She looked around to she how the rest of the class was progressing. She gulped at the sight of her fellow peers. Everyone seemed to comprehend every single question that was on the sheet. Meilin was working away like it was the end of the world. Madison seemed to flip through each question with ease, her pencil glided onto the paper like skates on ice. She didn't turn around to see how Li was doing. Instead she listened for sounds of irritation. Nothing. Was Li having problems with Math? Impossible.  
Li wasn't having problems with Math at all. In fact, he was finished. He was just thinking about how Sakura was doing. If she was having problems with Language, how was she doing in Math? He stared down at his eraser. It was clean, he never touched it once during this test. His eyes slowly scanned the class. His eyes were attracted at how fast Meilin's eraser dust was flying into the air. She was burning up her sheet with mistakes. Li rolled his eyes at the sight, and forced himself to look elsewhere. He caught sight of Madison who seemed to be having no problems with the test. She almost looked like she was smiling. Smiling? That's so odd, Li was good at Math, but you wouldn't catch him smiling while he was working on it. Perhaps she was thinking of something else. He thought for a moment then quivered at his conclusion.  
Madison in fact was smiling. She was a little happy that the test was so easy. When she looked over at how Sakura was progressing, her smile turned into a worried look. What was bothering her!? The thought of Sakura being blue without her knowing why mad her veins pump fast. She could feel the tension in her arms, hands and face. This whole thought made Madison upset, and now she couldn't concentrate on her test. 'I can't let this get to me,' she thought. She knew that Sakura was going through a rough time, but she couldn't let that get to her, not yet anyway.  
Meilin once again was thrilled at the fact that Sakura was suffering enough to enable her from completing the unit tests. She knew that whatever was bothering her should, MUST continue until all the tests had passed. No matter what, she must beat Sakura. She must prove to Li that she was better than Sakura. Maybe then, he would pick her over that Japanese cheerleader. Meilin grinned evily and continued the test confidently.  
'Honestly Sakura,' Sakura thought as she shook her head side to side, hoping that some sort of memory would come out if it. Nothing again. She wanted to bang her fists as hard as possible on the desk, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She gritted her teeth in anger, and frustration. She just wanted to cry right then and there. She stared at the paper below her, she analyzed the first question carefully, and then closed her eyes slowly. She took a deep breath and began to think harder. Finally she pulled herself together and REALLY worked on the test.   
Li could hear the scribbling of led to a paper, but the sound was coming from Sakura. He thought for a moment in confusion, and then decided to check if it really was Sakura. He slowly leaned forward and peeked at Sakura. 'Well well well, she's finally collecting her thoughts,' Li grinned as he leaned back in relief. Suddenly the chill that has over come him during the first period faded. He didn't notice that chill in the first place, because it has been with him for so long. He only noticed it when it went away. He felt kind of weird, he had no clue what that emotion was. He just shook the thought out of his head like usual.   
Madison also noticed that Sakura was beginning to work on the test, and a smile of relief came over her. She glanced at Li and frowned in jealousy at the fact that he was finished the test already. 'That boy catches on things so quickly,' Madison thought as she eyed Li. Then she looked at Sakura, and back at Li. 'Well, most things,' she giggled and put her attention back to the paper below her.  
Meilin was working really hard on her paper. She scribbled furiously, but she erased her work a whole lot more than she did writing it. She was glowing with confidence as she erased each and every wrong answer. She stopped erasing when she noticed that the whole class was staring at her with wide-eyes. Li was scratching his head as he sweat-dropped at the sight. Madison was frowning in annoyance, and everyone else was just staring in shock and confusion. She glared at everyone and gave them the evil eye. Everyone quickly turned back at their papers. After everyone turned around she caught sight of Sakura who was working like her life depended on it. She was a little upset by this. 'Ugh!! That Sakura, I'll show her!' Meilin thought as more eraser dust flew around her.   
Ms. Mckenzie stood up from her desk and began to eye the students. "Okay class, I can see that you're all..." she paused as she caught sight of Meilin who was basically throwing rubber confetti around. "...working really hard..." she said slowly as she stared at Meilin in confusion, then she went back to her normal voice. "But we'll have to stop the test in..." she stopped as she began to read her watch. "...seven minutes," she concluded and sat back down. The class nodded their heads in agreement and went back to work.  
Sakura was still working frantically the test. She was finally getting the hang of the questions on the test. She was starting to ease down a bit as she answered each question. 'I can't believe I didn't get this in the first place,' Sakura thought happily. Soon that feeling that was keeping her from writing her tests in the first place faded.  
Li could still hear Sakura writing her test. 'She doesn't sound like she's frustrated anymore,' Li thought in relief, but for some reason he was disappointed. He leaned back in his seat and glanced out the window. He took in a deep breath and thought about what could've possibly made Sakura upset in the first place. At first he thought that it was his fault, and that perhaps it was something he had said or done. Then he thought about Madison. Maybe Madison was tormenting Sakura with questions and comments about him. He grew quite upset at his own thoughts. 'Why must Madison bother us so much?' Li asked himself inraged. He then caught a glance of Meilin. 'Maybe Meilin said something to about our past!' Li concluded worriedly. 'I hope not,' he sighed as he bit his lip and turned back to the window.  
Madison was almost finished her test and was stretching before she finished her last question. As she extended her arms as far as possible above her head, she caught sight of Li. 'Great, now something is wrong with Li,' Madison rolled her eyes at the thought. First something is wrong with Juliet, and now that she seems to be getting better, Romeo starts to become upset about something. The whole world seemed to have gone gloomy. Instead of cupid shooting his arrows like mad, the God of death has seemed to be running around casting a spell on everyone like some raving total lunatic. She was able to draw her eyes away from the two. But instead she saw Meilin. 'There's the God of death,' Madison concluded. '...raving total lunatic,' she rolled her eyes. 'I just hope I'm not next,' Madison gulped as she stared at Zachary.   
Meilin was almost finished her test as well. She had two questions left to go. Although, two questions left is pretty good, considering how many questions she erased ratio to how many questions she didn't erase. The score would be 60:0. She didn't seem to notice though, instead she just beamed with confidence. In fact you could almost see an evil ora surround her as every question erased by. She couldn't stop smiling.  
Sakura peeked at the clock which was at the very front of the room. 'I don't have that much time left,' Sakura gulped nervously. She was doing quite well actually, again considering the fact that she was struggling at the beginning. Sakura only had five questions left to complete on the test. She quickly went back to work. 'Come on Sakura, five left, only five,' she chanted in her mind. She only had a minute to complete each question, any more than that, she would have no choice but to guess. Sakura peeked to her right, and looked across the room where Meilin was working. Sakura frowned and worked harder.  
Li was tapping his fingers on his desk trying to keep calm. But he kept on looking at the clock nervously. 'Five minutes Sakura,' Li thought in suspence. He was incredibly nervous, he was almost sweating. 'Why am I so nervous?!' Li asked himself in confusion. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He couldn't understand what was wrong, or what had come over him. Then he thought of Sakura and began to calm down. 'Could it be Sakura?' Li thought seriously. 'No, it can't be,' he concluded shaking the thought out of his mind.  
Madison leaned back and took in a deep breath. She finally finished the test. She flipped over the test paper, and once again slowly slid it to the top right hand corner of her desk. She simply closed her eyes and let the last five minutes of class pass by.   
Meilin was also finished. She smiled at her work and turned it over, as she looked around at her classmates. She frowned when she saw that most of the class was already finished, but smiled again when she caught sight of Sakura. 'Well, if I beat her, that's good enough for me,' Meilin sat up proudly. She glanced at Li who was leaning against the window. 'Aw, my Li-kun is upset about something,' Meilin thought as she supported her head with her hand. 'I'll cheer him up after class,' she concluded happily. Meilin stared at Li daydreaming for awhile. Then finally looked at the clock. 'Ha, two minutes left Sakura!'   
"Alright class, finish up the question you're working on," Ms. Mckenzie warned.   
Sakura was almost finished her test, surprisingly enough. When she heard Ms. Mckenzie's warning she rushed through the question she was working on. 'Not bad Sakura,' Sakura encouraged herself. 'Only two more questions left,' she smiled. She took in a deep breath, hoping it would enhance her concentration. It did. Sakura finished her questions on time.  
"Put down your pencils ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Mckenzie ordered as she walked to the center of the room. "Please pass your tests to the front of the room," she concluded. The class did what she said, and then they were dismissed. Everyone yawned as they made their way out the door.   
Sakura quickly picked up her bag and headed out the door. Li ran after her, but was stopped by Meilin.  
"Why were you so down during class today Li?" Meilin asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Down?" Li asked in confusion. "I was just fine," he lied as he tried to shake out off Meilin grasp.  
"Are you sure?" Meilin smiled as she held him tighter.  
"Yes!" Li replied in annoyance as he tried to look over Meilin's head to see if Sakura was still in sight.  
"Fine, if you say so," Meilin pouted and began to walk away.  
"But, Meilin, I," Li paused after each word as he looked at Sakura and then Meilin.  
"Yes?" Meilin asked anxiously as she quickly turned around to look at Li. Li took one last look at Sakura before she went out of sight.   
"Hello?" Meilin stomped her feet impatiently. Li sighed and slowly put his head down as Sakura turned the corner.  
"Ugh! Nothing..." Li sighed and ran after Sakura.  
"Li!!!" Meilin whined. Soon her cry for Li faded behind him as she ran after Sakura. He quickly ran in the hall of the school, burst out the door, and ran across the track and stopped. He looked around panting out of breath.  
'She must have been running,' Li thought worriedly. He looked around frantically. Soon he caught sight of Sakura not too far ahead. He began to run again. Finally he caught up to her.  
"Sakura," Li panted as he ran up beside her.  
"Oh hi Li," Sakura greeted with a smile, but he smiled faded when she saw Li out of breath. "Oh my goodness Li!" she yelled as Li began to fall a little. "Come one, let's go under that tree before you faint," she concluded as she put his arm around her neck for support. She slowly guided him to a tree near by, and sat him down.  
"What's wrong Li?" Sakura asked as soon as he was on the ground.  
"I was going to ask you the same question," Li replied trying to smile.  
"I don't understand," Sakura shook her head in confusion.  
"During class today, especially during language, you were so down," Li said looking at her straight in the eye. He looked like he was going to cry, and yet there was something strong about his eyes. They were so steady, and in complete control.   
Sakura fell back a step and was silent. Something about his eyes made her weak. She hadn't realized that she was so sad during class.   
"I don't know," Sakura said softly, looking down at the ground.  
"What?" Li asked in confusion. He sat up against the trunk of the tree.  
"I don't know," Sakura replied a little louder.  
"You don't know why you were so sad?" Li asked trying to understand what Sakura was saying.  
"Yes," Sakura replied softly, and slowly began to look at Li.  
She stared at him, as if she was trying to find something. Her eyes looked like they were going to flood up with tears. When Li looked at her, it was as if he were staring at a little girl looking for a meaning to something. Li fell into a trance.  
"I don't know what came over me," Sakura tried to explain herself as she took a spot beside him. "It's as if this feeling, a feeling I couldn't control, just came over me," she continued. "And this feeling, I don't know exactly what it was but it was as if something was missing, I can't explain it," she concluded in embarrassment. Li was silent, and just gazed at her.  
"You probably think I'm crazy," She turned her head away.  
"No, I don't," Li replied as put his hand on her shoulder. A tingly feeling came over her. It started where Li's hand was, and began to spread rapidly from there. It started from her shoulder, down her spine, and through her arms. Sakura slowly turned around to look at Li.  
"You don't?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"No," Li smiled as he shook his head. "Because, I've been having the same feelings," he concluded nervously as he began to understand them more.  
Sakura was silent for a second and thought about what Li had said. Li slowly moved closer to Sakura, but Sakura shook her head and stood up.  
"I better go," She said softly and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow," she concluded and walked away.  
Li was still was sitting down, he waited for her to be out of sight, then slowly put his head down.   
Sakura quickly turned the corner. As soon as she was out of Li's sight, she leaned against a wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the ground. A small tear glided down her rosy cheek.   
"I'm sorry Li, I'm sorry," Sakura cried softly. "I just have to wait until I figure out what these feelings mean,"   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Most of you readers were requesting for more kawaii stuff so I hope I was able to do that in this  
chapter. PLease review it and tell me if you think it was okay, or if you want more. Oh, and yes  
I do thank you for reviewing my chapters Truffle~Vampire. But i couldn't put you on my list coz  
you forgot to review chapter six...LOL. No, you know I'm just playing. Well I hope your happy, I  
posted this chapter up JUST FOR YOU! aren't you special? kidding...don't shoot me....  
  
In the next chapter a lot of planning is being done between Madison and Sakura about...Li!  
Sakura also finds out a little secret about Meilin and Li. What is it?   
Finally the Winter break is coming, anything can happen! *KAWAII ALERT* 


	8. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 8

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Eight  
  
The next day was rather silent. Sakura and Li maintained a short distance towards eachother. Li was still embarrassed about what happened, and Sakura was a little confused about the whole ideal. The first two periods of the day went by slowly, and finally the last period rolled around.  
  
Driing! Driing!  
  
"Alright, class dismissed," Mr. Terada announced as he waved his hands into the air. The class scrambled around packing up their things to go home. Li left right away, trying to avoid any contact from Sakura. Sakura saw this, and grew sad. She left the room, following Li. Then Madison caught up to her.  
"Sakura!" Madison called after her friend.  
Sakura took one last look at Li, and slowly turned around. "Hi, Masdison," Sakura smiled weakly.  
"What's up between you and Li?" Madison asked as she looked at Li up ahead, and then back at Sakura.  
"Nothing!" Sakura reminded, assuming Madison was teasing again.  
"I can see that," Madison backfired putting her hands on her waist.  
"Huh?" Sakura scratched her head.  
"You guys seem kind of, well...distant," Masdison concluded slowly as she tried to look for the right words.  
"Oh, uh...it's nothing," Sakura smiled.  
"Sure," Madison replied giving her the eyebrow.  
"Well, you see I've been having these weird feelings, and I don't know what they mean," Sakura struggled to find her words.  
Madison began to walk to a bench, not too far away. Sakura followed, they both sat down.  
"Well, what kind of feelings?" Madison asked seriously. "Are they like your dreams you used to have when you were still after the Clow Cards?" she added.  
"No, not really, I can't seem to explain it," Sakura sank her face into her hands.  
"Well, what do these feelings do to you?" Madison popped another question.  
"They make me feel sad, and lonely," Sakura replied lifting her head up. "As if, something is missing," she added.  
"Oh, I see," Madison replied trying to understand what Sakura was going through.  
"But the thing is, I don't know why they make me feel this way," Sakura said in frustration.  
"But what does this have to do with Li?" Madison asked still confused.  
"Well, he said he's been having the same feelings," Sakura replied, hoping that they could find an answer to her problem.  
"Oh I see, why don't you talk to him about it?" Madison suggested.  
"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea Madison," Sakura replied nervously.  
"Why not?" Madison asked surprised.  
"Well, yesterday after school, something happened and I uh..." Sakura mumbled.  
"Oh, nevermind I don't want to know," Madison jumped in. "I'll talk to Li alright?" she concluded.  
"Would you?" Sakura's eyes brightened. Madison nodded and smiled. "Thanks," Sakura hugged her friend who was now suffocating.  
"Alright, talk to ya later," Madison smiled and ran to Li's apartment.  
"Good luck," Sakura sighed and headed home.  
  
Madison ran as fast as he legs could carry her. She was practically burning up the pavement below her. 'I hope Li was walking slowly,' Madison thought. She ran down the street of their school, past her house, through the park, and up his street. She spotted Li turning the last corner, and began to run faster.  
"Li!!" Madison yelled hoping to catch his attention. Li slowly turned around to see who it was.  
"Oh, hey Madison," Li greeted. "Whoa, catch a breath will ya!" he added as he saw Madison panting his way. "Let's sit down huh?" he smiled and guided her to a spot in the park. There were only a few leaves left hanging on the branches. The lucky few that were still there were in light shades of red, orange, and yellow. They sat down under a tall orange tree across the street from Li's appartment.  
"So, what was the hurry?" Li asked after Madison caught her breath.  
"Uh, promise not to get mad?" Madison asked nervously. Li thought about the question for awhile. He stared at Madison and saw that she was serious.   
"I guess," Li shrugged.  
"Well, what's going on between you ans Sakura?" Madison asked very seriously. Li was shocked at the question and was silent. He stared at the ground for awhile, before bringing out the courage to answer the question.  
"Nothing," Li shook his head sadly.  
"Something must be going on because you two are extremely distant," Madison pointed out.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Li crossed his arms.  
"I know that you aren't the type of person who easily opens up to people, but-" Madison began. Li stood up and turned in the opposite direction so Madison wouldn't see his face. Madison stood up and was silent, hoping Li would say something.  
"Li please, I know that even though we've known eachother for two years there is no way you'd trust me," Madison continued, still talking to Li's back. "But, trust me now," she added. Li slowly turned around to look at Madison's face, and see if she was being sincere. She was. Her eyes looked like Sakura's yeasterday. They looked like they were going to fill with tears, she was pleading for an answer. But why did she care so much?  
"Why do you want to know?" Li asked still looking at the ground.  
"It isn't just me that wants to know," Madison smiled weakly. Li then looked straight at her with hope in his eyes.  
"Sakura?" Li asked hopefully. Madison nodded with a slight smile. Li then turned away and was silent.  
"What does she care," Li groaned.  
"Please Li, just tell me," Madison begged. "Sakura said she's been having these feeling she couldn't understand or explain," she continued. "Have you been having something like that too?" she concluded.  
Li was still silent. He didn't want to answer, but he didn't want to go straight to Sakura just yet. It seemed like Madison was the only way he could let Sakura know what really happened yesterday.  
"Yes," Li replied reluctantly.  
"What are these feelings like?" Madison asked a little less stressed out.  
"They take total control of your feelings and emotions," Li began softly. "There is a sadness inside that can't seem to be filled," he continued as he turned to face Madison. "And I feel like something is missing, but I don't know why I feel this way," he concluded now staring into Madison's eyes.  
"Don't worry Li," Madison patted Li's shoulder. "One day, you'll figure out what it is, I promise," she smiled and began to walk home.  
"Is Sakura mad at me?" Li asked nervously.  
Madison smiled. "No, she isn't,"  
"That's good," Li sighed in relief. He began to walk to his building.  
"Oh Li!" Madison called after him.  
"Yeah?" Li turned around to look at Madison.  
"Thank you," Madison smiled. Li was silent, and slowly began to smile too.   
"Anytime," Li concluded and went inside the building. Madison took a deep breath and headed home.  
  
  
"Sakura, can you please stop walking around in circles!" Kero yelled from the window. "You're making me dizzy!"  
"Why hasn't Madison called yet!" Sakura crossed her arms still walking laps around her room.  
"I don't know!" Kero stomped his feet on Sakura's desk. "But making me dizzy won't help," he pouted.  
"Fine," Sakura groaned as she threw herself onto her bed.  
"Thank you," Kero sighed in relief.  
Sakura stared at the phone for a few moments. As each second passed by, she changed her position on the bed.   
"Madison!!!" Sakura yelled impatiently.  
"She can't hear you Sakura!" Kero complained as he covered his ears.  
"Ugh!!" Sakura rolled around on the bed.  
"A minute hasn't gone by yet, calm down!" Kero yelled as he locked himself in the drawer.  
Sakura ignored Kero remark and stared at the clock, then back at the phone. She did this for quite awhile.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Sakura jumped up and quickly picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Sakura answered anxiously.  
"Hey there Sakura," Madison greeted happily.  
"What took you so long!?" Sakura asked beaming with anger.  
"I didn't know you cared that much Sakura," Madison teased.  
"Who cares, what did he say?" Sakura asked putting the phone closer to her ear.  
"Well he isn't mad at you, he's just confused," Madison assured her.   
"Why is he confused?" Sakura asked as she sat up on her bed.  
"Because of those feelings he's been having," Madison explained.  
"Oh, what feelings exactly," Sakura asked as she thought of her own feelings.  
"Just a feeling he can't control or understand, they're kinda like yours," Madison explained even further. "So whatever he did to you yesterday, he didn't mean it, he didn't even know what came over him," she concluded.  
"Oh okay," Sakura sighed in relief, but at the same time in disappointment.  
"Do you feel better?" Madison asked hopefully.  
"Much better," Sakura smiled. "I think I'll go talk to him in person though," she concluded.  
"What?!" Madison asked in shock. "Tonight?!"   
"Yeah, I'll go right now," Sakura bit her lip.  
"Good luck," Madison replied nervously.  
"Thanks," Sakura nodded. "Bye,"  
"Bye," Madison replied and hung up her phone.  
  
Sakura quickly hung up her phone and grabbed her jacket. She took one look at herself in the mirror, and headed downstairs.   
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tori asked from the table.  
"Uh...nowhere to your concern," Sakura shook her head as she put on her shoes.  
"Oh, Chinese brat," Tori rolled his eyes and tuned himself out.  
"Two years Tori, TWO!" Sakura reminded and opened the door.  
"Two, three, one hundred, they're all the same to me," Tori gave a fake salute and left it at that.  
"Ugh!" Sakura grumbled and closed the door. As soon as she stepped outside a sudden chill came over her. 'Okay, it's cold,' Sakura shivered. She began to make her way to Li's appartment. As she walked she stared at the different color leaves, and how it complimented the colors of the sunset. It was quite beautiful actually, the colors of Tomoeda were the best during this time of the year. Soon her mind filled with other thoughts as she neared her destination. 'What will I say?' Sakura thought nervously. She got into the elevator and pushed his floor number. 'Should I apologize first?' she continued to ask herself. 'But he might ask, what for?' she warned herself. She thought of different things to say and ask Li, but before she knew it she was standing right infront of his door. This was it.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
'What the?!' Li thought as he lay comfortably on the couch with no shirt on. (Ooo girls, he's topless!)  
"I told you," Li began to yell. "I'm not home Meilin!!!" he concluded as he shut his eyes.  
"Umm...it's not Meilin," Sakura muffled through the door.  
"Sakura?!" Li yelled surprised. He quickly jumped off the couch and ran to open the door.  
"Hi," Sakura blushed as Li opened the door.  
"What are you doing here?" Li asked as soon as the door flung wide open. Sakura was silent, and just blushed. Li stared at her in confusion, and was silent.  
"Uh...is it something I said?" Li asked quietly.  
"No," Sakura replied staring at the ceiling. "But nice boxers," she blurted out.  
"HUH?!" Li yelled as he looked down. "Darn it!" he squeeled and ran about. "Make yourself at home!" Li yelled as he ran to his room.  
"Sure," Sakura laughed as she closed the door behind her. She walked to the couch in the living room, took a seat, and waited patiently.  
Li came back in wearing a sleeveless orange shirt, with red fighter pants. (For those people who watch DBZ it's like Goku's pants: pretty sexy huh? well guess what? Sakura thought so too!) Sakura gazed adoringly at the tall figure before her.   
"Uh, Sakura?" Li asked waving his hands infront of her face.   
"Oh! Hey Li," Sakura smiled after she snapped out of her "thoughts."  
"I'm very sorry you had to see that, back there," Li apologized nervously as he took a seat beside her.  
"No, no that's alright," Sakura blushed. 'think happy thoughts....'   
"So, did you want something?" Li asked as he calmed down. 'Or want to SAY something,'  
"Actually I did," Sakura slowly replied as he turned her attention towards Li. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday,"   
"No! I should be the one apologizing, really!" Li quickly jumped in. 'I can't believe she apologized before I did!'  
"It's okay, I mean, you didn't even know what you were doing," Sakura smiled.  
"Right," Li grumbled. 'Note to self: never tell Madison ANYTHING,'  
"Well, I'll say it anyway," Li said turning his whole attention to her.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion. Then Li took her hands, and cupped them in his own.  
"Sakura," Li began clutching her hands. "I'm sorry," he concluded. Sakura was surprised at this, and just stared at him. She then slowly began to smile.  
"It's okay Li," Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Li's neck to give him a hug. "I should've stayed and listened to you, instead of walking away," she concluded and rested her head on Li's shoulder. Li blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I should've done what I did in the first place," Li said assuring her it wasn't her fault. "That feeling just, took over me."   
Sakura began to smile again. "Kind of like if you're drunk?"   
"Yeah, kind of like if I'm drunk," Li laughed and let go of his hug. Sakura noticed this and slowly let go of her grasp.  
"Well, I better get going, it's getting pretty dark," Sakura said without even looking out the window.  
"Yeah, well it always does during this part of the year," Li added. Li led her to the door and Sakura followed. They stood there for a few moments silent.  
"Yeah, well, uh....bye," Sakura quickly said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she ran down the hall, out of sight.  
"Bye..." Li said softly holding his cheek. He closed the door and leaned against it for a few moments before going back to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Seven weeks later....  
  
"Okay children," Ms. Mckenzie waved trying to get the attention of the class. Finally the class settled down. "I know that tomorrow is the last day before the winter break, but-" she was interrupted by the class' loud cheers. "BUT!" she yelled as the class quickly shut their mouths. "But, we still have plenty of work to do before then," she reminded.  
"So, what are you going to do for the break Sakura?" Madison whispered across the aisle.  
"I don't have anything planned yet," Sakura whispered leaning sideways to Madison.   
"Well I have a feeling something really cool is going to happen this break," Madison smiled with excitement in her eyes.  
"Why is that?" Sakura asked leaning forward with great interest.  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling," Madison smiled and leaned back in her seat. Sakura blinked in confusion and leaned back in her seat as well. Li, who heard the whole conversation leaned forward also in great interest.  
"How much longer to winter break?" Li asked trying to make conversation.  
"Uhh...well...I think this Friday is the last day of school," Sakura replied a little confused that Li didn't know in the first place.  
"Oh, alright," Li thanked and leaned back in his chair. 'Just one more day,' Li thought happily. Sakura got fed up with talking, so she decided to pass Li a note. Li could hear some sort of scribbling coming from Sakura's direction but thought nothing of it until...  
BONK!  
  
'Owie!' Li thought as he scratched his head. Sakura giggled, then turned silent. Li looked on his desk to see what had hit him. There he found a big ball of paper. He quickly turned his attention to Meilin, but he only saw her working. 'Who the?' Li thought as he unwrapped the note.  
  
The note read:  
  
Hey it's me, the pretty girl infront of you! *Don't you be looking elsewhere* Yep you guess it, Sakura! Well, I was wondering what you were doing over the break.  
  
Li sat in his seat for awhile wondering what he should do with the note. He was really bad at these type of things, because he only cared about Clow Cards, and school work. He then realized there was more to the note:  
  
Well, don't just sit there! Write back silly!  
  
Li laughed at the piece of paper before him. He was quite surprised that Sakura would be able to anticipate on his reaction. But then again, she had known him for quite some time now. He quickly smiled and wrote a reply. Soon he finished up and threw it right infront of Sakura, despite his location. Sakura was surprised that Li could throw the note back right in front of her even though he was at a disadvantage. She then smiled and read the note:  
  
Hmm...I didn't know you cared so much Sakura. I know you want to ask me out so, I think it's better if you ask me in person. Oh as for what I'm doing for the break, well I have nothing planned, yet.   
P.S  
You know you wanna ask me out, so don't deny it!  
  
Sakura frowned and slowly crushed the paper. She took out a new one and began to scribble once again. Li could hear her frustration and tried his best not to crack up. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud and painful...  
  
BONK!!  
"Ugh!" Li moaned in pain. When he became calm again, he began to open the paper. It read:  
  
You are so full of yourself!!! What makes you think I want to ask you out huh?! Ugh!! Nutcase I swear.   
I was asking you because I wanted to know who was staying here, and if they had something planned or not, that's all. PURE curiosity. Ugh! Sometimes I wish you stayed the same as when I first met you, really.  
  
Li smiled at her reply. He knew Sakura hadn't changed a bit since he met her. She still couln't take a joke. It was just like her relationship with Tori. He always teased her, and it always worked. Li began to grin and slowly leaned forward.  
"Aw, I love you too Sakura," Li teased and leaned back in his chair comfortably. Sakura began to steam up and quickly turned red, but she was able to control herself from punching Li out cold. Her emotions were soon interrupted by a very annoying sound coming from the right of her. She slowly turned her head to see what could be making such a wracket. There she saw Madison giggling away and turning red with awe. The word "Kawaii" was written all over her face. Sakura wanted to punch the two of them out, but they were saved by the bell.  
  
Driing!! Driing!!  
  
Madison and Li quickly picked up their things and walked out of the classroom laughing. Sakura stayed in her seat and burned up. A few moments later, she picked up her stuff and stomped all the way to lunch. By the time she got into the cafeteria Madison and Li were sitting and had already began to eat their lunches. As soon as Sakura stormed in their direction they quickly quieted down their laughs, to a simple chuckle.  
"You guys are soooo unfair!" She whined as she took her seat next to Li.  
"What did I do?" Madison complained as she put her hands into the air.  
"You are supporting him by laughing along," Sakura pointed out.  
"But it was sooo cute," Madison giggled.  
"See you're supporting him again," Sakura swung her hands in defeat.  
"Aww...come on Sakura, be a sport," Li grinned as he put his arms around her. Masdison began to giggle a little louder when Li's put his arm on Sakura. Sakura stared at the arm in double defeat.  
"Even though you won't admit it, I love you too," Li teased as he removed his arm. Madison couldn't take it anymore and began to crack up like there was no tomorrow. And for Li, there just may be no tomorrow.  
"Did you just say you loved Sakura?!" Meilin yelled as she ran to the trio.  
"I uh..." Li stuttered nervously. Madison was still laughing, but when she saw Meilin's angry face she laughed even more and began to roll on the floor.  
"Um, is there a fire drill that I don't know about?" Meilin asked cluelessly. Sakura and Li sweat dropped at her stupid remark.  
"Well did you say you loved Sakura?" Meilin asked sadly.  
"I was jus-" Li tried to assure her.  
"But Li, you remember OUR destiny back in-" Meilin began, but stopped when Li ran out of the cafeteria. "-Hong Kong..." Meilin faded out as she stared at Li's shadow. The rest of the group gazed at Meilin. ''Destiny? Li and Meilin? Destiny?!' Sakura and Madison thought at the same time.  
"Okay, destiny?!" Madison blurted out after a long period of silence. "Have I missed something people!?!" she stomped her feet on the ground in frustration. Meilin slowly turned at Madison with tears in her eyes.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Meilin said sadly. She then turned to Sakura, and clutched her hands into a fist as tight as possible.  
"It's all your fault Sakura!!" Meilin cried and ran out of the cafeteria with tears streaming down each cheek.  
"My, fault?" Sakura asked softly.  
"That girl blames you for everything," Madison put her hands on her waist in disbelief. "Just talk to Li later okay?" she shook her head as she packed up her lunch.  
"Yeah, I'll do that," Sakura sighed still staring at the exit where Meilin ran through. They quietly made there way to class.  
The rest of the day was pretty silent. Li nor Meilin said a word. They both just minded their own business and kept quiet. Sakura stared at the clock the whole time, waiting for school to end. Finally the bell rang. Li went ahead, while everyone else was still loading their homework into their bags. Sakura tried to pack her bag as fast as possible, but it wasn't fast enough, Li had already left the building. Sakura stormed out of the room, into the halls, through the doors, across the track, and past the field. Snow slowly began to fall from the sky. Sakura looked up and the snow worriedly. Finally she caught sight of Li, and began to pick up the pace.  
"Li!!" Sakura yelled. "Li! Wait up will ya!" she screamed. Li pretended that her couldn't hear her so he kept on walking. Sakura noticed this and stoped running.  
"Li, I know you can hear me," Sakura began softly. "So please, please stop and talk to me," she continued trying to catch her breath. "Please," she begged. Li hated to see Sakura suffer, and he couldn't bear to hear or see her beg for anything. He stopped walking, and slowly turned around to look at her. As soon as he turned around he saw Sakura. There were small snowflakes falling onto different parts of her hair, she was beautiful. He then caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were sad, and looked like they were going to let a few teardrops fall. He couldn't bear to see her like that.  
"What do you want from me?" Li asked quietly.  
"I want to know what happened between you and Meilin," Sakura replied as she began to walk towards him.  
"Why?" Li asked sadly.  
"Because I need to know, I have to know," Sakura begged.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Li asked a little annoyed, but not enough to scare Sakura away. "You know I can't refuse anything from you," he added softly.  
"Then just please tell me what I want to know," Sakura asked as if the answer would scar her for the rest of her life. Li stood there motionless for awhile. Finally he lifted his head up and began to look at Sakura.   
"I guess you would have to find out sooner or later," Li looked at her straight in the eyes. They took a seat out on a park bench under some shelter that was usually used for rainy days, and just stared at the ground for a few moments.  
"You wanted to know about Meilin and I right?" Li asked reluctantly.  
"Yes," Sakura nodded sadly. Li took in a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
"Back home, Meilin's family and my family have known and trusted eachother for the longest time," Li began quietly. "And because of this, when we were born, Meilin and I were destined to be married," he continued as he closed his eyes shut. "But I don't love her Sakura!!" he blurted out in anger. He sat there rocking back and forth holding his stomach in pain and frustration. Sakura felt sorry for Li and hugged him with his head laying on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Li, I didn't know," Sakura apologized as she held him tighter in her arms. They stayed there in that position for quite some time, just enough to let the feeling pass. Sakura slowly took a peek at her watch.  
'Darn, Tori is going to kill me!' Sakura thought as she bit her lip. She then looked at Li, almost sleeping in her arms, and smiled. 'Maybe just a little longer,' she sighed and held him closer.  
Li rested his head on Sakura's shoulder for awhile longer, then realized what was going on. 'What am I doing?' Li thought in shock. 'You're just asking to be turned down again,' he thought in disappointment. Li let the moment go and sat up straight.  
"Uh, I think you better go..." Li suggested as he sat on the other end of the bench. At first Sakura was surprised, it was like she did something wrong.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked to confirm her thoughts.  
"Well, Tori might get angry," Li replied looking in the opposite direction.  
"Oh, okay," Sakura agreed sadly. She was a little confused, and hurt inside, but she knew she had to be strong. "Uh, see you tomorrow...I guess," Sakura concluded as she began to walk home. Li was silent, and just waited for Sakura to turn the corner before he made his way home.  
"Yeah...tomorrow," Li sighed trying not to cry. He then made his way home.  
  
* * *  
  
"...and that's the whole story," Sakura concluded sadly.  
"That's why Meilin is so..." Madison thought about the correct word. "How do I put this delicately?" she paused. "Uh...POSSESIVE over Li," she concluded happily. Sakura just glared at her.  
"What? I'm serious!" Madison shrugged.  
"Why am I taking this so badly Madison?" Sakura asked in frustration. Madison began to grin, and at the same time moved a little closer to Sakura.  
"Okay, my mistake," Sakura quickly said after realizing what she had just done. "Don't answer that question,"  
"But you know you like Li, so just tell him," Madison put her hands on her hips, awaiting an answer.  
"There is nothing to tell him," Sakura pouted.  
"Oh, really?" Madison said looking behind Sakura.  
"Yes, really," Sakura nodded her head confidently.  
"Too bad," Madison sighed. "Here's you chance," Madison smiled still looking behind Sakura.  
"What?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"Hey Sakura," a familiar voice greeted behind her.  
"Gulp,"  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Madison teased. Sakura gave Madison the evil eye and slowly turned around.  
"Hi Li," Sakura smiled nervously.  
"Is there something wrong?" Li asked a little worried.  
"No, nothing is wrong..." Sakura shook her head.  
"Oh," Li replied sadly. "It's what I said yesterday, isn't it?"  
"No, no no!" Sakura tried to assure him. "It's not that, really!"  
"Don't lie to me Sakura," Li grinned.  
"I'd never lie to you," Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Li blushed and headed to class.  
"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Madison screamed as soon as Li was out of sight. Madison was gasping for air from holding her breath the whole time. She was in complete shock.  
"That was nothing," Sakura waved the thought away.  
"If that was nothing, I wonder what something looks like," Madison grinned happily.  
"Don't even start with me Madison," Sakura warned as she pointed her finger at her face and walked off to class.  
"Nothing to tell him huh?" Madison grumbled as she followed Sakura to class.  
  
As soon as Sakura and Madison entered the room, everyone was staring at them in surprise and shock. Meilin of course was beaming with happiness.  
"That was a pretty long time in the washroom girls," Ms. Mckenzie said suspiciously.  
"Well...we...I...uh..." The two studdered as they took their seats.  
"Never mind girls, I don't want to know," Ms. Mckenzie smiled.  
"Great, now I have to catch up on the work I missed," Sakura mumbled to herself.  
"You guys were only gone for ten minutes," Li whispered to Sakura.  
"Well you missed some of class too," Sakura reminded.  
"I didn't miss enough," Li rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Hey Sakura," Madison whispered not taking her eyes off the front of the room.  
"Yeah?" Sakura replied leaning towards her right.  
"In my hand," Madison said shaking her hand a little.  
"Oh, right," Sakura said secretively. She took the note that was in her hand, and leaned back in her seat. She waited a few moments, just in case anyone suspected anything. Then she slowly unwrapped the note. It read:  
  
I have a brilliant idea! Why don't you spend some time with Li, before he "marries" Meilin!  
  
Sakura stared at the note in shock for a few more seconds then thought of what to write. Li heard some movement coming from Sakura. He then listened carefully to hear exactly what it was. When he heard that it was scribbling he quickly covered his head for cover, in case it was for him.  
BONK!  
  
"Ow!" Madison screamed as the note hit her face. The whole class stared at her as if she were a freak. She slowly looked down at her desk, to find a huge ball of paper waiting to be unwrapped. She quickly read it:  
  
Well, I think spending time with Li would be a pretty fun and interesting thing to see so, why not. But I'm not doing it because he's going to marry Meilin! IF he marries Meilin!  
  
Madison laughed at the response and struggled to write her reply. After she was finished she slowly compressed the note back into a sphere, trying to avoid as much noise as possible. Finally she threw the note back to Sakura. It read:  
  
If you say so...*cough*Juliet*cough* well when are you going to ask him? I think you should ask him after class! Right after class!  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at her relentless friend, and slowly wrote her response. Li was getting more and more paranoid each time the note flew across the aisle. When Madison recieved the note, she eagerly read it's contents. Sakura wrote:  
  
Well I'll ask him if he wants to hang our during the break, but I won't ask him out in the way YOU'RE sick mind turns! Just keep that in mind Madison...  
  
Madison pouted in disappointment after she finished reading the note. Then she sighed in defeat as she wrote her last response. Li was now biting his nails nervously as he watched Madison write her response to Sakura. He looked at the two girls back and forth, one after another. Finally Madison passed the note back to Sakura. Madison wrote:  
  
Fine, I'll give you that much. But I'm telling you, one day Sakura, one day...  
  
Sakura sighed in relief as she read the last response from Madison. Li was sweating in suspence behind Sakura still biting his nails nervously. Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
Driing! Driing!  
  
"Alright, class dismissed!" Ms. Mckenzie announced happily. "Have a wonderful and safe winter break!" she concluded as the students ran excitedly out of the classroom.   
"Go now Sakura!" Madison said pushing Sakura towards Li.  
"Madison, I'm only asking him if he wants to hang out, so I don't uinderstand why you have to be so pushy," Sakura replied trying to stop Madison from pushing her into anyone.  
"Well, you have to start from somewhere," Madison insisted.  
"Ugh! Fine!" Sakura yelled in defeat. Sakura slowly approached Li who was standing outside waiting for the two girls.  
"Hi Li," Sakura smiled as she walked out of the building.  
"Hey Sakura, Madison," Li greeted them one at a time. Madison nudged Sakura as oon as they were close to Li. Sakura groaned and nudged Madison harder, making Madison squeal out a small yelp.  
"So Li, do you know if you have anything planned for the break yet?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
"Nope, not a thing," Li replied staring at the sky that looked like it was going to fill with snowflakes anytime soon.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me for awhile," Sakura suggested as she took a step closer to Li.  
"Gulp," Li swallowed blushing.  
"What do you think?" Sakura asked taking another step closer to Li.  
'Just answer before she takes another step closer to you,' Li warned himself. "Uh, yeah why not," Li shrugged.  
"Great," Sakura smiled happily. "If it snows a lot tonight, maybe we can make a snowman or go sledding tomorrow," she shuggested.  
"Yeah, I bet with all your training, you haven't done any of those," Madison teased.  
"Yeah...well..." Li mumbled in embarrassment.  
"There's always a first Madison," Sakura pointed out trying to make Li feel better. The two just stared at her in shock and wonder.  
"Well I better get going," Sakura said breaking the silence. "It's betting pretty cold," she concluded.  
"Well you two need sleep for tomorrow anyway," Madison reminded. Li and Sakura just glared at her.   
"Yeah, well just call me tomorrow okay Sakura?" Li asked as he got ready to leave.  
"Don't worry about it," Sakura nodded in agreement. "Just pray for lots of snow," she joked and left. Li and Madison then began to make their way home too.  
'Snow, snow snow snow...' Li chanted at the sky. Madison saw him staring at the sky in a praying position.  
"You like her don't you?" Madison asked seriously. This caught Li's attention and made him a little more nervous.  
"You never give up," Li laughed still walking home.  
"Not on love anyway," Madison smiled at the sky.  
"Can't wait until you find one," Li sighed.  
"Someday," Madison smiled.  
"But right now I'm concentrating on what's here to stay," Madison pointed out confidently.  
"Right," Li smiled weakly.  
"Don't worry Li, you can tell her tomorrow," Madison teased.  
"Tell her what?" Li asked pretending he didn't know.  
"Don't even try that on me Li," Madison replied looking at Li as if she were talking to an idiot. "I'd probably buy it from Sakura, but not you," she concluded.  
"Some friend," Li laughed.  
"There is no way you can't like her," Madison argued.  
"Why not?" Li asked a little interested to hear her answer. Madison then stopped walking and looked at Li straight in the eyes.  
"Because she brings out the best in you Li," Madison said turning to him. Li stood there for a moment thinking about what Madison had just told him. Of course she was right, but he wouldn't let her know that.  
"The best in me huh?" Li asked almost laughing. "Like what?" he asked crossing his arms.  
"I bet you nobody in China could make you smile or laugh, let alone make you smile, laugh, and even BLUSH the way Sakura makes you do all three," Madison concluded confidently. Li just stared at her motionless and slowly felt his jaw sink to the ground. He never really looked at it that way. Madison was right.   
"You're weird," Li shook his head as he began to walk again.  
"You're a liar," Madison said catching up to him. "You're a liar in denial, which isn't the best of combinations,"  
"Look there is your house," Li changed the subject as he pointed to Madison's house.  
"Smooth," Madison laughed making her way to her house. Snow slowly swayed it's way down from the sky to the earth below. It was a beautiful sight. Li waved good-bye and walked home.  
"Li!" Madison called after him.  
"Yeah?" Li turned around.  
"Looks like your prayers have been answered," Madison grinned.  
"Looks like it," Li smiled going along with Madison. He then turned around to continue his way home.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Okay this chapter wasn't exactly what you readers want but, i have to save some for the  
later chapters. whoa, do i have something in store you!  
  
In the next chapter Li and Sakura go out for the first time during the break. Ooo...where  
are they going? Is Li finally going to make that move?! Hmm...how about Sakura. Li also goes   
through an "interview" with Mr. Kinomoto. And Kero knows something that will change everything.  
But why doesn't he tell anyone? Stay tuned!  
  
  



	9. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 9

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Nine  
  
Sakura woke up late that morning, it was finally the Winter break. She slowly got herself out of bed, and crawled to her window. When she pulled her blinds up, she was struck with awe. It was beautiful! The whole ground was now covered with a soft blanket of snow. The trees also had coats of snow, but only on the top part of their branches. Her neighbours houses also had snow falling off of their roof, what a sight. She smiled and stared at the window for a long time.  
  
"Snow wasn't that interesting the last time a checked," Kero yawned dragging himself to the window. He then took a peek outside. "It still isn't,"  
"Oh Kero, be a little positve," Sakura gazed out the window.   
"You've been in that trance for too long!" Kero complained. "Look at the time Sakura," he pointed at the clock beside her bed.   
"Hmm...what about it?" Sakura asked still staring at the wonderful outdoors.  
"It's 10:30am," Kero coughed trying to get something out of her. Sakura had no response.  
"Hello?!" Kero yelled impatiently. "Isn't there someone you were suppose to meet today?!"   
"Oh! Li!" Sakura snapped out of it and ran to the phone. She quickly dialed Li's number. "Please be awake..." she chanted over and over again.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Li was walking back and forth impatiently in his living room. He kept on staring at the phone. "Come on," Li mumbled. "I've been awake for three hours!" he continued to talk to himself. "But why do I care?"  
  
Ring! Ring!  
Li quickly tackled the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Li asked calmly.  
"Hi Li," Sakura greeted happily.  
"Hey Sakura," Li greeted back in relief.  
"You sound tired, are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned.   
"No, I'm fine," Li assured her. 'I knew I should've just sat down and waited like a normal person,' Li corrected himself.  
"Do you want to go out today?" Sakura asked nervously. "Or do you want to stay in, I mean it is the first day of the break," she reminded.  
"No, I can go," Li jumped in.  
"Alright then, meet me at the park," Sakura replied a little more at ease.  
"Uh, what time?" Li asked looking at his watch.  
"Say...eleven?" Sakura suggested hopefully. "Or is that too early?"  
"No! Eleven is fine with me," Li assured her once again.  
"Okay, eleven it is," Sakura smiled as she looked at her closet.  
"Yeah, bye then," Li said getting ready to hang up the phone.  
"See ya later," Sakura said excitedly. "And don't forget to dress up warmly," she added a little concerned.  
"I will," Li laughed. "I promise," he smiled. A small chill went up her spine. She always got these chills whenever Li said "I promise..." It really got to her.  
"Bye," They said at the same time and hung up. Sakura ran went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
"Whoa, someone's a little excited," Kero rolled his eyes.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Sakura stormed out of the bathroom dragging a wonderful scent of cherry blossoms behind her. For the first time in her life she was wearing beige pants. (What a shock) What's more, her pants were baggy! (Don't worry, it's the sporty baggy, not guy baggy) She was also wearing a black tight sleevless shirt, with a black zip up sweater on top of that. Last but not least, she was wearing a black puff vest. She was ready to go in the snow.  
"Wow, pants!" Kero eyed Sakura. "I wonder what Li will think," he whistled. Sakura just blushed at the remark and looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Well, I only have fifteen minutes to get, there, so see ya later Kero," Sakura kissed him on the head and left.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Li was already at the park waiting for Sakura. He looked pretty hot too! He was wearing black fighting pants with a red vest that had a red sweater underneath it. He was amusing himself by making tracks in the snow, until he caught sight of Sakura.  
"So Madison wasn't lying when she said the vest with the same color sweater underneath was in style," Sakura said eyeing Li.  
"No she wasn't," Li replied also eyeing Sakura. He took another round of scanning her and began to whistle. Sakura blushed and whacked him on the arm.  
"You're making me feel nervous," Sakura blushed. Li just laughed at the little girl before him.  
"So, what do we do first?" Li asked anxiously.  
"You don't get out much do you?" Sakura giggled.  
"Nope," Li shook his head.  
"Well..." Sakura bgean looking around at the ground. She then picked up some snow and compressed it. The snow turned into a hard snowball. "Hm, the snow seems hard enough to make things with," She smiled tossing the snowball up into the air.  
"Really..." Li grinned as he began to make a snowball. As soon as he made it into a ball he threw it at Sakura.  
"Hey!" Sakura complained and picked up some snow. Li ran away from her as fast as he could. She chased after him and threw her snowball.  
"OW!!" Li cried then began to laugh on the ground. Sakura ran up to him and kicked some snow onto his body. Li tried to use his arms for defense but it was no use. He picked up some snow and threw another snowball at her. She quickly ran away and took out a card.  
"O Key of Clow...Power of Magic...Power of Light...Surrender the Wand...The Force ignite...Release!" She quickly chanted.   
"Hey! No fair!" Li whined as he stomped on the ground. Sakura ignored his complaints and continued.  
"Fly Card...Release and Dispel!" Sakura awoke the card. She then began to fly, out of reach from Li's snowballs.  
"Hey! No cards allowed!" Li whined as he tried to throw more snowballs into the air.  
"Says who?" Sakura pouted. She swooped down near to ground to pick up some more snow. She rolled them into more snowballs and began to throw them down on Li.  
"Hey!" Li screamed as he dodged the snowballs. "OW!!"  
"This feels like a video game!" Sakura laughed still thowing snowballs at the frightened Li.  
"That's it!" Li stopped running. He quickly took out a card. "Dash Card...Help me dodge these snowballs!" he commanded. Sakura began to throw snowballs faster and faster. It was no use. Li was everywhere.  
"I think I'm seeing twenty of you," Sakura sickly. Li laughed and began to thow more snowballs at Sakura.  
"Ow!" Sakura yelped. "Hey!" she screamed. "OW!!!!"  
"Now this, is fun," Li laughed in amusement. He continued to throw his snowballs.  
"Not fair!" She fell to the ground in defeat. "There's twenty of you!"  
"The Sakura I know doesn't give up that easily," Li grinned.  
"Fine! You want some don't you!" Sakura stood up as she took the challenge.  
"Now that's more like it," Li smiled in satisfaction.  
"Firey Card...grant your fire to this wand...release and dispel!" Sakura ordered. The end of her wand glowed with heat. Li pouted and began to thow more snowballs, faster and faster. Sakura just hit them with her wand and they melted back into water, but fell to the ground as snowflakes.  
"Very creative..." Li mumbled staring at the falling snowflakes.  
"Why thank you," Sakura smiled. She then got an idea.   
"What are you doing?" Li asked a little scared. Sakura didn't answer, she just kept on walking towards Li with her wand pointing towards him.  
"You wouldn't," Li gulped. Sakura began to run after him laughing.  
"Sakura!!!" Li ran for his life. "This isn't funny anymore!!"  
"You may be fast but, I'll melt everything!" Sakura laughed evily as she dragged her wand behind her causing everything it touched to melt.  
"Don't you think people would get a little suspicious when they see a huge patch of green in the middle of the park?" Li asked between breaths.  
"Oh well, what are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked posing a threat.  
"Simply this..." Li grinned. He took out another card. "Time Card...Freeze the moment!" he yelled. Everything stopped.  
"Hm, freeze the moment," Li thought. "That's funny," he laughed. Slowly he made his way to Sakura.  
"Well, what am I going to do now?" Li asked himself as he walked around her. He picked up some snow and began to throw snowballs at the helpless Sakura.  
"Ha ha!" Li laughed after he threw each snowball. "Nah, you're too pretty," he sighed and touched her shoulder. Sakura unfroze.  
"Very smart Li," Sakura nodded looking around. "I hope you didn't take advantage of me being frozen," she smiled.  
"Now why would I do that?" Li asked taking a step closer to Sakura. She smiled and called back the cards. She threw one last snowball at Li and turned around.  
"That's why," Sakura giggled.  
"That's great...thanks Sakura..." Li muffled through the snow.   
"Oh sorry," Sakura quickly apologized realizing that she threw it into Li's mouth. "Hold on," she laughed. She then brushed off some of the snow on Li's face. Li just stared at her in amazement and in shock.  
"There, all gone," Sakura kissed him on the cheek.  
"What was that for?" Li asked in confusion.  
"It will help you melt the small snowflakes away," Sakura grinned and walked to another part of the park. Li blushed and realized what she was talking about, because the rest of the snowflakes melted off his cheek.  
"Do you want to eat?" Sakura asked holding her stomach. Li's stomach growled an answer.  
"I guess so," Sakura laughed and dragged him to the street.   
  
They soon find a small restaurant close to Sakura's house. Sakura is eager to eat, while Li enters the restaurant nervously.  
"How many people?" The waiter asks politely.  
"Two," Sakura smiles, then looks at Li.  
"Alright, follow me," He nodds as he leads the two to their seats.  
"Thank you," Sakura nodds taking her seat. Li also nodds, but doesn't say anything. He takes the seat across from Sakura still nervous. Sakura quickly picked up the menu and begins to scan through the different choices. Li just stares at her in amazment, but can't help but smile.  
"Is there something wrong Li?" Sakura asks noticing that Li didn't touch his menu yet.  
"Uh, yeah," Li shook his head and picked up his menu. Sakura just looked at him in confusion, then continued to look at her menu. The waiter comes back, and the two cardcaptors order their food.  
"Are you having fun Li?" Sakura asks with great interest. Li just looks at her a little confused at the question. Sakura slowly moved her hands under her chin to support her head as she awaited an answer.  
"Yeah, of course," Li replied slowly. "Why did you take me out anyway?"  
"Well, Madison insisted that I spend some time with you before you go off and marry Meilin," Sakura confessed. Li's confused face slowly shapes into a sad and disappointed one.  
"Oh, right..." Li sighed looking down at the table.  
"So, when do you think it will happen?" Sakura asked not knowing how each question she asked about Meilin struck Li in the gut like a sword.  
"Probably when I get back to Hong Kong," Li shrugged trying to keep his cool. "My family and her family will force it on me," he concluded angrily.  
"Oh...I'm sorry," Sakura shook her head erasing her next question.  
"No problem," Li assured her. The waiter came back with their food, and the two quickly tackled their plates.   
"Li..." Sakura began as she patted her mouth with a napkin.  
"Yes?" He asked looking up from his plate.  
"Can I try some of your food?" Sakura asked reluctantly. Li smiled.  
"Sure, go ahead," Li replied sliding his plate towards her. Sakura licked her lips and took some noodles from his plate and carefully transferred it onto her plate. She began to eat her new food happily. Li just smiled at Sakura, and continued to eat his food.  
"Do you want to try mine?" Sakura offered pushing her plate a little closer to Li. At first Li just stared at Sakura, then at the plate. Finally he nodded his head in agreement. Sakura smiled and put some chicken on his plate. Li stared and studied the irregular shape for a moment, then began to poke it with his fork. Sakura gave him the eyebrow in confusion.  
"Um...it's dead you know..." Sakura said still staring at him oddily.  
"Oh, yeah...right," Li smiled weakly and took a small bite out of the chicken. He chewed on it for awhile before giving Sakura a thumbs up. She let out a deep breath that she had been holding the whole time, and smiled. They finished up their meals, tipped the waiter, and left.  
"We've been out all morning and your house is the closest, do you want me to walk you home?" Li asked anxiously as they walked in the direction of her house.  
"I guess that would be okay," Sakura replied a little disappointed.  
Li walked Sakura home. They talked about their day, and how much fun it was. Li admitted that he hadn't had so much fun in one day before. Sakura just smiled and told him that she was glad. They were almost at her house and Li noticed that so he began to walk a little slower.  
"Would you like to come in?" Sakura asked walking up to her door.   
"Will it be alright?" Li asked nervously.  
"Of course it would be alright," Sakura smiled and took his hand.  
"Okay..." Li hesitated. Sakura closed the door behind them and headed to her room, but they were stopped by...  
"I guess you didn't have enough fun," Tori put his hands on his waist eyeing the guest.  
"What makes you think that Tori?!" Sakura asked in annoyance.  
"Hm, you brought the brat home," Tori pointed out. "So if you didn't have fun out there, you have to try your best to make it fun here," Tori concluded proudly. "Joy!"  
"Honestly Tori, you should try to be friends with Li," Sakura stomped her feet on the floor.  
"Yeah, why?" Tori crossed his arms.   
"Well it's been two years now," Sakura reminded. "Plus, Li and I are good friends," she added looking at Li. He blushed slightly.  
"Right..." Tori gave them the eyebrow. "Why don't you back her up or defend yourself brat?" Tori asked turning his attention to Li. Li was about to answer, but Sakura interrupted him.  
"Because he's trying to be nice to you!" Sakura defended Li.  
"I asked the Chinese brat, not the squirt," Tori said sarcastically.   
"Ugh!!" Sakura pouted. They both turned their attention to Li, awaiting an answer. There was a pause.  
"Uh...yeah...what she said..." Li hesitated. Tori and Sakura did an anime fall.  
"You see, that's why I'm so harsh on him," Tori concluded after gaining consciousness again.  
"Forget about him Li, let's go upstairs," Sakura said taking Li's hand again.  
"Have fun," Tori waved sarcastically.  
"Wait!" Mr. Kinomoto stopped them. The two quickly stopped in their tracks, and turned around nervously.  
"Yes?" Sakura gulped.  
"I'd like to talk to Li for awhile," Mr. Kinomoto smiled. Sakura looked at Li, then back at her dad.  
"Dad, he's not my boyfriend," Sakura laughed.  
"I never said that he was," Mr. Kinomoto grinned. Sakura looked at Li again, this time a little more seriously. Li looked back at her and nodded his head nervously. Li let go of Sakura's hand, gulped and headed down the stairs towards his "DOOM." Li took a seat across from Mr. Kinomoto. Mr. Kinomoto looked at Sakura and Tori.  
"I wanted to talk to Li, not my children," Mr. Kinomoto waved. Tori and Sakura got it and headed upstairs.  
"I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like that kid!" Tori laughed.  
"Who said that Dad doesn't like him!" Sakura faught back.  
"Why else would he be talking to him?" Tori rolled his eyes.  
"You mean interviewing him," Sakura grinned. At first Tori was lost then he slowly got her point.  
"Hey, don't even think it!" Tori warned.  
"Why Tori? What are you thinking?" Sakura teased.  
"Don't play games with me, you know what I mean," Tori got impatient.  
"Even if Dad was JUST talking to Li, maybe he's making an effort to get to know him, or just being nice," Sakura suggested. Tori was silent.  
"Hint, hint!" Sakura winked.  
"He'll have to prove himself," Tori concluded and headed to his room.  
"Maybe that's what he's doing downstairs," Sakura called after him. Tori stood infront of his door motionless. Then he slowly turned the knob, and entered the room. Sakura took in a deep breath and headed to her own room. She threw herself on the bed and covered her face with a pillow.  
"You look like you had a lot of fun," Kero greeted.  
"Oh the fun is not over yet," Sakura muffled through the pillow.  
"I don't get you," Kero flew to Sakura side.  
"Li's downstairs," Sakura sat up.  
"Oh..." Kero thought. "What's he doing there alone?" he asked a little confused. Kero thought for a moment. "Oh no! Is he there with Tori!" Kero burst out. "Man, I gotta see this!" he laughed and flew towards the door. Sakura just stared at Kero.  
"Nope, not Tori," Sakura shook her head in disbelief.  
"What?" Kero asked confused once again. "Who?"   
"Daddy," Sakura concluded falling back on the bed. Kero's jaw dropped to the floor like an huge weight.  
"What seems more intersting to watch..." Kero thought tapping his index finger on his chin. "Li and Tori? or, Li and Daddy?" he laughed.  
"Tori," They both shook their heads sadly.   
"I wonder why Dad wanted to talk to Li though," Sakura thought scratching her head. Kero just gave her the "Ain't it obvious look." Then again, it was Sakura.  
"Why don't you go downstairs and listen?" Kero suggested with a slight grin. Sakura was quite intrigued by Kero's suggestion. She nodded and tipoed out the door. Kero flew right behind her.  
"Kero, aren't you worried someone will see you?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.  
"But I want to listen!" Kero whined.  
"Fine, you can stay in my pocket," Sakura said patting her side pocket.  
"No, I'm not the Key of Clow!" Kero turned his head away.  
"Fine suit yourself," Sakura shrugged and continued down the stairs. Kero just sat on her shoulder. When Sakura was close enough to hear what her father and Li were talking about, all that was going on were...were...laughing?  
"They're laughing Kero!" Sakura squealed in shock.  
"Say what?!" Kero whispered into her ear. The laughing was louder now. "Whoa! They are laughing!"   
"Shh shh! They're talking now!" Sakura said covering Kero's mouth.  
"You're a good kid Li," Sakura heard her father say. "I trust you,"   
"I'm glad to hear that Sir," Li smiled.  
"Well, you can go up to Sakura's room now," Mr. Kinomoto dismissed him. "Girls can get impatient you know," he laughed.  
"Oh yes, I know," Li laughed.  
"Oh, and Li," Mr. Kinomoto called after him.  
"Yes Sir?" Li stopped walking.  
"Good luck on your "mission"" Mr. Kinomoto smiled.  
"Thank you very much Sir," Li sighed. "I'm so glad you support me,"   
"It's no problem," Mr. Kinomoto assured him.  
"I just wish Tori-" Li began sadly.  
"Don't worry about Tori Li," Mr. Kinomoto waved the worry away.  
"I'll try," Li concluded and headed up to Sakura's room. Sakura could hear Li coming up the stairs, and quickly ran back up to her room. She quickly sat on her bed and stared out the window.  
"Kero, you have to pretend you're talking to me!" Sakura ordered.  
"Why?" Kero asked a little confused at the order.  
"So Li won't suspect anything," She quickly answered.  
"What do you want me to talk about?" Kero asked panicked.  
"ANYTHING!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
"Come in," Sakura said still a little nervous. She gave Kero the "come on, talk to me," gesture. Kero got it and began talking just as Li entered the room.  
"Uh, how much wood would a wood chuck chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Kero quickly asked. Sakura did another anime fall, and Li sweat dropped.  
"What was that about?" Li asked as he closed the door behind him.  
"Uh, tongue twisters," Sakura scratched her head.  
"Now it's your turn," Kero played along.  
"Uh, she sells sea shells on the she shore," Sakura began. 'How does the rest of it go again?' she asked herself nervously. "If she sells sea shells on the sea shore, how many sea shells does she sell on the sea shore?" she concluded out of breath.  
"Right..." Li sweat dropped again. "I just came up to say good bye and thank you for, you know, today," Li mumbled the last part.  
"Oh, no problem Li," Sakura stood up. "Anytime," she smiled. He smiled back and they both headed downstairs.  
"Leaving already?" Mr. Kinomoto stood up.  
"Yeah, it's been a long and tiring morning Sir," Li sighed.  
"Alright," Mr. Kinomoto smiled. "I hope to be seeing more of you in the future young man," he continued. Sakura looked at the two of them in confusion.   
"Are you two going out again tomorrow?" Mr. Kinomoto asked just as Li was going out the door. Sakura gave her father a "what are you doing" look. Mr. Kinomoto saw this and corrected himself.  
"I want to know so I can make sure I don't have anything planned or something like that," he added trying to make things better. Li sweat dropped again and headed out the door.  
"Well it was nice talking to you Sir," Li went back and shook his hand.  
"You too Li," Mr. Kinomoto smiled.  
"And thank you for that lesson today Sakura," Li grinned.   
"Let's go out again tomorrow," Sakura suggested.  
"That sounds like fun, tomorrow it is," Li smiled and gave her a hug.  
"Alright," Sakura sighed in relief.  
"Can you do me a favor?" Li asked still hugging her.  
"Mmm?" Sakura closed her eyes.  
"I'll call you this time, okay?" Li smiled letting go of their embrace.  
"Deal," Sakura laughed. "Bye,"   
"Bye," Li waved, and with that he left. Sakura waited for Li to be out of sight, she then closed the door and stood there for a few moments. When she slowly turned around, she saw her father smiling at her.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked a little frightened at her fathers smile.  
"He's a nice boy," Mr. Kinomoto grinned.  
"Yes, I realize that..." Sakura rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to tell Madison the details.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura woke up earlier than usual. She quickly went down to eat breakfast, Tori was there to "greet" her but she ignored all his rude comments. After she was finished she ran up to her room and stared at the phone. She tapped her fingers impatiently, and changed her position after each minute passed. She then stood up and began to walk around her room, still not taking her eyes off the phone.  
"Sakura, it's 8:30am!" Kero squished his cheeks with his hands. "Do you think he's going to call NOW?!" he pounded his fists on the desk.  
"Maybe..." Sakura said hopefully. "He might be awake..."  
"He's an idiot, not stupid!" Kero reminded.  
"Don't those two characteristics-" Sakura began.  
"Do not correct me!!" Kero yelled waving his fingers in the air. Sakura threw herself on the bed and covered her face with a pillow.  
"Hey!" Kero flew to her side. "Correcting me, is just as bad as ignoring me!!" he pounced on her pillow.  
"Fine!!!" Sakura blurted out as she threw the pillow across the room. Kero who was pouncing on the pillow flew with it and was smashed against the wall on impact.  
"Okay..." Kero coughed as he slid down the wall. Kero slowly turned to his side to see the phone. "Please...ring...ring..." he begged the phone. "I'm the guardian beast of the seal, listen to me!!" he pounded the phone.  
"Okay Kero...you've lost it..." Sakura said picking up the helpless stuffed animal.  
"Don't touch me!" Kero gasped. "Help...help..."  
  
Ring!! Ring!!  
  
"Li!!" Sakura screeched throwing Kero into the air.  
"I told you not to touch me!!" Kero whined falling down helplessly as he tried to get his wings to work, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was getting his wings to twitch.   
"Hello?" Sakura answered anxiously.  
"Hi Sakura," Li greeted. There was a slight thump in the background.  
"Ouch..." Kero gasped in the background.  
"Quiet Kero!" Sakura yelled. "I can't hear Li!" she complained.   
"So are we going to meet in the park again?" Li asked trying to ignore Kero's cries of pain in the background.  
"Yeah yeah sure," Sakura nodded in excitement.  
"Great, say in about...half an hour?" Li asked again he felt a little nervous this time. 'I fell like something is going to happen today' Li thought getting even more nervous by his thoughts.  
"Half an hour is fine with me," Sakura smiled. "Bye,"  
"Bye," They both hung up. Kero gained back his consciousness and was now sitting on the desk.  
"You seem excited about today," Kero grinned still keeping his distance from Sakura.  
"Yeah, something is going to happen today, I can feel it Kero," Sakura smiled excitedly.  
"With Li?!" Kero popped in disgust.  
"I don't know, but something is going to happen today, I know it," Sakura concluded and headed out the door.  
"The destiny of the prophecy, is coming soon," Kero said worriedly. "I hope you're ready Sakura," he concluded putting his small hands on the window to watch Sakura leave.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Okay, can someone tell me what heck Kero is talking about? I'm lost!! I hope you are too!  
Coz that was the whole point people, a little bit of support here! Now tell me the honest truth   
if you want me to continue or not, coz...yeah...  
  
Well, in the next chapter you find out a little bit of what Kero is talking about. Or if   
you don't get it, the next chapter gives you a little HINT about what Kero is talking about. So  
make sure you read it. Oh, and one word to describe the next chapter...KAWAII! 


	10. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 10

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Ten  
  
Li slowly made his way to the park. He had something on his mind, one of those feelings again, but somehow it was different. He turned the corner to the park trying to shake these thoughts out of his mind. When he turned the corner he saw Sakura rolling a small snowball on the ground to make it bigger. Li smiled and leaned against a tree nearby to watch her for a few moments. She was incredibly beautiful in the snow. It was very strange, Sakura looked the most beautiful when things were falling from the sky. In the fall she looked beautiful when leaves fell from above. In the winter it was snowflakes, and in the spring it were pink cherry blossom petals. She was unlike any other girl. He began to make his way to Sakura after a few more moments of observation went by.  
"I hope you weren't waiting very long," Li said approaching the hard working Sakura.  
"No, not really," Sakura shook her head. "Plus, I was working on something," she added pointing to a fairly large ball of snow.  
"I hope you're not planning to throw that at me," Li gulped.  
"No silly," Sakura play punched him in the arm. "I'm making a snowman," she concluded.  
"A snow-who?" Li asked in confusion.  
"Okay, you REALLY don't get out much Li," Sakura laughed.  
"I'm working on it," Li blushed in embarrassment.  
"First you take a smowball and roll it onto the snow to make it bigger," Sakura instructed as she continued to roll the snowball.  
"Okay, how many do we have to make?" Li asked as he picked up some snow and began to compress it.  
"Three," Sakura replied still pushing the snowball. "One large, medium and small," she added.  
"Why three different sizes?" Li asked as he began to roll up his snowball.  
"The large one goes at the bottom to hold up everything, the medium one is the actual body, and the smallest one is the head," Sakura concluded.  
"Oh, sounds like ice cream," Li smiled.  
"Yeah, just don't eat him," Sakura laughed. "Um, Li," Sakura struggled to say.  
"Yes?" Li asked still pushing his snowball.  
"Can you help me push this big thing," Sakura gasped still struggling to move it.  
"Oh okay," Li wiped off his hands, stretched out his arms and clapped his hands. "Step aside," he showed off.  
"Okay..." Sakura eyed Li and moved back. Li bent his knees and made his first attempt to push the large snowball. It didn't move an inch.   
"Very impressive Li," Sakura clapped. "My hero,"  
"I'm trying..." Li blushed a little embarrassed.   
"Now, watch the master," Sakura said pushing Li aside. Li sighed in defeat and watched Sakura get ready to move the unmovable snowball. She closed her eyes.  
"O Key of Clow...Power of Magic...Power of Light...Surrender the Wand...The force ignite...Release!" She commanded as the familiar wand appeared on front of her.  
"Cheater..." Li pouted. Sakura smiled and continued.  
"Power Card...Lend me your strength!!" Sakura concluded. Soon a pink aura surrounded her body. Sakura proudly walked right up to the snowball and rolled it a few more times before stopping.   
"There, that should do it," Sakura put her hands on her waist in satisfaction.  
"Look," Li began pointing his index finger at Sakura. "If you came out here to show off your power it's pointless," he complained. "I already know what you can do," he crossed his arms.  
"Don't be such a baby Li," Sakura laughed at the boy before her. "I still need you."  
"Hmph, what for?" Li pouted.  
"We always agreed on team effort when we were capturing cards," Sakura remined. "So, I'll return the power card, and we'll finish this snowman, together," she concluded.  
"Deal," Li agreed reluctantly. The two continued to finish up their snowman.   
"Finally, the second one is done," Sakura collapsed on the medium sized snowball.  
"Alright get off it," Li dusted her off. "Come on, help me put it on top of the first one," he continued as he crouched down to pick it up.  
"Sure," Sakura agreed worriedly. They both put their hands under the snowball and waited awhile.  
"Alright..." Li began.  
"On three," Sakura continued.  
"One..." Li counted.  
"Two..." Sakura joined in.  
"Three!" They said at the same time and lifted the snowball over ontop of the first one successfully.  
"Yea!!!" Sakura cheered as she turned to give Li a hug. She was too happy and Li wasn;t prepared to when she went to go hug him, they fell over.  
"Oh," Sakura gasped realizing that she was ontop of him. "Sorry Li," she apologized.  
"No problem," Li assured her. "You could just-" he began but then opened his eyes. Her gazed at Sakura blankly then slowly finished his sentence. "...get...off...me..." he finished slowly. They just stared deeply into eachothers eyes for awhile, just gazing. The happiness of emerald met mysterious amber. Sakura slowly mover closer, and so did Li. Then, just a few millimeters away from destiny Sakura pushed herself up and away from Li.  
"I'm so sorry, I hope you're not hurt," Sakura apologized once more.  
"No I'm not hurt," Li smiled as he stood up. 'Just my pride...' Li thought for a moment.  
"Come on Li, one more left to go," Sakura cheered up and began to roll up another snowball.  
"I'm glad it'll only need one person to carry it this time," Li sighed trying to get his mind off what happened.  
"True, this last snowball will only need one person to roll it," Sakura sat on the snow, staring at Li evily. Li just stood there for a moment, studying Sakura expression.   
"What are you getting at Sakura?" Li asked taking a step back.  
"Roll it!" Sakura ordered pointing at the microscopic snowflake. Li sighed and put his head down sadly. He went to his knees and began to make a snowball.  
"Team effort huh?" Li pouted still rolling the snowball.  
"Don't you have any USEFUL Clow Cards to help you?" Sakura crossed her arms.  
"Well the last time I checked, YOU sealed them!" Li pointed out angrily. "Plus...all my cards are useful sometime..." Li mumbled threw his teeth.  
"Hey! You asked me to seal all the cards!!!" Sakura stood up infront of the working Li. "Yes that's right!" Sakura continued hysterically. Li was silent. "Sakura seal it!! Seal it Sakura!!" Sakura imitated Li. "Do you remember that?! Huh?!"   
"Okay...I'm sorry..." Li said softly. Sakura quickly looked down from her intimidating stance. She saw a small innocent boy, staring up at her, begging for sympathy.  
"Oh Li!" Sakura quickly hugged him which caused the snowball he was rolling to crumble. Li smiled. "I'm sorry!!" Sakura apologized.  
"Hm, you can't resist me can you Sakura?" Li laughed. Sakura's sorry face rapidly turned to another one of her evil faces. She pounded his head and stood back up.  
"That's it!" Sakura waved her arms in the air. "Make another snowball,"  
"What? You broke it," Li smiled.  
"So?" Sakura crossed her arms proudly.  
"Oh well, since it's broken..." Li began to pick up what was left and threw it at Sakura. "...you can have it..." he concluded after throwing it.  
"Ah!!!" Sakura screamed then tackled Li.  
"What the?!" Li yelled as Sakura fell on him. They both landed on the snowman, causing it to break into several chunks of snow.  
"Ow..." Li groaned. "Hey! That snow is hard!" he complained patting his back to see if anything was broken.  
"Look what you did to the snowman Li!" Sakura whined pointing to different pieces on the ground.  
"Me?" Li asked standing up. "You had to tackle me didn't you?" he put his hands on his hips.  
"Ugh!!" Sakura burst grabbing onto Li's shirt.  
"You just want an excuse to get your hands on me don't you?" Li teased.  
"Like this?!" Sakura asked tackling him again.  
"Kinda..." Li smiled after gaining back his composure. "You're a cheerleader, not a football player," he pointed out still on the ground. "Where did you learn how to tackle?" he asked putting his hand on his head.  
"From you," Sakura smiled. Li blushed. She then realized that she was still ontop of Li.  
"I'm sorry...again..." Sakura apologized as she jumped off him.  
"No problem," Li assured her as he flicked some snow off his shirt.  
"That's because you enjoyed it, admit it Li," Sakura crossed her arms taking a step forward. Li gulped nervously and took a step back. Sakura followed taking another step forward, with one of her flirty smiles.   
"I...uh...um..." Li studdered taking another step back as he adjusted the coller of his shirt. Li was blushing more and more every time Sakura took another step closer to him. Soon Li tripped over a huge piece of the snowman and fell over. Sakura laughed.  
"What's wrong Li?" Sakura teased slowly walking up to the stunned CardCaptor. She went on her knees and looked at him straight in the eyes with her face a few millimeters away from his. Li blushed and gulped.  
"You look a little..." Sakura said softly looking at him. "...red," she giggled slightly.  
"Well...I...well..." Li stumbled over his words. He thought for a moment. 'I'm so good at strategies! What's happening?' he asked himself. Suddenly an idea came to him. Li closed his eyes.  
"Time Card..." Li began turning to his side. Sakura gasped and tried to stand up.  
"Freeze the moment!" Li concluded pushing himself up. Everything froze around him. Li let out a sigh of relief and stood up. He looked around and saw Sakura frozen in time.  
"She...is...so..." Li panted trying to get all his nervous feelings out of his system. He took another look at Sakura. "Beautiful..." Li smiled. Li slowly approached her. "Now who has the last laugh?" he joked staring at her. Li thought for a moment. "Who knew Sakura could be so...so..." he searched for the perfect word. "...flirty..." Li shrugged. "But I like it a little," he grinned. Li ran to a far side of the park and called back the Time Card. Everything resumed.  
"That was soooo unfair Li," Sakura whined. There was no response. She looked around for Li. He was nowhere in sight.  
"Now where did you go," Sakura collapsed on the ground. "Li!" she whined pounding her fists on the ground. Li laughed from behind a tree.  
"You can be a big baby sometimes you know that?" Li teased.  
"Li?" Sakura asked anxiously. "Where are you?" she popped another question standing up.  
"Why?" Li teased somemore. 'Ha! It's my turn to have some fun...' he thought evily.  
"Cause I look like a idiot yalling to myself out here," Sakura crossed her arms. Li laughed.  
"You don't look like an idiot to me," Li smiled.  
"Why is that?" Sakura asked trying to follow the sound.  
"Because I'm like a talking tree," Li scratched his head.  
"A tree huh?" Sakura thought about the clue. She saw a tree not too far ahead.   
'Li is behind that tree I know it,' Sakura told herself. "I'm coming for you Li," she warned.  
"But you don't know where I am," Li pointed out.  
"Well I'm sure you're the same place as your arm," Sakura replied as she stared at Li's arm that was sticking out of the tree.  
"Aw man..." Li grumbled in defeat. He smiled and walked out from behind the tree. "Did you miss me?" Li smiled.  
"Not really..." Sakura smiled back.  
"So what are we going to do about the snowman?" Sakura sighed as she looked at the scattered parts.  
"Why don't you use your imagination?" Li suggested.  
"That's a great idea!" Sakura jumped for joy. She walked to the middle of the field and began to concentrate.  
"O Key of Clow...Power of Magic...Power of Light...Surrender the Wand...the Force ignite...Release!" She yelled putting her hands infront of her. She quickly grabbed the wand and continued.  
"Create Card...Fill this park with snowmen!!" Sakura instructed. Soon the whole park was filled with snowmen.  
"This...is scary..." Li quivered at the sight. "Just a bit..."  
"Yeah...clowns..." Sakura sweat dropped.  
"Your fault, let's get out of here," Li suggested.  
"But the snowmen are blocking our way," Sakura said looking for a way out.  
"Your fault," Li shook his head sadly. "Just use the jump card," he shrugged.  
"But we might step on the snowmen," Sakura said worriedly. LI sweat dropped.  
"You care about them that much?" Li asked looking at the lifeless snowmen.  
"Well I made them didn't I?" Sakura pouted. "We'll just have to use the Fly Card," she concluded about to call upon the key.  
"I...uh...well..." Li bit on his nails worriedly.  
"Li, after all these years, you're still afraid of flying?" Sakura laughed.  
"It isn't that..." Li blushed. "Plus...it's only been two years!" he reminded.  
"You're being like Tori," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh well..." she sighed.  
"Oh no, I know that stance, you aren't, are you?" Li asked a little frightened.  
"O Key of Clow...Power of Magic...Power of Light...Surrender the Wand...the Force ignite...Release!" Sakura opened her eyes to see the wand appeare before her. "Fly Card...Release and Dispel...Fly!" she commanded. Sakura hopped on her wand and held out her hand.  
"Are you coming?" Sakura extended her hand out to Li. Li just stared at her hand and then at her. "Or do you want to chill with the snowmen?" she rolled her eyes impatiently.  
"You win," Li smiled and sat behind her. They flew over the park over the city.  
"A little high don't you think Sakura?" Li asked trying not to look down.  
"I didn't know the almighy Li was afraid of heights," Sakura grinned. She then began to fly higher and twirled in the air.  
"It isn't that!" Li corrected closing his eyes. "This is just way to public Sakura!" he said making up an excuse.  
"Oh, right, day," Sakura laughed weakly at her mistake. She slowly brought them to ground.  
"That's much better," Li said patting his head to make sure it was still there.  
"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked excitedly as she called back the Fly Card.  
"Go home..." Li moaned.  
"But it's so early," Sakura said giving him the puppy face. Li stared at her face for awhile and smiled.  
"That's not fair Sakura," Li swayed his index finger left to right.  
"What's not fair?" Sakura asked in confusion. Li put his hands on his waist in disbelief.  
"You know I can't resist that face," Li side smiled.  
"Why do you think I put it on?" Sakura teased. "Then again, I thought you could resist anything," Sakura crossed her arms.  
"Well there are a few things I can't resist, Sakura," Li smiled taking a step closer to Sakura. (There is a comma between resist and Sakura, hmmm...)  
"I didn't know that," Sakura played along.  
"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me," Li took another step closer.  
"Well, we still have time," Sakura laughed. "But right now, let's tobogganing," Sakura cheered grabbing Li's hand towards her house.   
They ran to Sakura's house and grabbed a toboggan, and quickly ran to a hill avoiding Tori's complaints.  
"Have you ever been tobogganing Li?" Sakura asked getting ready to go down a hill.  
"Nope," Li shook his head. Sakura stared at him in disbelief.  
"Is there anything you HAVE done," Sakura laughed. Li was silent. "Nevermind," she rolled her eyes. "Hop on," she continued about ready to go down.  
"What?" Li asked staring at the toboggan.  
"Sit behind me on the toboggan," Sakura said pulling him on. Li reluctantly sat on.  
"Here we go!" Sakura cheered. They zoomed down, almost as fast as the Dash Card...almost. Li closed his eyes and screamed the whole way down. Sakura was laughing.  
"That was cool!!" Li laughed on the snow when they reached the bottom of the hill.  
"Yeah, you were screaming for the first time in your life!" Sakura laughed rolling in the snow. Li immediately stopped laughing.  
"That's not funny," Li stared at her.  
"Let's go again!" Sakura said as she ran back up with the toboggan. Li sat on the snow just watching Sakura run happily up the hill. Li suddenly got an idea...  
"What the!?" Sakura screamed as someone swooped her of the ground, carrying her like a baby and zoomed them up the hill. Sakura slowly looked at the figure behind her, and saw...Li? Li looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back, and continued to look up ahead laughing. When they reached the top, Li gently put Sakura down. Sakura was just gazing at him the whole time.  
"That was really cute Li," Sakura smiled. "You were right in saying that there are some things that I still don't know about you," she laughed. Li just blushed shrugging his shoulders.  
"Do you want to go again?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
"Yeah, that was soo much fun," Li agreed.  
"Let's go backwards," Sakura clapped her hands in excitement.  
"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that Sakura," Li gulped nervously looking down at the steep hill.  
"Alright, I'll go backwards, while you go forwards," Sakura shrugged.  
"That sounds fine with me," Li smiled as he hopped back on the sled.  
"Okay, let's go," Sakura said taking in a deep breath. She looked at Li, and held on to his hand. Li stared at her hand, and then at her.  
"Just so I don't fall off," Sakura giggled.  
"Okay," Li gave her the eyebrow and held on to her hand a little tighter. "Here we go," he smiled as he pushed them down. Sakura screamed and closed her eyes. Her hair was flying everywhere as the snowflakes flew by her. Li opened his eyes to make sure that nothing was going to happen to Sakura. He watched as Sakura seemed to go in slow motion. She was so adorable, her smile, her laughter as she went down the hill, and how the snowflakes that flew on by complimented her hair. Li smiled at the sight and pulled her in a little closer to insure that she wouldn't fall. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden...  
"Ow!!" Sakura laughed as Li fell ontop of her. Li was soo consumed in his thoughts that her didn't even notice that they had already reached the bottom of the hill, and forgot to play the brake.  
"I'm sorry Sakura," Li laughed looking down at her.  
"It's okay," Sakura panted trying to catch her breath. "That was the coolest," she laughed.  
"Yeah, that was really really fun," Li agreed still staring at Sakura. There was a period of silence.  
"Ahem..." Sakura coughed.  
"Oh sorry aheheh..." Li scratched his head pushing himself of the poor girl.  
"Now I'm tired," Sakura rested on the cold snow. "I better go home,"  
"Yeah, same here, I'm all wet," Li laughed at himself.   
"But I'm too tired to move," Sakura laughed at her own misfortunes.  
"That's okay, I'll take you home," Li grabbed the toboggan. "Hop on," he said pointing to the sled. Sakura stared at a little surprised at Li's offer.  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked anxiously. "You'll get tired," she continued worriedly.  
"Don't worry," Li assured her as he picked her up from the ground and slowly put her in the sled. Sakura smiled at the sweet Romeo.  
"I got this," Li grinned flashing the Dash Card. Sakura laughed at charming magician.  
"Hold on tight," Li warned and called upon the Dash Card. They were off. Li raced around town dragging Sakura and the sled behind him. Sakura laughed happily and Li looked back every now and then to take a peek at her. Whenever he did, he would just smiled and look up ahead again. Finally they reached Sakura's house. Li got an idea and suddenly stopped causing Sakura to go flying. Sakura closed her eyes and screamed in fright. Li grinned once more and ran after Sakura catching her in his arms. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see Li smiling at her.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Sakura scolded.  
"Aw...I thought you enjoy it," Li laughed. Sakura then realized that Li caught her, and she was now in his arms.   
"Maybe just a little," Sakura smiled. Li blushed and let her down. Sakura put the sled in the garage and headed to the door. Li called back the Dash Card before he followed Sakura to the door.  
"Thank you Li for such a wonderful day, I really had fun," Sakura smiled at her memories.  
"No, thank you Sakura," Li bowed. Sakura smiled once more and kissed him on the cheek before heading inside. Li walked out of the driveway holding his cheek. He looked back at Sakura's house, let in one deep breath and continued home.  
  
  
Li unlocked his door and threw himself on the couch. He thought deep and hard, making sure he wasn't making a mistake. He wanted to be a hundred percent sure about his feelings. He thought about his past time with Sakura, and the feelings he has been having throughout the school year. Li put two and two together, and came up with his conclusion. Yes, it was true. Li was falling for Sakura. He smiled and took in a deep breath.   
"What am I going to do?" Li asked himself worriedly. 'Nothing...she don't like you!' one part of him advised.   
"Yeah that's right, she doesn't like me does she?" Li said sadly. 'You'll never know unless you try,' another part of him pointed out.  
"That's right," Li smiled. 'Hey, does...rejection ring a bell?' the first part coughed sarcastically. Li's hoped went down. 'Well if she's really worth it, you'd tell her whether she likes you back or not,' the other part of him concluded and the feelings began to fade away. Li thought about his situation for awhile.  
"I have to tell her!" Li banged his fists on the table angrily and picked up the phone dialing a number.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.  
"Madison?" Li asked nervously.  
"Oh, Hi Li!" Madison greeted happily. "So, what's up?"  
"Well...I need to tell you something very important," Li gulped in fear.  
"Sounds like it, go ahead," Madison replied worriedly. There was a long pause.  
"...it's about Sakura..." Li said reluctantly.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I know some of you are probably hating me for putting up such a cliffhanger but....  
TOO BAD FOR YOU! NA NA NA NA NA! Hm, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best to put as much  
kawaii stuff as possible, so I hope it was enough.   
  
Oh, and special thanks to certain readers/authors for reviewing All or Most of my previous  
chapters. Thanks to people like you, I have forced myself to continue the fic. All of you are my  
motivations to put an end to this "famous" story. Thank you for making this FIRST fanfic of mine  
a great success on fanfiction.net. I hope you all enjoy my future chapters, and once again thank you to:  
-Truffle~Vampire  
-Empress Sarah  
-Fire Angel  
-Pixistix  
-may  
-Misty's Angel  
-Syaoran  
-BCzeon27  
  
In the next chapter, Li finally confesses his feelings for Sakura, but does he confess it  
to the right girl? Yeah, it makes you think doesn't it? Well you'll just have to read the next  
chapter won't you?? 


	11. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 11

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Eleven  
  
"I knew it!!" Madison cheered waving her hands high into the air. "I told you that you had a thing for Sakura, but NO!!" she continued happily.  
"Madison..." Li began quietly.  
"You had to deny EVERYTHING I say didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" Madison asked eagerly.  
"Madison I..." Li made an another attempt to tell her something.  
"Just wait until Sakura hears this, now there will be a story!" Madison giggled in excitement.  
"Madison!!!" Li yelled in annoyance. Madison was silent.  
"I just realized that I liked Sakura about half an hour ago," Li panted. "I've been having feelings all year, but I never knew what they meant until half an hour ago!" he added.  
"What?!" Madison asked surprised and confused at the same time. "That has got to be the most lame excuse I've ever heard!" she stomped on her bed.  
"But it's the truth Madison!" Li begged her to believe him. "But I need your help," he said reluctantly.  
"Oh, so now you need my help, well well well," Madison teased feeling a bit superior towards Li.  
"I'm serious Madison, Sakura..." Li began unsure if he should continue to tell Madison what his true feelings are. Li pushed away his fears and swallowed up his courage. "Sakura means a lot to me, and I don't know what I would do if she didn't feel the same way," Li confessed.  
"Now that's...kawaii!" Madison sniffled. "You should tell her that..." she cried.  
"I can't," Li took in a deep breath.  
"And why not!?" Madison protested.  
"I'm not ready yet," Li sighed sadly. "So promise me you won't tell her anything until I'm ready!" he begged.  
"I promise," Madison replied very seriously.  
"Just wait until I'm ready..." Li clutched his hands into a fist.  
"Great!" Madison complained.  
"Hey! You aren't not the one who has to do this!" Li argued.  
"No, you do," Madison replied seriously. "So back to those feelings, how did you figure them out?" she asked curiously.  
"Well after thinking about all we've been through, especially yesterday and today, the feelings just seemed to build up and become more clear to me," Li thought for a moment.  
"Wait a minute...did you say...build up?" Madison rewound.  
"Yes..." Li said nervously.   
"So how long do you think you've been liking her?" Madison asked getting deeper into Li's personal life. Li was silent.  
"Tell me please Li," Madison begged, but not in the teasing way. This time she was just as serious as Li. Li still didn't reply.  
"Look Li, I understand that you're not used to opening up to people, but when we're dealing with my best friend Sakura, it goes deeper than that," Madison confessed. "So please, please tell me Li," she begged once more.  
"I suppose it began a few months after I met Sakura," Li replied slowly.  
"What?! so you have been denying it all these years!!" Madison burst in anger.   
"No, I only realized it half an hour ago," Li reminded.  
"Okay, I'm lost," Madison sighed.  
"You know those feelings I've been having?" Li questioned trying to help Madison understand.  
"Yeah..." Madison thought about the question.  
"I think those were signs, but I've just been too obsessed with my Clow mission to actually stop to think about what they meant," Li continued. "They were telling me about Sakura, and the truth about how I feel towards her," he concluded.  
"Oh, so everytime you had those feelings, you just pushed them out of your mind, because you and Sakura were strictly business," Madison said understanding Li a little more.  
"Exactly," Li leaned back in relief.  
"You're soo stupid..." Madison mumbled. "So, why are you telling me this and not Sakura again?" Madison asked going back to the original question. "Do you finally trust me?" she asked anxiously.  
"No, I'm doing this for Sakura, she deserves to know the truth," Li corrected.  
"Oh you sure know how to make a woman feel special," Madison said sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really tense and nervous," Li shook his head.  
"It's alright, I understand," Madison forgave him.  
"Thanks Madison, I'm really glad you're with me on this," Li smiled thankfully.  
"Now, since Christmas is coming up, what are you going to get her?" Madison asked throwing another question at him.  
"Christmas?" Li asked in confusion.  
"You know a Christmas present?" Madison rephrased her question.  
"Present?" Li even more confused. Madison did an anime fall.  
"Hello?" Li asked after hearing a loud thump coming from Madison's phone line.  
"Okay, you don't get out a lot do you?" Madison rolled her eyes. Li was shocked that Madison used the same lines that Sakura used around him.  
"Alright, you have to go get her a present before Christmas," Madison warned.  
"What?! I don't know what to get her!" Li screamed worriedly.  
"Fine, we'll go to the mall tomorrow and get her something nice okay?" Madison suggested.  
"But the malls are closed tomorrow," Li bit his nails. Madison sweat dropped.  
"Fine, on Monday, don't be so picky!" Madison grumbled.  
"Oh, sorry," Li apologized after realizing how hard he was being on Madison.  
"It's alright," Madison smiled. "You've changed a lot Li, I mean ever since we met you," she began. "Before I could never imagine you with Sakura, she was way too good for you," she continued.  
"Thanks...I think..." Li mumbled.  
"But now that you've changed, you have really proven yourself worthy of Sakura, you two have been through high and low, think and thin," Madison reminded. "Now, I really hope that you steal her heart, she needs a guy like you," she confessed.  
"I'm glad you're supporting me," Li sighed.  
"No problem Li," Madison smiled. "Well, see you on Monday," she reminded about to hang up the phone.  
"Oh and Madison," Li called after her.  
"Yeah Li?" Madison asked putting her ear back to the phone.  
"Thank you," Li closed his eyes. Madison paused for a moment then began to smile slightly.  
"No Li, thank you," Madison replied. "Bye,"  
"Bye," Li smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
Monday Afternoon, at the Mall...  
  
"I think she might like this!" Madison yelped dragging Li to another store. Li moaned in annoyance after being pulled and shoved into another store.  
"I've been into, possibly, every store in this mall!" Li comaplined.  
"Stop whining, you know she is worth more than this anyway," Madison reminded. Li smiled at the sound and thought of Sakura's name.  
"No, wait, she might like this better," Madison laughed pushing Li into another store.  
'I could be wrong...' Li sighed as he followed Madison to yet another store. As they walked inside Madison heard some familiar voices. Soon she realized it was...  
"I love this store Sakura!" she heard Chelsea scream.  
"Run Li!" Madison tackled him out the store.  
"What was that for?!" Li panted dusting off his pants.  
"Sakura was in there!" Madison practically yelled to Li causing everyone at the mall to stare at the two. Li pulled Madison to a small corner of the mall.  
"You should be a little quieter you know," Li rolled his eyes.   
"Well, I was trying to help you," Madison pouted.  
"Right, if Sakura didn't see us, she would probably HEAR us," Li crossed his arms.   
"Do you want my help or not?" Madison glared at Li.  
"I'm sorry Madison, I really do want your help, and I really do appreciate it!" Li quickly apologized. "I'm just really nervous and scared," he admitted.  
"Aww...you're so cute," Madison smiled as she played with his cheeks. "I really like what Sakura has done to you,"  
"I'm not a stuffed animal you know," Li mumbled.  
"Let's go back to shopping, shall we?" Madison smiled linking arms with Li.  
"Lead the way," Li played along. They began laughing to the next store.  
"Li!" Madison called from behind a tall shelf.  
"Yeah?" Li replied trying to follow the sound of her voice. "Where are you?" he asked looking through each aisle.  
"I'm in the last one, I think I found something perfect for her!" Madison cheered.  
"That's great! Let me see!" Li yelled anxiously as he ran to the last aisle. When Li reached the aisle, Madison quickly held up a small item to show Li. He grinned and nodded his head in agreement.  
"It's perfect," Li smiled with a speechless expression on his face.  
"Why thank you," Madison bowed proudly as she handed it to Li.   
"I'll go pay for it, do you want to go catch a bite to eat afterwards?" Li suggested heading for the front of the store.  
"That sounds fine to me," Madison shrugged.  
  
  
They headed to the food court, it was packed with people. Finally Li and Madison found a spot to eat. They took turns guarding their seats while the other person went to go get their food. Li, of course let Madison get her food first. He grew to be a true gentleman during the past two years he spent in Japan. Life seemed to go by really fast. But soon it would all be over.  
"I never knew how hard it was to shop for girls," Li sighed in his seat staring at his food.  
"No, just the one you love," Madison shrugged still chewing her food. Li smiled but had no reason to argue with her.  
"I still don't know how to thank you Madison," Li scratched his head in frustration. Madison put her utensils down and patted her mouth with a napkin.   
"You really love and care for her don't you?" Madison gazed at Li seriously. He nodded with a twinkle of despair in his amber eyes.   
"It's a story of Romeo and Juliet," Madison smiled. Li smiled back weakly. Madison noticed this and decided to go back to the original question.  
"How to repay me huh?" Madison rubbed her chin. "Well, you could start by getting me what you got Sakura," she smiled. Li laughed.  
"I would have to get you a blue one," Li played along as he began to cheer up. They both began to laugh enjoying eachothers company.  
"Oh hi you guys," Chelsea greeted as she headed in their direction.   
"Oh hi Chelsea," Madison smiled as Li nodded. Sakura peeked out from behind Chelsea with wide eyes that looked like they were going to flow with tears at any time. Li took one look into her eyes and switched from a shocked and speechless expression, to a sympathetic and sorry expression.  
"Hey Madison, are you on a date with Li?" Chelsea teased eyeing the "couple."  
"No," Li quickly replied still not being able to find the courage to take his eyes away from Sakura.  
"I was just hanging out with him," Madison nodded her head agreeing with Li.  
"Why didn't you call me?" Sakura asked looking at Li a little heartbroken.  
"I...uh..." Li shook his head sadly.  
"Um, hun," Madison mumbled waving her hand infront of Sakura. "Are you asking him, or me?"  
"You," Sakura replied angrily.  
"Then can you ASK me?" Madison rolled her eyes.  
"Why do you care so much Sakura?" Chelsea asked a little cluelessly. Sakura gazed at Li for a moment, a little hurt from the scene. There was a slight pause before she answered.  
"I don't" Sakura shook her head turning away from Li. Li felt like there were a million knives piercing through his heart at that very moment.   
"I guess we'll see you guys around," Sakura waved giving them a weak smile and left.  
"Sakura, is sooo in love with you Li," Madison giggled. Li slowly turned to Madison, giving her a very angry glare.  
"She thinks I'm in love with YOU," Li groaned trying to pull out his hair.  
"But didn't you hear the questions she asked?! And her face at all?!" Madison tugged on the coller of Li's shirt. "She was sooo jealous!" she cheered.  
"ARE YOU MAD OR JUST INSANE!?" Li lost his temper. Everyone in the food court stared at the odd couple. Li quickly calmed down.  
"The girl of my dreams, think that I'm going out with her best friend," Li clutched his fists. "Now tell me, is that good or bad," he mumbled through his gritted teeth.  
"It could be both..." Madison shrugged. Li gave her a blank expression, trying to resemble what exactly was on her mind.  
"I'm going home," Li concluded and sat up from his seat.  
"But Li, you can't," Madison stood up.  
"Watch me," Li replied coldly and began to walk to the exit. Madison grabbed his sleeve.  
"All this, for Sakura?" Madison asked in confusion.  
"Anything for Sakura," Li nodded shaking away Madison's grasp and continued walking.  
"She loves you," Madison assured him. Li stopped walking, but didn't turn around. He stood tall and confident, taking in a deep breath.  
"Not from where I'm standing," Li sighed opening the door slowly.  
"She just doesn't realize it yet," Madison paused, "Just like you didn't," she concluded. Li stood there motionless for a few more seconds, then walked out the door.  
"What has come over me?" Li asked himself as he walked home. He kicked some pebbles along the walkway in frustration. "One minute I think I don't like Sakura, and finally when I do admit it, I go all gaga!" he yelled outloud. Li stomped his feet on the ground in anger. "All this, for Sakura?" he doubted himself. Li slowed down his pace and took in deep breaths. "It's all worth it, but I feel like it's going too fast, I can't seem to control myself though," he sighed looking up at the sky. "Nobody said love was easy, you have to give up many things, take many risks, and perhaps hurt someone too," Li concluded thinking of the way he's been acting lately. Li thought of Meilin for a moment. "I'm sorry,"  
"Li!" A familiar voice called out. Li stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to see the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes stare right back at him.  
"Oh hi Sakura," Li smiled. Sakura slowed down her running to a simple stroll until she stood face to face with Li. She just stood there staring right at him with a shine of sadness deep within her eyes. He studied her eyes and he too grew sad.  
"Is there something wrong?" Li asked worriedly. There was a slight pause, as if she had already answered the question earlier.  
"Madsion, are you and Madison," Sakura stumbled over her words, not wanting to say what should've been said. Li gave her a surprised expression and quickly answered.  
"No, no, I wouldn't Sakura, never," Li assured her he waved his hands around to express his frustration.  
"Then what was that back there at the food court," Sakura asked putting her hands around her waist awaiting an answer.  
"She was helping me out with something, really Sakura it was nothing," Li reached for her hand feeling like he owed her an apology somehow. Sakura then realized what was happening and blinked rapidly, as if she were waking up from a daydream.  
"Oh, Li, I'm sorry, what was I thinking, I don't know what cam over me," Sakura quickly apologized as she drew her palm to her head to check her temperature. Li lowered his head in disappointment but somehow brought up enough courage to put on a weak smile.  
"It's okay Sakura," Li tried to smile. "I know what you mean," he concluded and walked away. Sakura reached out for Li, wanting to apologize for her last statement, but it was too late. She stood there staring at the dark figure until he was no longer in sight. Sakura slowly fell to her knees and wept softly.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura woke up fairly late that morning, because she did catch that much sleep the night before. She spent basically the whole night thinking about what happened at the mall and at the park the day before. She also couldn't get her mind off of Li. Flashes of Li's face flew past her and through her mind the whole day. She simply couldn't get him off her mind! She had wanted to apologize more than anything in the world to him, but she had obviously said something to make Li walk away. She just couldn't figure out what. Sakura was still half-asleep on her bed when she heard a loud sound of tintinnabulation. Sakura slowly dragged her lifeless body to the side of her bed, and lazily picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Sakura muffled.  
"Sakura?" Madison asked nervously.  
"Oh, hi Madison," Sakura tried to sit up on her bed, but only found herself on the ground.  
"I heard that, are you alright?" Madison laughed.  
"Just peachy, I just feel like I came out of the rinse cycle of my dish washer," Sakura moaned as she tugged on her blanket as if she were climbing a mountain.  
"I called yesterday, but Tori said you were asleep already, is something wrong?" Madison asked worriedly.  
"Don't ask me questions like that," Sakura grumbled. "You're just taking advantage of the fact that I'm half-asleep," she continued rolling onto her bed. "You know I'm liable to telling you things that I don't want to tell you when I'm like this," she concluded.  
"If you could remember that, I guess you aren't as asleep as you claim you are," Madison laughed. There was a slight pause.  
"Huh? What did you say?" Sakura sniffled.  
"Nevermind, I was wrong..." Madison sweat dropped. "I heard you sniffling, were you crying yesterday?" she changed the subject.  
"Just a little bit," Sakura admitted.  
"What happened?" Madison asked curiously.  
"I know I'm going to regret telling you this," Sakura sighed. "But it's what happened with Li yesterday," she continued.  
"Oh my gosh," Madison gasped. "What happened,"   
"We just got into a little arguement, then near the end, I think I said something that must have gotten him upset so he left," Sakura concluded.  
"Well what exactly happened?" Madison asked in great interest. Sakura told Madison the whole story. Every time Sakura told her what she had said, Madison gasped.   
"Yeah, so that's basically what happened," Sakura concluded extremely tired.  
"Whoa..." Madison sighed sadly. She thought about how Li probably felt that whole time. 'Poor guy...' Madison thought. 'Only if Sakura knew...'  
"Why did you take it so badly though?" Madison asked hoping to get the reaction both Li and herself would want to hear.  
"I don't know," Sakura thought. "I guess it just hurts me to see him like that, I mean after all we've been through, I've never seen him so upset, and I'd hate to be the one to make him feel that way," Sakura admitted. Madison smiled, finally her friend was getting the picture.  
"Yeah, you two have been through a lot haven't you?" Madison reinforced Sakura's feelings. "Like when you captured the Freeze Card," she reminded. Sakura was silent and tried to remember exactly what had happened.  
*Flashback*  
"One, Two, One, Two," Sakura counts quickly hoping it'll help with her balance as the Freeze Card flows behind her.  
"Watch out!!" Li screams pushing her out of harms way. They slide on the rink safely.  
"Thank you Li," Sakura says worriedly holding on to him as they stand up.  
"Nevermind, just seal the card," Li remindes her.  
"Yeah," Sakura nodds confidently. She sees the card coming towards them right behind Li.  
"Watch it!!" Sakura screams pushing Li out of the way. Sakura gets attacked by the card and goes flying high into the air falling straight to the hard ice below.  
"Sakura!" Li yells in horror watching his partner fall. He then skates up to the card and attempts to break the ice. Sakura slowly goes back onto her feet and uses the Jump Card to attack it. The Freeze Card attacks Sakura, pushing her back onto the rink and sliding into an ice wall. Li quickly runs to her aid.  
"Get up!" Li beggs. The ice slowly begins to crawl onto her arm.  
"No!!" Li cries out and begins to puch the ice away. "Come on!" he grunts in frustration. "Let go!" he yells punching the ice relentlessly as it spreads along her feet. Sakura moans in pain as she begins to wake up.  
"Sakura get up!" Li says shaking her while letting her sit up. "You have to seal the card!"  
"What?" Sakura asks half dazed.  
"Listen, I'm going to draw freeze out," Li begins telling her his plan. "You go look for a chance to seal it," he concluded as he gets up to skate. Sakura nodds and begins to stand up, getting ready to seal the card when it comes her way. Li goes ahead and skates towards the card. The card sees Li and immediately goes after him.  
"Here it comes, ready?" Li warned Sakura as he turned the corner quickly approaching her. He began to skate faster dodging each and every blow that surfaced from the solid ice below him. He quickly turned from left to right, barely missing the previous attacks. Sakura stood tall and strong clutching the sealing wand in her hands, waiting for the chance to finally seal it.  
Li is quickly approaching Sakura, almost falling over but he is almost to his destination, with the card still gaining. Sakura sees Li getting closer and raises her wand in the air ready to seal freeze. Li quickly breaks left leaving the card to go right for Sakura. Freeze raises from below the surface presenting itself to Sakura.  
"Seal it!" Li yells coming to a complete stop.  
"Freez Card...Return to your Power Confined!" Sakura commands. Slowly the head of the card begind to break off, and the reast off it's body follows until it materializes into a Clow Card. It floats away from Sakura and goes to Li. They looked at eachother with relief in their eyes and smile.  
*End Flashback*  
A smile came upon Sakura's face, and she felt like she was going to cry.  
"Yeah," Sakura laughed as a tiny teardrop fell from sparkling emerald eyes and slowly glided down her cheek. "Li was so brave and determined to capture that card," she continued to laugh at the memory. "...and to keep me out of harms way..." Sakura concluded slowly then paused. Madison smiled in relief, she knew that Sakura would soon figure out her feelings for Li.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Madison asked with a small grin upon her face.  
"Li, he means a lot to me Madison, I guess I just never took the time to realize it," Sakura thought in a dream state.  
"What are you saying Sakura?" Madison asked anxiously. Sakura paused for a moment, trying to choose her words.  
"I'm saying, that without Li, there will forever be an emptiness inside of me," Sakura confessed. Madison took in a deep sigh of relief.   
Finally her two best friends in the whole world were getting the big picture. Even though the two realized their feelings for eachother, Madison knew that there would still be many more complications left to over come. This may have seemed to make things easier; but then again it added a lot more problems to the situation.  
'Let's hope love will conquer all...' Madison sighed nervously.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well I hope most of you are happy now! Finally they realize their feelings for eachother,  
it's just ashame that they didn't tell eachother...HEY! it's better than nothing. HA! poor Madison   
is caught in the middle of it all, and she can't tell either of the two even though they both like  
eachother, but that's just the way I'm writing it so...DEAL!   
  
Well I'd like to thank everyone who read this chapter for putting up with all my other  
boring ones. I really really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this one, and please tell me what  
you thought of it in your review.  
  
*Ahem* In the next chapter, it's the day before Christmas Eve. Aww how nice. Li and Sakura  
haven't seen eachother for a long time and Li thinks that Sakura is ignoring him. Actually she is  
sooo in love with him that she can't bear to be around him. Confused? GOOD! Then read it!  
*Ahem* Also Meilin finds out about Li's feelings for Sakura, how does she take it? I don't  
like Meilin much, but after writing this part, I do feel a little sorry for her.  
*Ahem* After talking things out with Meilin, Li feels forced to confess his secret to Madison.  
But what secret? And how will she take it? Two Words: READ ON! 


	12. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 12

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Twelve  
  
Christmas was nearing. As time went on Li's feelings grew stronger for Sakura. Sakura felt the same way, everytime she saw, talked or just heard that two letter name she could feel her knees begin to get weak. They had spent a lot of time together during the break, at times one of them had tried to tell the other how they felt, but it never happened. The time just wasn't right, and neither of them were ready. Madison had promised Sakura that she wouldn't mention anything she had told her to Li. Sakura promised that she would tell Li herself when the time was right. But for now, things were fine the way they were.  
"Madison, can you pass me the star?" Sakura asked reaching out for the ornament that lay on the floor.  
"Yeah, don't fall off that ladder now," Madison laughed passing the star to Sakura.  
"Thanks," Sakura smiled as she put the last ornament on the tree. She carefully walked down the ladder and stared at their master piece. The two girls eyed the tree and smiled proudly.  
"I think it's pretty," Madison nodded her head.  
"Yeah, the lights really added some personality to it," Sakura smiled admiring the tiny stars that lit up in the tree.  
"Yeah, I've never seen star lights before," Madison added holding an extra star in her hand. Sakura's smile changed into a small frown and she slowly sat down on the couch.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Madison asked worriedly. "You said putting up the decorations would make you happy," she reminded putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
"I'm happy," Sakura smiled weakly. "I just miss Li," she admitted. Madison laughed at her friend who was obviously struck with love...big time. She took a seat next to her and gave her a hug.  
"What do you want for Christmas?" Madison asked trying to make her smile.  
"Nothing," Sakura smiled staring at the sparkling tree.  
"Nothing?!" Madison asked a little surprised at the answer. "You are too young to say nothing!" she lectured. Sakura laughed and shook her head.  
"I know what to get you!" Madison jumped up from her seat in excitement.  
"Sounds big, I hope it isn't too much trouble," Sakura smiled at her relentless friend.   
"Hey, it isn't that hard to stuff Li in a box," Madison crossed her arms. Sakura's jaw dropped and she picked up a pillow that was on the couch.  
"You are insane Madison!" Sakura laughed chasing her around the living room. Madison laughed as well and grabbed another pillow.  
"But I know you'd like to see that happen!" Madison teased hitting Sakura with the pillow.  
"So what if I would?" Sakura pouted. She knew that Madison was only kidding, and that she would never dare stuff the boy of her dreams in a box.  
"Well then we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Madison shrugged. They stood their laughed at themselves.  
Sakura was glad to have a friend like Madison, for the past few days Sakura was going through a tough time. She just couldn't stop thinking of Li, and it drove her crazy! She begged Madison to help her, so Madison tried her best to distract Sakura and keep her mind off of Li. As a consequence, the "couple" hadn't seen eachother for awhile now, which drove Li insane! He felt like he had said something to make Sakura upset, and now she was ignoring him. Madison told him that Sakura wasn't ignoring him, but she couldn't tell him much without giving away Sakura's secret.  
"The house is a complete mess!!!!" Tori yelled as he entered the house. Sakura and Madison jumped in fright and quickly began to pick up the different objects on the floor. They looked at eachother again and began to laugh at the conversation that they had earlier.  
"I never knew that cleaning was such a funny activity!!" Tori yelled from the kitchen. The two girls laughed even more and ignored Tori's screams.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Li was laying comfortably in bed and just stared at the ceiling. He was confused and sad at the same time. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'By the way she's been acting lately Sakura will never fall for me...' he thought sadly. Li sat up slowly and stared at the big window to his right. It was snowing. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the window. The snowflakes seemed to drift and slowly from the white sky, and gently land on the white blanket that has over come the earth. Li brought his right hand up and carefully placed it against the window taking another step closer to it. He wanted to open the sliding door and step onto his balcony, but it was too cold. He took in another sigh and watched as each flake touched the ground. Li looked around at the people at the park across his building. There were couples playing below. They were tobogganing, making snowmen, or having a snowball fight. He smiled and remembered the times he spent with Sakura. Li closed his eyes tightly and clutched   
his hand into a fist and slowly released the tension. He opened his eyes and sighed. "I wonder what you're doing right now Sakura," he said sadly taking one last look at the couples below before going back to bed.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura, do you want Li to love you back?" Madison asked seriously as she patted Kero's head.  
"Yes, of course Madison!" Sakura quickly replied still shocked from the question. "Why?" she continued taking a seat on her bed.  
"Well, by the way you're acting, Li probably thinks you're ignoring him," Madison shrugged.  
"Do you really think so Madison?" Sakura asked nervously. Madison nodded as she took a bite into a cookie. Kero stared at the cookie with watery eyes, but tried his best to control himself.  
"What do you think I should do?" Sakura begged.  
"Go see him, or just talk," Madison suggested handing a cookie to Kero. He smiled and quickly shoved the cookie into his mouth without hesitation. "Don't do something too...you know, so he won't suspect anything," she continued.  
"Like what?" Sakura popped another question.  
"Do I have to do all the work?" Madison rolled her eyes. Sakura gave her the puppy face and Madison caved in. "Fine, why don't I throw a get together tomorrow," Madison suggested waving her hands in the air. A huge smile quickly spreaded across Sakura's face.  
"That's perfect Madison!" Sakura jumped for joy. "Nobody will suspect a thing since tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" she cheered rolling on her bed with uncontrollable joy. Madison laughed. Kero took this as an advantage to eat all the cookies, so he quickly threw all the cookies into his drawer and locked himself in.   
"You are the best Madison!" Sakura panted still smiling.  
"Oh, you aren't going to be the only one thanking me," Madison grinned thinking of Li's reaction when he finds out.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked shooting up from her laying position.  
"Uh...I said..." Madison studdered. "Oh, but don't you have to go and get something for Li?" she lied making up an excuse. Sakura gave her the eyebrow but then shrugged.   
"Uh...well..I'm sure I'll find something," Sakura waved the worry away.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Madison replied positively. "But will you find something for TOMORROW?" Madison reminded.  
"Oh right!! It's tomorrow!!" Sakura screamed jumping off her bed. "We have to go to the mall today!" she concluded grabbing her jacket and then Madison's hand. They ran out the door and down the stairs.  
"Um...hello?" Kero muffled through the drawer. "I think the drawer is jammed..." he whined but it was too late, the girls had already left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Li had spent the past hours staring at the ceiling above, and thinking of Sakura. He turned to his side and looked at her present, then smiled.   
'I hope she likes it,' Li sighed worriedly. He sat up and decided to watch some of the tapes that Madison recorded during their old days. The "Card Capturing Memories." That was the title of all the tapes. Li shrugged and popped in a tape, that was recorded before he came to Japan. He didn't watch any of the captures, and thought it would be a little interesting to watch one that Sakura had caught before he arrived. Li remembered that he was so mean to her, and told her that she was no good. He sighed and shook his head sadly at his own actions. 'I didn't even know her,' he cried.   
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Li clicked the pause botton on his remote and headed towards the door. On his way he glanced at the clock, it read "4:30pm."  
'I wonder who it could be?' Li yawned after being lazy the whole day. He slowly opened the door, but the person swung it open causing him to slam against the wall.  
"Hello...to you...too...Meilin..." Li coughed trying to stand up.  
"Oh sorry, did I hurt my Li-kun?" Meilin giggled and headed towards the couch. Li shut the door and made his way to the couch as well.  
"What brings you here?" Li asked casually.  
"I haven't seen you in the longest time, where have you been?" Meilin tugged on his arm. "Hibernating?" she laughed at her own joke.  
"No," Li rolled his eyes at her stupid hibernating remark. "I've been out,"   
"Really? Where? I don't see you," Meilin pouted.  
"I've been with...Sakura," Li mumbled the last part. 'I guess there is no use hiding it anyway,' he sighed.  
"What are you doing with her?" Meilin asked pushing away from him. Li just stared at her nervously.   
"Don't tell me you are falling for that...that..." Meilin stomped around the room looking for a perfect word.  
"...girl?' Li asked softly.  
"Yes!!! That girl!!" Meilin swung her hands violently in the air. "Well it is true?!" she contiued shaking Li back and forth. Li was silent and was too nervous and afraid to say anything. He just hid his head behind his hands trying not to look into Meilin's eyes.   
"Li, I'd rather hear the truth than be lied to," Meilin said sadly. Li looked into her eyes and saw a small tear make it's way down her cheek. 'Sakura is worth it, by hiding my feelings for her, is like not loving her at all,' Li thought. He took in a deep breath and looked at Meilin seriously.  
"Yes," Li paused looking straight into Meilin's eyes. "Yes, I am falling for her," he concluded with a small nodd. Meilin could feel tears flow down her cheek uncontrollably. Her heart felt like it had burst, and she went all numb. She was too shocked too move, but too ashamed to stay. She looked down at the floor and watched her tears fall. Li felt sorry for her and held her in an embrace. He had known her for a long time, and it hurt him to see her like this.   
"I'm sorry," Li whispered still holding on to her.  
"Why Li? I love you more than she ever will!" Meilin cried in pain trying to break loose from their embrace. She pounded her fists on his chest in anger, but Li still held on to her trying to calm her down.  
"I know, I know," Li replied softly. "But, I love you like a sister Meilin," he continued pulling away from her too look into her eyes. She rubbed her eyes trying to dry some of her tears.  
"The love I have for Sakura is different," Li said trying to explain himself. "But just know, that there will always and forever be a place for you in my heart," he tried to smile. "If you ever need me, you know I'll be right by your side," he assured her. Meilin tried to smile, but was too weak from all her crying.  
"So what's going to happen now?" Meilin sniffled. "Are you going to tell her?" she gave a weak smile. Li smiled back and sighed in relief knowing that Meilin was going to be okay, and that she supported him.  
"I want to, but I can't," Li looked away and looked out at the falling snowflakes.  
"She deserves to know Li," Meilin reminded holding on to his hand.   
"But I know that she doesn't love me back," Li said sadly.   
"How could she not?!" Meilin broke out. "If she doesn't I'll give her a piece of my mind!" she punched a pillow beside her. Li gave her an odd look and she slowly came back to reality.  
"Okay Li seriously," Meilin shook her head. "If you think Sakura is worth it, you'd tell her how you feel whether she likes you back or not," she concluded reluctantly.   
"But Meilin, it isn't that easy," Li sighed.  
"I know it isn't, but do you think it's any easier for me to see you end up with that...Kinomoto?" Meilin tried to control herself. Li smiled and patted her on the shoulder.  
"Believe me Meilin, I appriciate your support," Li hugged her.  
"If it makes you happy Li-kun," Meilin sighed in defeat. She looked at her watch and began to sit up.  
"I better get going," Meilin smiled weakly trying not to cry. Li nodded and led her to the door.  
"Look Meilin, I'm really sor-" Li began.  
"Don't worry about me, just promise me you'll tell her okay?" Meilin interrupted.   
"I promise," Li smiled and nodded.   
"You better keep it," Meilin warned giving him the evil face.  
"I'll tell her, just when the time is right," Li shrugged. Meilin eyed Li and rolled her eyes.  
"What has she done to you?" Meilin laughed. Li looked at her very confused.  
"You aren't the same Li that came to Japan two years ago," Meilin smiled. Li laughed and nodded in agreement. Then Meilin looked at him very seriously.  
"Tell her before it's too late," Meilin reminded and walked down the hall. Li knew what she meant and stood there silently and unmoving. He let out a big sigh and closed the door.  
"Before it's too late..." Meilin's last words faded as it sank into his head. He decided to call Madison and tell her his problem. As he dialed the number he thought about what exactly his choices were. He knew if he went through with it, he would be letting down a lot of people, including himself. But who did he want to hurt more, himself? Or Sakura? The others would eventually deal with it, but would he be able to live knowing that he didn't confess his feelings to the one girl that he had ever loved?   
'What am I going to do?' Li almost cried at the thought. He was going to until someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" The girl on the other line asked.  
"Uh, hi Madison," Li greeted nervously.  
"Oh hey, you caught me right on time, I just came back from Sakura's house, and I have to tell you something," Madsion said excitedly.  
"Oh really, well that's ironic because I have to tell you something too," Li replied worriedly. "But is yours good or bad?"  
"Um...depends how you look at it," Madison said thinking about the question.  
"Too lazy Madison, just come on out with it," Li moaned.  
"Alright alright," Madison laughed. "Well, I'm having a get together at my house tomorrow, so I was wondering if you could come," Madison informed.  
"Is Sakura going to be there?" Li asked worriedly, but for a different reason.  
"Yes of course!" Madison teased.  
"Just her?! Wouldn't she suspect something?" Li jumped to conclusions.  
"Way ahead of you babe," Madison waved the worry away. "I'm inviting everyone," she rolled her eyes.   
"Oh, that's good," Li sighed forgetting all about what he was going to tell Madison.  
"Thank me later," Madison laughed. "Just make sure you tell her, and I won't kill you," she continued to laugh. Li was silent at the remark.  
"Oh, and what were you going to tell me?" Madison asked almost forgetting about it. Li paused for a moment, but took in a deep breath of courage.  
"I can't tell Sakura," Li finally confessed. There was a gasp from the other line, and then a long pause.  
"Why?" Madison begged for an answer.  
"Are you ready to hear this?" Li sighed.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ooooooo....I know you like my cliffhanger! *gets run over by an angry mob of readers*  
okay okay! well i hope you liked this chapter anyway, despite the cliffhanger.  
  
In the next chapter Li reveals yet another deep secret to Madison? Is it a good or bad  
thing? How will she take it? Also Li and Madison act on Li's plan to give Sakura her Christmas   
present "secretly." How will that work out? Plus Li gives Sakura a "midnight" visit instead of   
Santa Claus. Now what will happen then? Will Li finally confess his feelings to Sakura now that  
they're all alone, and the time is right, will he? or will she? *SAD KAWAII ALERT* 


	13. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 13

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Thirteen  
  
Madison took in a deep breath knowing that whatever Li was going to tell her, was very important.  
"Madison are you ready to hear this?" Li repeated imaptiently, not knowing how much longer he could keep his secret.  
"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Madison replied trying to keep calm. Li cleared his throat and sucked up all his courage.  
"Madison, I'm going back to Hong Kong," Li informed almost crying. Madison gasped after being presented with this big problem. There was a long pause, just like Meilin when she heard about Sakura. Madison was thinking about how Sakura would take it. 'Poor Sakura…' she thought almost crying.  
"Why?!" Madison blurted out.  
"Remember, I was suppose to go back home when all the Clow Cards were captured," Li reminded trying to make himself feel better.  
"Oh, and you're just going to forget about Sakura right!" Madison yelled angrily. Then Madison thought about what Li had said and was quiet for a time.  
"Wait a minute..." Madison stopped. "How long did you know about this?" she asked catching on to Li's words.  
"...last summer..." Li said softly. There was another pause.  
"Hello?" Li asked worriedly.  
"YOU KNEW LAST SUMMER BUT YOU SKIPPED THIS LITTLE DETAIL WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU LIKED SAKURA!?!" Madison screamed from the top of her lungs as Li held the phone far away from his ear.  
"...yes..." Li studdered. Madison sweat dropped.  
"Then you better tell Sakura how you feel before it's too late!" Madison reminded.  
"That's what Meilin said..." Li mumbled.  
"Wait, did you just say...Meilin?" Madison questioned Li. "She knows?"  
"Yeah," Li sighed as more and more conflicts arose.  
"It's ashame I missed it," Madison laughed. "Anyway you have to tell her...SOON!" she warned. Li paused.  
"I told you, I'm not going to tell her," Li repeated.  
"Just because you're leaving?! Doesn't this condition kinda FORCE you to tell her!" Madison yelled in frustration as she tugged on her hair.  
"No, it's better off that I don't tell her Madison," Li sighed sadly.  
"No, it's easier and more convenient for you if you don't tell her," Maidson corrected mocking Li.  
"I'm not thinking of myself here!!!" Li burst out loosing his temper. "Do you think I want to leave her! I love her Madison, and I'd give up everything I own to stay here with her!" he screamed. "I have no choice," he sighed about to cry.  
"If you don't tell her, you'll never know if she likes you or not Li," Madison said trying to convince him to tell her for both his sake and Sakura's.  
"I thought of that," Li closed his eyes feeling his heart begin to crack. "It's better to leave this country with my heart broken from not telling the one girl I love how how I feel, than leaving the girl that I love, with a broken heart," he concluded. Madison tried to smile, but it was useless. She nodded in agreement knowing that Li wasn't thinking of himself, and that he really did love Sakura.  
"You are a truly selfess and pure hearted person Li, and it's a shame that you have to go," Madison sniffled. "But please, I beg you, tell her…" Madison cried.  
"Only if I have to Madison, only if I have to," Li held his hands in a tight fist.  
"Fate will tell us right Li?" Madison tried to make him feel better.  
"Right..." Li sighed in agreement.  
"Well just be at my house tomorrow at 6:00pm alright?" Madison reminded.  
"You are setting me up to tell Sakura aren't you?" Li rolled his eyes.  
"No, I'll leave that to fate," Madison laughed a little. Li wasn't laughing.  
"Look Li, you haven't seen her in awhile, an earlier in the break you two were inseperable," Madison reminded trying to convince him to come.  
"I don't know," Li thought about it.  
"Well just in case you don't end up telling her, you might as well spend as much time as possible with her," Madison concluded.  
"I guess that I'll agree to," Li gave up. "Tomorrow at 6:00pm," Li smiled weakly.  
"Thank you," Madison sighed in relief. "Bye,"  
"Bye," They both hung up the phone.  
  
* * *  
  
'You can't go today Li,' Li told himself holding Sakura's present in his hand. He looked down at it and closed his eyes tightly. 'I don't want to leave you...' he cried. Li let the tears flow down his cheek and watched it fall. He looked at the gift once again and thought of Sakura.   
"I have to give this to her," Li looked up confidently. "But how?" he asked sadly looking back down. He glanced at a video of one of his card captures and got an idea. Li quickly tackled the phone and dialed Madison's number. It rang several times before someone picked up.  
"Hello?" Madison asked cheerfully.  
"Hi Madison, I can't come today," Li said panting.  
"Are you mad?! You can't just call someone and say you can't come!!" Madison put her hands on her waist dropping some dough.  
"Oh, would you like me to call you later?!" Li yelled sarcastically.  
"But Sakura..." Madison complained. 'She's expecting you..'  
"Yeah I know, but I can't bear to see her," Li replied sadly.  
"Great," Madison rolled her eyes waving her arms around. "You were SUPPOSE to tell her today!" Madison reminded.  
"No! I was going to do it when I was ready!" Li corrected. "Oh so how does this sound," he cleared his throat. "Merry Christmas Sakura, I love you but I'm leaving for HONG KONG!" he concluded sarcastically.  
"Ugh! You have a present to give, REMEMBER?" Madison yelled imaptiently.  
"I know, and I have an idea," Li replied seriously.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm going to see Li today Kero!" Sakura jumped up and down in excitement.  
"I still can't believe you've fallen for...for..." Kero tried to choose his words carefully.  
"Li?" Sakura suggested.  
"Whatever, I just can't believe it," Kero grumbled.  
"Well at first I couldn't either, I mean Li?" Sakura laughed. "But he's...he's..." Sakura thought looking for a good adjective.  
"A loser?" Kero smiled.  
"No," Sakura glared at the toy. "He's perfect, simply perfect," she sighed.  
"Do not tell me that," Kero stuck his tongue out in disgust. Sakura ignored Kero's rude remark and just gazed out her window. She was in love, and it hit her BAD. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud...  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello?" Sakura asked happily.  
"Hi Sakura," Madison answered sadly.  
"What's wrong Madison?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"You see it's Li," Madison began.  
"Li?" Sakura gasped.  
"You see, he isn't coming tonight..." Madison concluded. She could hear another gasp coming from Sakura's phone followed by a soft cry.  
"He really doesn't like me, huh?" Sakura asked in disappointment. "What did I do wrong?" she continued softly. "Madison what did I do!" she broke down in tears.   
"You didn't do anything wrong Sakura," Madison assured her trying to make her feel better. "Look, stay home today and get some rest," she suggested.  
"But Li's present I-" Sakura tried to explain.  
"It wouldn't matter, all the stores are closed," Madison laughed. "Make him something instead," she smiled.  
"I think I'll do that," Sakura replied feeling a little better.  
"Will you be okay?" Madison asked concerned.  
"Yes, I'll be fine," Sakura nodded.  
"Just in case I'll drop by later," Madison informed.  
"Okay," Sakura agreed. "Bye,"  
"Bye," they both hung up. Madison turned to the boy next to her and nodded.  
"She won't suspect a thing, your plan is working like a charm," Madison smiled as the two headed out the door.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"You know what, I'm not sure if this is going to work," Li said nervously as they neared Sakura's house.  
"Of course it will!" Madison rolled her eyes pulling Li right behind her. "Only because I'm on in it," she pointed proudly at herself. Li sweat dropped but followed right behind her. When they reached Sakura's house Madison quickly shoved Li behind a bush and walked towards her door.  
"Madison wait!" Li called after her.  
"What?" Madison asked imaptiently as she walked back to the talking bush.  
"This won't work," Li pulled her in closer.  
"I told you it will," Madison rolled her eyes and tried to get away.  
"I have another way of approaching it," Li grinned and whispered his new plan.  
"Brilliant," Madison laughed and headed towards the backyard with Li close behind her. Li quickly took cover behind another bush. Madison waited and then threw a small stone at Sakura's window.  
"Sakura!" Madison called. "Sakura!"  
"Huh?" Sakura said opening her window. "Oh, hi Madison," she continued a little confused. "Why didn't you knock on the front door?"   
"I did, but you probably didn't hear me," Madison lied.   
"Oh, okay..." Sakura gave her the eyebrow. "I bet you're freezing down there, go to the front, I'll let you in," Sakura smiled and headed downstairs leaving the window open.   
"Li, get ready," Madison warned and headed towards the front. Li stayed behind the bush waiting for Madison's signal. Soon after he heard Madison yell something out. Then Li quickly climbed the tree and carefully jumped into Sakura's room without anyone hearing anything. He looked around quietly jumped onto the floor in a ninja stance.  
"Hey what are you doing here?!" Kero flew over to "greet Santa."  
"Shh! Be quiet!" Li covered Kero mouth. Kero bit his hand causing Li to cry in pain silently.  
"Now, what are you doing here!!" Kero demanded an answer.  
"I'm going to drop off Sakura's Christmas present!" Li grumbled trying to look for a place to put it.  
"What, so Santa is on retirement now?!" Kero said sarcastically.  
"Oh be quiet, if I'm Santa, your my elf!" Li rolled his eyes still looking around. "Either way you something less important compared to me," he almost laughed.  
"Why you!" Kero snapped jumping onto Li.  
"Hey! They might hear us!" Li ran on his tiptoes.  
"They'll only hear you 'cause im flying!" Kero continued to chase Li. He kept on running away from the flying toy, and almost crashed into certain things. It was getting a little loud.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"I'm really glad you came here to make me feel better Madison, it means a lot to me," Sakura smiled handing her friend some hot chocolate.  
"No problem anything for a friend," Madison smiled back thinking of what she was doing for Li. Suddenly there was a loud thump coming from Sakura's room. Madison sweat dropped.  
"What was that?" Sakura scratched her head.  
"Uh, probably Kero," Madison assured her.  
"Maybe we should go check it out," Sakura said putting down her drink.  
"No, I'm sure it's nothing Sakura," Madison grabbed onto her sleeve.   
"Why? Scared Madison?" Sakura laughed and headed up the stairs.   
'I'm not the one who is going to be scared...' Madison but her lip and followed Sakura.  
"Sakura I told you it was nothing!" Madison yelled hoping that Li would hear it. Li heard it and began to panic.  
"Kero let me go!" Li groaned trying to shake the animal off of his leg.  
"Never!" Kero muffled through Li's pants. Li could hear more talking getting closer to Sakura's room. Li quickly hopped to Sakura's bed and gently placed the small present under her pillow. He hopped back towards the window and tried to jump out.  
"Kero let go of me!" Li violently shook his leg around as he tried to slap Kero as he swung by.  
"No!" Kero bit harder. A small nerve felt like it was going to explode inside of Li, but he held it in and made one last attempt to jump out before the girls came.  
"I'm going to jump Kero, even if I have to bring you down with me," Li warned. Kero didn't listen and continued to keep his strong hold on Li. Li dragged himself onto the window and watched in horror as the knob on Sakura's door slowly turned. Li jumped out just in time and Kero flew back up safely. Sakura looked around to see that nothing was disturbed except an area around the window. At that moment Kero flew into the room from the window.  
"See I told you nothing was wrong Sakura," Madison panted from holding Sakura back. Sakura nodded and stared at Kero who was flying back into the room.  
"What happened to you?" Sakura eyed to exhausted Kero. "You look like you were chasing a robber or something," she laughed. Madison glared at Kero threatening him not to say anything.  
"Uh..." Kero stared at Madison who had steam coming out from the top of her head. "I was getting some fresh air," Kero concluded lowering his head in defeat.  
"Oh...okay..." Sakura gave him the eyebrow.  
"Well, I better get going Sakura, I uh...yeah gotta go," Madison smiled and ran out the door. Sakura blinked in confusion and sat on her bed as she heared the door slam from below.  
"I wonder what that was about Kero," Sakura stared at him confused.  
"I don't wanna know," Kero played along.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"What happened back there Li?! You almost got caught!" Madison yelled as she caught up to him.  
"Well I didn't," Li rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, thanks to me," Madison pushed him a little.  
"It doesn't matter, I didn't get caught and I did what I came to do, so just be happy," Li groaned.  
"No," Madison replied firmly.  
"What?" Li stopped walking.  
"No, I'm not happy Li," Madison crossed her arms.  
"What?! But I dropped off the gift didn't I?" Li waved his arms in annoyance.  
"Tell her," Madison ordered.  
"I told you, it's better off if she doesn't know," Li began to walk again. Madison walked on after him.  
"Fine, but I'm telling you Li, I know you won't be able to keep it in much longer," Madison warned.  
"If I was able to keep it in all this time, believe me, I'll manage," Li nodded his head sarcastically turning the corner to his apartment.  
"You're cracking Li, I can see it," Madison yelled after him. Li stopped walking and stood still not turning around.  
"You can't hide anyhting from me, and soon, you won't be able to hide your feelings from her," Madison concluded and walked home. Li turned around slowly, but nobody was there.  
"Stop it Madison, you don't know what you're getting us into..." he sighed and continued home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Can you please stop making that noise Sakura?" Kero moaned from under a pillow.  
"I need to finish this Kero," Sakura mumbled as she sew some white material together.  
"What are you doing anyway?" Kero popped his head up from under his sheild.  
"Li's Christmas present, I want to finish it tonight so I can give it to him tomorrow," Sakura smiled looking at her work in progress.  
"So you want to finish it before he gives you a gift?" Kero inquired.  
"I doubt he'd get me a present," Sakura sighed sadly.  
"Why is that?" Kero flew beside her.  
"I know Li has changed A LOT, but I still dont think he's that type of guy," Sakura smiled weakly.  
"You'd be surprised," Kero muttered under his breath.  
"What did you sat Kero?" Sakura asked as she added some inside the white material she was sewing.  
"Uh, nothing," Kero smiled crossing his fingers behind his back.  
"Alright," Sakura shrugged. "Oh Kero, can you pass me some white thread?" she asked not looking at him.  
"Sure," Kero nodded and flew over to the other side of the desk. He then flew back and passed Sakura her thread.  
"Thanks," Sakura replied taking the thread from him. She looked very serious about her work. Kero watched Sakura as she stitched different parts together. She was concentrating so hard on Li's gift. Nothing seemed to get to her. All that cared at the moment was Li. Kero stared at Sakura in amazement and smiled. He then sighed and flew over to the window.  
'Only if you could see her now Li...' Kero thought as he gazed at the bright full moon as it caused the snow to glow below. He turned his attention back to Sakura, and then to the stars above.   
'She really loves you,' he lowered his head for a few moments before looking back at Sakura. 'The prophecy is finally taking it's toll...' he concluded worriedly and went to bed. Sakura stayed up for a few more hours. She was extremely tired and glanced at her bed behind her several times, longing to take a break. She then looked back at Li's half-done Christmas present and shook the feeling out of her head and continued to work.   
"1:30am..." Sakura yawned as she glanced to her watch and stretched out her arms. "Merry Christmas Li," she smiled.  
"Well I'm almost done, I just have to make the card," Sakura concluded and took out some colored paper. She cut out different colors, and drew various shapes, sizes and letters. Sakura arranged them in order and placed them carefully on her desk before gluing them onto the card. She signed it and placed it safely beside the gift.  
"If he did get me a present, I'll be sure to give it to him before he does," Sakura smiled and crawled into bed. She slid her hands under her pillow and was about to close her lamp light until her hand touched an object. She quickly sat up and stared at the pillow unsure if she should check what was underneath. She looked around her room, then back at the pillow. She slowly pulled the pillow to her side and closed her eyes tightly waiting for something to happen. Nothing. Sakura nervously opened her eyes again only to find a small gift professionally wrapped. Sakura gasped and gently lifted the present to face level. She smiled and carefully unwrapped the ribbon. There was another layer of colored tissue that lay in the box. Sakura quietly took it out and placed it beside her. Underneath the tissue was a silver picture frame. The corners were medium sized pink cherry blossoms. Sakura smiled at the frame. It was beautiful. She held it in her hand, it was about the same size. Li knew that she loved cherry blossoms, and the silver really went well with the shade. Sakura was so into the gift she forgot to turn it over. She slowly turned the frame to the other side. Sakura gasped again. It was even prettier now that she flipped it right side up. The pink cherry blossoms were whole, and clearer now. She could also see the texture of the silver sides more. Sakura's smile extended and a tear almost fell from her cheek.  
"Merry Christmas Sakura," Li smiled from the windowsill. He was on one knee smiling at her. Sakura whirled around to look at him. Li quietly jumped inside her room and closed the window behind him.  
"How did you?" Sakura stuttered looking at her gift and then Li.  
"A little help from Madison," Li shrugged taking another step closer to Sakura. She let out a small laugh and smiled at him.  
"I love it," Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek. Li blushed a little bit but lucky for him Sakura turned to look at the gift.  
"Do you like the picture?" Li asked noticing that Sakura only saw the back. Sakura glanced at the photo that was placed inside the frame. It was a candid photo of one of their card captures. Li was by her side helping her control the powers of the sealing wand, because the force that they were up against was too strong for Sakura to handle on her own. Li's arms were basically wrapped around her as she held her firm grasp onto the wand. They were both very serious. Their hair flying about. A small tear fell from her cheek as she admired the gift. Sakura held it close to her chest and sighed.  
"Thank you Li," Sakura looked at the boy standing before her. Another tear of happiness trickled down her cheek. Li wiped away the tear with his sleeve. Sakura stood still gazing into his eyes, watching him closely. When Li was finished, he caught sight of Sakura's gave and staresd right back at her. They stayed still, and just looked into eachothers eyes as if they were in a deep trance. Sakura moved in taking a step closer towards Li's face. Li caught on and moved in as well. Sakura took another step forward and gently tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Li lowered his head about ready to kiss her until he saw Sakura's eyes close. This woke him up out of his trance and instead kissed her lightly on her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes in shock, but blushed in embarrassment. Li moved back taking a few steps towards the window.  
"I guess I'll see you around..." Li smiled weakly as he opened the window. Sakura stared at him, still a little confused about what had just happened.  
"Uh, yeah, see you, Li," Sakura stuttered as he jumped onto the tree. Sakura ran to the window to watch him hop onto the tree safely.  
She looked at the photo once more, and gently placed it on one of the corners of the desk. There she saw Li's present laying on her mat.  
"Oh, Li's gift!" Sakura gasped and opened the window again. "Li! Li!" Sakura called out from above. Li was still there and looked up at her.  
"Oh, yes Sakura?" Li asked nervously.  
"Catch!" Sakura instructed and threw the light colored bear with white wings that Sakura had made for him down. Li stared at the stuffed animal in confusion, then looked up at Sakura.  
"Merry Christmas Li," Sakura smiled. Li smiled back and eyed his present.  
"It looks like Kero," Li laughed.  
"It is Kero," Sakura laughed along. They both laughed together until a breeze flew on by gently sliding his front bangs onto the side of his head. It was dark and cold, Sakura could barely see his face. Li's face was hidden in a shadow, despite the fact that it was dark, his amber eyes stood out brightly. His hair was highlighted under the bright gaze of the taunting moon. Sakura sighed at her Romeo below.  
"Thank you," Li smiled holding on tighly to the animal.  
"You're welcome," Sakura smiled back. Li nodded and walked away into the shadows.  
Sakura closed her window and crawled back into bed. She closed her lamp, and went to sleep peacefully.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, because it's the last chapter of the Christmas Break. I   
also hope I was able to put enough kawaii stuff in this chapter, as well as the previous chapters.  
Please tell me whether you liked it or not. And please tell me if you thought there was enough of  
kawaiiness during the "Christmas Saga." LOL. Either way please review.  
  
The next chapter is more like a cool down from all the is excitement that has been going  
on during the "Christmas Saga." LOL I will never get over that. But believe me it is a chapter that  
connects that climax you've all been waiting for.   
  
So in the next chapter something happens between Li and Sakura. What is it? Will they  
finally tell eachother how they feel? or will it be something even deeper than that? A kiss maybe?  
Plus Li and Meilin do a little planning of their own, and it's about...Sakura? Stay tuned!  



	14. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 14

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Fourteen  
  
"Welcome back to school class," Mr. Terada smiled looking across the classroom. "I hope you all had a fun Winter Break," he continued stretching his arms onto his lecturer. The class cheered, moaned and yawned. Mr. Terada laughed at his response.  
"Is there anything someone would like to share with the class?" Mr. Terada asked the students with great interest. The class immediately went silent.  
"Aw come one kids, you were all chatting just a minute ago," Mr. Terada whined. The class remained silent.  
"Will someone say something?" Meilin ordered standing up from her seat. "This is a great opportunity to miss part of class!!" she swung her arms around. Everyone including Mr. Terada sweat dropped.  
"Well since you're standing, would you like to share anything with the class Meilin?" Mr. Terada asked casually. Meilin glanced at Li, who was gazing at the back of Sakura's head.  
"Nothing I can tell Sir," Meilin replied politely and sat down in her seat. This remark caught Li's attention. He stared at Meilin feeling a little guilty, but he couldn't control his feelings for Sakura. He slouched down in his seat.  
"Well I have a question," Nikki raised her hand gracefully.  
"Okay, let's hear it," Mr. Terada sat down comfortably in his chair.  
"Does anyone remember that day when all those snowmen mysteriously appeared in the park?" Nikki addressed the class. The class began to whisper to eachother.   
"Does anyone know how they got there?" Nikki asked shrugging her shoulders. Sakura turned around to look at Li and smiled. Li grinned back and they both began to laugh a little.  
"I have a hypothesis," Zachary extended his hand into the air ever so gracefully. The class cracked and groaned.  
"Not another one..." Chelsea, Madison and Nikki moaned.  
"Perhaps the abominable snowm-" Zachary began in his usual scientific tone.  
"Um, NO!" Meilin interrupted.  
"Like I said, it was just a hypothesis," Zachary reminded.  
"Sure..." Meilin rolled her eyes. "Just like all the other ones,"  
"Hey! Cafeteria food is more nutritious tha-" Zachary faught back.  
"Okay enough of that class," Mr. Terada jumped in. Zachary and Meilin both calmed down again turning their attention back to the teacher.  
"I said that I would only spend the last few minutes of this period talking about your vacations, now class is over, dismissed," Mr. Terada waved the class out of the room. The students packed up their stuff and headed out into the hallways.  
"Hey Sakura!" Li called out from the crowd.  
"Yes Li?" Sakura asked making her way though the crowd of students.  
"Look what I brought with me," Li smiled and opened his locker. Sakura took a peek. Laying there was the Christmas present she had made for him a little over a week ago. Sakura smiled and hugged him.  
"I'm glad you like it," Sakura blushed placing a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Of course I like it," Li laughed. Sakura still was still looking at the ground. Li curved his index finger and brought up Sakura's face until their eyes met.  
"Because you made it," Li whispered still smiling at her. Sakura nodded her head and took his hand.  
"Come, it's my turn," Sakura giggled pulling Li' to her locker. She opened it and there stood his gift to her.   
"I'm glad you like it," Li laughed.  
"Of course I like it," Sakura laughed too replaying the past two minutes. Li caught on and lowered his head to stare at the ground. Sakura giggle playing along. She tilted her head and bent her knees a bit to look under his face until their eyes met.  
"Because, you gave it to me," Sakura laughed. Li laughed along and brought his head back up. Sakura stood back up straight but her laugh was replace by a simple smile. Li sighed still smiling at her. Sakura eyes seemed to twinkle for a split second. This caught Li's attention causing him to fall into another trance. Sakura noticed this and she too fell into a trance. Sakura leaned forward and tilted her head once more. Li slowly took a step towards her. Sakura closed her eyes and continued to come forward. Li too closed his eyes and tilted his head in a perfect angle to kiss her. Their heads were incredibly close at this point, lips almost touching and then...  
"There you are Sakura!" Madison screamed turning the corner. She then noticed what exactly was going on just as the two separated.  
"Oh, don't let little old me stop you two," Madison smiled crossing her arms. "Please do continue," she waved her hand. Sakura and Li glared at her for two reasons. Stopping them, and teasing them.  
"Fine then, let's eat," Madison shrugged pretending that she didn't know how they felt for eachother. The "couple" glared at Madison as she walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, they slowly looked back at eachother nervously.  
'Should I tell her how I feel now?' Li asked himself still staring at Sakura.  
'Should I tell him how I feel now?' Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously.  
'No I can't...it's too risky...' Li sighed sadly. Sakura was about to say something until Li spoke.  
"I'm sorry about that," Li scratched his head in emarrassment. "I didn't know what came over me," he concluded making up an excuse. Sakura's face turned sad and she slowly lowered her head.  
"No problem Li," Sakura smiled weakly.  
"Well, I'll see you later I guess," Li shrugged and walked away. When he turned the corner Sakura felt a small tear fall from her emerald eyes down her rosy cheek.  
"I love you Li..." Sakura whispered softly and turned away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Li ran up and down the halls looking for Madison. He had fire in his eyes, as he burned up the floor below him. He scanned every classroom and window searching for his victim. Finally he spotted her near the library. Li quickly ran up to her tapping her shoulder.  
"Mmm?" Madison turned around to see two piercing amber eyes stare right back at her.  
"Did you want to give me away back there?!" Li tried to keep quiet since they were in the library. Madison shrugged and picked up a book heading towards a work table. Li followed still awaiting an answer.  
"Well did you?!" Li tried not to yell. Madison looked up at him from behind her novel and carefully put it down.  
"No," Madison replied calmly.  
"Then what do you call that?!" Li waved his arms around in frustration.  
"I was simply doing what I had to do Li," Madison shrugged still calm.  
"What do you mean?!" Li took a seat next to her.   
"Well," Madison sighed turning her whole attention to Li. "You see, if I didn't tease you two in any way, Sakura might have suspected something," Madison explained. Li blinked in confusion.  
"You are both well aware that besides photography, you two are my next favourite hobby," Madison laughed picking up her novel again. Li started to get the picture and he too calmed down a bit.  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Li plopped his head onto the table. "I guess I'm starting to become a little paranoid," he chuckled a bit.   
"A little bit?" Madison took her attention away from her book just to ask that one question.   
"Fine...a lot," Li corrected himself after catching Madison's glare. She became satisfied and continued her reading.  
"I better get to class," Li groaned and picked himself up from his death postion.  
"Just tell her Li, and all the frustration, confusion, and paranoia will be over," Madison smiled. Li sighed and headed to class.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You seemed a little down today during the last period of school Sakura, what's wrong?" Madison asked worriedly as they exited the building.  
"I'm confused..." Sakura hesitated.  
"Oh?" Madison tried not to give any of her "information" away.  
"Well, sometimes I think Li likes me, but sometimes i don't..." Sakura added reluctantly.  
'Sometimes she can be slowly than Li...' Maidson thought sadly. "Well, what makes you think that Sakura?" Madison asked casually.  
"Well last night he gave me my present and-" Sakura began to explain.  
"What?! He gave you a present?!" Madison interrupted again pretending she didn't know a thing.  
"Yes....and he was there when I opened it," Sakura smiled gazing into deep thought.  
"Wait...he was there?" Madison asked confused. This time she didn't have to pretend that she didn't know anything that was going on, because this time, she really didn't know what was going on.  
"Yeah, and I opened my gift around 1:45am!" Sakura tried not to blush.  
"Whoa! Tell me details!" Madison stopped walking. Sakura explained everything that had happened. Madison kept on gasping and smiling. At some points she was laughing. Neither of them had a clue that Li was the type of guy who would do such a thing. But it was an even bigger shock to Madison because she knows about Li's feelings towards Sakura.  
"I never knew that Li would do such a thing!" Madison laughed.  
"Me neither," Sakura smiled.  
"But then, what makes you think that he doesn't like you?" Madison asked in confusion once again.  
"Well, he always pulls away whenever....you know," Sakura sighed.  
"Whenever you guys are like this close to kissing?" Madison squeezed her index finger and thumb together to show just how close they were.  
"Yeah," Sakura lowered her head.  
"That doesn't mean that he doesn't like you," Madison pointed. "Maybe he's just nervous," she shrugged.  
"So do you think he likes me?" Sakura brought her head back up to look at her friend.  
"I...uh..." Madison stumbled over her words. 'I promised Li I wouldn't tell her anything,' Madison thought.   
"Oh, so he doesn't," Sakura sighed and began to continue walking home.  
"Sakura," Madison called after her. Sakura stopped walking at sound of her name and slowly turned around.  
"Yeah," Sakura said softly.  
"He...he..." Madison closed her eyes tightly. "He...does like you," she concluded reluctantly. At fist Sakura didn't know what to think. Was Madison talling the truth? Or was she lying? Even if she was telling the truth, was she just trying to make her feeling better? Or was there something Madison knew that she didn't know?  
"Nice try Madison, you almost got me there," Sakura smiled weakly and walked home. Madison stood there in shock.  
"But he does..." Madison sighed and turned around to head home. "Oh well, I tried," She shook her head sadly. "Now the rest is up to you Li..."   
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I bet anyone that Sakura think that I don't like her," Li threw himself onto his couch.  
"Well, I'm not surprised if you were right," Meilin rolled her eyes.  
"Really?" Li gulped sitting up.  
"By the way you've been acting around her, you could kill her with confusion," Meilin popped another yama ball into her mouth.  
"So what do you think I should do?" Li sat a little closer to Meilin.  
"Do you really want to know?" Meilin had a huge grin on her face.  
"Without giving me away Meilin," Li smiled but still rolled his eyes.  
"Uh, that's hard Li," Meilin laughed. "You don't want her to feel like you don't like her, but you don't want to give youself away at the same time," she re-capped.  
"Uh...yeah..." Li thought about what she had just said. Meilin just sweat dropped at Li's reply.  
"Well I must admit," Meilin took in a deep breath. "You two ARE made for eachother," she shook her head sadly.  
"Thanks...I think..." Li blinked in confusion.  
"Well Li, I think either way, you will eventually have to tell Sakura," Meilin shrugged.  
"I said only if I'm forced to," Li reminded.  
"I know, but you've had so many opportunities to tell her!" Meilin shook him in annoyance.  
"And in not one opportunity was I ever forced to tell her," Li added.  
"UGH!" Meilin crossed her arms.  
"I didn't know that you wanted me to end up with Sakura so much," Li teased. Meilin glared at him.  
"I just want to see you happy for once in your life Li-kun," Meilin replied sadly.  
"I'm happy right now," Li concluded.  
"Are you really?" Meilin questioned.  
"I...uh...well..." Li looked down.  
"I thought so," Meilin smiled proudly. "When are you leaving?" she inquired.  
"April..." Li replied reluctantly.  
"April!?" Meilin exclaimed. "But, that's, but, that's," she stuttered.  
"Sakura's birthday month? I know," Li sighed looking out the window.  
"So you HAVE to tell her before then!" Meilin jumped un and down worriedly.  
"Yeah, right, and when would this be?" Li laughed.  
"Valentines day is coming up Li, and the dance will follow," Meilin smiled at him evily. Li gulped.  
"I have an idea," Meilin grinned eyeing Li.  
"What kind of idea?" Li asked nervously.  
"You would really have to trust me," Meilin sat closer to him. Li gulped down his courage.  
"Why? Is the almighty Li finally afraid of something?" Meilin teased knowing that Li couldn't refuse a challenge. Li immediately shook all his fears away and nodded confidently.  
"Bring it on," Li grinned.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I know that this chapter is really boring. But this is like a cool down from my   
last few chapters. My Christmas chapters were a little "much" with kawaiiness requests. So this  
chapter just takes the story down a notch. I just hope it wasn't too boring.  
  
In the next chapter Meilin's plan takes place. It has to do with Sakura (duh) but what is  
it? But more importantly will Li go through with it? *KAWAII ALERT*   
Sakura has a little chat with her father about...Li?! What will become of that? And at the  
and, Kero says something that may confuse some readers. 


	15. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 15

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Fifteen  
  
"The Valentines Dance it tomorrow Sakura!" Madison exclaimed as she jumped up and down.  
"Yeah I know, that year has gone by so fast," Sakura smiled.  
"Do you think Li will ask you?" Madison whispered.  
"I hope so," Sakura blushed.  
"He's got to!" Madison pouted.  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we Madison?" Sakura tried to calm her down.  
"I've got my fingers crossed for you," Madison smiled showing Sakura her crossed fingers. Sakura laughed and headed to her locker. Madison wa going to her locker as well until someone stopped her.  
"Madison!" Meilin called from a corner. Madison looked around and saw Meilin waving her hands high up in the air.  
"Yeah? What is it Meilin?" Madison asked making her way towards Meilin.  
"I need to ask you a big favor," Meilin whipered making sure nobody was listening.  
"Depends," Madison eyed Meilin oddily.  
"It's about Li," Meilin replied seriously.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"There you are Madison!" Sakura smiled as she approached the group. "Hi Li, Meilin," Sakura added greeting everyone.  
"Um, Sakura, I hope uoi don't mind, but we're talking about something very personal so..." Meilin said politely.  
"Oh, yeah sure, sorry," Sakura smiled weakly and headed towards a bench leaving the trio alone to chat.  
"Sakura..." Li said softly.  
"Not yet Li," Meilin grinned at him.  
"Yeah just wait a few more hours..." Madison added grinning with Meilin.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Hi Sakura," Zachary greeted as he walked up to her,  
"Hi Zachary," Sakura smiled.  
"Is this seat taken?" Zachary asked pointing to a spot beside her.  
"Nope, sit down," Sakura shrugged.  
"So why aren't you with Madison and the others?" Zachary asked looking around.  
"They wanted to talk about something personal," Sakura replied sadly.   
"Oh I see," Zachary sighed. Li who was still talking caught a sight of Zachary with Sakura and grew nervous.  
"What's wrong Li?" The two girls asked him. Li didn't reply. They looked in the same direction as Li, and found Sakura talking with Zachary.  
"Oh come on Li," Meilin waved the worry away.   
"Yeah, Zachary wouldn't do anything, he's probably keeping Sakura company," Madison added.  
"Right..." Li sighed still staring at the two over on the bench.   
"Well I'll keep you company until Li comes back," Zachary smiled moving a little closer to Sakura.   
"Li?" Sakura asked in confusion. The trio saw Zachary move closer to Sakura on the bench.  
"He wasn't smiling was he?" Madison asked with her jaw on the ground.  
"He wouldn't," Meilin said nervously.  
"He couldn't," Li added with steam coming out of his head.  
"But Zachary doesn't even like Sakura," Madison assured Li.  
"Hey we didn't know Li liked anyone!" Meilin pointed out.  
"I was trying to be positive Meilin!" Madison rolled her eyes. At that moment Sakura and Zachary began to laugh about something.  
"I hope he isn't asking Sakura to the dance," Meilin said worriedly.  
"Oh great, you're making it worse Meilin!" Madison swung her arms in the air. Li's face was cherry red, and his head looked like a kettle.  
"Hold me back!" Li ordered as he began to make his way to the two.  
"Whoa Li!" Madison and Meilin exclaimed grabbing on to his shirt. It was no use, he was too strong.   
"Calm down!" Meilin screamed jumping onto Li's back.  
"Sakura wouldn't go with him even if he asked her!" Madison assured him as she grabbed onto his leg. Li wasn't listening. He continued to make his way to Sakura with Meilin clinging onto his neck, and Madison dragging behind him as she held her firm grasp to his ankle.  
"Um, Sakura, I was wondering..." Zachary began nervously.  
"Yeah?" Sakura asked casually.   
"Oh, Li's back..." Zachary sighed looking up at Li.   
"Hi Li," Sakura looked up smiling at her Romeo.  
"Hi Sakura," Li sighed in relief.  
"Well I better get going, see you guys at school tomorrow," Zachary smiled weakly at the group and headed home. Sakura stared at Zachary in confusion before turning around to look at Li again.  
"So, what was so important that you had to leave me alone with Zachary?" Sakura teased.  
"Nothing really," Li mumbled.  
"Oh?" Sakura eyed him.  
"Yeah, really," Li laughed.  
"Okay, if you say so," Sakura gave them the eyebrow. "Oh Madison, would you mind coming over after school, I need you help with something," she asked giving her the "it's really important" look. At the same time, Li and Meilin were giving her the "don't do it" look. Madison looked back and forth.  
"I...uh..." Madison stuttered. "I have other plans, sorry," she finally answered.  
"Oh...alright then..." Sakura smiled weakly. "Well I better go, bye you guys," she waved and headed home.  
"I kinda feel sorry for her now..." Madison said sadly as she watched Sakura walk away.  
"Yeah well she'll thank you later," Meilin waved the thought away once more.  
"So I guess it's your turn Li," Madison said looking at him.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Meilin?" Li asked worriedly. "What if Tori is home?"   
"Then it would make things more interesting, wouldn't it Li?" Meilin grinned evily.  
"Aww come on Li, please let me record it! Please please please!" Madison begged.  
"No!" Li grumbled.   
"Fine," Madison pouted. "Just don't chicken out now Li," she teased.  
"You have a few more hours to get you act together Li," Meilin warned looking at her watch. "I hope your not scared or anything,"  
"Oh, don't worry about me, just worry about youself right now," Li grinned.  
"Why is that?" Meilin asked confidently.  
"Because if this doesn't work, I'll be coming after you," Li laughed and headed home.  
"We've created a monster..." Madison concluded as she watched Li walk home.  
"Yeah, well, tonight is going to be very interesting," Meilin smiled and headed home.  
"Yeah..." Madison sighed and walked home too. "Good luck Li..."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura yelled aimlessly as she closed the door behind her.  
"How was you day dear?" Mr. Kinomoto asked from the kitchen.  
"It was okay," Sakura shrugged as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Why did you come home so late?" Mr. Kinomoto inquired as he glanced at the clock.  
"Oh I stopped at the park for awhile," Sakura smiled.  
"Alright, are you sure nothings wrong dear?" Mr. Kinomoto asked worriedly.  
"Yes daddy, don't worry," Sakura gave her father a hug.  
"Okay okay," Mr. Kinomoto sighed in defeat. Sakura let go of her hug and looked up at her dad with a smile.  
"So tomorrow is Valentines Day, do you have a special valentine Sakura?" Mr. Kinomoto teased as he tickled her.  
"No!" Sakura tried to dodge her fathers hands.  
"How about that Li character?" Mr. Kinomoto gave her the eyebrow. Sakura immediately stopped what she was doing and sat down beside her dad.  
"What about Li?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"I can see it in your eyes, you love him don't you?" Mr. Kinotomoto smiled at his little child.  
"Well, we've been through a lot, if that's what you mean..." Sakura blushed.  
"You can't hide anything from your father," Mr. Kinomoto began to tickle her again.  
"Okay okay!" Sakura laughed. "I give up!"  
"So you do love him?" Mr. Kinomoto smile. "Well, don't worry about me, I think he's a very good boy for you," he assured her.  
"Really?" Sakura smiled.  
"Really," Mr. Kinomoto gave her a hug. "You mother wouldn've liked him too..." he sighed.  
"Thank you dad," Sakura sighed almost crying.  
"Well I better get going, they need me at the office," Mr. Kinomoto let go of his daughter.  
"Oh dad, before you go, can I ask you something?" Sakura called after her father.  
"Yes?" Mr. Kinomoto asked as he put on his shoes.  
"Can I go to the Valentines Day dance tomorrow?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"Sure, do you have a date?' Mr. Kinomoto laughed.  
"Nope," Sakura sighed. "Bye dad."  
"Bye," Mr. Kinomoto waved and closed the door. Sakura sighed and headed towards her room.  
"Hello there Kero," Sakura greeted her stuffed friend.  
"Where have you been, I'm starving!" Kero pouted.  
"Don't worry, you can go get it, Tori and Dad are out today," Sakura smiled and threw herself onto the bed.  
"Why are you so happy today?" Kero flew to her side and crossed his arms awaiting an answer.  
"Dad let me go to the dance tomorrow," Sakura replied casually. Kero gave her the eyebrow.  
"Right...and that's what all the smiling is about?" Kero asked knowing that he was missing something. "I've known you too long Sakura, really what is it?" he rolled his eyes.  
"Dad approves of Li," Sakura laughed happily.  
"Oh joy, one down TWO more to go!" Kero cheered sarcastically as he clapped.  
"Hmm, Tori is one, who is the other?" Sakura asked pretending she didn't know the answer.  
"Ahem, Moi!" Kero pointed proudly at himself.  
"Oh right, you," Sakura turned the other direction.  
"Hey, don't ignore me," Kero whined as he flew to the other side of the bed. "So, are you going to the dance with anyone?"   
"Nope, but I was hoping Li would ask me..." Sakura turned on her back to stare at the ceiling.  
"Yeah right, and I'm a stuffed animal," Kero laughed.  
"Be nice! He just might," Sakura flicked him off the bed.  
"Fine, I'll just go downstairs and get something to eat," Kero pouted and flew out of the room. Sakura shook he head sadly and continued to think about Li. She thought about what Kero had said. 'Yeah right, and I'm a stuffed animal...'   
"Maybe Kero's right, Li isn't the type to go to social gatherings let alone ask someone to the dance," Sakura groaned. "But he has changed," she added trying to be positve. She slowly turned to her side, and was about to take a short nap, until she heard something tap on her window.  
"What the?" Sakura sat up in confusion. She made her way to the window and opened it. She waited to hear a certain boy call out her name, but nothing. Instead she looked around and finally down. There she saw a young boy, about the same as she with shining amber eyes that seemed to twinkle. He held a single red rose in his mouth, (only the stem people!) like a tango stance. He smiled up at her and went on one knee. Sakura smiled happily at the sight of the boy of her dreams below her.   
"Is there something I can do for you?" Sakura teased. Li slowly took the rose out of his mouth and smiled.   
"You could help me up," Li replied letting out one of his rare charming smiles. Sakura blushed.  
"Hold on," Sakura laughed. Li blinked in confusion, but waited patiently. He could hear familiar chating coming from Sakura room. Before he knew it he was incased inside a pink bubble, which slowly floated up to his "Juliet's" window. Finally he was floating infront of Sakura.  
"You had it easier than Romeo," Sakura crossed her arms, but still smiling. Li smiled back.  
"This is for you," Li blushed holding out the rose. Sakura bowed her head and took the rose from his hand.   
"Why thank you young man," Sakura teased.  
"You are very welcome my fair maiden," Li bowed his head. "I have yet one more question to ask you," he continued.  
"Oh?" Sakura leaned against her window. "And what would that be?" she asked casually. Li's confidence suddenly as he cleared his throat.  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" Li asked nervously. Sakura's face brightened, but only let out a sweet smile.  
"After all this, of course!" Sakura laughed. Li let out a soft sigh, but managed to smile.  
"You had it better than Juliet," Li teased.  
"Whatever," Sakura laughed. She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek until...  
"Um, Card Captors, what is going on here?" Kero blurted out as soon as he entered the room. Li and Sakura stayed motionless as they stared back and forth from Kero to eachother.  
"It seems like you really are a stuffed animal," Sakura teased.  
"What?! Li, you didn't just ask her to the dance did you?!" Kero flew over dragging his jaw behind him.  
"I...uh...yeah...why?' Li stuttered worriedly.  
"You always ruin things for me!" Kero moaned.  
"Oh, okay that's good," Li let out a big sigh. Kero glared at him.  
"Well, I better get going, see you tomorrow Sakura," Li winked and Sakura let him down safely.   
"Bye Li," Sakura waved and watched him walk out of sight. She took a deep breath and closed the window. She stared outside for awhile, then slowly turned around and leaned against the window for a few moments before opening her eyes. There stood an angry Kero.  
"What?" Sakura shrugged.  
"That was not fair," Kero pouted.  
"Why? Did you want to take me to the dance?" Sakura laughed crawling into bed.  
"No!" Kero blurted out and flew to his drawer.  
"Then it's no problem," Sakura yawned and took a nap. Kero stared at the sleeping mistress and shook his head sadly.  
"Of course it's a problem, Li is...going to leave you..." Kero sighed and closed his drawer.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Awww...well I hope that you liked this chapter. I thought it was okay, but still a little  
weird. I don't know why, but I just thought it was a little weird. But hey, who cares what I think!  
It 's what YOU think that counts, so please tell me.  
  
The next chapter is the dance. Meilin helps Li get ready even though it isn't easy for her  
watch the boy of her dreams fall in love with her rival, but she loves him enough to help his dreams  
come true. Madison helps Sakura get ready, but Sakura has nothing to wear. They cheat here. LOL  
Last but not least...the next chapter is the chapter that they've all been waiting for. Need I say  
more? Enjoy!!! 


	16. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 16

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Sixteen  
  
  
"I know that there's a dance tonight, so I'm not going to assign that much homework," Ms. Mckenzie smiled. The class let out a loud sigh of relief.  
"Okay tonight's homework are pages 230, 231, 232, 233, and 244," Ms. Mckenzie contiued as she wrote the assignment on the board. The class cracked and groaned as they wrote down the pages into their notebooks.   
"Anymore?" Meilin asked sarcastically.  
"Well, if you're that eager, you can do these two worksheets," Ms. Mckenzie concluded handing Meilin two sheets of paper. The class laughed at Meilin.   
Driing! Driing!  
"Okay, class dismissed," Ms. Mckenzie waved the class out. "See you all tonight," she smiled. The class quickly packed up their books and ran out the room yelling and screaming. The hallways were packed with hyper students. All who were very excited about the Valentines Dance, that evening. Everyone was hoping that the one person that they were crushing on all year, would be there, and that they would finally have to chance to spend some time with them, or maybe even dance with them. Sakura was one of those people. She was thrilled that Li asked her to the dance, and she took it as a sign. Li on the other hand, would've been just as eager to tell her, it's just a little more complicated than that though. Li was leaving Japan to go back home and take care of some business. Tonight would either be the day he has been longing to have for a long time now, or it would be his worst nightmare.   
"So Sakura, are you going to the dance tonight?" Madison asked approaching her friend who was obviously in dreamland. Sakura didn't reply, she just kept on gazing and imagining the dance.  
"Hello?" Madison laughed waving her hand infront of her.  
"Oh! Madison!" Sakura jumped as she awoke from her thoughts.  
"Welcome back," Madison laughed.   
"Did you say something?' Sakura shook her head as she grabbed several items from her locker.  
"I asked you if you were going to the dance tonight?" Madison repeated.  
"Uh, yeah" Sakura blushed.  
"Why are you turning red Sakura?" Madison crossed her arms leaning against her locker.  
"Nothing..." Sakura bit her lip.  
"So...Sakura...what time am I picking you up tonight?" Li asked nervously as he approached the two girls. Madison tried her best to keep her jaw from falling, and instead gave both of them the eybrow.  
"Don't pick me up," Sakura smiled.  
"Huh?" Li blinked in confusion.  
"I'll just meet you here at the dance," Sakura shrugged.   
"Okay, if you say so, I guess I'll see you later," Li smiled and left. Sakura stared at Li until he was out of sight, she then let out a long sigh and closed her locker. Madison paused for a moment, analyzing the situation and finally spoke.  
"I guess that could make you turn red..." Madison laughed.  
"Not funny Madison!" Sakura pushed her friend away from her.   
"I think so," Madison grinned. "Don't pick me up Li, I'll just meet you at the dance," she mocked Sakura.  
"Hey!" Sakura chased her friend around the hall. "I didn't say it like that!" she complained.  
"Sure sounded like it," Madison giggled.  
"Okay seriously Madison, I need your help," Sakura begged.  
"Uh-huh, after chasing me around you need my help," Madison laughed.  
"No, really Madison, I really really really need your help," Sakura begged.  
"Yeah, and what is it?" Madison tried to keep herself from laughing.  
"I need you to help me pick something out for the dance," Sakura replied quietly. Madison laughed for a moment.  
"What's so funny?" Sakura pouted.  
"I thought you'd never ask," Madison laughed grabbing Sakura wrist and dragging her home.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Meilin, you're making a mess!" Li grumbled as he picked up everything Meilin threw onto the floor.  
"Well, you wanted me to help you pick something out for tonight didn't you?" Meilin put her hands on her waist.  
"Yes, but I didn't want you to put all my bad clothes out on sale," Li grumbled still trying to pick up all his clothes.  
"Be grateful that I'm helping you, after all, it is...Sakura" Meilin quivered at the sound of her name.  
"Hey! Hey! Watch it Meilin," Li warned her.  
"Okay okay, she's YOUR japanese pom pom," Meilin said sarcastically as she pretended that she was a cheerleader.  
"Alright alright, but seriously what should I wear," Li sighed as he stared at his closet.  
"I don't know what Sakura likes," Meilin whined throwing more clothes onto the floor.  
"Meilin!!" Li groaned as he tried to catch the flying clothes.  
"What?!" Meilin screamed throwing more clothes onto the ground.  
"Can you PLEASE stop thowing my clothes onto the floor!!" Li waved his arms around as he lost his temper.  
"Fine!!!!" Meilin yelled with fire in her eyes. Li backed down.  
"I realized you don't know what Sakura likes but, well, what would YOU want me to wear if I was taking you?" Li asked reluctantly. Meilin stood there for a few minutes thinking of her answer. She quickly buried herself in Li's closet looking for an outfit. Finally she popped out from under his clothes with her hands behind her back, and an evil grin on her face.  
"Well?" Li waved his hands awaiting an answer. "Did you choose something?"   
"Do you really want to know?" Meilin grinned.  
"Okay...Meilin...uh...." Li stuttered. Meilin slowly made her way to Li with her hands still behind her back, and that grin still pasted on her face.  
"Aww come one Li, my taste in clothes isn't that horrible," Meilin rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, fine," Li closed his eyes and swallowed his fears. "What did you choose?"   
"This," Meilin replied taking the outfit from behind her. Li stared at her choice, slowly scanning it.   
"Where'd you find something like that?" Li smiled.  
"It was hidden deep in the depths of Li's closet," Meilin talked like an announcer.  
"Whatever, give me that," Li laughed grabbing the clothes and ran to the bathroom. Meilin picked up the clothes on the floor and neatly placed them back in his closet as he took a shower. After she was done, she plopped herself onto his couch, and let out a big sigh.  
"Take care of him for me Sakura..." Meilin sighed letting a small tear roll down her cheek.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"How about this Madison?" Sakura asked anxiously as she pulled yet another outfit from her closet.  
"No!" Kero pouted.  
"For the millionth time Kero, I was asking Madison!!" Sakura yelled as she chased Kero trying to flick him away.  
"Is there anything else you have Sakura?" Madison asked hopefully.  
"Well, you are rejecting almost all of my outfits Madison," Sakura complained as she put the clothes back in her closet.   
"I told you that you should've picked you clothes BEFORE you take a shower, but No!!" Madison pouted. Sakura glared at her. "What exactly are you looking for?" Madison leaned back in her chair.  
"I think the real question is, what exactly are YOU looking for?" Sakura laughed.  
"I don't know," Madison scratched her chin. Sakura sweat dropped. "Do you just want me to run home and get one of your Card Capturing costumes.  
"Madison, main word being COSTUME," Sakura pointed out.  
"Fine, fine, I thought they were kinda cute," Madison pouted.   
"Were you looking for a dress, or a skirt?" Sakura gave up and sat on her bed.  
"Well, a spring dress would really be cute," Madison thought hard.  
"I don't want to be cute for Li!" Sakura protested.  
"This is all about Li?!" Kero stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
"Aww come one Kero, be supportive," Sakura begged.  
"Yeah, it's not like you didn't know that this day would eventually come," Madison rolled her eyes. Kero kept quiet.  
"Do you have an idea of a perfect outfit?" Sakura asked as if she had a trick up her sleeve.  
"Yes...why?" Madison asked nervously. Sakura only grinned and flashed the Create Card infront of her.  
"Sakura, you are a genius! A pure genius!!" Madison cheered.  
"No, she's a Card Captor, a pure Card Captor," Kero rolled his eyes. The two girls glared at him. Once again Kero kept quiet.  
"Go, hurry!" Madison yelled excitedly. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.  
"O Key of Clow...Power of Magic...Power of Light...Surrender the Wand...The Force ignite...Release!!" Sakura ordered as the small key extended into the powerful sealing wand. Without hesitating Sakura quickly began her next command.  
"Create Card...Lend your powers to Madison...Release!!" Sakura concluded as they all watched the create powers surround Madison until a simple book appeared infront of her.  
"That..was..cool," Madison panted trying to catch her breath.  
"Thanks," Sakura stood confidently. "Um, Madison..." she coughed staring at the book.  
"Oh, right," Madison snapped out of her thoughts and began to draw. Slowly, piece by piece Sakura's new dress attached itself to her. Sakura watched in amazement as her new outfit appeared before her. Finally the dress was finished. The gown was a light shade of pink, just like cherry blossoms. (Face it people, Sakura and Cherry Blossoms forever match!) It was sleeveless, but instead had two very short and thin straps that brought the neckline near her coller bone. The waist line was perfect fit. It didn't hug her too much, but didn't flow loosely either. After her hips, the dress simply let go, and flowed freely until it reached the bottom of her knee. Everyone stared in awe as Sakura was instantly transformed into a modern day Juliet.  
"It's beautiful Madison!" Sakura gasped.   
"You're welcome," Madison laughed as she watched her best friend admire herself in the mirror.  
"How about the shoes?" Sakura asked noticing that she had to shoes to match.  
"Who do you think you are, Cinderella?" Madison asked sarcastically.  
"I'm serious Madison," Sakura laughed.  
"Fine, fine," Madison sighed and drew white shoes with short heels.  
"Aww Madison, can't you make them higher?" Sakura whined.  
"Hey! Li isn't that tall you know," Madison put her hands on her waist.   
"Be nice!" Sakura pouted feeling a little offended.  
"That's the best thing I've heard all night," Kero laughed. They all stared at Kero.  
"Now, will you stop admiring yourself, I have to fix your hair before we're late," she rolled her eyes, still happy for her friend. Sakura smiled and sat infront of Madison.  
"Thank you," Sakura sighed happily.  
"Don't mention it," Madison smiled.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Where is she Meilin?" Li asked worriedly as he looked over the dancing crowd.  
"Give her some time, a girl has many things to do," Meilin rolled her eyes, but still laughed.   
"Alright, alright," Li sighed trying to calm down. He sloughed in his seat and stared at all his classmates dance to some odd music that he never heard before in his life.  
"Come on Li, relax a bit, the music is nice," Meilin smiled as she swayed to the fast music. Li stared at her strangely.  
"What is this...music?" Li asked in disgust.  
"Hey! It's cool!" Meilin argued starting to sway a little faster. Li waited in his seat patiently fiddling with his thumbs. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself, but Meilin couldn't quite hear what he was saying.  
"Planning to tell Sakura something tonight Li?" Meilin teased.  
"No!" Li pouted turning his head to another part of the dance floor.  
"Oh well," Meilin shrugged. "Here is your chance," she concluded and walked away.  
"Huh?" Li asked nervously, but it was too late, Meilin had walked too fast. He looked around the floor trying to find her, but only found...Sakura. He gasped at the sight. She was...was...so...beautiful. She didn't see him yet though. Li gulped nervously and watched as she slowly made her way to the dance floor looking for him. He dress swayed as if a wind were blowing it around. The cozy shade of pink cherry blossom matched perfectly with her skin tone and hair. Her eyes let out a happy twinkle as she smiled at her various classmates. Her smile was very welcoming. It melted his heart. He sighed sadly knowing that there was no way that she would ever love him back.   
'How did I fall in love with you...' Li thought, slowly making his way to her.  
"Sakura," Li called out from behind her. Sakura stopped walking and trembled at the sound of his voice. A smile quickly came over her face as she turned around to look at him.  
"Hey Li," Sakura greeted. She gasped as she looked at what Li was wearing. He was wearing a jean jacket (Dash Card ) But it looked like a darker shade of blue because of the lighting in the room. The white sleeveless shirt underneath brightened his face, making it easier to see his warm amber eyes. The two eyes seemed to shimmer as his put on a charming smile. She scanned him slowly, looking at his baggy blue jean pants. Baggy looked pretty cool on him, but it was a shame that he doesn't dress up that often.   
"I hope you weren't here too long," Sakura asked worriedly after gaining back her composure.   
"No, not really," Li shrugged. Sakura smiled knowing that he was lying, but didn't bother bringing it up. Suddenly a familiar fast song could be heard from all across the room. Li grinned and held out his hand looking straight into her eyes. Sakura stared at his hand for a moment, wondering why he wanted to dance to a fast song but trusted him anyway. Li confidently led to both of them to the middle of the dance floor. All their classmates stared in interest as they watched LI led Sakura to the center.   
"What are you doing Li?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"All you need to know is two things," Li smiled confidently.   
"Okay..." Sakura looked at him oddily.   
"Count in beats of, one two, one two, back back, then do it all over again," Li shrugged showing her how to do it.  
"And the second?" Sakura questioned.  
"Two?" Li asked as if he had a trick up his sleeve. "Two...trust me," he grinned. Sakura smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Li then began to count the beats outloud to her and Sakura followed them quite easily. Sakura was learning to...swing dance?? Li was teaching her how to swing dance??   
"You're a fast learner," Li grinned as if this was nothing...then again it was nothing.  
"Well, is this all?" Sakura teased.  
"Oh no, we're just getting started," Li shrugged.  
"Really?" Sakura asked quite intrigued by his remark. "What else?"  
"Okay I guess you're ready," Li smiled. "Now, no matter what, don't lose the beats," he instructed.   
"No problem," Sakura winked. Li immediately began to swing her around and do up and down tricks with their hands. He spun her around, going back to back and side to side. Sakura was quite impressed by Li's dancing skills, so was the classes. Loud gasps could be heard from around the room as they watched the shy and serious Li spin the very popular Sakura back and forth. It was quite hard for Sakura to keep her concentration while Li spun her as quickly as he did. But of course, it was Sakura, so she caught up.   
"Where did Li learn how to do that?" Madison asked Meilin from the inside crowd.  
"If you watch closely, they're actually fighting moves," Meilin laughed. "Look how he flipped her."  
"What a cheater!!" Madison exclaimed. The class turned around to look at her. Madison shrugged at the staring crowd as she turned her attention back to the couple on the floor. Finally the song ended with a loud round of applause. Li decided to do one last trick and quickly dipped Sakura, brought her back out and twirled her outwards still holding on to her hand. Sakura's dress spun wildly as she swirled away from her partner still holding a firm grasp to his hand. She came to a sudden halt causing her dress to spin faster before it slowly came back to neutral. So now their ending position was Li on one end, Sakura on the other but they were still connected by their hands. Li bowed proudly. Sakura, who was out of breath just waved at her fellow peers. The two dancers made their way off the dance floor to get something to drink as another song was being played. Some students made their way to the floor with their dates trying to make an attempt to replay what Li and Sakura had just done.  
"Where did you learn how to do that Li?" Sakura asked still surprised.  
"My secret," Li grinned.  
"Well I'm very impressed," Sakura complimented sipping from her cup.  
"I'm impressed too, you seemed to keep up with me quite well for a beginner," Li smiled. 'Then again, she is kind of like a fighter,' he thought.  
"It's seems like you started some sort of madness though," Sakura laughed as she pointed to her classmates.   
"Yeah, I guess so," Li laughed along.  
"I'm telling Wei!" Meilin pouted.   
"Yeah you cheater," Madison nodded in agreement.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked looking at the three friends.  
"I...uh...well..." Li blushed in embarrassment.   
"Yes?" Sakura asked in great interest. Li looked at Meilin and Madison, they too were waiting in great interest.  
"Well...you see..." Li gulped.   
"Well you see the moves that he used were basically fighting moves that Wei taught us when we were still training back home," Meilin concluded happily. There was a period of silence.  
"HAHAHAHA!!!" Sakura blurted out. Li turned away trying not to show his cherry red face.   
"Aww...you're so cute Li," Sakura smiled. Li slowly turned around to see if she was being serious. She was. That bright smile was sweetly placed on her face. Li smiled back and sighed.  
"Thanks..." Li shrugged.  
"Darn it!" Meilin pouted and stomped off. Madison laughed and followed her.  
"I must admit, that was very smart Li," Sakura giggled. "You're so talented," she laughed.  
"Well you taught me how to slow dance, now that is what I call talent," Li played along. Slowly, as if fate were playing a game on the two, a slow song came on. Li looked down at the floor nervously still sipping his drink. Sakura looked at him, then at the dance floor. It was empty. The first slow song was always the one that everyone was nervous and shy about. Finally a couple made their way to the floor. Once again gasps could be heard from across the room. The two people dancing were...were...Ms. Mckenzie and Mr. Terada?? One at a time students whistling echoed around the room, followed by laughter. The commotion settled down as various couples made their way to the floor.   
"I want to see if I still have it in me," Li began casually. Sakura looked at him in confusion.   
"Would you dance with me, Sakura?" Li asked nervously. Sakura smiled and took his hand once more. They slowly made their way to the dance floor with the other students...and teachers. Sakura slowly slid her arms around his neck as Li gently placed his arms around her waist. They swayed every so slowly in a circle, heads side by side. They could hear eachother breathe slowly. Both calm, but somehow uneasy.  
"I think you still have it in you," Sakura smiled. Li who was really nervous began to relax a little smiled and held her closer.  
"Thanks to you," Li whispered. Sakura once again could feel a slight chill spread throughout her body. She let out a soft sigh and leaned her head against his neck and on his shoulder. Something inside of her urged her to tell him her feelings now. Sakura wasn't sure, she was confused, nervous, scared and so caught up in her emotions. Maybe now was the perfect time...  
"Can you keep a promise Li?" Sakura asked nervously. Li thought for a moment. But sighed knowing that he couldn't refuse Sakura.  
"Anything," Li smiled.  
"Never leave me alone..." Sakura concluded almost crying. Li pulled away to look into her eyes.   
'Does she know?' Li asked himself worriedly. He watched as a small tear rolled down her cheek. He gently placed his hand on her face and wiped the tear away, still gazing into her sad emerald eyes. She stared into his warm amber eyes trying to look for an answer. She looked back and forth from one eye to another searching for hope. Sakura slowly moved closer to him, bringing her head up and tilting it at a slight angle. Li too lowered his head tilting it as he moved forward. Sakura closed her eyes and reached out for him. Li lowered his head a little more and tilted it at a perfect angle to kiss her, and closed his eyes. Sakura could feel his soft hair tickle her forehead ever so slightly. They were very close to eachother now until Li's thoughts got the best of him. He opened his eyes reluctantly and pulled away hesitantly. Sakura felt his face pull away and slowly opened her eyes. They stared into eachothers eyes, both almost crying. Sakura looked around noticing that they were the only people on the floor, and that everybody was watching. She turned her attention back to Li. He shook his head sadly, causing Sakura to run out of the room with tears streaming down her cheek. Li stood in the middle of the dance floor motionless. He stayed there for awhile before quietly making his way back to the side. The room was full of silence.   
"What went wrong!?" Meilin and Madison exclaimed.  
"I couldn't break my promise..." Li bit his lip.  
"Yeah, and what was that?" Meilin pouted.  
"She asked me to never leave her alone...and if I leave her when I go back home...I..." Li mumbled sadly.  
"You're breaking her promise right now Li," Madison pointed out. "She's all alone somewhere..." she sighed.  
"Go after her Li," Meilin shook him in frustration.  
"I can't," Li turned away.  
"Then she isn't worth it, is she?" Madison questioned. Li stood still and turned around.  
"She isn't worth losing!! Li cried out and ran out into the dark halls.  
"Good luck Li..." Madison and Meilin sighed worriedly.  
Li ran around frantically searching for the girl of his dreams. He looked in each and every room in the school. He ran up and down the stairs, and looked out every window. He could hear his heart beat faster and faster with every step he took. He was starting to lose control of his legs, at any moment now he could collapse. There was no sign of her. He looked out one last window, and saw her outside on the grass. He quickly began to run again, down the halls, and through the doors. He flung the last door wide open and ran towards Sakura. She was sitting quietly on the fresh grass staring up at the pitch black sky that was only lightened by the taunting moon and it's children, the stars. She could hear someone coming closer to her at great speed, but didn't bother to turn around to see who it was.  
"Sakura," Li panted through his breaths. Sakura was still silent.  
"Sakura, please," Li begged. "Please talk to me," he cupped his hands begging for forgiveness. She stood up and stared angrily at him.  
"What do you want Li!!" Sakura cried out in pain. "What do you want from me?!" she screamed. "I've given you everything you've asked for, I trusted you, I was always there for you, I stood by your side through thick and thin, I gave my heart to you, and after all this I've fallen in love with you!!!" she confessed. "And yet, none of this seems enough for you, you pull away from me, you make me feel like you love me back, and you leave me crying in pain," she concluded. "Why? Why!!!" Sakura cried as she began to run away again.  
"Don't run away from me Sakura!! Please!!" Li begged. "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" he cried out falling on his knees. Sakura stopped running and turned around angrily. Her anger turned to sadness as she watched the brave warrior go on his kness begging for forgiveness.  
"I don't want to you cry, I don't want you to feel alone, I don't want you to stop loving me either," pounded his fists on the ground in frustration. "Please...don't stop caring for me..." he begged. "But if you must I just want you to know this," he continued softly still on the ground.   
"Don't do this to me Li..." Sakura turned her hands into a fist. "You are just playing games on my mind, and with my heart...STOP IT!" she cried falling to her knees in pain. Li slowly stood up and walked closer to her trying to hold his tears inside.  
"Sakura, when I look at the person I used to be, I was just being the person that was expected of me. But when I met you, a girl who shared the same curse and fate as I, you were so different. You knew what was expected of you, and yet, somehow, you still found a way to maintain your true identity," Li began softly.  
"What are you saying Li?" Sakura asked firmly trying not to give into him.  
"I'm saying that before I met you, I thought I was only born to carry the burdin of the Clow, and when it was all over, I felt like I didn't know who I was anymore. I felt like there was an empty space inside of me, something missing, something I over looked, and slowly I came to realize, it was you," Li continued finally letting a small tear roll down his cheek.  
"Li, don't-" Sakura began to cry again realizing what he was saying.  
"Sakura," Li interrupted still getting closer to her. "You changed my life, without you I'd still be the sad lonely boy I once was. A boy looking for a reason, an identity, and for that, I thank you," he finally concluded with tears streaming down his cheek.   
"Why are you doing this to me!" Sakura cried as she threw her arms onto his chest pounding it over and over again in frustration. Li wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down and never wanting to let her go again. He held her close letting her cry on him. He rocked her back and forth, gently stroking her hair. She looked back up at him and shook her head sadly. "No, you don't love me! You're just saying that!" Sakura protested and ran away from him again.  
"Sakura! Please believe me!" Li begged as he ran after his beloved. He caught up to her and tried to make her stop running but she refused.   
"I set myself up for this, I loved you too much and now my heart is broken!" Sakura cried pushing Li away from her. "If you loved me, then why did you do that to me, infront of the whole school!!!" she reminded.  
"How can I prove my love for you?!" Li fell on his knees begging for help, guidence, advice, ANYTHING! It was uselees, he blew it. Sakura stared at him in shock after he asked the question. All was silent.  
"How can I prove my love for you Sakura?" Li asked softly. "How do I prove the sky is blue? Or the ocean is wide?" he cried quietly on the ground. Sakura bit her lip, and clutched her hands into a fist, trying not to cry or give in to him.   
"I will love you until the world stops spinning, the heavens fall to hell, and I will love you when the last teardrop falls...I will love you always and forever Sakura," Li confessed finally looking up at her. Sakura cried silently and quickly fell to her knees crying infront of him.  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "Why...why did you have to do this to me..." she asked through her cry.  
"Because I love you..." Li whispered softly through her auburn hair. Sakura slowly stopped crying and pulled away to look at his eyes. His amber eyes were full of sadness and tears. Sakura gently placed her hand on his cheek and wiped a tear away with her thumb.  
"I love you too Li..." Sakura replied softly. Li smiled and ran hid fingers through her hair. They smiled at eachother, both never wanting this moment to pass. They gazed into eachothers eyes happily, finally knowing how they feel. Once more Li moved closer to Sakura lowering his head slowly and letting it go on a slight tilt. Sakura tilted her head finally waiting for that kiss. Li moved in once more and closed his eyes. Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head in that perfect angle. Once again she could feel his soft hair tickle her forehead. Li could smell the wonderful scent of cherry blossoms in Sakura's hair. Sakura could feel Li's lips touch her's as he kissed her lightly. The light kiss slowly turned to a pssionate kiss as neither of them wanted to let go of their bond. Sakura carefully slid her hands behind his head pulling him in closer as Li brought his hands up on her back holding her closer to him. They slowly let go and sat down still holding eachother tightly. The stars were shining brighter than ever, as the moon seemed to be watching over them. They lay under it all on the soft green grass, just laying in eachothers arms as a light breeze flung their hair gently.   
"How did I fall in love with you..." Sakura asked softly as she looked over Li. He just smiled and kissed her lightly. Nothing in the world seemed to matter to either of them, just as long as they were in it...together.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
FINALLY!!!!!! GEEZ!! IT TOOK LONG ENOUGH HUH?! well...was it worth it? actually if you  
ask me I thought that I could do a wwwwwwhhhhhhhhooooooolllllllleeeeeee lot better than this. I   
had sooo many ideas but by the time a actually came to writing this chapter, i totally went blank!  
I had writers block for four days, which it totally not normal for me. Oh and if your wondering  
how i could have four days of writers block, and be able to post it up on time, it's because  
by the time i posted chapter 11 i think it was, i was already finished 12, 13, 14, and 15. Yep,  
before I post a chapter up I should have a least four chapters ahead of the readers. Hey! I do   
that to make sure you're not bored! Anyways please! please! please review!  
  
I know you probably all thought that this was the last chapter, well...YOU ARE WRONG! HA!  
I still have one more conflict to resolve. Yep you said it, Li still has to leave Sakura *sniff*  
but will he? Well, you'll have to wait and see! 


	17. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 17

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Seventeen  
  
"It seems like Cupid shot the arrows at the right people, at the right time," Madison grinned at the new couple.   
"Yeah, well, I'm glad," Sakura smiled sweetly at Li who was standing behind him.  
"Me too," Li laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Sakura smiled and put her hands on his and leaned back.  
"If you ask me, Cupid shot one too many arrows," Meilin rolled her eyes in disgust.  
"Aw, come on now Meilin, I thought you were okay with it already!" Madison complained.  
"I am!" Meilin added. "All I said was that he shot, one TOO MANY arrows," she pouted. "Not like I'm suppose to be all goodie goodie about it anyway..."  
"Sure Meilin..." Madison laughed ignoring everything that Meilin had just said.  
"Well I'm sure I'm not going to be the only one that will respond this way, so get used to it," Meilin shrugged.  
"What?!" Madison and Sakura asked in shock.   
"Who else?" Li asked nervously.  
"Umm...Tori and Kero," Meilin gave them all the "duh" gesture.  
"I asked WHO not WHAT..." Li reminded.  
"Li!" Sakura play punched him in the gut.  
"Sowie," Li smiled sweetly kissing her lightly on her forehead.  
"Suck up..." Meilin pouted.  
"Didn't you already tell Tori?" Madison inquired.  
"I...uh...well...I got home late last night..." Sakura stuttered trying to make up an excuse.  
"Sure, that's it," Meilin nodded her head sarcastically.  
"Well, are you going to tell him today?" Li asked worriedly.  
"Hm, do you want to die today, or later?" Sakura asked still teasing Li.  
"It depends..." Li grinned.  
"On what?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"Are we going to make out today, or later?" Li asked trying to be serious. Madison laughed at Li's "boyfriend" efforts.  
"We could do both," Sakura grinned pulling him in closer. Li blushed not expecting that kind of answer. He eventually caved in and pulled her closer to him. Sakura smiled and kissed him lightly. Li gave her the "what?" look and kissed her passionately instead.  
"Aww!!! You guys are soooooooo kawaii!!" Madison exclaimed.  
"No...that's gross..." Meilin laughed. "Okay okay...I'm going home, I think I'm getting in the way," she waved and headed home.  
"Don't let her make you two stop, go on..." Madison giggled.  
"Actually, it could be you making them stop!" Meilin teased as she slowed down her pace.  
"No...that's not true..." Madison twiddled her thumbs together. "Whatever...Please do continue..." she smiled. Sakura and Li looked at her oddily.  
"Go home Madison, this is romance, not porn!" Meilin laughed and ran home.  
"It isn't? Aww...too bad..." Li shook his head sadly.  
"Li!" Sakura playfully punched him in the gut.  
"Okay..okay..." Li laughed.  
"Let's not do this infront of Madison," Sakura giggled.  
"What? You mean this?" Li asked as he began to pretend to make out with Sakura. Sakura laughed and played along. Madison laughed uncontrollably and rolled on the cement with tears streaming down her cheeks from laughter. As she was rolling on the floor, she noticed a familiar figure walk by. She gasped and quickly got back onto her feet.  
"Umm...you guys..." Madison tapped Li on the shoulder.  
"Go away Madison..." Li mumbled.  
"No really...you guys..." Madison continued nervously.  
"Madison!" Sakura laughed still pretending that they were making out.  
"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you..." Madison whispered as her voice faded.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRAT!?!" Tori screamed pulling Li away from Sakura.  
"I told you..." Madison gasped. Li was speechless and stood there motionless.  
"What's wrong brat!? You seemed very energized a second ago!" Tori screamed grabbing his sister's wrists.  
"Tori!! We were only pretending!" Sakura protested as she tried to shake free from her brother's protective grasp.   
"Oh really?? It looked quite real from where I was standing," Tori grumbled still glaring at Li.  
"They're good at acting, what can I say?" Madison suggested an explanation.  
"Nobody asked you Madison!" Tori blurted without taking his eyes off of Li. Madison immediately went silent.  
"Whether you two were acting or not, I'm positive that there is something going on between you guys," Tori calmed down a bit and slowly let go of Sakura. Sakura ran to Li's side and held his hand firmly.  
"Need I say or see more?" Tori crossed his arms.  
"Leave us alone Tori! He didn't do anything to you!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Li's waist, never wanting to give him up.  
"Oh I remember what he did to you two years ago! You forgive people too easily Sakura!" Tori argued.  
"If it happened to me, and I forgive him, then you shouldn't say anything!" Sakura backfired. "Plus, we've been through a whole lot more than you could ever imagine!" she concluded almost crying. Li held her tightly, trying to calm her down.  
"She better still be a virgin brat! Or you're going to get it for sure!" Tori warned raising his fist in the air. Li stood confidently.  
"Look at him! He's looks like a piece of decoration! Say something brat!" Tori took a step closer to him. Li didn't flinch. Tori looked into Li's eyes as if he were challenging him. Li's would normally do the same right back, but this time there was something calm and sincere in his eyes.  
"Look Sakura, how can he protect you from harm if he won't even stand up to me!" Tori laughed at his little sisters weak and useless boyfriend.  
"I don't need to say anything," Li spoke confidently.  
"Yeah right, okay," Tori rolled his eyes.   
"I love your little sister with all my heart, and arguing with her older brother who is only trying to protect her won't prove me any more worthy of her than I was two years ago," Li concluded and held a tighter grasp on Sakura. Tori was silent trying to understand what Li was saying. Tori felt confused, but only because he didn't want to admit that this chinese brat has finally changed for the best, and has stolen the pure heart of his younger sister.  
"Fine brat, do what you want, but one wrong move, you're mine!" Tori shrugged and walked away. A sigh of relief came over the trio.  
"Was that a good thing or bad thing?" Li asked worriedly.  
"I really don't know Li..." Sakura blinked in confusion.  
"It could be a good or bad thing depending on how you look at it I guess..." Madison shrugged.  
"Okay...it's a bad thing..." Li concluded sadly.  
"Nobody said love was easy Li," Sakura reminded.  
"After all I had to go through just to get you, I think I have an idea," Li laughed.  
"Well I think it was worth it, don't you?" Sakura asked pulling him in closer.  
"Definitely," Li grinned and kissed her lightly. They stared into eachothers eyes and smiled before kissing again. Madison sighed and slowly walked away leaving the two cardcaptors alone.  
'Oh, the worst isn't over yet Li...' Madison sighed sadly and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she slipped her shoes off and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Hello Sakura," Mr. Kinomoto greeted as he took a sheet full of cookies out of the oven.   
"Hey Dad," Sakura smiled. "How was you day?" she asked casually as she eyed the fresh cookies.  
"It was alright I suppose," Mr. Kinomoto sighed. "Would you like a cookie?" he laughed noticing that his little girl was practically drooling over them.  
"You totally read my mind," Sakura laughed and stuffed a cookie into her mouth.  
"So...what is this I'm hearing about you and Li?" Mr. Kinomoto teased. Sakura stopped chewing and began to choke on the cookie she was chewing until she coughed it away.  
"Who have you talking to Dad?" Sakura asked a little surprised that her own dad knew about it.  
"Oh, I have my ways..." Mr. Kinomoto grinned.  
"No, seriously Dad," Sakura shook her head back and forth, obviously not buying her Dad's excuse.  
"Alright alright," Mr. Kinomoto put his hands up in the air in defeat, then cleared his throat. "Tori told me..." he mumbled.  
"See I knew that you couldn't find things out just like that," Sakura teased.   
"Hey, I can also tell by the expression of happiness on you face," Mr. Kinomoto pointed out trying to make himself feel less old.  
"Ha! Just wait until...*cough* you know *cough* then we'll see the expression of not just happiness, but satisfaction on her face!" Tori laughed.  
"Haha, very funny, I can't wait to see the expression on your face when you find out!!" Sakura backfired and began to laugh.  
"Hey...that's not so funny Sakura..." Tori replied seriously. Sakura just continued to laugh.  
"No, really, it isn't..." Tori continued.  
"Huh? I dont' get it," Mr. Kinomoto said cluelessly as he stared back at forth from Tori to Sakura.   
"Nothing Dad, don't worry," Sakura smiled and began to make her way to her room.  
"Would you like another cookie?" Mr. Kinomoto asked giving up on the topic that they were originally talking about.  
"Sure, why not," Sakura smiled and grabbed a few cookies before heading up to her room.  
"Um, Sakura," Mr. Kinomoto called after her.  
"Yeah Dad?" Sakura asked stopping in her tracks.  
"Uh...nevermind we'll talk about it later," Mr. Kinomoto smiled.  
"Oh, okay then," Sakura laughed knowing what his Dad was talking about and continued her way up to her room.  
"Hey Kero," Sakura greeted closing the door behind her. "Would you like some cookies?" she asked as she placed her bag on her bed. There was no reply.  
"Kero?" Sakura asked worriedly looking around her room. She finally caught sight of Kero who was sitting at the edge of her window. "Is something wrong?" she inquired making her way to the troubled adviser. Kero let out a soft sigh and slowly turned around. He looked at Sakura straight in the eye and bowed.  
"Dear Mistress, I know about you and Master Syaoran," Kero said sadly as he bowed.  
"How do you know?" Sakura gasped in shock.  
"So am I right?" Kero asked seriously. There was a slight pause.  
"Yes." Sakura nodded. Kero let out a weak smile and turned his attention to the Cards.  
"How did you know..." Sakura asked worriedly.  
"It is the prophecy," Kero replied confidently without taking his eyes off of the cards.  
"What prophecy?" Sakura asked seriously. Her voice was uneasy. It was as if they were talking about the old Clow Card business again.  
"The prophecy of the Mistress and the Master of the Clow," Kero informed.  
"What??" Sakura asked as if her love for Syaoran were all lies.  
"As soon as Master Syaoran arrived here in Japan, I knew that one day you two would somehow cross a path of love," Kero informed once more.  
"So why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked in annoyance.  
"If I had told you, then there would be a great possibility that you would never end up with him," Kero replied confidently.  
"So how did you know when we...you know," Sakura asked still a little confused.  
"Last night, I could feel great joy coming from the Cards, and soon enough they book began to glow, all the cards burt out and swayed around the room as if they were dancing," Kero began trying to remember and describe the sight. "I could hear soft voices coming from the cards as they formed a circle, spinning violently around and around, with a bright shade of pink and green swirling inside," he continued as he picked up the book beside him. "When the chant finally came to a sudden hault the cards separated from their tight circle revealing a new card which raised above the rest glowing with a gold aura." he concluded still being able to see the exact image in his mind.  
"What card was it?" Sakura asked nervously. Kero smiled and gently picked up the book with his mind.  
"See for yourself young Mistress," Kero nodded his head. Sakura stared at the closed book, worriedly not knowing exactly what to expect. She looked at Kero for guidance as usual. He just shook his head, letting her make the decision. Sakura cautiously flipped off the seal and slowly opened the cover. She commanded the cards to reveal themselves. All the cards immediately flew out forming a circle around her. She had no idea which card it was, there were too many to pick from! Her mnd was too clouded with confusion, worries, and concerns to think straight.  
"Kero please help me, I can't see it!" Sakura begged trying to hold her confident act.  
"Concentrate Sakura, clear your mind," Kero instructed. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes taking in deep breaths.  
"Now think of the one thing that is your strength and weakness," Kero continued. "Then when you're ready open your eyes," he concluded.  
'Strength and weakness?' Sakura asked herself. 'What?' she asked again in confusion. She shook her head trying to focus. Suddenly a flash of Li's face flew by her mind. Sakura gasped. Another image popped in her mind. Memories that they shared together during the Card capturing adventures came to mind as well as the day to day moments they spent. The memories of the past months they had spent together also appeared in her mind. She could feel herself getting stronger, as is a shield has surrounded her keeping her from harm. Yet, there was a sad and lonley space in her heart. 'Strength and weakness...' Sakura thought. She quickly opened her eyes. There floating in front of her was a card incased within a gold aura. Sakura smiled and she reached for it.  
"The..the...Love card..." Sakura whispered softly almost crying.  
"The Love you have for Master Syaoran is your weakness and yet is your strength," Kero concluded. Sakura smiled still admiring the card.  
"I guess that leaves us something to work on," Sakura laughed softly.  
"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Kero nodded trying to support her.  
"But we have lots of time to work on it," Sakura smiled happily as she trew herself onto her bed still staring at the card. Kero smiled weakly and turned his attention out the window and let out a quiet sigh, not letting his Mistress hear his worry.  
"Not as long as you think Mistress...not as long as you think..." Kero shook his head sadly. "The clock is ticking, but let's hope that time is on your side..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Okay okay, I know that this chapter is a ittle boring. But I wanted to cool the story   
down a little bit, because of the last chapter. But believe me, a have another climax all lined  
up for you readers. I'm just slwoly making my way to it, that's all. So please, i beg you, be  
patient.  
  
Special thanks to cetain Readers/Reviewers for reviewing each and every chapter, or just  
most of the chapters. Without you responsible people I woud have no motivation what-so-ever to  
continue this series. Your feedback on my chapters helps me a lot. Thank you thank you thank you.  
  
(and yes, i do tally how many times a reviewer has reviewed my story)  
  
-Truffle~Vampire  
-wassup  
-Syaoran  
-Fire Angel  
-Empress Sarah  
-Gato_9  
-may  
-Misty's Angel  
-chime  
-Sakura1985  
-Tina  
-BCzeon27  
-Starlight Sora  
  
The next chapter, it is Li and Sakura's one week anniversary. Okay okay, sure it's ONLY  
their one week anniversary, but if you guys want the KAWAII stuff, here is a good excuse to put  
some in!!! Need I say more? *VERY KAWAII ALERT!*  
  



	18. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 18

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Eighteen  
  
"What's wrong Li? You look frustrated," Madison asked worriedly as she sat next to Li on the bench.  
"Today is the one week anniversary with Sakura," Li sighed. "I know it's only a week, but Sakura is the type to make a big deal over these things," he added.  
"What's wrong with that? You two are going out today aren't you?" Madison asked in confusion.  
"I really want to, but I have no idea what to do," Li shook his head sadly.  
"Oh I see," Madison giggled.  
"I honestly don't see what's so funny Madison," Li glared at her.  
"Nothing, it's just seeing you like this," Madison tried to control her giggles.  
"What do you mean?" Li asked in annoyance.  
"You were once so tough and serious, and I never thought that you would one day be stressing on where you'd take your girlfriend for your anniversary," Madison blurted out before covering her face with her hands.  
"People change...." Li mumbled turning bright red. "Plus, I really need help so if you can't help, then can you please stop distracting me?" he pouted.  
"Okay, okay..." Madison took in a deep breath. "Well it's your first time to go out, so do something simple," Madison shrugged.  
"Something simple huh?" Li thought as he scratched his chin. "You mean like a picnic?" he finally suggested.  
"Yeah, like a picnic," Madison nodded her head in agreement. "You can't go wrong with a picnic," she smiled.  
"Thanks Madison, I really couldn't have thought of a picnic on my own," Li smiled and stood up.  
"Of course not! You're Li Syaoran!" Madison rolled her eyes. Li began to glare at her with evil eyes.  
"Haha...very funny..." Li replied sarcastically. "Well I better get going, I don't want it to bring her home too late," he sighed and headed home.  
"What has she done to you Syaoran?" Madison put her hands on her hips. Li stopped walking and stood silent. After a few moments he turned around slowly to look at her.  
"What do you mean? Everyone has been asking me that," Li asked quietly.  
"Ever since you became friends with Sakura, slowly you've been changing," Madison replied trying to explain herself. Li once again stood quietly trying to understand Madison. A small smile came upon his face.  
"She set me free," Li nodded and continued to walk home.  
"You should tell her that," Madison called after him, but Li didn't turn around. She watched Li until he was out of sight. Madison let in a big sigh and stared up at the bright sky.  
"There is so much to be said before you leave," Madison shook her head and walked home.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura move out of the way, you're killing me here!!" Kero complained as he turned his head left to right trying to see the television screen.  
"I'm thinking about something!" Sakura grumbled still walking back and forth.  
"Yeah well, do you have to think infront of the screen while I'm playing??" Kero whined still trying to play. "What's the problem anyway?" he asked hoping that if she talked about it she'd move out of the way.  
"I'm trying to figure out whether to go over to Li's house or not," Sakura seated herself down on the bed.  
"Why? What's so important that you have to go over to his house?" Kero asked in confusion.  
"It's our anniversary!" Sakura reminded.  
"Oh right...that," Kero grumbled.  
"You really should be a little bit more supportive Kero," Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Hey I'm you're Clow Card Advisor, not your Lady in Waiting!" Kero pouted.  
"UGH!!" Sakura grumbled and threw herself back onto her bed. "I just want to see him so much on this special day," she whispered softly. Kero heard her wish and couldn't help but stop playing his game. He shut off the game console and slowly flew over to her side.   
"Look Sakura, Li is a little new to this relationship thing, give him some time," Kero shrugged.  
"But could a simple phone call am is that so much to ask?" Sakura sat up straight. "Is it Kero??"   
"From a warrior like Li, perhaps," Kero nodded sadly. "He loves you, that I know, he just needs some help expressing it," he added. Sakura nodded in agreement and slowly lay down on her bed, and turned to her side.  
"I just want to hold him in my arms so much," Sakura sighed clutching her heart.  
"Maybe if you wish hard enough it'll come true," Kero smiled and flew over to his drawer.   
"Maybe..." Sakura whispered staring out her window. Right before she could fall asleep there was a loud honk coming from the front.  
"What was that?" Sakura sprang up from her bed.  
"I don't know, but it was coming from the front of the house," Kero quickly flew out of his drawer.  
"Stay here or Tori will see you, I'll check it out," Sakura instructed as she headed out her door. Kero nodded in agreement and sat patiently on the desk. Sakura slowly made her way to the front window that had a full view of their driveway. When she finally made her way to the window she gasped at the sight. Standing proudly on the driveway was her prince, Li. Once he saw her he quicky went on one knee and flashed a charming smile at her.  
"Happy Anniversary Sakura!" Li greeted happily.  
"Li, what are you doing here??" Sakura blushed uncontrollably.  
"Yeah brat!! What are you doing here??? Go home!!" Tori blurted out from a window a few feet beside Sakura.  
"Get back inside Tori!" Sakura grumbled as she tried slapping him from the window. "Go on Li," Sakura smiled.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to join me in a quiet picnic?" Li grinned pointing to his bike that had a basket and blanket attached to it.  
"No!!!" Tori screamed at the poor boy below.  
"He was asking me Tori!" Sakura tried to slap her annoying brother once more.   
"So???" Tori shrugged.  
"I would love to," Sakura smiled at Li, then stuck her tongue out at Tori.  
"Whatever," Tori rolled his eyes then went back inside.  
"I'll be right down Li," Sakura waved and closed the window. Sakura made her way down the stairs, slipped her shoes on and was about to run out the door until she bumped into Tori.  
"What is it Tori?" Sakura sighed trying not to look at her brother.  
"Don't stay out too long," Tori sighed in defeat and patted her sister on the head. Sakura quickly looked at her brother in shock. He was serious.  
"I'll try," Sakura smiled.  
"Not try, will," Tori argued.  
"Maybe," Sakura winked and grabbed the doorknob.  
"Fine, but if it rains, then you two weren't meant to be," Tori grinned. Sakura looked up at the sky, and saw that everything was perfect.  
"If you say so," Sakura shrugged and closed the door behind her. Tori watched sadly as his little sister hopped on the bike behind the brat. He sat there until the couple disappeared around the corner.  
"For once in your life, can you be right today?" Tori shook his head sadly as he turned his attention back to the weather channel.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow! This is a perfect spot Li," Sakura smiled happily when they finally got to the spot.  
"Yeah I know," Li nodded as he unpacked the basket and lay the blanket on the soft green grass. Sakura sat on the blanket and admired the environment around her. They were seated on some grass that seemed to be more like a coast. There was a wide royal blue lake flowing right infront of her. Across the lake there seemed to be a forest of evergreen trees, and behind the forest were tall hills. The sky was a very light shade of blue, and the sun was just peeking from behind a small cloud that seemed to be in a shape of a heart. The air was wonderful here, so clean, so fresh. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the wind flow through her hair and across her face. Sakura took in a deep breath and turned her attention back to Li.  
"How did you find this place?" Sakura leaned back against a tree.  
"Actually I used to come here a lot, when I needed to clear my mind," Li informed as he seated himself next to Sakura.  
"So if we ever argue, I'll know where to find you," Sakura laughed.  
"Uh...I never come here..." Li scratched his head trying to lie. Sakura looked at Li and shook her head sadly.  
"Let's eat shall we?" Sakura clapped her hands together and began to dig in. Li smiled at his Cherry Blossom and picked up a plate of his own.  
"Did you cook all this Li?" Sakura asked in disbelief.  
"Well, I was experimenting," Li smiled.  
"Very good stuff you got here," Sakura nodded and spun her noddles around her fork before slipping it into her mouth.  
"I try," Li blushed and carefully ate his food.  
"I could eat all of this!" Sakura gulped down the rest of her noodles.  
"Go ahead, we have all afternoon," Li shrugged and finished the rest of his sweet and sour chicken. Sakura smiled happily and took the whole bowl of noodles into her lap. Li watched in horror as she began to spin her fork once again around the noodles. Sakura quickly ate the rest of the noodles.   
"Wow..." Li gasped as his girlfriend "cleared" the bowl.  
"Oh I'm so sorry, did you want some?" Sakura bit her lip nervously.  
"Uh, no, it's okay," Li reassured her. "Are you full?"   
"Just a little," Sakura held her stomach.  
"Well, let me just finish the chicken, then we can pack up the containers," Li sighed and continued to eat. Sakura just stared at him with a sly look on her face. Li noticed it and began to grow uncomfortable.  
"Uh...did you want some?" Li held the bowl out to her.  
"No, but can I try something?" Sakura asked innocently.  
"Okay.." Li shrugged his shoulders. Sakura smiled and took the bowl from him. Li stared at her oddily, but trusted her anyway. He watched as Sakura picked up the chicken and held the fork out to Li.  
"Eat up," Sakura giggled. Li let out a sigh of relief and gladly leaned forward to eat the food off the fork. Sakura quickly put the fork back down and leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips quickly met and kissed eachother lightly.  
"Was that what you wanted to try?" Li asked in shock.  
"Uh-huh" Sakura smiled turning a little red. "Better than chicken don't you agree?"  
"You should be more careful, I could've eaten your lips," Li laughed.  
"Okay okay, here eat your chicken," Sakura nodded and held the fork out to him again. Li grinned and leaned forward to grab the food off the fork. But Sakura quickly stole another kiss.  
"I am so lovin this, but...Sakura I'm starved!" Li whined and grabbed the fork. Sakura laughed as she watched her prince stuff himself with chicken. When Li was done he slowly laid himself back again the tree.  
"Full?" Sakura snuggled up under Li's arms.  
"Very," Li smiled down at Sakura. He slowly took a piece of loose hair and gently placed it behind her ears. Sakura could feel chills run up and down her body. Those chills that she would always get when Li would simply place a hand on her shoulder or arm. Li was the only one who would make her feel that way. She felt him lightly kiss the top of her head. Sakura let out a soft sigh and held his hand tighter.  
"I love you Li," Sakura looked up at him with those sweet sparkling emerald eyes.  
"I know," Li grinned.  
"Ahem, you're suppose to say that you love me too," Sakura sat farther from him and crossed her arms.  
"But it's so, common," Li teased.  
"Hmph," Sakura pouted. Li chuckled as he watched his stubborn partner pout and grumble. He slowly made his way behind her. Sakura could feel him making his way to her and grinned, but didn't turn around to let him see. Li gently wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her left shoulder. The cool chills raced through her body once more starting from her shoulders. Once again Li gently placed a loose hair behind her ear.  
"I love you Sakura," Li whispered softly into her ear. "Dance with me?" he asked charmingly. Sakura slowly turned around to look into his eyes. He was serious.  
"There is no music," Sakura shook her head.  
"That's okay," Li shrugged and stood up. He extended his hand out to her. Sakura let out a soft sigh but couldn't help but to smiled. She took hold of his hand, and was about to stand up until Li quickly pulled her hands causing her to fly into his arms.  
"Was that suppose to be graceful?" Sakura asked sarcastically as they swayed back and forth.  
"Hey, I'm trying," Li laughed slipping his arms around her waist some more.  
"So how long has this been going on?" Sakura asked with a slight smile on her face.  
"What do you mean?" Li asked in confusion.  
"How long have you felt this way?" Sakura rephrased.  
"Oh," Li nodded. "It's a little confusing," he shook his head.  
"Try me," Sakura challenged.  
"I'm serious, even I'm not sure," Li laughed.  
"That long huh," Sakura teased.  
"Don't flatter yourself," Li shook his head sadly. "How about you?"  
"Um, I'm not sure either, but I know that I've been having signs and feelings, I just never knew what they meant," Sakura tried to explain. "I think I realized it around the Christmas break though,"  
"Those feelings huh?" Li asked as if he was trying to remember something. "I think I know what you mean,"   
"You too?" Sakura asked in excitement.  
"Yeah..." Li sighed. All of a sudden it began to rain...hard.  
"Whoa! Where did this come from??" Sakura asked in complete shock.  
"I have no idea," Li wrapped his jacket around the two of them, still dancing.  
"Now this is romantic," Sakura laughed still getting soaked from the rain. "Wait, I have an idea," she smiled holding the key. Li nodded and stood aside.  
"O key of Clow...Power of Magic...Power of Light...Surrender the Wand...The Force Ignite...Release!" Sakura chanted as the old sealing wand appeared before her. She wasted no time and quickly began the next chant.  
"Shield Card...Release and Dispel!" Sakura commanded as the bubble surrounded the couple. "Better," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck once more.  
"Now this is what I call romantic," Li laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You know the food is going to get the worst of this," Sakura bit her lip worriedly.  
"The food is under the tree, it'll last awhile," Li assured her.  
"Just enough time for us to finish our dancing?" Sakura gave him the eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah," Li grinned and kissed her lightly. Sakura smiled and held him closer to her.   
'It's raining, I hope Tori is wrong,' Sakura sighed worriedly. "Li?" Sakura broke the silence.  
"Yes?" Li pulled away to look into her eyes, because she sounded worried.  
"I know that I'm going to love you forever, you'll be by my side right?" Sakura let a small tear roll down her cheek. Li stared into her watery eyes and felt his heart ache.  
"No matter what happens Sakura, love will find a way," Li gently placed his hand on her cheek and brushed the tear away with his thumb. Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Li sighed worriedly and wrapped his arms around her.  
'I may be in Hong Kong, but I will always love you...Sakura,' he sighed sadly.  
  
One month later...  
  
Li sat quietly in his seat trying to listen to the teacher's instructions for thier upcoming group project. He was finding it very difficult to hang on to Ms. Mackenzie's words. He was staring outside of the window to the left of his seat. He sighed happily as the various birds flew by chirping their love songs. But today wasn't any ordinary day, there was one particular reason why the brave warrior seemed to be distracted this afternoon. Today was his one month anniversary with the girl of his dreams, and he couldn't wait until tonight when they could finally celebrate it together. Despite the tingly feeling he was having, there was something bothering him. Something very small that he overlooked, or perhaps tried to ignore. This feeling became more and more stabbing as each day he spent with Sakura went on. As each day came closer to that month when it rains more than usual, the month...April. His fingers tapped on his desk nervously as his mind turned to that very topic. Li noticed this and clutched his hand into a firm fist. It was no use. Instead his fist shook nervously, and his breath became very uneasy. But before he could try to stop this very annoying feeling he was having, his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of his own name.  
"Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto," Ms. Mckenzie announced. Li's head perked right up as he stared from the teacher back to Sakura.   
"What is she talking about Sakura?" Li asked worriedly.  
"Not paying much attention today Mr. Li?" Sakura teased at the obviously distracted peer.  
"No," Li replied reluctantly.  
"That's alright, we're partners for our English project," Sakura informed.  
"Oh really? That's great!" Li smiled excitedly.  
"Yeah, it'll be a good excuse to get you to come over," Sakura laughed.  
"I guess so," Li shrugged uncertain about the response. "What's the project on?" he asked trying to be a little bit more serious.  
"We have to do the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet," Sakura replied casually. There was a moment of silence.  
"Oh..." Was all Li could say. "So when do we work on this?"   
"Well, right now we have to read the novel, but we can practice at my place," Sakura smiled.  
"Okay, but not tonight right?" Li asked worriedly.  
"No way, we're definetely going out tonight," Sakura gave him the odd look. "So you'll pick me up at seven right?"  
"Yeah," Li gave one of his charming side smiles. Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to he front of the room. Li leaned back in his chair and let in a big sigh.  
"Now class pull out your Romeo and Juliet novels and turn to the balcony scene," Ms. Mckenzie instructed as she walked to her desk to grab her own copy of the novel. "I want you all to sit with your partners and read the scene together," she concluded and gave the okay to begin moving around. The class cracked and groaned because most of them didn't like their partners.  
"I feel cheated!" Meilin grumbled aloud. "Why am I paired up with Zachary??" she complained as the class watched steam float out of her head.   
"Now Meilin, be nice," Ms. Mckenzie warned. Meilin only pouted and walked over to sit with Zachary.  
"Don't worry Meilin, with me as your partner, you'll get a good mark for sure," Zachary gave a thumbs up with his usual geeky smile. Meilin felt like she was going to puke any second now.  
"I feel a little sorry for Meilin," Li bit his lip as he stared at the two across the room.  
"Do you want to switch?" Sakura suggested.  
"Not that sorry," Li chuckled.  
"Oh I see," Sakura laughed along. "Okay okay, seriously now where do we start?" she sighed as she flipped through the novel scanning for the balcony scene.  
"Um here, page 192, I have the first line," Li said as he cleared his throat getting ready to begin.  
"Okay, go ahead," Sakura sat comfortably in her seat. As Li said his lines Sakura was overcome with shock. She watched Li as he spoke. He seemed to be going in slow motion, and everything around her seemed to be a blur in a dream. She couldn't hear what he was saying, it was as if he was mute. The only thing that she was concentrating on was him. He had put in a lot of feeling and passion in every word he had recited.   
"Um, Sakura, it's your line," Li waved his hand infront of Sakura hoping that she would wake up from her daydream.  
"Oh right sorry," Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Um, Oh Romeo, Romeo. Why for art thou called Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou shall wilt not, be but sworn my love and I shall no longer be a Capulet." Sakura recited with just as much passion and feeling as Li had. This time she was standing up from her seat and everyone was watching her. Li didn't care whether the class was watching or not, so he stood up too and began to say his next line. They continued to recite the play and act infront of the whole class. The whole class watched in awe as the two lovers confessed their love for eachother. They looked like the actual Romeo and Juliet. Both with so much energy and fire in their souls. When it came to the kissing scene, Li only took Sakura's hand and kissed it lightly before the scene ended. Soon there was a loud and encouraging applause that could be heard throughout the entire classroom. Li and Sakura bowed happily as they seated themselves back down.  
"Very interesting you two, I can't wait until the final presentation day," Ms. Mckenzie complimented with a simple clap.  
"Thank you," Li and Sakura replied at the same time.  
  
DRIING!!! DRIING!!!  
  
"Okay I guess that means that you're dismissed, see all of you on Monday," Ms. Mckenzie smiled as the class began to pack their bags.   
"Oh and this assignment is due next week," Ms. Mckenzie added right before the students exited the classroom.  
"Very impressive performance you two put on today," Madison laughed as the four left the building.  
"Gee thanks, I totally forgot that the class was watching us," Sakura scratched her head in sight embarrassment. "Did you know Li?"  
"Uh...yeah," Li replied as he scratched his head nervously. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Well, I better get going, see you at seven," Sakura smiled and kissed Li lightly before heading home.  
"Yeah well, I better get going too, I have to practice with Zachary," Meilin stuck her tongue out in disgust and reluctantly headed over to his house.  
"I guess it's just you and I today," Madison sighed still walking with Li.  
"Yep," Li shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"So what was Sakura talking about, tonight?" Madison inquired.  
"Oh, I'm taking her out for our one month anniversary," Li nodded still feeling a little odd. It was as if Madison had something up her sleeve.  
"Okay," Madison grumbled and stopped walking.  
"What is it?" Li asked nervously and stood silently.  
"I was never really good and stalling, so I'll get to the point," Madison shook her arms out trying to cool down a bit.  
"Uh, okay Madison," Li replied feeling a little bit worried now.  
"Li we need to talk," Madison put her hands on her hips.  
"I can see that, about what?" Li asked starting to get a little impatient.  
"Sakura!" Madison waved her arms around in the air, as if there were a huge sign saying "duh" on it.  
"Sure, what about Sakura?" Li crossed his arms obviously wanting her to elaborate on the topic.  
"Look, today is you one month anniversary, and that's great, but..." Madison began a little frustrated.  
"But...?" Li stood there waiting for Madison to finish the sentence.  
"But...when are you going to tell her about...you know...April?" Madison asked reluctantly.   
"Oh...that..." Li's voice slumped down as the topic popped up. "I don't know,"  
"You don't know??? Li!! It's already your one month anniversary!" Madison reminded.  
"I am well aware of the date Madison," Li replied trying to keep his cool.  
"So when do you plan to tell her?? The day you leave?" Madison crossed her arms in disbelief.  
"Maybe Madison! Just maybe!" Li finally blurted out. "What? So do you want me to tell her today?" he yelled. "Oh happy anniversary Sakura, I love you, and well, I'm leaving in less than a month!" he finished sarcastically.  
"No, that's not what I'm saying," Madison pouted angrily. "And why do you always wait until it's the wrong time??" she complained.  
"What are you talking about this time?" Li asked in annoyance.  
"Remember when I was still trying to get you to tell Sakura how you feel about her? But you wouldn't because you said that you were leaving?" Madison began.  
"Yeah," Li shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Well we were arguing over whether it was a good idea or not and you said "Um, I love you Sakura, but I'm leaving to go back to HONG KONG!" remember??" Madison continued.  
"So?" Li shrugged.  
"Why do you always wait until it's too late?? Or it's a special day?? Tell her on an ordinary school day!" Madison suggested.   
"Geez Madison, it's as if you really really want me to break her heart," Li crossed his arms.  
"No, that's not it!" Madison rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Well, it's a little hard to believe by the way you're acting right now," Li sighed in frustration.  
"I just don't want you to wait until it's too late, or wait until the wrong time," Madison replied firmly. "Because if you do, it's my shoulder she'll be crying on," she pointed out. There was a period of silence.  
"I'll wait until the time is right okay?" Li finally answered.  
"Li but...but..." Madison tried to argue, but it was no use. She knew that no matter what anyone said, it would be Li who would have to face Sakura. It would only be fair if he said it when he felt like it was the right time. "Fine Li, okay. But don't say I didn't warn you," she sighed sadly. "I guess I'll see you on Monday, bye," she waved and walked on home. Li sat there in the park thinking about the whole arguement that he had with Madison. He twiddled his thumbs and watched the pairs of birds fly on by, as they sang their love songs once more. He sat there silently until all his thoughts sank in.   
"Why does this have to happen to me?" Li thought as he stared up at the sky, waiting for a sign. He slowly lowered his head into his hands.   
"Why does this have to happen to...us..." Li cried softly into his hands.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura was at home trying to decide what to wear. She had buried herself into the depths of her own closet. Kero on the other hand was sitting impatiently on the corner of Sakura's bed. This time he wasn't playing his usual Zylon Warrior game because Sakura hid it somewhere. Kero was complaining again about her blocking the way, so she unplugged it and told him to sit still. Kero of course begged for another chance, but Sakura meant business. Sakura must have pointed out a billion different outfits already, but Kero just kept on shaking his head.  
"Come on Kero, you've said no to every single outfit I've dragged out of my closet," Sakura grumbled as she threw the clothes back inside.  
"Well, do you have any idea where you're going?" Kero crossed his arms in boredom.  
"Well, no...not really..." Sakura replied reluctantly.  
"Oh that's great," Kero swung his arms officially crowning Sakura queen of the clueless.  
"Hey we might be going to a restaurant," Sakura put her hands on her hips trying to make herself feel better.  
"Yeah, and he could be taking you to an amusement park, while you're wearing something nice for a dinner date," Kero pointed out.  
"Oh, thank you for being so supportive," Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to search through her closet again.  
"Hey, I am, I'm trying to be open and realistic," Kero pouted. "Fine, you want a real suggestion?" he offered.  
"Okay go ahead," Sakura replied with great interest.  
"Uh..." Kero thought hard not expecting Sakura to trust him. Sakura tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.  
"Wear something comfortable for both occasions," Kero finally suggested  
"Good point Kero," Sakura smiled and began to slid the different clothes across her closet. "I was expecting a pretty lame answer from you," she laughed.  
"Yeah well...you'd be surprised," Kero scratched his head.  
"Okay okay, what do you think about this?" Sakura waved another outfit at Kero. He sat silently admiring the simple dress.   
"By the look on you face, I guess it's nice," Sakura laughed and swung the dress infront of her as she admired herself in the mirror. She quickly spun herself around to let Kero see the whole dress. As she quickly turned the dress spun wildly with her. The dress was loose and comfortable, going a little past her kneecap. There were two thin straps with a fairly low neckline, more or less in a V shape that also flowed loosely. Once again the dress was a very subtle shade of pink. (I know you're all sick of the color, but it looks so nice on her! Very innocent)   
"So the cherry blossom is living up to her name," Kero nodded as her observed the Clow Mistress.  
"Yes well, it's what Li always calls me," Sakura blushed the same color as her dress.  
"Aww look, she totally matches with her dress now," Kero teased in a very childish tone.  
"Kero!" Sakura tried to slap him but missed.  
"Hmm...so no make-up? Or Jewelry?" Kero questioned.  
"Nope, all simple," Sakura smiled still admiring her reflection.   
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"I guess that's Li, right on time," Sakura sighed happily as she headed out the door.  
"Sakura," Kero called after her.  
"Yes Kero?" Sakura turned around to look at her life long friend.  
"Please do take care of yourself," Kero smiled sincerely. Sakura nodded with a slight smile and closed the door. He flew to the window and watched worriedly as the two young love birds happily walked down the dim street hand in hand.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"So where are we going?" Sakura asked after walking for quite a long time.  
"It's a surprise," Li smiled. "Don't worry, we're almost there," he assured her.  
"Okay," Sakura nodded trusting him. "Am I dressed alright?"   
"Yeah yeah, perfect if you ask me," Li wrapped his left arm around her waist.   
"Suck up," Sakura rolled her eyes teasingly.  
"Okay okay, we're here," Li laughed and pointed to the restaurant just around the bend.  
"Looks expensive Li, are you sure?" Sakura asked feeling a little guilty.  
"Yeah, it's no problem really," Li took her hand and began to walk towards the place. "Plus, there is a little surprise awaiting," he grinned.   
"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"You'll see," Li laughed and opened the door. "Go on in," he smiled charmingly. Sakura smiled and entered the packed restaurant. She looked around at the various couples who were seated and eating their meals happily. He was starting to worry whether they were ever going to find a seat. She looked at Li for help, but he wasn't nervous at all. He slowly approached the person near the entrance. They talked for a few moments before Li took Sakura's hand once more and they both followed the young man. They both walked past all the other couples and instead went outside again. Sakura was struck with awe as she stared at the open sea infront of her. They were seated on a patio, that was over looking a long wide beach. Sakura turned to Li who was eagerly awaiting a reaction from Sakura. She quickly hugged him tightly. Li let out a soft sigh of relief that he was probably holding the whole time. She kissed him lightly before sitting down. She let in a deep breath of fresh air and stared out onto the sparkling waters. They were soon served their meals, which Sakura gobbled down quickly. Li on the other hand took a longer time to finish, but Sakura didn't mind. It gave her more time to admire the view.  
"It is so beautiful," Sakura smiled still being uncapable of taking her eyes of the sight.   
"Yes well, would you like to see it?" Li offered as he patted his mouth with the napkin.   
"Really? Could we?" Sakura asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, just go down those steps behind you," Li instructed pointing to the stairs. Sakura looked back and nodded.   
"Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"Yep, just let me pay for these," Li nodded. "Go ahead,"  
"Okay," Sakura smiled and carefully ran down the steps and onto the beach. Li watched Sakura run around and laughed. He headed inside to pay the waiter, and headed back onto the patio. He looked around the beach looking for Sakura. Finally he spotted her. She, was the beautiful one. She was standing very still as the calm waves seemed to be touching her toes. Her dress flowed loosely along with the wind that blew on by her. Her hair was flew gently the same way as the dress. It was dark, but her emerald eyes stood out brightly. The taunting moon was shining brightly onto her whole body, her hair especially. She truly was a Maiden. Li quietly approached her, trying to savour this image he had of her. Soon enough she could hear him coming and turned to look at him. She smiled sweetly, and held out her hand. Li smiled and took her hand. They sat down and admired the freedom of the waters, and how it flowed gracefully. Sakura placed her head gently on Li's shoulder, never wanting to let go of this moment. Li sighed and leaned his head against hers.  
"Sakura, there is one more thing I wanted to try," Li smiled down at her.  
"Sure, what is it Li?" Sakura sat up to look at him.  
"Let's stand up for this," Li nodded and helped Sakura to her feet. "Now, you're going to have to trust me on this," he warned.  
"I always trust you," Sakura teased.  
"Okay well then, close your eyes," Li instructed. Sakur gave him an odd look.  
"I thought you trusted me?" Li questioned. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Now turn around," Li whispered gently. Sakura did as she was told and turned around to face the sea. Li grinned and slipped his arms around her waist and held her hands. Sakura jumped a little at this, but calmed down a few seconds later.   
"Walk with me," Li continued to whisper softly. "I want you to know exactly what sand feels like," he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head. Sakura laid her head back on Li's shoulder and walked along with him. Sakura could feel the soft sand below her feet. It flowed through and past each of her toes. It tickled her a little bit. The gentle breeze blew on by past her face. The wind carried the scent of Cherry Blossoms from Sakura and on past Li. He could smell it, and sighed happily at Sakura. He loved her so much. He guided her slowly to the tip of the shore, where the sand was wet. Sakura liked this type of sand the best. It totally molded and worked itself around Sakura toes. It was soft, and it felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. You never get to really appreciate the little things like these, unless you really get to feel it. She was glad she was able to experience it, with...Li. She loved him so much! Just how much was impossible to describe. Not even the open sea that they admired could possibly compare. It was much bigger than that.   
"How is it?" Li asked softly. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Li.  
"I cannot describe it," Sakura smiled happily.   
"That great huh?" Li crossed his arms trying to tease her.  
"Well let me try something," Sakura grinned and called upon the famous sealing wand. She then commanded that the Float Card appear. Sddenly the large pink bubble encased the two and began to head out to the sea. Li held onto Sakura tightly and watched in awe as the sparkling blue waters that they were staring at, was flowing right under their feet. It was inspiring, but a little scary at the same time. He felt like they were going to drop right into the water any second now. But he trusted her. He held her close as they listened to the gentle sound of the waves, swaying back and forth. This was home, this was where his heart will always be. Then he remembered about...home and what awaited him there. He looked down at the quiet Mistress in his arms, and knew that he had to tell her. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair for her if he didn't tell her. Oh how he wished that he didn't have to leave, but he never breaks a promise. He let in a deep breath and kissed her head.   
"Sakura," Li closed his eyes tightly.  
"Yes?" Sakura replied quietly still holding on to their embrace.  
"I...I..." Li could feel his chest pushing itself against his lungs, making it harder for him to breath. His heart was slowly cracking as the thought of telling her passed through his mind. His heart burned and begged him not to say anything, but his conscience kept on forcing him to say something.   
"I...I..." Li tried once more to tell her.  
"What is it Li?" Sakura finally looked up at him with those twinkling emerald eyes that captured his heart and soul two years ago. Those same emerald eyes that gave him the strength to go on. The eyes that gave him hope, and set him free. He couldn't push those memories away! He couldn't battle with his heart! He loved her too much! She meant to much to him! But it was the love that was also forcing him to tell her. This was it...  
"Sakura...I...I..." Li closed his eyes tightly and clutched his fists. Sakura looked at him worriedly, and held his hand.  
"Li, you can tell me," Sakura smiled at him. Li calmed down and looked into her eyes once more. Searching for a sign of hope or strength. He finally knew, that it wasn't the right time yet. He could feel it.  
"Sakura, I love you," Li sighed in defeat. She smiled and kissed him passionately, slipping her arms around his neck and behind his head messing up his hair. Li wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, soon going down her neck and back towards her lips. They finally parted and held eachother close, staring out onto the sea below them.  
"I love you too...Li," Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head against him. Li stared up at the moon worriedly, as they floated quietly above the calm waters.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Okay okay. I wanted to put as many kawaii things between the very kawaii couple before my  
climax (which I've had set up in my mind since square one) takes place on stage. I hope that you've  
all enjoyed this particular chapter because I tried writing it despite this horrible disease of  
writer's block. I am also sorry that I wasn't able to post it up sooner but I did say that because  
of this writer's block that it may take me longer to write the chapter, causing it to take longer  
in posting them. But I am trying my best to find myself a cure for this disease.   
  
The next chapter Li and Sakura are paired up for an english assignment for "Romeo and Juliet."  
Okay a lot can happen just there. They get together to practice their play, but do they actually  
work? Or something else? This is also a good chance for Li to tell Sakura his secret, but will he take  
it? Also Sakura gets sick, who's fault is it? Li comes over to make her feel better, but what happens?  
Does he tell her his secret then? You'll just have to wait and see! *KAWAII ALERT* 


	19. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 19

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Part: One  
Chapter: Nineteen  
  
The class was scrambling around for the third time this week. The lines of Romeo and Juliet could be heard from across the room by the various boys and girls. Today was Wednesday, two days away from the final presentation. This short skit would count for quite a fair amount of their final grade for English. Right now the class was suppose to be working on their finishing touches for Friday. You could see from across the room Madison putting her numerous costumes up for display, while Ms. Mckenzie was sipping her coffee happily. Besides these noises that were part of everyone's daily lives, you could hear this one disturbing sound coming from the other side of the room.  
"O Romeo Romeo, why art thou called Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou shall wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I shall no longer be a Capulet," Meilin recited in a very cracking tone that would give anyone a very good reason to plug their ears. But before Zachary could begin his lines, Meilin interrupted.  
"What do my lines mean? How can I express myself, if I don't even know what I'm saying??" Meilin crossed her arms in distress.  
"She is complaining about how she can't love him because they have..." Zachary began very frustrated. He waved his hands side to side trying to think of an excuse to make her be quiet. "...Family problems!!" he yelled in annoyance. Normally he would be a very patient person, but these past two days have been hell enough for him. Meilin complained about anything and everything. Little did he know that she was just doing it to bother him.   
"Now she's is asking him to disobey his father, but if he won't then she's asking him to just swear his love to her, and she will marry him!!" Zachary screamed.  
"Oh, okay," Meilin shrugged and sat down. Zachary glared at her for making him lose his breath that was supposed to be wasted on his next line. The class stared at the two in amazement. Zachary turned around to see the class staring.  
"What???" He blurted out. The class immediately turned around to get back to work.  
"Sakura, we really should practice this sometime afterschool, I don't feel ready," Li said worriedly.  
"Umm...okay, why don't we practice this at your place?" Sakura suggested. Li sat there quietly, thinking about all those boxes sitting around the floor. He bit his bottom lip nervously.  
"I don't think that's a good idea Sakura, would you mind if we practiced at your place instead?" Li asked worriedly. Sakura looked at him oddily but pushed the feeling out of her mind.  
"Yeah, that's fine with me," Sakura shrugged. "Umm...is 6:30 okay with you?" she suggested.  
"Yeah, sure, uh...6:30 is fine with me," Li smiled weakly before he began to continue reading his lines. Sakura listened closely to Li awaiting her cue, but something was still bothering her. Was there something Li was keeping from her? Why did it take so long for him to answer? And why did he sound worried? All these questions raced through her mind, making her a little uneasy. Despite all these odd emotions, Sakura was able to smack a smile on her face. She didn't want to make Li worried anymore than he already was. Sakura recited her lines after Li was done saying his. They have practiced since Monday, and every single time they did, they felt more and more confident. But confidence wasn't enough, they had to be ready. Finally the bell rang and the class was dismissed for the day. The students ran about the hallways blocking almost every path out. Most of the students went home in pairs to practice, and prepare for the final day.   
"Are we going to have a background, or costumes?" Sakura asked as they sat on the bench just outside the school.  
"Well, Ms. Mckenzie did mention that if we had props that we would get extra marks for it," Li shrugged. "It would be a good idea, but we don't have enough time to make any costumes or backdrops," he pointed out.   
"Of course we do," Sakura grinned as she quickly flashed the Create Card in front of Li's face, and quickly made it disappear.  
"That's kind of like cheating," Li smiled.  
"Okay okay, we'll use the Create Card for the background, and get our costumes from Madison," Sakura suggested.  
"Madison?" Li asked nervously.  
"What's wrong with Madison?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"I remember what she made for you...and Kero," Li quivered when he thought of Kero's costumes.   
"Be nice," Sakura punched him on the arm playfully. Li grinned and kissed her lightly.   
"Look, I better get going, I have some things to take care of at home alright?" Li hugged her.  
"Uh, yeah, I understand," Sakura smiled weakly thinking about what could possibly be so important that he wouldn't tell her? "But I'll see you at 6:30 right?" she asked worriedly. Li looked into her eyes and found a little sadness peeking through. He knew Sakura just as much as Madison did, and he could tell when she was sad. It hurt Li inside, but he knew that he couldn't tell her. Yet anyway. Li pulled Sakura into a protective embrace and kissed her on her forhead. He let out a deep breath, wanting to tell her so much now, just to end the pain. He could hear Sakura breathing, but could gather up enough courage to say anything. Fearing that he may say the words that would scare her away.   
"I'll see you at 6:30," Li finally pulled away from the embrace. Sakura nodded and kissed him gently. As Li walked away his hand slowly slid down her arm, not wanting to let go. It slid down her arm, then her hand, and finally let go after running past her finger tips. Sakura waited until he turned a corner before heading home.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Li shut the door behind him and stood there motionless for a few moments before sliding down onto the floor. He felt weak and useless. What happened to all his courage and strength? Why couldn't he tell Sakura that he was going back home? He hasn't seen his family in a long time, and he did miss them. Besides, he was also going home to continue his training. It wasn't fair!  
"Ugh!" Li moaned in annoyance. "Why does this have to be so hard!" he complained as he messed his hair up in frustration. After a few minutes of thought Li finally got up and headed to his room. He looked around and stared at the various boxes laying around his room. He was able to pack most of his portable furniture, books, and fighting gear. The only thing left in his room was Sakura's stuffed animal that was seated on his night table. He slowly made his way towards his bed and sat down across from the stuffed animal with wings. He stared at it for a few moments before picking it up.   
"I was suppose to leave right after we captured all the cards but..." Li thought aloud still staring at the stuffed animal. "But I felt like there was one more thing I had to do," he sighed and leaned back against the headboard. He held the animal high into the air as if it were a baby.   
"So I decided to stay, but when I was offered private training back home, I had to go back!" Li said happily explaining everything to the stuffed toy. He then turned his attention to the world outside and grew sad.  
"But I didn't count on falling in love..." Li confessed and sighed sadly. He knew that he had to go back home, and please his clan. If he finished his training, he would bring his family great honor and pride. He has changed a lot every since he moved to Japan. He was now open, happy, kind, generous, and sensitive. But there was still a part of him that he continued to carry with him along his life journey. He still had a job to do. He knew he had to go home, finish his training in order to be recognized as the Li Clan leader. When he was growing up, this is all he every wanted. This was his dream, or so he was told. But now, things were different. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. If he told his mother why he wanted to stay, she would just say that he was being blinded by the colors of love. She knew about Sakura, but she would never understand if he told her that he wanted to stay with her. He knew what he had to do, and he intended to go through with it. Now he could feel the emotions that he used to have when he first arrived here in Japan. He felt proud, noble, and strong. But soon those emotions began to fade again as he caught gaze of the smiling bear beside him. He couldn't leave Sakura. He couldn't break his promise to her. He would never leave her alone! Not now! Not ever!  
"What do I do?" Li asked softly as he lay flat on his bed. "What do I do..." he repeated.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"So dad's working late tonight Tori?" Sakura asked again as she pulled the platter of cookies out of the oven.  
"Yeah, why?" Tori asked suspiciously as he finished eating his puto.  
"Uh, no reason, just wondering," Sakura smiled and placed each cookie carefully onto the plate.   
"Sure," Tori gave her the eyebrow and took a sip of his taho.  
"How about you, are you going out tonight?" Sakura asked hopefully. Tori quickly put his glass on the counter and stared at Sakura.  
"Okay, what time is the brat coming over?" Tori crossed his arms wanting her to spill everything.  
"Who said Li was coming over?" Sakura picked up a cookie nervously.  
"Aw come on Sakura, it's so obvious!" Tori rolled his eyes at his pathetic sibling.  
"No I'm serious, what makes you think that he's coming over?" Sakura asked and took a bite out of the cookie.  
"Okay fine, why are you making all these cookies?" Tori questioned. As soon as he said cookie, Sakura slowly stopped chewing the cookie she was eating and put it down.  
"Because...I saw it in the pantry and I couldn't help myself," Sakura replied hesitantly.  
"Okay, sure, right," Tori shook his head sadly. "Fine, let's say I bought that, then why do you keep on asking why dad's working late tonight? Or if I'm going out tonight?" he grinned curious on how she was going to get herself out of this one.  
"I...uh...I...was just...curious, that's all," Sakura nodded her head. Tori gave her a very odd look.  
"Smooth," Tori slouched his shoulders.  
"What? Can't a daughter be curious about her own family's schedule?" Sakura argued. Tori sweatdropped at her last remark.  
"Okay whatever," Tori rolled his eyes and headed towards the front door.  
"So...are you going out tonight?" Sakura asked once more. Tori did an anime fall.  
"Yes, I am," Tori replied in annoyance.   
"Oh, okay," Sakura smiled watching her brother leave.   
"Yeah, and one more thing," Tori began as he grabbed the doorknob.  
"What is it Tori?" Sakura asked as she walked towards Tori. He took a few steps out the door before answering.  
"Don't let the brat get up your shirt," Tori laughed and closed the door. Sakura stood there with her arms crossed for a few moments before heading upstairs.   
"Hey Kero," Sakura greeted as she threw her bag onto the floor. There was no reply.  
"Still at it Kero?" Sakura laughed thinking about the new game he had. Still no reply. Sakura turned around and stared at her room. There was no sign of Kero, and the cards were still on her desk. But the t.v was still on. Sakura slowly made her way to the t.v. There was a message written instead of a code for one of Kero's games. It read.  
"Sakura, I'm off to Madison's place. She's got Zylon Warrior's 3!!"  
Sakura shook her head sadly, but still laughed. 'That's Kero for you,' she thought. Sakura looked around the house and began to pick up all the mess before Li arrives.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Li walked slowly to Sakura's house with his hands inside his pockets. He smiled slightly as the birds flew by him. The leaves on the trees began to grow again. It was beutiful. He sighed as a gentle breeze blew across his face placing his hair infront of his eyes.   
'It's going to be hard leaving this place,' Li thought and looked around at the houses. He then caught sight at a small tree that began growing cherryblossom buds and walked over to it. He smiled and touched one of the tiny buds.  
"It's going to be hard leaving you too...Sakura..." Li lowered his head slowly and continued to walk towards her house.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura was laying on her bed reviewing her lines one last time before Li's arrival. But she was having a very hard time concentrating on the sentences. She was still thinking about what Li said.   
'Why did he sound like he was hding something from her?' Sakura thought in frustration. Maybe he wasn't hiding anything from her. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Yeah, that's it...it's got to be! Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance and totally left the script alone to concentrate on her problem. A few minutes later her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sakura quickly jumped off her bed and ran downstairs to open the door.  
"Uh, hi Sakura," Li greeted and gave her a hug.  
"Hi Li, come on in," Sakura smiled and moved to the side to let the boy in. Li nodded and took off his shoes.  
"I hope you're hungry, I made some cookies," Sakura yelled from the ktichen.  
"Yeah, you read my mind Sakura," Li side smiled and headed towards the kitchen. "It really smells good in here," he sniffed.  
"Ha! Maybe we should just eat and forget about our play," Sakura laughed.  
"Maybe," Li shrugged and grabbed a cookie. He gobbled it down in an instant.  
"Like it?" Sakura laughed and watched Li rub his stomach happily.  
"Great!" Li smiled and grabbed a few more cookies to munch on.  
"Okay okay, let's bring it into the living room, we have work to do you know," Sakura put her hands on her hips and headed towards the living room. Li followed with the platter of cookies. They worked on their performance for about an hour before taking a dinner break.  
"It's almost 8:00pm Li, want to go through it one more time?" Sakura suggested and cleared her plate.  
"Yeah, sounds good," Li nodded in agreement and placed his plate into the sink.  
"This time I'm going to the top of the stairs and you stay right below me," Sakura instructed and ran up the stairs.  
"You mean right here?" Li asked and stood at the bottom of the stairway.  
"No, that's too far, stand at the side of the stairway right under me," Sakura pointed to the right of the stairs. Li nodded and walked over saying his lines. When it was Sakura's turn the only thing he could do was stair right at her. She was so beautiful! Just standing up there waving her arms around really helped her say the lines with more passion! She had so much fire in her soul! Li couldn't help himself any longer, he had to do something. He quickly climbed up the railing and stole a kiss from his Juliet. Sakura was shocked but returned the kiss anyway. She brought her hand up and placed his on his cheek bringing him closer to her.   
"Sorry I just couldn't help myself," Li apologized when they parted. "You were just, so beautiful!" he explained.  
"It wasn't in the script," Sakura teased. She then grinned at him. "But keep talking," she smiled and kissed him once more. Li climbed over and continued to kiss her. Sakura leaned against the wall beside the stairs and wrapped her arms around Li. Li had his arms around her waist but slowly moved them up her back as the kiss became more intense. Sakura ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her neck gently. The kisses became slower and slower until it all came to an end. Sakura sat in his lap oe step below Li. Li had his arms around Sakura's neck from behind. She was leaning back on him. They sat there in eachother's embrace for awhile talking about their final plans for the assignment.  
"I think we're ready now," Sakura laughed thinking about what just happened.  
"Yeah," Li laughed along. They kissed eachother lightly before Li stood up.  
"Well, I better get going," Li sighed and helped Sakura up. Sakura nodded and walked with him to the door.  
"Well thanks for coming over," Sakura smiled and kissed him once more.  
"No problem," Li grinned and headed onto the driveway. Sakura waved goodbye and watched him turn the corner before closing the door.  
  
  
One week later...  
  
It's been a week since that famous "Romeo and Juliet" presentation. Of course Li and Sakura received the highest mark in the class for it. Everyone knew how they would act it out, but Ms. Mckenzie said that they also received some of the marks because of their beautiful costumes and backgrounds. Sakura felt bad about that because they had used the Create Card to help them out with it. But Li convinced her not to say anything. Meilin and Zachary's was a complete disaster! First the backdrop fell in the middle of Meilin's lines. Zachary then explained to the class that it was because of her cracking voice. Ms. Mckenzie let them try it one more time. This time Meilin fell of the balcony but Zachary moved aside to let her fall. Luckily she was only a few feet off the ground. Of course Meilin complained to Zachary begging for a good reason why he didn't catch her. He simply said that he didn't see her. But deep inside, everyone knew it was because he found her annoying. Li sighed and stared out the window. He wasn't very happy today. He slowly glanced at the empty seat infront of him. He let in another deep breath longing to hear the sound of her voice once more. Or just to be able to smell that beautiful scent of spring cherryblossoms in her hair. But it was no use. Sakura Kinomoto was home, sick in bed. She did mention at some point last week that she was feeling a little bit ill. But he didn't listen. Instead he dragged her outside along the beach when the night was cool. Now she's sick, and it was all his fault.  
'Why didn't I listen?' Li shook his head sadly at the thought. Madison who was working rather hard caught sight of the depressed Li. She too sighed and stared at the empty seat beside her and knew what Li was thinking.   
"Li! Psst Li!" Madison whispered across the aisle. Li quickly looked around the class and saw Madison staring right at him.  
"Yeah?" Li leaned forward towards Madison's direction.  
"Don't worry about Sakura, I'm sure she's fine," Madison tried to make him feel better.  
"But it was my fault that she's sick in the first place," Li pointed out.  
"What makes you think that?" Madison asked in confusion.  
"Sakura told me that she was feeling a little ill last week, but I dragged her out on the beach anyway," Li smacked himself on the forehead.  
"Oh I see," Madison nodded and glanced at the clock at the front of the room. "Look, there is only five minutes left in class, why don't you make it up to her?" Madison suggested.  
"Huh? How?" Li asked all confused.  
"Go over to her house after school and make her some soup," Madison shrugged.  
"Hey, there's an idea," Li smiled and leaned back in his seat. Madison laughed and turned back around to face the front. Li waited patiently tapping his fingers on his desk until the bell rang. Li quickly packed up his books and ran out the classroom towards his locker.   
"Hey can I come with you?" Madison asked when she caught up to Li.  
"Uh sure, why not," Li shrugged and began to walk towards Sakura's house.  
"So where are you going to get the soup?" Madison asked trying to start a conversation.  
"I thought that I might stop by a store along the way," Li replied casually.  
"Oh," Madison nodded. There was a period of silence.  
"Okay Madison, spill it," Li broke the silence.  
"Have you told her yet?" Madison blurted out almost immediately after he asked her to spill it.  
"No," Li replied calmly.  
"But Li, you're leaving in less than a week!" Madison pushed him back.  
"Yes I know," Li shook his head.  
"Well??" Madison waved her arms around.  
"We've already had this conversation Madison," Li rolled his eyes and continued to walk.  
"Well we wouldn't be having this conversation if you would just tell her!" Madison crossed her arms after she caught up to Li.  
"I told you, I'll tell her," Li shoved his hands in his pocket.  
"Fine! You know what? I'm not going to ask you anymore because from now on you're on your own on this," Madison finally gave up. "Ill just pray that you'll find the courage to tell her, or that fate is on your side," she concluded.  
"Don't worry Madison," Li replied trying to calm her down. "Sakura means everything to me, and I won't hurt her," he reminded.  
"You seem confident," Madison pouted.  
"I try," Li shook his head and entered the store.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura coughed uncontrollably in her bed. Kero flew to her side and took her temperature.  
"How am I doing doc?' Sakura tried to sit up but only fell back down.  
"Well, you don't have a fever anymore, but take it easy Sakura," Kero warned.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm feeling better," Sakura smiled weakly.  
"Right, you can't even sit up properly," Kero laughed and dipped the thermometer in a glass of water.  
"Hey, I'm trying Kero," Sakura pouted helplessly.  
"Yeah well, don't try too hard, your birthday is on Saturday," Kero reminded.  
"Right," Sakura sighed. There was a moment of silence.  
"What are you thinking of?" Kero asked noticing the silence.  
"Li, I miss him," Sakura smiled.  
"Sure, isn't he the one that made you sick?" Kero asked picking up two tablets from her night table.  
"No, it wasn't his fault," Sakura argued.  
"If you say so," Kero shrugged and popped the tablets into her mouth. "Here take it with the water," he said pointing to the other glass of water. Sakura just stared at him, like she was about to laugh.  
"Hey, I can take your temperature and give you your medicine, but a glass of water is a little out of my league," Kero pouted. Sakura laughed a and drank the water.  
"There, now go back to sleep," Kero yawned and dragged the blanket up to Sakura's chin.  
"Thank you Kero," Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Shh...rest now," Kero whispered and snuggled up beside her. Soon they were both asleep and didn't hear the door open downstairs.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh hi Li, Madison," Mr. Kinomoto greeted the two at the door.   
"Good afternoon Mr. Kinomoto," Li and Madison greeted.  
"Oh please do come in," Mr. Kinomoto smiled and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Is Sakura okay?" Li asked worriedly.  
"Yes, I took the day off just to make sure," Mr. Kinomoto nodded.  
"Can we go see her?" Madison asked eagerly.  
"Yes, you can check if she's awake," Mr. Kinomoto pointed tpwards the stairs.  
"Okay, thanks," Madison smiled adn walked towards Sakura's room.  
"Aren't you going up with her Li?" Mr. Kinomoto asked in confusion.  
"Not just yet, I was wondering if I could make some soup for Sakura," Li replied shyly.  
"Oh I see, sure go ahead," Mr. Kinomoto smiled and moved aside.  
"Thank you," Li nodded and gathered all the things he needed.  
"I'm glad you brought some soup, I was just about to go out and buy some," Mr. Kinomoto sat down near the kitchen and began to talk to Li.  
"Oh really? Well, I guess you're just in luck," Li smiled and began mixing the soup.  
"Are you good at making soup Li?" Mr. Kinomoto asked in curiosity.  
"Well, I don't know," Li scratched his head nervously.   
"Aw now you're just being modest Li," Mr. Kinomoto laughed.  
"Ha! Well Meilin seems to like my soup," Li laughed.  
"Now there you go Li, no need to be nervous around me," Mr. Kinomoto patter Li on the shoulder.  
"Oh I'm not nervous Sir," Li shook his head confidently.  
"It's no use trying to fool me young man," Mr. Kinomoto continued to laugh.  
"I suppose so," Li sighed in defeat.  
"I think you're a good man Li, a very bright young man who knows his values," Mr. Kinomoto complimented. "And that's the type of guy that I want for Sakura," he added.  
"Really Sir?" Li asked in shock.  
"Yes," Mr. Kinomoto nodded. "I don't think you'd remember such a conversation but, do you remember when we last had a talk?" he asked.  
"Oh yes Sir," Li nodded.  
"I told you before that there would be no need of approval on my behalf, and don't ever worry about Tori," Mr. Kinomoto reminded.   
"Yes I understand, he's just trying to be an older brother," Li shrugged.  
"You're a very good kid Li, but why do you look disturbed?" Mr. Kinomtoto inquired. Li quickly looked at Mr. Kinomoto to see if he was serious. He was. Did he know?  
"What do you mean Sir?" Li asked nervously.  
"You seem to have something on your mind, just like you did the day we had that chat," Mr. Kinomoto asked very seriously.  
"Well I don't know..." Li shook his head.  
"Last time I asked you what was on you mind, you also didn't know what to say," Mr. Kinomoto began. "But eventually you told me how you felt about my daughter," he continued. Li looked up at him sadly. But they way Li stared into Mr. Kinomoto's eyes was like a son staring at a father. For advice. For guidence.  
"Nothing has changed since then Li," Mr. Kinomoto finished. Li turned off the stove and poured the soup into a small bowl for Sakura. He turned around slowly to look at Mr. Kinomoto.  
"I'm going back home," Li confessed. Mr. Kinomoto gasped for a moment and lowered his head sadly.  
"I understand," Mr. Kinomoto sighed. "We'll miss you,"  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Yeah he was staring out the window all day worrying about you Sakura," Madison laughed.  
"Aw...I feel a little bad," Sakura smiled slightly.  
"Yeah well not as bad as he felt, he thought it was all his fault that you were sick in the first place!" Madison informed.  
"Oh I see why," Sakura nodded.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Come in," Sakura sat up in her bed. Li rushed into her room and quickly placed the bowl of soup on her night table. As soon as the bowl was placed on the table Li waved his hands around in the air for them to cool down.  
"What's wrong Li?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"The mitts slipped when I was carrying the soup upstairs," Li replied in a high-pitched voice. The girls laughed.  
"Hey, it really burns!" Li whined still fanning his hands.  
"Here let me fix it," Sakura smiled. Li walked towards her and knelt beside her bed.  
"What are you going to do?" Li asked worriedly.  
"Give me your hands," Sakura grinned. Li did as he was told and gave both hands to Sakura. She placed a light kiss on each hand. Then one light kiss on his lips.  
"Feeling better?" Sakura smiled.  
"Is that a trick question?" Li asked teasingly. Sakura play punched him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, I feel better," Li laughed. Madison giggled at the kawaii sight.   
"As much as I'd like to stay, I better get going," Madison smiled and waved to the couple.  
"Thanks for visiting me Madison," Sakura thanked.  
"No problem," Madison shrugged. "Li, Mission Impossible 2," she grinned and closed the door behind her. Li shook his head sadly knowing that the first impossible mission was telling Sakura how he felt, and now this new mission was telling her that he was leaving.  
"What did she mean by that?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"I have no idea," Li lied. "Here, have some soup," he said changing the subject. Sakura sat up straight and tried to pick up the bowl.  
"No let me get it," Li offered and quickly picked up the bowl and held it infront of her.  
"Thank you Li," Sakura smiled and drank a spoonful of soup.  
"Well, it's the least I can do for making you sick in the first place," Li sighed.  
"Li, it's not your fault," Sakura shook her head.  
"But if I didn't drag you out that night, you would be sick Sakura," Li slouched.  
"But I had fun that night Li, with you," Sakura brought his head back up to look at her.  
"You always know how to make things better don't you?" Li laughed.  
"Well, not everything," Sakura smiled.  
"Yeah, well, you fixed my hands," Li reminded waving his hands infront of her. Sakura laughed and kissed him.  
"Well I better not kiss you too much, you might get sick and then I'll have to take care of you," Sakura laughed. Li then thought of his empty apartment. He couldn't let Sakura see that!  
"Yes well then I won't let you come over," Li pouted.  
"Why not?" Sakura asked in confusion. 'Is it that thing he's hiding from me again?' she thought.  
"Uh..." Li mumbled. "Because...I...I have to be a man!" Li finally answered and began to show off his muscles. Sakura laughed uncontrollably as Li began to do different flexing poses. Sakura then jumped out of bed and pounced on Li.  
"Hey! You're supposesd to be sick!" Li screamed in shock.  
"Yes well, laughter is the best cure," Sakura crossed her arms proudly still ontop of Li.  
"Oh really? Well then take this!" Li laughed and began to tickle Sakura.  
"No! No! Li! Don't! Please!" Sakura begged between laughs.   
"What? I'm curing you!" Li laughed still tickling Sakura.   
"I'm cured! I'm cured!" Sakura continued to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Okay okay, fine you win," Li shook his head and stopped tickling her.  
"Your turn!" Sakura blurted out and tried to tickle Li. Buthe was too fast and caught her hands.  
"What are you doing??" Li asked in shock.  
"I'm trying to cure you!" Sakura replied still trying to tickled him.  
"But I'm not sick!" Li pointed out still pushing her hands away from him.  
"Yes you are! You're sick in the head!" Sakura laughed. Now they began wrestling eachother, with Li trying to push Sakura away, and Sakura trying to tickle Li. Finally the battle ended with Sakura as the winner who was now ontop of Li waving her arms around proudly.  
"I win! I am the master!" Sakura crossed her arms confidently.  
"I just let you win," Li sighed and put his arms behind his head.  
"Sure you did," Sakura rolled off of him and crawled over to her bed.  
"Okay enough," Li sighed and walked over to Sakura. He scooped her off her feet and carried her onto her bed. Li placed her on the bed gently and slowly put the covers up to her chin.  
"Rest now, you don't want to have a relapse," Li whispered.  
"But I'm okay Li, really!" Sakura insisted.  
"Just rest, there is nothing to do anyway," Li laughed while picking up the small mess around the room. "I better get going now," he sighed after picking up all the mess.  
"Alright," Sakura smiled. Li walked over to her and gave her a small peck on the lips.  
"I hope to see you at school tomorrow," Li smiled placing some loose hair behind her ear. Sakura nodded and let go of his hand which she held firmly. Li slowly headed towards the door but stopped when Sakura called out his name.  
"Thank you," Sakura finished. Li turned around and smiled.  
"Good bye Sakura," Li smiled weakly and closed the door behind him. Sakura stared outside the window for a few moments and waited to hear the door close downstairs. When it finally did Sakura closed her eyes and slept peacefully.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Okay okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (despite the fact that it was totally weird) But I  
just want all of you to know that when I wrote this I still had my writer's block with my, so I'm  
very sorry. Oh and what took me so long to write it? Uh...I had exams about two weeks ago so yeah  
I was busy. And I guess another reason why it's taking me so long to write my chapters is because  
ALL my reviews were deleted in the chaptering process. And my reviews (you readers) is what inspires  
and motivates me to write. Now that they're all deleted I feel all weird. And it's a shame too  
because I had almost 600 reviews. I swear! But honestly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter   
because it's going to be the last "happy" chapter. If you know what I mean.  
  
In the next chapter it's Sakura's birthday party! Oh joy! *waves a tiny white flag* but I really  
don't have much to say without giving the chapter away. So I guess you'll have to read it youself.  
Oh and the next chapter is kinda like the "last" chapter. Depending on how you look at it.   
  



	20. When The Last Teardrop Falls: Chapter 20

CardCaptors  
When The Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Chapter: Twenty  
  
Li leaned back in his seat glancing over his left should to take a peek at the outside world. More than any other day this week, today seemed the most gloomy. Tomorrow was Sakura's birthday and he would be leaving her the very next day. Li sighed uneasily knowing that he has been warned about this. He has had one too many chances to tell her, but he has never had the courage to. Why couldn't things be the way they used to be? The days when he had so much courage and confidence were long forgotten. How he longed for things to go back the way the used to be. But then again, he wouldn't have Sakura by his side. Why hadn't anything gone his way this year? Fate had a very odd way of setting things up for this young worrior. Li turned his attention to the fair maiden working infront of him and sighed.   
'I can't do this,' Li thought sadly. Sakura could hear Li's uneasy breathing from behind her and grew worried. She would wait until the class is over before asking him what the problem was. Li still couldn't concentrate on any of his studies. How could he?  
  
DRIING! DRIING!  
  
"Alright class dismissed," Mr. Terada waved and dismissed them to lunch. "Don't forget about the extra worksheets, they're all due on Monday," he reminded. They class moaned and packed up all their books before heading out into the usually crowded hallways. Li, for the fifth time this week was the last student student to exit the class. Sakura stayed behind and waited for him though.   
"Li, are you alright?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.  
"Yes of course, what makes you think that I'm not?" Li asked worriedly.  
"Well for one thing, you're never last to leave the room," Sakura pointed out. Li was silent.  
"And for another, you don't seem to pay attention in any of your classes anymore," Sakura added.  
'What's the point? I'm leaving on Sunday,' Li thought sadly.  
"And you're a very good student Li, Honor Roll! But..." Sakura began happily.  
"But what?" Li asked hesitantly.  
"But...now you don't seem to care about anything anymore," Sakura sighed sadly. "That's not the Li I know, you never give up on anything,"   
"I care about you Sakura, and I always will," Li reminded gently placing his hand on her cheek. Sakura placed her hand on his own and nodded.  
"I know," Sakura replied softly. She kissed him lightly and left the classroom. Li stood there clutching his hands into small tight fists. His breathing was very heavy and tense now.   
"No," Li groaned and closed his eyes tightly. "Sakura..." he let out his breath and clutched his heart firmly. "No..."  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Whats wrong Sakura?" Chelsea asked as Sakura walked towards the group of girls.   
"It's Li," Sakura sighed and took a seat beside Madison.  
"What did he do this time?" Nikki crossed her arms.  
"Hey he didn't do anything before!" Meilin pushed Nikki.  
"Well he tried to beat up Sakura before," Nikki argued.  
"Yeah but that was two years ago girls," Rita reminded.  
"Let's hear what Sakura has to say," Madison hushed the group down.   
"I don't know exactly what's wrong, but he just seems a little quiet lately," Sakura shook her head.  
"Well sometimes quiet is a good thing," Chelsea nodded.  
"It's not for Li's breed," Rita crossed her arms.  
"What do you mean breed?" Meilin glared at Rita.  
"But what do you mean by quiet?" Nikki inquired.  
"He doesn't listen in class, and he doesn't seem to be concentrating on his grades either," Sakura explained.  
"How do you know? He sits behind you?" Rita asked in confusion.  
"I see him, he really looks worried about something," Madison jumped in.  
"Why are you looking at Sakura's boyfriend??" Meilin questioned.  
"Hey! Li's my friend too Meilin!" Madison defended herself. "And it's not like YoU don't look at him either," she pouted. The rest of the girls OoOoed.  
"Yes well I'm not Sakura's best friend," Meilin backfired. "Plus, don't you like Zachary?" she added. The rest of the girls OoOoed again.  
"I do not!" Madison protested.  
"I'm not buying it Madison," Meilin crossed her arms confidently.  
"Hey guys, this is about Sakura and Li," Chelsea interrupted.  
"Oh right, sorry," Madison and Meilin groaned.  
"So you mean he's being distant?" Nikki asked worriedly.  
"No, it's more like...secretive..." Sakura replied hesitantly. Meilin and Madison gasped at the same time finally understanding why.  
"Oh I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind," Madison jumped in.  
"But why wouldn't he want to share it with her?" Rita questioned.  
"Yeah," Chelsea agreed.  
"Maybe he's having an affair," Meilin shrugged. The whole group gasped.  
"Meilin! You very well know that's not it!" Madison yelled at Meilin.  
"Know what?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"Uh..." Madison gulped. All the girls were staring at her awaiting a good response.  
"Uh...because...we all know that Li would never do anything so stupid," Madison waved the thought away.  
"Yeah, Li loves you too much Sakura," Nikki agreed. Sakura looked around at her group of friends and began to smile.  
"You guys are the best!" Sakura laughed giving them all a group hug.  
"Anytime Sakura," They all replied happily.  
"You know what? I think I'll throw a birthday party tomorrow just to say thanks," Sakura smiled when they all parted from the group hug.  
"Really??" They all asked eargerly.  
"Yeah, it'll be so much fun," Sakura nodded.  
"I guess it'll give and Li sometime to talk about his problem," Nikki added.  
"Yeah," Sakura sighed. Their conversation was suddenly disturbed by the loud school bell.   
"Okay girls, we getter get going," Rita warned and headed towards the building. They followed one by one Sakura being the last to follow. She let in a deep breath and entered the building.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly slowly. Li was still a little quiet, but Sakura tried her best to be supportive and understand that he just might be too uncomfortable telling her his problem. But for some apparent reason Sakura began to feel like it was all her fault. Everytime she smiled at him he would just smile weakly and nodd. Despite all these signs and emotions she was getting, she tried her best to keep it in. It was probably better for the both of them anyway. She didn't want to add another problem for Li to take care of. Finally the day ended and the students all cheered for the weekend as they headed towards their lockers.  
"Li!" Sakura called after him in the hallway.  
"Yes Sakura?" Li turned around to face her.  
"Um...I know you don't feel good today but I was wondering if you can make it to my birthday party tomorrow?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
"Of course Sakura," Li held her hand and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled trying to hide his feelings.  
"Great! It's tomorrow at 6:30," Sakura informed.  
"That's okay with me," Li shrugged.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said hesitantly. Li nodded and kissed Sakura good bye before watching her head home.  
"Tomorrow is our last day together..." Li whispered sadly.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Li closed the door to his apartment and lazily walked into his living room. He stared hopelessly at the various boxes that sat around the room.  
"My life fits in boxes," Li sighed. He walked to the some of the boxes and began to label them. As he finished writing on each box he grew more and more frustrated. His writing became more sloppy and he wasn't concentrating on what he was writing. The only thing that was going through his mind at that moment was what an idiot he was for waiting until the last minute to tell Sakura that he was leaving. Why hadn't he listened to Madison?? Because he was a complete cowered that's why! Because he's a big cowered! He scribbled angrily on the box as the thought ran through his mind. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore and threw the marker across the room. He helplessly pounded his fists onto the floor below him and wept.  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm really sorry," Li cried on the floor. A few moments later he sat himself up against the wall but buried his face in his hands. He looked to his side and found the bear. Li picked it up and stared at it. It was as if he was looking for a sign. Something. Anything.  
"I really screwed this one up didn't I?" Li asked the bear. Of course it didn't reply, but it was just a good feeling to talk to something. Just as he began to calm himself down, the phone rang. Li unwillingly walked towards the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello?" Li answered in a very tired tone.  
"Li?" A familiar female voice replied. There was a short pause.  
"Mother?" Li asked in shock.  
"Yes, it's me Li," Mrs. Li answered happily. "How are you son?"  
"Tired," Li chuckled a little.  
"From all you're packing?" Mrs. Li laughed.  
"Don't remind me," Li sighed.  
"Oh Li, I know that it's hard leaving Japan but you're going home now," Mrs. Li reminded.  
"Yes well, Japan is like a home to me now," Li added.  
"It's Sakura, isn't it?" Mrs. Li questioned.  
"Well, it is going to be hard leaving her," Li reminded.  
"I suppose so, but she'll be fine," Mrs. Li assured him. Li was rather upset though. It was as if Sakura was nothing! He loved her! It WILL be hard leaving her, and who knows if she'll be fine! Why couldn't his mom be more understanding!  
"Right," Li sighed. "So what did you call for?" he quickly changed the subject.  
"Well I was wondering if I could have Sakura's number," Mrs. Li asked casually.  
"What?? Why?" Li asked in confusion.  
"Well just for emergency," Mrs. Li added.  
"Why would you need to know her number for emergency?" Li asked still confused.  
"Well, I tried calling you several times but nobody answered, so I assumed that you were at Sakura's house," Mrs. Li explained.  
"I don't go to her house that often," Li mumbled.  
"Just in case Li," Mrs. Li reminded.  
"Okay okay," Li nodded in defeat. He quickly gave his mother Sakura's number and hung up the phone. As much as he loved his mother, he just had to hate her right now. Li let in a big sigh and closed his eyes.  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Morning birthday girl," Mr. Kinomoto greeted softly. Sakura blinked for a few moments and lazily rolled over to her side to look at her father.  
"Thanks dad," Sakura smiled tiredly.  
"Here," Mr. Kinomoto smiled handing her a present. "I wanted to be the first," he shrugged. Sakura blinked faster and sat up taking the present.  
"Aww dad," Sakura laughed and hugged her father.  
"Well go on, open it," Mr. Kinomoto insisted. Sakura nodded and began to unwrap the gift.  
"A stationary set!" Sakura said happily picking up the huge stationary set. "Thank you!"  
"Well you never know when it may come in handy," Mr. Kinomoto replied trying to be positive. But it was hard, I mean, he did know about Li...  
"What's going on in here?" Tori asked in a throaty voice as he pushed the door open.  
"I was just greeting Sakura a happy birthday," Mr. Kinomoto informed.  
"Oh yeah, happy birthday squirt," Tori laughed messing up her hair.  
"Tori!!" Sakura groaned.  
"What I didn't have a gift," Tori shrugged. "So I'll just give my love," he teased while batting his eyes like a girl.  
"UGH!" Sakura pouted. "Your love..." she snorted.  
"Well with me as your older brother isn't that good enough? I mean, what an honor!" Tori flattered himself. Mr. Kinomoto laughed listening to them argue. Of course he knew it was just a brother and sister thing. With Tori, being Tori, and Sakura reacting to his remarks, it was a little amusing.  
"I hate being your sister," Sakura crossed her arms.  
"UGH...I'm hurt!" Tori stabbed himself in the gutt and fell to the floor. Sakura pouted for awhile then slowly began to laugh. She knew Tori didn't mean it in a bad way, he was just being himself.  
"You hurt my feelings!" Tori whined. "Well you know what?" he pouted.  
"What?" Sakura played along.  
"You're a mistake! You're a joke!" Tori danced around her room repeating it over and over again.  
"Hey! That's not true!" Sakura protested trowing pillows at him.  
"Sure it is, you were born on April Fools!" Tori laughed dodging the various pillows.  
"Okay! What's going on here!" Kero flew out of his drawer rubbing his eyes.  
"EEEEKKKKK!!!" Tori shrieked in a very high pitched voice. He was the closest to the drawer.  
"Oh good morning Kero," Mr. Kinomoto greeted.  
"Kero!!" Sakura quickly covered her eyes.  
"Wait?! Kero?! Dad! You know what this is??" Sakura and Tori asked in shock, for two totally different reasons.  
"Hey I'm a guy, not a "this" Tori!" Kero argued crossing his arms.  
"AHHH!!! It's knows my name!!" Tori screamed.  
"Ahem, the IT has a name you know," Kero flew to Tori face. Tori stood there stunned. He was face to face with a flying stuffed animal.  
"Tori, meet Kero," Sakura said hesitantly.  
"Sakura...you knew that there was a flying stuffed animal living in your drawer right?" Tori asked still staring into the eyes of the beast.  
"Yes..." Sakura replied quietly.  
"Dad...You too???" Tori asked in shock.  
"Yeah dad, you knew about Kero?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"Yes well..." Mr. Kinomoto scratched his head shyly. Kero stuck his tongue out at Tori which made him jump and then flew over to Mr. Kinomoto's shoulder. Mr. Kinomoto patted him for awhile before answering Sakura's question.  
"Yes I knew about Kero," Mr. Kinomoto smiled.  
"How??" Tori and Sakura asked.  
"Well I was cleaning up your room when Kero popped out of the drawer," Mr. Kinomoto explained.  
"So when did it come alive?" Tori asked slowly trying to pick Kero up.  
"Kero was always alive," Sakura replied calmly.  
"What! So it's been living with us for two years?????" Tori asked still shocked. Sakura, Mr. Kinomoto and Kero nodded.  
"So what are you? What do you do?" Tori questioned holding Kero on his flat palm.  
"I am the guardian beast of the seal," Kero replied proudly. The room was silent.  
"Okay okay, for those who do not know anything about the Clow, I kinda protect Sakura...and I'm kinda like an advisor..." Kero scratched his head.  
"You? Protect my little sister??" Tori gave him the eyebrow. "But you're so tiny!" he added trying to flick him. Kero quickly bit his finger and left it at that.  
"Geez!" Tori jumped. "Okay I get you're point!" he grumbed as he watched his finger turn red.  
"Well Julien - I mean Yue is more like her guardian," Kero informed.  
"WHAT??? You mean Julien knows about you!" Tori fell off the bed. "Am I the last one?" he asked innocently as he crawled back onto the bed.  
"Well no, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki don't know..." Sakura tried to make him feel better. Tori did an anime fall.  
"Here let me explain," Sakura sighed and began to explain about the whole "Card Captoring" ideal. Mr. Kinomoto just sat aside and patted Kero because he already knew about all this. Kero explained it all to him before.  
"Wow...I feel so...so...honored..." Tori shook his head.  
"What? To be my brother?" Sakura asked adoring herself.  
"No, that's not it," Tori replied seriously. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Wait! So my little sister...is the Clow Mistress??" Tori asked trying to understanding something.  
"Yes," Sakura replied proudly.  
"Then that would make the brat..." Tori thought aloud.  
"That's Master Brat to you!" Kero corrected.  
"Okay okay kids, I think it's time to get ready for the party later today," Mr. Kinomoto interrupted. "Let's eat first," he suggested. Everyone nodded and began to walk out.  
"You too Kero," Mr. Kinomoto smiled.   
"Really??" Kero asked exctitedly.  
"Yeah, I mean they all know about you Kero," Sakura shrugged. Tori nodded.  
"WOOHOO!" Kero cheered and zoomed downstairs. Mr. Kinomoto laughed and followed.  
"Now he's cool," Tori laughed and ran downstairs. Sakura sighed at her odd family but headed downstairs too.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now that's a little harsh don't you think Li?" Madison asked worriedly as she walked beside Li.  
"Yes I know it's her birthday, but I have to tell her today," Li replied in frustration.  
"I was never really good friends with Sakura, but yeah, that is a little harsh," Meilin bit her lip nervously who was on the other side of Li.  
"Okay okay, you girls don't have to rub it in," Li sighed.  
"We're just saying," Madison shrugged.  
"Yeah I know," Li slouched his shoulders. "Hey Madison, aren't you going to tell me I told you so?" he added sarcastically.  
"As much as I'd love to, it just won't make the situation any better," Madison pointed out.  
"Okay I'll say it," Meilin interrupted. "She told you so,"   
"Fair enough," Li rolled his eyes.  
"Well you better have a really good birthday present to give her," Madison warned.  
"I don't have anything to give her," Li mumbled.  
"WHAT??? so basically your birthday present is your departure???" Meilin jumped in.  
"No! It's just that if I give her a present then she'll probably think that it's something that is suppose to make up for my stupidity," Li explained.  
"Good point," Madison agreed reluctantly.  
"HUH?? Hell no..." Meilin threw her arms into the air.  
"Meilin I know Sakura, she'd think that," Li nodded.  
"Hey I would too," Madison said agreeing with Li's observations.  
"Hmph! Japanese girls..." Meilin pouted.  
"I guess all we can do tonight is stay out of your way and wish you good luck huh Li?" Madison looked up at him with fearful eyes.  
"Yeah..." Li replied trying to put on a reassuring smiled.  
"Well then good luck," Madison nodded as they approached Sakura's house.  
"You'll need it," Meilin shook her head sadly. Li nodded and rang the doorbell. They could hear faint footsteps running towards the door. Soon the door flung wide open as the rumbling sound of loud music blew out of the house and onto the street.  
"Come on in," Sakura yelled over the loud music. The trio entered the dim house that was only lit up with swirling colors of red, orange, yellow, pink, green, purple and blue. The music seemed to be shaking the floor below them. They waved happily at the familiar classmates who were dancing around the room.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Sakura smiled as she danced around the room. The trio nodded and hung their spring coats near the entrance and joined the crowd of students.   
"I should've known the brat would make a grand entrance," Tori crossed his arms. Sakura turned her head in Tori's direction and rolled her eyes. She didn't quite hear what he had said since the music was so loud, but knowing Tori it was bound to be something bad. The crowd of pre-teens danced happily for the next two hours. Li of course has grown into the show-off type of character and began to spin Sakura around the dance floor. Soon enough all the boys were able to imitate Li's moves and began to swirl all their partners in circles around them. Everyone laughed as they twirled around their partners. The boys moved quickly as they competed over who had the most style. The girls laughed as they ducked under and rolled over their partners. Near the end of each song Li made it a tradition to dip Sakura. She loved this part the most, it was so kawaii. When the song was over the whole gang laughed even louder and headed over to the kitchen to eat some dinner. The girls sat and talked while the boys went back to the dance floor to teach eachother new moves that they came up with.   
"Wow Sakura! Your parties rock!!!" Nikki screamed and slouched onto the couch.  
"Yeah! I've never had this much fun before in my life!" Rita agreed.  
"I feel like I'm in that movie Dance With Me!" Chelsea added.  
"What a work out," Meilin let in a deep breath.  
"Uh huh, my ankles are starting to really hurt," Madison laughed and rubbed her ankles.  
"Thanks you guys," Sakura scratched her head.  
"Hey, where do you think the boys leanred how to do all this stuff?" Nikki inquired.  
"I don't know, but I think I have an idea," Madison laughed and glanced at Sakura.  
"Yeah me too," Rita laughed along.  
"Who?" Chelsea gave everyone the eyebrow.  
"Li of course!" Madison, Meilin and Rita laughed together. Sakura sat silently and scratched her head. All the boys turned around to the sound of Li's name.  
"Did someone say my name?" Li grinned but still remained crouching.  
"Yeah we were just teasing Sakura about how talented and superior her boyfriend was," Chelsea batted her eyes.  
"Chelsea!" Sakura laughed pushing her friend over.  
"Why thank you," Li bowed playing along with Chelsea. All the boys began to follow Li and walked on over to the table to eat.  
"What did he do that's so special?" Zachary pouted and took a seat next to Madison.  
"Everything that you haven't done," Meilin mumbled as the other girls giggled.  
"No really...what...?" Zachary twiddled with his thumbs.  
"He taught all you boys to dance!" Rita reminded.  
"What??? Hey I knew how to dance!" Zachary argued.  
"Yeah right," Meilin rolled her eyes.  
"From where?" Madison questioned. Everyone turned their attention to Zachary and awaited an answer.  
"I...I...I took lessons! Yeah! That's it! I took lessons!" Zachary shook his head.   
"Yeah, from Li," Meilin teased. All the boys chuckled quietly at the poor fool.  
"You're in quick sand buddy, no use in fighting it," Li patted his friend on the back.  
"Then get me out," Zachary mumbled. Li stared at Zachary and gave him a "are you kidding me?" look. The group was quiet for awhile until...  
"Hey I hear a party!" A familiar voice sang from Sakura's room.  
"Oh No..." Madison, Meilin, Sakura, Li, and Tori shook their heads in fear.   
"Save some for the KING!!!" Kero yelled happily and he zoomed into the kitchen.  
"Pssshhh...the LION king..." Meilin rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Kero smiled at the group of kids and quickly picked on their food.  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled trying to brush him away.  
"Always knew he was trouble," Li yawned.  
"Oh boy," Madison sighed and buried her head into her hands.  
"What is this???" The guys questioned.  
"AHHHH!!! It's a big fly!" The girls squealed. The rest of the group sweatdropped.  
"Tori do something!" Sakura begged.  
"Sakura what is that thing?" Nikki asked trying to calm down.  
"Uhhh...." Sakura scratched her head.  
"Uhh...it's...a..." Tori tried to back her up. "It's a new model for...Puppy Dog Poo-chi!!" he finally blurted out. Li quickly spat out the punch he was drinking and began to cough.  
"Smooth...very slick!" Li joked between coughs.  
"Quiet brat!" Tori quickly mumbled. "Well if you all don't mind I better be heading upstairs with Poo-chi here...aheheheh..." Tori smiled weakly and ran upstairs.  
"ookkaayy..." Nikki and Zachary sighed and gave everyone the eyebrow. Sakura sighed in relief and quickly changed the subject.  
"More dancing?" Sakura suggested and quickly stood up.  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and heaed out towards the living room. Sakura put on some Salsa music at full blast so nobody could hear Kero.  
"Let's go Sakura," Li flashed another charming smile at her as she took his hand. The made their way to the center of the floor and began to do the mambo. Soon enough every couple was on the dance floor.  
"Anyone dare to do that salsa club scene from Dance with me?" Madison teased. All the guys nodded and grinned at eachother. At first everything was normal just simple back and forth dancing. Soon enough the boys began to spin the girls into their arms faster and faster until they had to duck under their arms and roll over their backs. After a few minutes of doing that the boys twirled them once more but let go of them in a counter-clockwise direction. Everyone switched partners and began to do the whole routine again. When things were getting a little tiring Tori switched it to a slow song. Everyone stuck to their partner and just began to slow dance with them.  
"Man, this is more tiring than I thought," Li whispered to Sakura but still panting.  
"Yeah," Sakura smiled. "But you're not going to give up yet are you?" she teased.  
"Not that easily," Li grinned. Sakura laughed and rested her head under his chin. There was a moment of silence.  
"I don't smell, do I?" Li asked trying to be serious. Sakura playfully whacked him on the back.  
"What?" Li teased.  
"No, you don't smell," Sakura laughed.  
"Good," Li laughed along. Sakura slowly began to look up at him with those soft puppy eyes. There is a faint sound of the phone ringing but everyone ignored it because the music is so loud. Sakura smiled and wiped away some of Li's sweat with the sleeve of her shirt.  
"Uh...thanks," Li chuckles a bit.  
"I love you Li," Sakura sighed and rested her head back under his chin. "We'll be like this always right?" she asks softly but enough for him to hear her. Li tilted her chin up to look at him, with his conscience burning to tell her the truth about their future. He could hear his voice being called over and again somewhere faintly in the background but ignored it anyway.   
"Sakura I..." Li began sadly about to tell her about his plans for Hong Kong until suddenly the song ends.  
"LI YOU'RE MOM IS ON THE PHONE AND WANTS TO CONFIRM YOU FLIGHT HOME TOMORROW!!!" Tori yelled loudly for the 50th time. He suddenly realized that everyone is looking right at him and that the song has ended.  
'Oh no...' Meilin and Madison gulped at the same time. Sakura's eyes, that moments ago were filled with hope and love, were now over flowing with tears. Everyone was speechless. Sakura wiped her eyes and tried to put on a smile.  
"HaHa Tori! Almost got me there, April Fools right?" Sakura laughed weakly because she was in denial. "I'll have to get you back for that one!" she smiled. Her smiled soon faded as she stared into Li's serious eyes.  
"Tori's not joking, is he Li?" Sakura asked seriously, but turned away.  
"Sakura I-" Li tried to explain but Sakura ran off up to her room not wanting to hear his pathetic excuses. Li was left on the dance floor once again.  
"Go after her Li," All the guests encouraged him. Li nodded with renewed courage.  
"Why does this type of thing always happen on the dance floor?" Madison sighed.  
"Yeah it's like that Valentine's day dance," Nikki shook her head sadly.  
"Oh well at least he improved," Meilin shrugged.  
"What do you mean?" Everyone asked.  
"Well, he didn't take as long to go after her," Meilin reminded. Everyone sweatdropped.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Li stood outside Sakura's room for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say. He could hear her whimpering. How he hated to hear or see her like this. The worst part was, it was all his fault. Li let in a deep breath and slowly opened her door. He could see Sakura crying uncontrollably into her pillow. Swallowing up all his fears Li hesitantly made his way to Sakura's bed.   
"Sakura I'-" Li began quietly.  
"Go away Li!! Just leave me alone!" Sakura yelled harshly.  
"Sakura please, hear me out," Li begged for a chance to explain himself.  
"Why should I," Sakura replied coldly and turned to face him. Her eyes were all red and watery. Her beautiful rosey face, always full of color and life, were now pale and waxy. Li was silent not knowing how to respond.  
"You're right Sakura," Li sighed in defeat. "I don't have a good reason for you to forgive me, I don't know why you should even hear me out, Heck I don't even have a birthday present for you!" he lowered his head sadly.   
"Then what are you doing up here?" Sakura asked firmly as she turned her head away.  
"Because I would feel much better if I told you the whole story," Li replied sadly.  
"Fine then," Sakura sighed. "How long have you known about your departure?" she asked very seriously. There was a moment of silence.  
"Since last summer, when we caught all the cards," Li replied reluctantly.  
"What??" Sakura whirled around to see his face. "Last summer??"  
"Yes," Li lowered his head in shame. "Remember when I first arrived here I told you that I was going to leave as soon as all the cards were caught?" Li asked trying to come up with an excuse. Sakura was silent. "Well when we caught all the cards I called my mom and told her that my mission was over, and that I was coming home," he finished.   
"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving back then?" Sakura asked starting to get a little angry again.  
"I didn't think that it mattered to you," Li explained.  
"Then why didn't you tell me earlier," Sakura shook her head. Her voice sounded like she was going to collapse.  
"I don't know, I was just being a coward. And I guess I was afraid of your reaction," Li replied trying to put his hand on her shoulder.   
"Don't touch me Li!" Sakura moved away from him. "How did you think I was going to react!" she yelled. "Am I suppose to be okay with this??" she blurted out in total anger.  
"I'm sorry Sakura," Li slowly moved his hand away from her.  
"Then why did you let me fall in love with you?" Sakura asked softly trying not to cry.  
"I...I...I..." Li mumbled trying to come up with a good response. But there was nothing to say. There was another moment of silence.  
"Listen Sakura, I just want to say what was on my mind this past year, so please just let me explain," Li pleaded in frustration. Sakura nodded slowly.  
"I have loved you for a long time, but I ignored it fearing that it would make me weak," Li began. "Soon I couldn't ignore it, but then I didn't want to do anything about it, knowing that I was leaving," he continued. "I didn't want to have to leave the one girl that I'll ever love, so that's why I didn't want to tell you how I felt about you sooner," he continued almost crying now.   
"Li I-" Sakura tried to interrupt but it was no use. Li placed one finger on her lips, begging her to let him finish.  
"And now that you know just how much I love you, I don't want to leave you," Li confessed letting some tears fall down his face. Sakura felt like she too was going to break down and cry.   
"Sakura please I'm sorry and I love you, forgive me," Li pleaded and held her hand firmly. "I have so many things to say, but my heart is racing so fast that I can't get the words past my lips," he breathed heavily.  
"But Li, I love you too much. And I don't know which answer would make me feel better. To forgive you, or to not forgive you," Sakura shook her head sadly with the teardrops flowing down her cheek. "If I forgive you then it's like I'm letting you go, but if I don't forgive you it's like I'm trying to hold on to something," she explained.  
"I understand," Li nodded. He slowly let go of her hand and stood up. "I guess I should be going then," he sighed sadly and headed towards her door. Sakura sat on the bed quietly staring out the window, trying not to look at him. She didn't want to see him leave her. She wanted to keep the memories happy. It was no use. Sakura slowly turned her head to face his direction. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to be strong.  
"Li wait!" Sakura blurted out just as Li grabbed the doorknob. He turned around to see Sakura standing infront of him.  
"Look, it's bad enough that you are leaving, but that wasn't why I was mad at you Li. I was sad that you were leaving, but what got me mad was that you had to lie and keep it a secret," she explained. " And I'm sorry," Sakura replied softly.  
"For what?" Li asked in confusion.  
"For being such a pain, I should've been more understanding," Sakura sighed.  
"No, no, don't apologize," Li gently place his hand on her cheek. "I should've told you sooner," he shook his head. "I've planned everything in my life, except you. I didn't plan on falling in love with you," he confessed.  
"That's why I forgive you Li," Sakura replied softly placing her hand ontop of his. They stared into eachother's eyes for a few moments as they moved in closer to eachother until they were face to face. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. The kiss became more deep and passionate as Sakura slipped her arms around Li's neck and he slid his arms around her waist. After they had kissed they sat down against one of the walls. Sakura placed her head against his chest. While he rested his head ontop of hers, with his arms around her waist. They could hear eachother breathing. Oh how neither of them wanted tonight to end.  
"Promise me that you'll never forget about me," Sakura asked sadly. Li looked down into her eyes.  
"Never," Li whispered softly. They kissed once more before falling asleep in eachother's arms.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Now I really hope that you liked this chapter. Not because she found out that he was leaving  
but because, well you know! I just want you all to know that this is my LAST chapter. Yep you read  
correctly. This is the LAST chapter. The next one is my Epilogue. A faily long epilogue if you ask  
me. It's when Li's leaving...  
  
I need to ask ALL you readers/reviewers to do me a favor. I need you ALL to vote on something  
for me. Can you do that? well here is the question. I am now working on my sequel but I need a title!  
now I know that only two of you people know what is happening in the sequel but I need ALL of you  
to vote on a title that YOU think sounds the most appealing to you.   
-Should I Love You?  
-Two Weddings and a Reunion  
-Why is it still you?  
  
Do not ask where I got those titles, but yeah...just please cast in a vote telling me which one  
you want to see!! I'll reveal the title in my epilogue, so cast in your votes as soon as possible.  



	21. When the Last Teardrop Falls: Epilogue

CardCaptors  
When the Last Teardrop Falls  
  
Epilogue  
  
Sakura let out a deep breath as she glaced at the clock beside her. It read: 9:45 am. She hadn't slept ever since Li left her party the night before. How could she sleep? Li would be leaving in a few hours. An hour and fifteen minutes to be exact. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him leave at the airport. Perhaps it would too much for her. She never wanted to let go of what they had. She never wanted to let go of their memories. She never wanted to let...him go. Sakura curled up her legs and hugged them. How could it end like this? They had seemed so perfect! As if nothing in the world could get between them. Nothing.  
"Sakura hunnie?" Mr. Kinomoto knocked gently on the door.  
"Yes?" Sakura replied quietly.  
"Sakura if you want to say good bye, you should get ready now," Mr. Kinomoto warned.  
"I don't know if I want to say good bye," Sakura replied firmly. Mr. Kinomoto slowly pushed the door open and sat beside Sakura on her bed.  
"Why is that?" Mr. Kinomoto asked in confusion.  
"Because I'll miss him too much," Sakura said softly trying to keep her tears inside. Her father nodded slowly with a small smile on his face, knowing just how much his daughter loved Li.  
"Listen Sakura, sometimes not saying good bye to the people that you love is worse than saying good bye to the people that you love," Mr. Kinomoto informed.  
"I don't understand..." Sakura wiped some tears from her face.  
"Because when you say good bye you feel like there is some sort of closure, until you see eachother again," Mr. Kinomoto replied placing a hand on her shoulder.   
"How about if I never see him again?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"Oh I'm sure you will Sakura," Mr. Kinomoto smiled. "It's like when your mother died, I didn't want to say good bye but I had to do it," he added.  
"But what if I don't want to?" Sakura crossed her arms. Mr. Kinomoto smiled slightly and stood up, about ready to leave her room.  
"Then you may regret it for the rest of your life," Mr. Kinomoto shook his head sadly. Sakura was silent. Mr. Kinomoto kissed her softly on her forehead and headed out the door. Sakura let out a quiet sigh and turned over to her night table where her "CardCaptoring" picture stood. She slowly picked it up and studied it once more, running her fingers up and down Li's face. She gently placed the frame back down on her table as a small tear ran down her cheek.  
"What am I going to do?" Sakura stared out the window.  
_________________________________________________  
  
Li glanced at his watch as he handed his last box to the worker. His flight would be leaving in ten minutes and there was no sign of Sakura. He wasn't surprised. It was obvious that she was still mad at him for not telling her sooner, and he didn't blame her either. He slouched in his chair as he waited for the boarding call. He stared at the environment around him. Boy was he ever going to miss this place. He had grown into the different ways and lifestyles of this once very cold country. It was like a second home to him. He then glanced at the ticket in his hand. Was this his future? Was this what he wanted? Well he had been dreaming of becoming a master of the arts ever since he was a little kid but...was this what he wanted now? His thoughts were soon interrupted by the first boarding call. He tapped his fingers nervously on his arm rest hoping that Sakura would show up. He didn't want to leave her but this was something he had to do first. Besides if it was really meant to be, they would find eachother no matter what. Love always finds a way.   
"Again this is the boarding call for flight 986 to Hong Kong we are now boarding," Someone spoke through the intercom. Li sighed sadly and slowly picked up his last peice of luggage and hesistantly headed towards his flight. The lady smiled at him and he was about to give his ticket to her when...  
"Li!!! Li!!!" A voice yelled through the crowd of travellers. Li whirled around and scanned the mob of people. There was no sign of Sakura. It's was as if he had been hearing things. Li shook his head and sighed sadly. But as he turned around the mob of travellers subtly parted, like a calm red sea. Right there, smack in the middle was Sakura. His eyes brightened and glowed at the sight of her. Oh how happy he was to see her right then and there.   
"Sakura!" Li yelled anxiously. "Sakura!"  
"Oh Li," Sakura cried as she hugged him tightly. "I was afraid I had missed you," she sighed in relief.  
"I was afraid you were still mad at me," Li closed his eyes as he held her in his arms.  
"I am so sorry Li, I was being so selfish! What was I doing only thinking of myself!" Sakura said angrily.  
"Why? What are you talking about?" Li pulled away from their embrace to look at her.  
"I was getting all sorry for myself that you were leaving, when this must be just as hard for you," Sakura explained with tears slowly falling down her face. "Oh how I wish you could stay with me," she said softly.  
"So do I Sakura, but this is something I have to do, I'm sorry," Li kissed the top of her head gently. He was holding back his tears, but inside he was screaming in pain.  
"I understand Li," Sakura nodded slowly with her tears falling down her cheeks. "It would be wrong of me to stop you, but how I worry that we'll never see eachother again!"  
"I promise to return to you someday, when I'm finished with my training, we'll be together again," Li smiled down at her and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb.  
"And I promise to be right here by your side when you return," Sakura replied quietly. Li smiled happily knowing that things were going to be okay. He leaned in forward and kissed her. At first the kiss was soft and light. Then as the kiss went on longer it became more passionate and intense. This would be their last kiss before the meet up once again.   
"Li, please don't leave me," Sakura begged.  
"I'll never leave you," Li held her hand. "There will never be another, I promise you," he assured her. Li took Sakura's hand and placed it against his heart. Sakura looked up at him with curious eyes.  
"Do you feel that Sakura?" Li asked quietly.  
"Yes," Sakura nodded slowly. "I can feel your heart beating," she added.  
"As long as this heart beats, I will go on loving you," Li whispered gently into her ear. Sakura began to cry a little bit more. Not all the tears were sorrowful ones, some were also tears of joy and hope.  
"But stay with me," Sakura pleaded.  
"I can't, I'm sorry," Li replied softly holding his index finger up to her lips. "Now wipe those tears away, everything will be alright," he tried to smile. "Love is always worth fighting for," he reminded. Sakura nodded in agreement.  
"I love you, Syaoran-kun," Sakura hugged him tightly.  
"I love you too Sakura-chan," Li returned the embrace.   
"Good bye," Sakura cried softly as he headed towards his plane.  
"Good bye, for now," Li nodded with a slight wave, and with that he was out of sight. Sakura walked slowly towards the window to watch the plane take off. She pressed her hand against the window, longing to hold him once more. As the plane took off she could almost see Li waving to her from the window. She blew a kiss and smiled.  
"Until we meet again," Sakura cried softly as the last teardrop fell silently onto the floor.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Yes I know that some of you may argue that this shouldn't be an epilogue but hey, it's too short  
for a chapter! Plus this is the way I wanted to end this series.   
  
I want to give a personal thank you to my very good friend erin. Formally known as Truffle~Vampiress.  
Hey erin! Without you I would have never finished these past four chapters!!! I'm serious. You gave  
me all those kawaii ideas, and like I told you before I was going to use each and every one of them!  
  
I also want to send out a special thanks to every author that has reviewed most or all of my chapters.  
Like a said a million times, without you guys I would have never continued this series. And just to  
show just how grateful I am I would love it if you people could give me advice on any of my upcoming  
fics. So if you would be so kind as to give me your email addresses and/or icq #'s, I would be more than happy to  
keep you updated on my future fics and/or chapters. Also if I need advice or help of any of my fanfics  
I'll email all of you and ask for help. Thanks soooo much!  
-Truffle~Vampire  
-wassup  
-Syaoran  
-Fire Angel  
-Empress Sarah  
-Gato_9  
-may  
-Misty's Angel  
-chime  
-Sakura1985  
-Tina  
-RomanceQueen  
-Starlight Sora  
-OR   
-Ice Wolf17  
  
Oh and here is the title for my sequel to "When the Last Teardrop Falls." Thank you for all the  
people who voted, it helped me a lot. The reason why it took me so long to post the epilogue up   
was because I didn't have enough votes, and when I did I had ties back and forth! Now I do.  
So here is the title for my sequel. Keep an eye out for it!!  
"Should I Love You?"  
  
Of course I'm still going to say thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this series.  
I'm really glad that my first fanfic was a great success and I hope that all my other ones will   
be too. Forever grateful...  
Valerie Rodriguez, formally known as ~*~a n g e l~*~  
  



End file.
